A NOIVA DA SERPENTE CAPÍTULOS FINAIS
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Uma dívida bruxa, um casamento de conveniência e estranhos acontecimentos agitam a vida de Draco e Ginny. TRADUÇÃO DO CAP. 12 ATÉ O EPÍLOGO DA FIC, ESCRITA PELA REIKO E INICIALMENTE TRADUZIDA PELA VANILLAA. FINALIZADA!
1. capitulo 12

**Título: A noiva da Serpente **

**Autor: Reiko**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout do cap 12 até o final.**

**Betagem: Estrela Potter**

**Classificação: M**

**Pares: Draco e Gina**

**Gênero: Drama/ Romance**

**Disclaimer: Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro, é puramente diversão.**

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Nota da Topaz:

Pois é pessoal, mais uma vez cá estou eu, finalizando a tradução de uma fic, que ficou vagando nas brumas do tempo.

**A noiva da serpente (ID:1454416) foi traduzida pela Vanillaa (id: 317601) do cap. 1 até o 11. A tradução começou em 2003 e parou em 2008.**

Comecei a ler a versão para português feita pela Vanillaa por indicação da Estrela Potter, uma DG de carteirinha e a pedido dela traduzi esta fic até o final "for her eyes only". Deixei reviews e enviei vários e-mails para a tradutora comunicando que tinha os caps. traduzidos, mas nunca recebi resposta.

Então num destes papos virtuais com a Estrelinha, cogitei publicar a tradução até o final e ela concordou, pois acredita que existem outras pessoas que curtiriam saber o final desta história.

E se Merlin ajudar com a inspiração (mais a colaboração da Estrela!) ainda penso em fazer uns capítulos extras neste universo, pois a fic merece! Depois de lerem até o epílogo, me digam se concordam ou não que a estória tenha continuação. Pelas doidices que já maquinei, serão pelo menos mais três capítulos, mas aguardo a opinião dos digníssimos leitores e leitoras.

Assim, para o deleite dos fãs do casal DG, aí estão os tão esperados capítulos. (Gente, o trem está parado desde 2008! Então é uma boa reler toda a fic para não perder o fio da história).

Eu sei que para nós leitores brasileiros a tradução portuguesa fica um pouquinho estranha, mas vamos lá! Força na peruca povo! A estória é boa, as partes mais emocionantes e os feitiços complicados estarão nos próximos capítulos.

Boa diversão!

**A noiva da Serpente XII - O Colar Desaparecido e Planos Malignos**

"O Sr. Zabini irá vê-lo em um momento, senhor."

Draco fitava o mordomo dos Zabini de pé diante dele, esperando a sua resposta. Ele respirou profunda e serenamente e com um aceno de cabeça respondeu. "Tudo bem".

"Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Sinta-se em casa." O mordomo disse antes de fazer uma reverência e afastar-se dele, deixando-o sozinho na grande sala de mansão Zabini. Sentou-se em um dos sofás um pouco adiante do fogo crepitante. Cruzando as longas pernas, ele secretamente imaginava onde Blaise poderia estar. Mas ao mesmo tempo não se importava, nem sequer informara a moça de que teria uma reunião com o seu pai hoje na casa da família. E não sabia o porquê, mas definitivamente não estava com humor para vê-la, nem mesmo a sombra dela.

Os olhos rumaram do fogo para o lustre de cristal acima da sua cabeça, que faiscava e brilhava contra a luz suave do fogo da lareira. Seus olhos, em seguida, viajaram para os antigos armários de vidro encostados nas paredes contendo miniaturas de cavalos, bonecos e carrinhos, todos, sem dúvida, feitos de puro cristal.

Então ele notou o confortável sofá diante da janela. Um pequeno sorriso sem humor escapou-lhe dos lábios enquanto ele se lembrava de muitas vezes ter feito "aquilo" ali no sofá, sem pensar no que os servos poderiam pensar ou dizer. De fato, agora que ele estava pensando sobre isso, eles costumavam fazer "aquilo" em qualquer lugar da casa! Esse pensamento o fez sentir-se um pouco enjoado. Por que ele fazia aquelas coisas em tempos passados?

_"Mas por que estou me sentindo desta forma?"_ Ele perguntou-se silenciosamente. Há algum tempo atrás, ele nem se preocuparia se tivessem feito "aquilo" em algum lugar menos isolado. Não que ele fosse um viciado em sexo, ou algo parecido, mas gostava de experimentar a emoção da possibilidade de ser pego. Mas não se poderia dizer que havia sido imprudente. Afinal, ele sempre utilizava proteção e não dormia com qualquer uma, embora tenha deflorado a maioria das Sonserinas, algumas Corvinais e Lufa-lufas durante seus dias em Hogwarts… Bem, nenhuma garota Grifinória, ainda assim..._ "O que está acontecendo comigo?"_Pensou ele, pois se sabe Deus por que seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Virgínia novamente. Pegando o broche com a rosa no bolso do casaco o fitou de forma intensa.

Ultimamente tinha esse sentimento estranho de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele. E aceitou o fato de que isso começou quando beijou Virginia pela segunda vez. O choque do entendimento bateu em cheio quando se deu conta de que ambos passaram três meses brigando e discutindo antes que ele conseguisse levá-la para a cama, quando normalmente em dois ou três encontros, às vezes em somente um, ele dormiria com a mulher escolhida.

Com Virgínia entendeu que não era somente sexo ou contato físico. Era muito mais que isso, eles, bem... Eles atualmente conversavam! E sobre coisas que ele não falava com ninguém! Mas, novamente, por que Virgínia era uma exceção? Enrugando as sobrancelhas levemente, levou a mão direita ao queixo numa pose pensativa, sempre fitando o broche.

Lembrou-se daquela noite, quando de repente ela colocou o objeto na sua mão sem nenhum motivo. O próprio gesto trouxe uma série de sentimentos inexplicáveis dentro dele. Sentimentos novos!

Sim, foi um contato físico, mas não teve nada a ver com sexo. Foi muito íntimo e profundo. Já havia admitido antes que para ele qualquer tipo de contato físico significava apenas sexo, o contato de pele era uma maneira não muito sutil de iniciar a coisa, que normalmente acabaria depois da satisfação dos "pecados da carne" nada mais, nada menos. Mas... momentaneamente ele fechou os olhos. _"Deus, não acredito quão estúpido eu era antes de pensar sobre essas coisas!"_Ele matutava, realmente nunca imaginaria que na verdade fosse… Frívolo.

Então suas descobertas o atingiram com força total. Ele havia entendido as diferenças de relacionamento durante os três meses que passara com ela, entendeu que os dois estavam conectados emocionalmente, coisa que era difícil de explicar ou entender, algo que ele nunca havia compartilhado com ninguém. Quando se casaram e fizeram amor pela primeira vez, ele sentiu-se conectado com ela mais uma vez, física e emocionalmente.

Foi como uma junção dos dois corpos, duas mentes e almas, dois em um, e ele nunca sentira nada assim antes! Era um sentimento esmagador! Paixão, desejo, ternura, sensualidade, tudo junto! E nunca sentiu isso com outras mulheres. Mas o choque maior veio da constatação que ele não queria nenhuma outra mulher, somente Virgínia. Sem que percebesse, Ginny conseguira transformar a sua vida.

"É engraçado ver você aqui na minha frente depois de cinco anos, Draco Malfoy."

Draco virou-se abruptamente; o som da voz profunda quebrou a linha de seus pensamentos. Apressadamente colocou o broche de volta no bolso do casaco e concentrou sua atenção no homem alto e de postura régia diante de si. Quando os olhos de Draco encontraram-se com os dele, o loiro se levantou. Vendo a expressão fria e pouco amigável do homem, decidiu não oferecer sua mão, em vez disso, ele tratou o senhor com a mesma delicadeza gelada que o homem mais velho estava dispensando a ele.

"Victor Zabini". Disse Draco inclinando a cabeça em cumprimento.

O pai de Blaise deu um profundo suspiro impaciente, andou pela sala e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Draco. Seguindo o gesto, o loiro sentou-se novamente e o fitou, sua expressão era expectante, mas agourenta. O velho limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

"Normalmente, eu não iria associar-me com alguém que virou as costas para o Lorde das Trevas." Victor começou, seus olhos azuis cobalto o olhando da cabeça aos pés de forma rude. Draco não perdeu a sutil repugnância nos olhos do homem que notou suas roupas trouxas, o terno cinza grafite Armani. Encarando friamente o homem mais velho, seus olhos de prata o fitavam diretamente, como se ele fosse imune ao olhar desdenhoso. "Mas como podemos ver..." Continuou o outro.

"Você não tem muita escolha." Draco finalizou a sentença para ele. E deu um dos seus sorrisos candidatos ao Oscar. "Isto não pode ser mudado, Victor". Acrescentou.

Ele sabia do desespero do homem para vender o seu imóvel, abandonar o país e começar tudo de novo.

Após a Guerra, com Voldemort derrotado, não foi surpresa descobrir que ninguém estava interessado em comprar as terras de um antigo Comensal da Morte, apesar da enorme propriedade ser realmente bonita e altamente lucrativa. Isto o fez pensar o porquê de seu avô estar subitamente interessado na propriedade dos Zabini. Além do fato da súbita onda de confiança do avô em suas habilidades para conduzir a negociação. Ele fechou o semblante pensativamente; era muito, muito estranho.

Victor optou por permanecer em silêncio, mas os olhos dele se estreitaram espelhando uma raiva súbita, deixando a aceitação dos fatos tomar conta dele.

Após a queda de Voldemort, todos os Comensais da Morte haviam sofrido o mesmo destino de Lucius. Alguns morreram, mas os sobreviventes como ele foram os mais atingidos. Num piscar de olhos, Victor Zabini subitamente encontrou-se privado de sua posição social no mundo bruxo, sendo odiado por todos e financeiramente arruinado. A morte era melhor do que isso, ele ruminava. E agora, olhando para o filho de Lucius Malfoy, um jovem adulto sentado um pouco adiante dele e mostrando aquela fria confiança, com a mesma crueldade que o pai possuía, o fez amaldiçoá-lo mentalmente. Victor não podia acreditar que aquele garoto de catorze anos de idade que ele conheceu, realmente estava sentado ali e iria comprar seus bens!

Quando Draco teve certeza de que o homem não iria responder sua pergunta, levantou as sobrancelhas casualmente. "Agora, vamos aos negócios, certo?" Perguntou ele profissionalmente.

Victor respirou um par de vezes para acalmar os nervos. Após um momento, ele olhou ao redor e chamou o seu mordomo. Draco tentou esconder sua diversão ao ver o olhar desconsolado no rosto do homem. Nesse momento, ele sentiu-se poderoso! Rico! Superior! E quedou-se envolvido pelo velho sentimento de superioridade, da mesma maneira de quando ainda era um garoto, e nunca lhe pareceu tão maravilhoso! Ele sabia que era um pensamento cruel, mas não podia se furtar disso.

"Chamou, senhor?" O mordomo perguntou posicionando-se ao lado do sofá.

"Traga os documentos para cá." Ordenou Victor.

O servo momentaneamente pousou seus olhos sobre Draco antes de inclinar a cabeça num gesto de assentimento. "Muito bem, senhor." E com isso, o mordomo afastou-se deles. Uma vez sozinho, Victor olhou novamente para o homem mais jovem sentado à sua frente. Vendo o olhar presunçoso de Draco, o velho homem franziu as sobrancelhas com fúria.

"Você foi uma terrível decepção para seu pai, sabia disso?" Victor perguntou, numa voz calma, mas cruel. "O Senhor das Trevas tinha grandes esperanças em você."

"Voldemort foi um palerma por ter confiando no meu pai." Disse Draco simplesmente, dando mais ênfase ao nome de "Voldemort". Victor virou-se para ele, horrorizado.

"Como você se atreve a insultar ao Senhor das Trevas diante de mim!" Victor gritou furioso. E apontou um dedo acusador para o jovem: "Você! Quem você pensa que é para dizer tais coisas sobre seu pai? É uma vergonha ter você como filho! Você tem sangue frio, é ingrato..."

Draco sorriu para ele, sem alegria. "Eu tenho certeza que meu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso." Respondeu sem emoção. "Afinal, não é isso que ele e os outros como você me ensinaram?" Quando os olhos de Victor arregalaram-se em silenciosa incredulidade, Draco falou em tom de brincadeira. "Estou certo de que ele pularia de alegria no túmulo neste momento, ao me ouvir dizer estas palavras."

Victor agitou a cabeça. "Você poderia ter sido grande!" Ele exclamou. "_Que desperdício de rapaz."_Pensou ele.

Draco Edward Malfoy, na sua opinião, foi o mais promissor jovem no círculo interno de Voldemort . Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe e os filhos dos outros Comensais da Morte eram nada comparados a ele. Draco tinha o que levaria a chegar ao topo da liga de Voldemort. Ele era o mais talentoso, um dos melhores da sua classe. Ele era carismático, abençoado com um visual impressionante, e tinha essa coisa inexplicável que chama as pessoas para si, que as faz ouvi-lo. Sua simples presença demandava respeito, um respeito misturado com medo. Essa foi a única razão para que o Senhor das Trevas o favorecesse, para o desânimo e ciúme dos outros membros. "Você poderia ter sido um dos mais poderosos magos na nossa sociedade! E do seu tempo! Você já esqueceu que aqueles que o servissem lealmente seriam regiamente recompensados?"

"E eu estou certo que você poderia ter sido um deles." Respondeu Draco sarcasticamente com um sorriso predatório estampado no rosto. "E é por isso que você está aqui sentado na minha frente, prestes a discutir o preço do desta..." Ele parou e deixou seus olhos vagarem pela sala por alguns instantes. "Magnífica propriedade." Ele finalmente concluiu.

Percebendo a veracidade da resposta do jovem Victor calou-se. No silêncio tenso daquela sala ele fitava Draco com um indisfarçado ódio. Então o velho sorriu perversamente. "Não seja demasiado presunçoso a respeito disso, rapaz." Ele começou. "Vladimir é quem tem o dinheiro. Ele está me comprando e não você!"

"É verdade". Disse Draco sem perder sua calma. "Assim como é verdade também que eu serei o herdeiro de todos os seus bens, no momento oportuno". Então o loiro deu um sorriso vencedor. "Pense: porque é que o meu avô deixou todos os seus bens para mim e não para o próprio filho?" Ele perguntou deliberadamente, fingindo pensar sobre o assunto.

Victor abriu a boca e estava prestes a dizer algo odioso quando de repente chegou seu mordomo, tendo os documentos com ele. Os olhos de Draco seguiram o monte de papéis que Victor tomou de seu servo. Eram, sem dúvida, papéis e escrituras da sua propriedade. Colocando os pergaminhos em cima da pequena mesa diante deles, Victor os folheava cuidadosamente.

"Temos que concordar que a soma de 37 milhões de Galeões seriam suficientes para pagar por esta propriedade." Disse Victor, enquanto entregava a Draco vários pergaminhos amarelados. "Eu tenho certeza que você tem a pena e a tinta prontas, Sr. Malfoy?" Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

"Nós vamos ver." Disse Draco enquanto pegava os papéis que Victor lhe alcançou. Ele recostou-se confortavelmente no sofá e começou a ler os documentos, com o semblante parecendo cada vez mais pensativo a cada minuto, enquanto Victor ali sentado, esperava. Após um momento, Draco sorriu e colocou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa de café. "37 milhões de galeões é demais." Ele disse finalmente, seu rosto uma máscara de emoções camufladas.

Victor com a expressão fechada retrucou num tom gritado: "O que você quer dizer?"

Draco o fitava silenciosamente e Victor Zabini despejou. "Você não tem nenhuma idéia de como essa propriedade é lucrativa, rapaz. Quero ser amaldiçoado se eu deixar que você a tenha por menos de 37 milhões!" Acrescentou.

"A propriedade é altamente lucrativa, sim. Mas eu fiz um extenso estudo destas terras, o que, por sinal, você não se incomodou de colocar em seus papéis, e fiquei realmente chocado ao descobrir que a maior parte das terras não tem sido utilizada desde sabe-se lá quando. Eu não posso negar que você tem vastos e ricos campos, e é realmente uma pena que tenham sido ignorados." Disse Draco, levantando as sobrancelhas numa expressão de sapiência. "Fora isso, os alojamentos dos servos estão terrivelmente negligenciados, os estábulos perto da ruína e seus cavalos morrendo. Eu poderia discorrer sobre tudo o que precisa ser feito por horas; e acredite em mim quando digo que isso poderia levar todo o dia. Mas se você me der sua palavra de honra que vai fazer todos os reparos necessários, eu estaria disposto a pagar os 37 milhões de galeões neste instante.", acrescentou ele astutamente.

Victor balançou a cabeça. "Isto é inacreditável!" Ele exclamou. "Você tem alguma idéia de quanto custaria arrumar tudo isto? Essa é a única razão pela qual estou vendendo este lugar! Eu não posso mais arcar com a manutenção!"

"Bem, fico devastado ao ouvir isso, mas a menos que você faça os consertos, ninguém seria tão imensamente estúpido de pagar 37 milhões de galeões por uma ruína com esta." Respondeu calmamente Draco. "Todavia, estou disposto a pagar-lhe 17 milhões, sem os reparos necessários."

Os olhos de Victor Zabini estreitaram-se raivosamente e ele falou em voz alta: "Quem você pensa que é?" Ele perguntou, num tom perigosamente rouco. "Este imóvel pertence à minha família por gerações. Como você se atreve a atirar no meu rosto, a situação calamitosa deste lugar?" Então ele se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro furiosamente. "Eu e Vladimir e já havíamos chegado a um acordo! O que você está tentando provar, rapaz?"

"Não estou tentando provar nada, Sr. Zabini." Respondeu Draco com uma confiança cortante. "Eu estou apenas tentando fazer o que é justo."

Victor bufou. "Justo? O que você sabe sobre justiça, Malfoy?" Ele perguntou amargamente.

"E você?" Draco rebateu com um olhar de superioridade. "O que você e os seus supostos "amigos"sabem sobre justiça?"

Enquanto Victor pensava silenciosamente, Draco deu um sorriso. "Você ficaria surpreso com o que os cinco anos de desaparecimento me ensinaram, Sr. Zabini. Acredite em mim quando digo que o senhor não gostaria de saber tudo o que eu aprendi." Ele acrescentou calmamente.

"Não estou interessado no seu tão falado período de iluminação ou seus 17 milhões de galeões." Respondeu o homem mais velho amuado. "Há outras pessoas que estão dispostas a pagar o preço que estou pedindo e..."

"Por favor, poupe-se de mais embaraços porque eu não vou cair no seu blefe." Draco cortou duramente. "Acha que eu não sei como você está desesperado para vender essa propriedade, Sr. Zabini? Baseado nas minhas observações, ninguém está interessado em comprar propriedades de Comensais da Morte, e francamente falando, eu ainda estava confuso com o interesse repentino de meu avô em sua propriedade, pois ele poderia comprar outras terras que não sejam as suas." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso torto. "Ou você aceita minha oferta ou vai passar o resto de sua vida vivendo em um lugar onde todos desprezam você e sua família." Ele parou e deu um profundo suspiro. "17 milhões de galeões." Disse ele, enquanto descansava os dedos em seu queixo resoluto. "O que é que vai ser?"

Com isto, Victor Zabini fortemente aborrecido sentou-se no sofá de frente para o homem mais jovem. Ele deu um suspiro derrotado, esfregando a ponte do nariz de modo cansado. Então ele balançou a cabeça e alcançou a tinta e a pena ao lado da pasta contendo os documentos. "Eu até posso assinar estes documentos garoto, mas contra a minha vontade." Disse ele, enquanto enfiava com força a pena no pote de tinta preta. Em seguida, deixou seus olhos vagarem ao redor do enorme salão momentaneamente. Draco não perdeu a expressão triste dos olhos azuis.

_"Você podia ter pensado nisso antes de ter se aliado a Voldemort." _Pensou enquanto observava silenciosamente Victor assinar os documentos com um floreio. Após um momento, Draco com a mesma pena assinou seu nome na linha pontilhada, oposta a de Zabini. "Feito e finalizado." Disse ele, enquanto abaixava a pena. Ele então trouxe o pergaminho para perto do rosto e soprou levemente para a tinta secar.

Quando Draco começou a colocar tudo dentro da pasta, Victor virou para ele com um sorriso rude e afetado em seu rosto. "Você vai ter o que é seu, Malfoy." Disse ele, sua voz suave, mas ameaçadora. "Eu juro que você vai ter o que é o seu um dia."

Draco se levantou. "Não." Disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que vestia seu pesado sobretudo, "VOCÊ teve o que era seu, Victor." Ele balançou a cabeça, dando-lhe uma espécie de sorriso triste. "É sempre um prazer fazer negócios com você."

Com isso, Draco virou-se e fez o seu caminho para as enormes portas da mansão, deixando o homem mais velho e arruinado sentado, as mãos cobrindo o rosto tomado pela desolação e revolta.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Espero que você esteja se sentindo bem. Falando sinceramente, eu e a mamãe Narcisa sentimos muito sua falta no jantar. Realmente não posso afirmar os pensamentos de Draco sobre esta situação, mas por favor, fique descansado, pois de vez em quando ele pergunta sobre você.  
><em>  
>Ginny parou de escrever e momentaneamente e levou o garfo para cortar um pequeno pedaço do bolo de chocolate que estava servido sobre a escrivaninha de Draco, bem ao lado das perfumadas folhas de pergaminho. Estava escrevendo durante a tarde uma carta para Vladimir enquanto comia uma segunda fatia da torta que ela tinha pedido a Draco para comprar dois dias atrás.<p>

_Faz três semanas desde aquela noite pavorosa e eu de repente me encontro enfiada aqui sem ninguém para conversar, além do meu gato, da mamãe Narcisa e meus livros. Draco está sempre fora em alguma negociação e muitas vezes eu só o vejo durante a noite. Eu odeio estar aqui sem nada para fazer, mas realmente não posso culpar Draco por colocar um poderoso feitiço por toda a mansão, impedindo a mim e outras pessoas de aparatar livremente, como antes. Fora isso, ele também tem o controle de todas as lareiras de flú, que estão temporariamente desconectadas da rede, de modo que não temos visitas entrando e saindo por este meio também. Como resultado, todos os que pretendiam me visitar (estritamente amigos próximos e membros da família) precisam usar a velha maneira, chegando até nossa porta. Estou proibida de sair sozinha, fui forçada a parar temporariamente de ensinar e passei o mais miserável Réveillon da minha vida. Não sei se eu deveria sentir-me lisonjeada ou irritada com tanta proteção!_

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro após lembrar sua chatíssima festa de Ano Novo. Por causa do terrível acontecimento no Natal , Draco e sua família decidiram celebrar Réveillon na mansão. Ela balançou a cabeça se lastimando. Mesmo com a deliciosa festa que Narcisa tinha preparado, o clima estava tenso e estressante. Todos estavam realmente ocupados em preocupar-se com ela. Enquanto Fred e George estavam atarefados montando o suprimento de fogos de artifício que tinham trazido com eles, o resto dos homens se ocupou de falar sobre o andamento da investigação sobre as facas que quase lhe tinham tirado a vida.

Ela soube mais tarde, depois de Molly e Hermione falarem com Sylvia e Nathan, que efetivamente uma das janelas do quarto dela estava aberta, permitindo que as três facas atravessassem o cômodo. Aparentemente, Sylvia tinha aberto a janela, porque queria jogar o Snap explosivo que Greg tinha dado ela, mas Ginny havia tirado o baralho de suas mãos e a fez a sentar no chão juntamente com seu primo para ouvir a narração dos contos de fadas. Ela lembrava-se de estar de pé buscando um livro, quando as facas subitamente voaram em sua direção. Na verdade Nathan havia chamado a sua atenção segundos antes, e então o restante dos acontecimentos era somente um branco... Ela não conseguia lembrar de mais nada; e balançando a cabeça decidiu continuar a escrever.

_Então novamente, eu estava realmente feliz em ver todos os meus familiares juntos no Ano Novo. Só espero que a investigação acabe em breve e o culpado seja capturado para que eu possa ter minha vida de volta. Deus sabe que eu estou cansada de ficar aqui sentada o dia inteiro à espera que meu marido apareça. Estou começando a me sentir como uma dona de casa comum e inútil. E eu realmente odeio isso. _

_Escreva assim que você puder!_

Todo o meu amor,

Ginny

Com essa última sentença, Ginny, baixou a pena e deixou a tinta secar antes de carimbar o selo de Draco no canto inferior direito do papel. Enrolando o pergaminho, ela convocou Athena, sua coruja da neve, que estava pacientemente empoleirada no topo da estante de livros de Draco.

"Pronta para ir para casa do avô novamente, Athena?" Perguntou ela enquanto atava uma fita prateada ao redor do pergaminho enrolado. A coruja, por sua vez, deu um forte pio de acordo como resposta. Ginny riu suavemente e amarrou a nota na perna esquerda de Athena . "Volte depressa, está bem? Você ainda tem que entregar algo para Ron e Hermione." Disse ela quando abriu a janela. Athena, em seguida, deu-lhe uma bicada amigável no dedo antes de decolar.

Com a coruja já despachada, Ginny, fechou as janelas e decidiu terminar o resto do seu bolo. _"Isso é tão chato." _Ela pensou olhando o pôr-do-sol. Quantos dias haviam passado? Três semanas, quase um mês. Dando um suspiro entediado, caminhou até a cama, trazendo seu prato e mastigando o tempo todo. Ela sentia-se totalmente inútil, realmente inútil. A presente condição a estava fazendo parecer uma fera enjaulada, e era muito irritante. Mesmo que quisesse ajudar nas tarefas domésticas ou cozinhar (afinal, vivera sozinha durante os últimos quatro anos, certo?). Já havia muitos servos para fazer as tarefas. Ajudar na casa a faria parecer, bem... Iria parecer muito estranho para os empregados. E, além disso, se Narcisa a visse ela nunca ouviria o fim do interminável sermão.

Estirou-se na cama e colocou dois travesseiros contra a cabeceira. Deitada, ela deu a última mordida no seu bolo e pegou um dos livros de Draco, que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Obviamente, ele tinha começado a ler o segundo volume da Gaader de Vita brevis. Ela deixou um escapar pequeno sorriso enquanto os dedos cuidadosamente folheavam as páginas do romance. Foi um prazer para ela saber que Draco realmente havia apreciado seu presente de Natal. Então pegou a caixa de chocolates dentro da gaveta e começou a ler a primeira página do livro enquanto comia mais doces. Ela já estava no meio da segunda página quando uma suave batida ecoou na quietude do quarto. Ginny olhou Narcisa entrar com o flutuante Hammilton e fechar a porta carregando uma bandeja.

"Oi, mamãe!" Ginny cumprimentou, fechando o livro e o deixando de lado.

Narcisa sorriu e sentou-se na cama. "Olá, querida." Disse ela. "Espero que não estejamos perturbando você."

"Oh não." Respondeu Ginny rapidamente. Fixando o olhar curioso sobre a forma orgulhosa e empertigada de Hammilton. "Então." Ela disse, olhando do mordomo fantasma para a mãe de Draco com um olhar questionador.

"Oh, sim." Disse Narcisa levemente, observando o olhar curioso que Ginny lhe dirigia. "Eu só pensei que seria uma excelente ideia jantar em seu quarto." Ela suspirou. "Eu não vejo razão de utilizar a enorme sala de jantar uma vez que apenas nós duas estamos em casa..." Depois, olhando para Hammilton, fez um gesto indicando que ele colocasse a bandeja sobre a mesa diante da janela. Ginny sorriu e saiu da cama enquanto pegava outro chocolate da caixa.

"Oh! Tudo bem, mamãe." Disse Ginny enquanto o fantasma ativamente dispunha as pratas e porcelanas, diante delas. Narcisa com sua varinha convocou uma cadeira. "Acho que Draco não voltará para casa até onze." Acrescentou enquanto sentava-se no seu lugar.

"Mais alguma coisa, Senhora?" Hammilton perguntou após colocar uma tigela de frutas diante delas.

"Oh isto será o suficiente, Hammilton." Disse Narcisa. "Obrigada."

"Obrigada, Hammilton." Disse Ginny antes de colocar outro chocolate na boca. Assim, o mordomo fantasma fez uma mesura e silenciosamente flutuou para fora do quarto, deixando as duas senhoras desfrutando seu jantar.

Então Narcisa fez uma expressão de desagrado. "Ginny querida?" Ela perguntou.

Ginny olhou para ela. "Sim?"

"Você..." Ela parou e fitou a caixa de chocolates descansando em cima do colo de Ginny. "Você acha que será capaz de jantar depois de comer um monte de chocolates?" Ela continuou incerta.

"Sim." Respondeu Ginny, enquanto desdobrava o branco guardanapo em seu colo. "Na verdade, estou tão faminta que poderia comer um cavalo." Então ela parou e olhou a sua sogra divagando. "De fato, nestas duas últimas semanas, eu sempre sinto fome." Disse ela lembrando pensativamente sobre a refeição anterior. Cinco torradas francesas, três copos de leite para o café da manhã, três fatias do bolo que Draco comprou para ela e duas enormes porções de massa no almoço. E agora, mais duas fatias do mesmo bolo, quase toda a caixa dos chocolates suíços que Vlad lhe deu no Natal e ela ainda tinha espaço suficiente para um grande jantar! Não lhe havia ocorrido que ela pudesse comer desta maneira... Como seus irmãos.

"Bem, isso é bom." Garantiu Narcisa colocando uma porção de seu purê de batatas na boca . "Pelo menos você não perde as três principais refeições do dia."

Ginny fez uma expressão amuada como resposta. Ela deu uma olhada atravessada para Narcisa antes de mastigar uma porção seu próprio purê de batatas. Então ela balançou a cabeça. "É que eu não costumo comer desse jeito." Disse ela depois de engolir a comida. "Eu não quero ficar gorda." Acrescentou.

"Oh querida, você não está ficando gorda," disse Narcisa confortadora. Seus olhos cinza metálicos passearam de seu rosto para o seu corpo. "Olhe para você! Magra e elegante. Se há uma coisa que você deve fazer agora é comer mais!"

"Mas eu não costumo comer assim." Repetiu Ginny enquanto comia rapidamente. "O estranho disso é que eu estou comendo qualquer coisa que ache interessante!" Exclamou ela, entre as mastigadas.

Desta vez, foi a vez de Narcisa fazer uma careta. "O que há de estranho nisso?"

"Eu como, mesmo sem sentir fome." Reclamou Ginny enquanto diligentemente acabava com a carne no seu prato. Pouco tempo depois, Ginny estava com o prato vazio. Ela mordeu os lábios e serviu-se novamente. "Você acha que eu estou doente?" Ela perguntou enquanto servia-se de outra porção de purê de batatas.

"Não." Respondeu Narcissa rapidamente. Então a mulher mais velha riu suavemente quando Ginny recomeçou a comer, mais parecendo um lobo faminto. "Você me faz lembrar de Draco. Esse rapaz é um devorador! Ele pode comer três torradas num piscar de olhos e nunca engorda!"

Ao que, Ginny olhou para ela parecendo miserável. "Agora eu como igual ao Draco!" Ela choramingou. "E ele não fica gordo!" Ela suspirou desalentada, silenciosamente pensando no corpo perfeito de Draco, sem nenhum grama de gordura em excesso. "Não vai demorar até eu pesar 90 quilos!"

"Querida, você sabe que não é o que eu queria dizer." Disse Narcisa um pouco incomodada..

Ginny sorriu. "Sim, eu sei." Disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que via os elegantes dedos de Narcisa, se fechando na haste da taça de vinho. Ela estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando a outra mulher de repente limpou a garganta.

"Espero que você entenda que Draco está fazendo isso para seu próprio bem, bloqueando tudo temporariamente." Disse ela suavemente.

Ginny tomou um pequeno gole do seu vinho antes de responder. "Claro, mamãe." ela respondeu. "Eu entendo perfeitamente a situação, você não tem nada com que se preocupar." Acrescentou.

"Ah, eu não gostaria que você pensasse que Draco é louco como o pai dele." Disse ela simpática. "Eu sei o quão terrível é ficar enfiada aqui sem nada para fazer. Especialmente para você que está acostumada a trabalhar, certo?"

Ginny, fechou o semblante. "Lucius trancava você aqui?" Ela perguntou antes de pensar. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça para Narcisa, enquanto se xingava por dizer uma coisa estúpida e insensível como essa.

Narcisa a fitou por um momento. "Na maioria das vezes, sim." Ela respondeu finalmente, os olhos fitavam ao longe como se buscasse uma memória distante. "Embora eu não entendesse a razão pela qual ele fazia isso. Ele nunca me explicou." Então ela sorriu suavemente para a expressão ansiosa de Ginny. "Então, em novembro passado, enquanto eu estava passando por seu estúdio, encontrei algumas das minhas cartas. Ele não as entregou para mim quando ainda estava vivo."

"Quem mandou as cartas?" Ginny perguntou curiosamente. "_Lucius era terrivelmente insano".  
><em>  
>O rosto de Narcisa vincou-se num sorriso agridoce que passou pela bela face. "Elas são de alguém com quem eu saía quando ainda estava em Hogwarts." Ela respondeu. "Ele era mais novo que eu, dois anos, na verdade, mas havia alguma coisa nele que me fez ignorar o fato de ser mais novo. Ao contrário de seus amigos, ele era calmo, inteligente e tinha um grande senso de humor. Um perfeito cavalheiro. Bem, por vezes ele entrava em apuros juntamente com seus amigos." Ela pausou e tomou um gole do seu vinho. "Mas ele desaparecia durante algumas noites, este era o boato."<p>

"Muitos anos depois eu fiquei sabendo que ele estava de volta a Hogwarts; Lucius surtou e me trancou aqui. Oh, eu ouvi que ele se tornou professor de Draco. Acho que foi de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas ou algo assim." Disse ela dando os ombros. "Eu suponho que Lucius ficou louco de ciúmes quando ele tentou me contatar por carta."

"Então ele não desistiu de você." Concluiu Ginny. Vendo a saudade desesperada nos olhos dela, a ruiva nem mesmo perguntou o nome do homem. Em vez disso, ficou sentada e esperou que Narcisa continuasse com a sua história.

A outra mulher anuiu lentamente. "Eu poderia dizer que sim, embora a maioria de suas cartas contivessem explicações sobre o seu desaparecimento, e tudo o que aconteceu com ele." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Afinal, o meu compromisso com Lucius foi destaque em todos os jornais e revistas bruxos. Ele não poderia ter perdido a notícia." Ela deu um suspiro triste. "É que ele de repente desapareceu após a formatura e minha família me fez casar com Lucius. Quando ele voltou a ensinar em Hogwarts, já era muito tarde. Gostaria de ter respondido suas cartas, se não fosse por Lucius. Eu acho que é por isso que meu falecido marido me trancou aqui. Eu teria fugido com ele, levando Draco comigo se ele tivesse me convidado."

_"Eu não poderia te culpar." _Ginny pensou, enquanto sentia o seu coração se derreter por Narcisa. "Sinto muito sobre isso." Disse ela suavemente após ouvir a história triste.

Narcisa sorriu. "Não importa, de qualquer forma foi há muito tempo." Disse ela enquanto com o garfo e a faca cotava a carne, e concentrou-se no seu jantar, num sinal claro do fim da conversa.

Em seguida, elas continuaram a refeição em silêncio. Ginny comeu outra porção do purê de batatas antes que Narcisa declarasse que já havia acabado a refeição. Estavam comendo a sobremesa, algumas frutas e uma agradável conversa sobre como o jardim estaria maravilhoso na próxima Primavera, quando Hammilton repente esvoaçou dentro do quarto.

"Desculpe-me por interromper Senhora." Disse ele olhando para Narcisa. "Mas há uma mensagem da costureira, Edwina, dizendo que é urgente".

Narcisa arregalou os olhos. "Ah, deve ser sobre a nova veste." Ela virou-se para Ginny. "Nós não conseguimos decidir se vai ser em azul ou preto ou prata." Acrescentou colocando do guardanapo em cima da bandeja.

"Faça em prata ou azul." Disse Ginny enquanto colocava uma uva na boca. "Você já tem dezenas de vestes pretas."

"Esse é o problema." Respondeu Narcisa. "Já compramos o tecido preto e já não estou certa se o tecido aceita mudanças, mesmo depois pronto."

"Oh." Era tudo que Ginny poderia dizer. Ela enfiou outra uva na boca, enquanto a mão estava ocupada pegando uma fatia de torta de mirtilo.

"Hammilton, em qual lareira?" Narcissa perguntou suave.

"Em seu quarto madame." Respondeu Hammilton sem emoção. Então, ele virou a cabeça transparente para Ginny, que estava ocupada desfrutando sua sobremesa. "E a jovem senhora já acabou o jantar?"

Ginny olhou para a expressão neutra de Hammilton. "Oh, sim, por favor." Disse ela. "Mas deixe as frutas."

"Muito bem jovem Senhora." Disse Hammilton, enquanto cuidadosamente colocava os pratos de jantar sobre a bandeja, especificamente deixando a cesta de frutas para Ginny.

"Nos vemos mais tarde." Disse Narcisa antes de sair com Hammilton flutuando atrás dela. Uma vez sozinha, Ginny deixou escapar outro suspiro e olhou pela janela. Em seguida, para sua absoluta surpresa, ela viu uma coruja branca de neve tocando o vidro com seu bico. Enrugando as sobrancelhas, se levantou e abriu a janela. Imediatamente, a coruja revoou pelo quarto, deixando uma única carta sobre a mesa em frente dela.

"Tão rápido?" Perguntou ela pensativa, pegando o pergaminho enrolado. Normalmente Vladimir levaria três ou quatro dias para responder a sua carta. Suas sobrancelhas franziram-se com curiosidade, ela desamarrou cuidadosamente a fita que fechava a carta e lentamente a desenrolou para revelar uma mensagem curta.

_Eu compreendo tudo agora, Ginny. Não posso acreditar que demorei até o Ano Novo para descobrir tudo. Encontre-me no Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade às 8 da noite. Você estará segura comigo._

Estarei esperando.

Atenciosamente,

Harry

A mão tremia após a leitura da breve carta. Seu coração martelava ruidosamente contra seu peito, e ela deixou cair a nota. Indo parar em cima do balcão de madeira maciça, sem um som, como uma pluma sendo lentamente jogada por uma suave brisa. Ela mordeu seu lábio nervosamente enquanto olhava para o pergaminho diante dela. Harry subitamente entendeu seu pequeno segredo? Será que ele descobriu a charada? Será que ele de repente descobriu que seu casamento foi uma cortina de fumaça para conseguir dinheiro? Ela deveria vê-lo? Só então, ela sentiu a coruja pousada em seu ombro. Piando cortante no seu ouvido, sem dúvida, pedindo guloseimas. Após a dar-lhe alguns de seus chocolates, a coruja deu um pio satisfeito e rumou para fora da janela.

"O que devo fazer?" Ela se perguntou enquanto suas mãos fechavam as janelas novamente. "Devo contar a Draco sobre isto? E falando de Draco, onde ele está?" Ela se perguntou.

Com a mente girando, ela se levantou e foi até a penteadeira. Tinha decidido ignorar a carta de Harry, seu marido não precisava opinar sobre aquilo ou proibi-la de vê-lo. Afinal, ela era uma adulta e podia perfeitamente cuidar de algo tão banal como isto sozinha, sem precisar adicionar mais esta preocupação na lista de Draco.

Sentando-se ela abriu uma de suas gavetas para revelar a caixa de veludo preto que continha o colar. Guardou a carta de Harry antes de destramente abrir a caixa para ver o vermelho rubi dos olhos da serpente olhar de volta. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela tirou cuidadosamente o colar do estojo e o colocou no pescoço.

Então, ela sentiu um solavanco no peito. Fechando os olhos, outra onda de emoções se abatia através dela furiosamente. Então ela viu vagas imagens de Draco... distanciando-se. Rapidamente abriu os olhos e arrancou um tanto desajeitadamente o colar do pescoço, jogando-o na penteadeira. Ela respirava rapidamente tentando se acalmar enquanto fitava os olhos da serpente.

"Que tipo de coisa você é?" Ela sussurrou, enquanto olhava para o belo ornamento. Como resposta, a serpente silenciosamente a olhava. Engolindo com dificuldade, Ginny pegou o colar, e rapidamente colocou-o de volta na caixa, fechando a gaveta ruidosamente e tremendo de susto. Primeiro, ela casou com um Malfoy, então alguém desejava sua morte e agora um misterioso e assustador colar mostrava a ela a infidelidade do marido. Qual seria a próxima novidade? Ela deixou escapar um grunhido. Provavelmente seria... Então, ela parou freou bruscamente o rumo de seus pensamentos. Havia acabado de ver Draco saindo da propriedade dos Zabini! E a esta hora da noite! Os olhos dela estreitaram enquanto inexplicáveis sentimentos de inveja, raiva, curiosidade, confusão e dor se misturavam no seu íntimo. Pensamentos sobre Blaise, Draco e almofadas macias revoavam na sua mente mesmo contra a vontade. Se a serpente fez vê-lo vagamente ou não, se isso aconteceu só para ela ou não, seu marido certamente teria muitas explicações a dar!

Então, como se adivinhasse, a porta foi subitamente aberta. Sentindo a sua presença avassaladora, Ginny imediatamente se levantou e foi até a janela. Ela ficou parada ali, de costas para a porta, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito numa animosidade silenciosa.

"Olá, esposa." Draco a cumprimentou, os passos pesados por estar usando botas, ecoavam no quarto enorme. Ele colocou a pasta contendo os importantes dados da propriedade Zabini dentro de sua gaveta da cômoda. Quando ele ouviu o baixo e frio "boa noite", de sua esposa, em vez do caloroso "oi" e o doce beijo costumeiro, ele enrugou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Fechando a gaveta ruidosamente, caminhou lentamente para a deliciosa Ginny, que estava de pé diante da janela, olhando para o nada.

"Você já jantou?" Ele sussurrou, enquanto envolvia a cintura dela em seus braços e puxando-a para mais perto dele até que suas costas estivessem descansando contra seu peito. Ginny não se moveu e resistiu ao desejo de suspirar, quando ela sentiu a mão dele delicadamente colocando seu cabelo de lado e os lábios deslizando deliciosamente pelo pescoço dela. "Você está a fim de comer comigo?" Draco continuou entre beijos.

"O que você estava fazendo na casa de Blaise?" Ginny perguntou. Surpreendentemente, a voz dela era fria e perigosa.

Draco parou bruscamente ao ouvir isso. Ginny deu um sorriso afetado enquanto sentia o corpo dele se enrijecer com a surpresa. "Tudo bem, Virginia." Ele começou calmo. "O que é que isto?"

Assim que ele respondeu, Ginny virou-se para encará-lo. Draco fechou o semblante ao ver o olhar frio e calculista no rosto da mulher. Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas em confusão. Com isso, os olhos de Ginny estreitaram-se acentuadamente, e os braços teimosamente cruzados sobre o tórax.

"O que você estava fazendo na casa de Blaise Zabini?" Ginny repetiu, a sua voz estava suave, mas surpreendentemente cheia de fúria. Ela tentou o seu melhor para permanecer fria e passiva, embora seu peito estivesse apertado com dores inexplicáveis.

Draco deixou sair um suspiro cansado. "Eu só fechei o negócio com Victor Zabini relativo à compra dos seus imóveis representando meu avô." Ele finalmente respondeu.

Com a resposta, Ginny anuiu como um sinal de aceitação. "Tudo bem." Disse ela, passando ele. "Boa noite." Ela acrescentou, fazendo seu caminho para a o próprio quarto.

Vendo isso, Draco, seguiu a esposa que saía. Alcançando-a ele segurou seu braço suavemente com a mão, fazendo-a parar. "O que significa isto, Virginia?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Nada." Respondeu Ginny. Em seguida, dando-lhe um sorriso torto, ela virou. "Tenho de descansar agora."

Mas Draco não a deixou ir. "Espere." Disse ele. Ginny parou e enfrentou-o novamente. "Você não acredita em mim, não é?" Disse ele.

"Não, eu acredito em você." Mentiu Ginny. Então ela sorriu sarcasticamente. "Eu simplesmente não entendo, porque, de todas as terras que o avô queria que você..."

"Você acha que estou mentindo?" Draco perguntou, sua voz já alterada.

Foi surpreendentemente doloroso perceber que Ginny ainda não confiava nele. Ela ainda acreditava que ele era o mesmo panaca insensível que havia conhecido nos tempos de escola. E pensando bem, ele realmente acreditava que ela o veria de outra forma? Que ela o conhecia mais profundamente? Sabendo quem era o Draco e não "Draco Edward Malfoy," o filho de Lucius? As noites carinhosas, as manhãs preguiçosas de domingo, e praticamente toda a convivência deles era simplesmente parte deste jogo faz-de-conta que jogavam? Mas então, por que ele se preocupava para início de conversa? Ele poderia simplesmente dar de ombros e cair fora, certo? Dar um belo fora nela por conta do que ela achava que ele era! Mas por que ele não conseguia mover as pernas?_ "Meu Deus, isto é tão confuso." _Pensou. Nesta altura dos acontecimentos, Draco estava tomado de raiva e confusão, alimentando ainda mais a dor.

"Pense o que quiser pensar. Estou indo para a cama." Disse Ginny enquanto se afastava com esforço. Ela não perdeu a dor expressa nos olhos cinzentos e isto trouxe uma nova onda de aflição. Ela não sabia mais no que pensar ou acreditar. Tudo o que ela sabia era que ele veio da casa de Blaise. E conhecendo que tipo de mulher ela era e que tipo de homem ele era, não havia muito a dizer sobre o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles; e a ruiva mordeu o lábio para não começar a chorar.

_"Você está chorando por algo estúpido e vazio! E por que você ainda está chorando? Não é como se você estivesse apaixonada pelo cara, né? Ou se importa com o que ele fez com outras mulheres!" _Ela ouviu seu cérebro gritar_. "Controle-se! Ou melhor ainda, vai viver a tua vida!" _

_"Você está certa."_ Disse para si mesma. _"Eu não gosto dele. Portanto não devo chorar. Não devo dar a ele o prazer de me ver chorar. Só Deus sabe quantas mulheres já choraram por ele..." _

Mas por que ela sentia o seu queixo tremer e os olhos repentinamente umedecidos? Levantando o queixo desafiadoramente ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos._ "Bom Deus, por que tudo é tão confuso?"_ Ela pensava_. _"Estou muito cansada, preciso repousar."Ela obrigou-se a dizer.

"Então por que você não descansa aqui? Em NOSSO quarto?" Draco perguntou numa fúria silenciosa. Então ele deixou escapar. "Você acha que é a única que está se sentindo cansada disso?" Disse ele áspero.

Então, Ginny soltou energicamente o braço das mãos dele. "Como você se atreve a dizer isso para mim." Disse ela ferozmente. "Você acha que eu não estou cansada de estar enfiada aqui dentro? Como se sentiria se eu te trancasse, todos os dias, sem nada para fazer enquanto eu saio paquerando outros homens e..."

"Certo, Ginny!" Draco gritou. "Vá em frente e pense em algo que vai te fazer ficar mais zangada! Vá em frente e arrume mais problemas para si mesma!" Então ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo num gesto de impaciência e afastou-se dela. O loiro simplesmente não podia acreditar que estavam brigando por algo tão estúpido! Por acaso Ginny pensava que ele iria rastejar atrás dela? Se ela soubesse que ele a desejava tanto que nem conseguia pensar em outras mulheres... _"Então, diga a ela o que sente, seu imbecil!"_Seu cérebro sibilou.

"Eu vou arranjar mais problemas para mim?" Ginny gritou incrédula. Ela deu dois passos irritados na direção dele. "Agora eu é que estou arranjando mais problemas!"

"Sim você está!" Draco respondeu enquanto caminhava irritado para longe dela, seus pensamentos encantadores sobre ela já esquecidos por causa da súbita explosão. "O que você quer que eu diga, então? Que algo aconteceu entre mim e Blaise, hein? Que estamos tendo um caso pelas suas costas enquanto eu te mantenho trancada aqui sem razão? Que nós fizemos sexo há algumas horas atrás?" Gritou irado. Então ele balançou a cabeça de forma cansada. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que, após um dia muito cansativo, cheguei em casa para encontrar uma mulher ciumenta e desconfiada, que pelo amor de Deus, poderia ter escolhido outra hora para discutir sobre isso!"

"Eu sei que tipo de mulher Blaise é!" Ginny gritou de volta. "Não venha me dizer que não era nada, que tudo foi puramente negócios porque eu também sou mulher e eu sei exatamente o que ela sente por você." Ela continuou, sua boca e as mãos tremendo furiosamente, com uma raiva desconhecida.

"Como você sabe que eu vim da propriedade Zabini?" Draco perguntou.

"Não é da sua conta." Cuspiu Ginny.

"Ótimo! Você não confia em mim, então por que, pelos infernos, você está me seguindo, ou seja, lá o que for?"

"Oh, vá sonhando!" Ginny gritou com raiva. "Eu não me importaria mesmo que você decidisse fazer uma visitinha ao inferno!" As palavras escorregaram antes mesmo de ela conseguir detê-las.

"Se você não se importa, então por que diabos você está tão zangada comigo?" Draco viu-se gritando novamente ao ver o sorriso impertinente de Ginny. Então ele fez uma careta enquanto o cérebro de Ginny estava ocupado pensando em algo para dizer. "E se eu te contar o que aconteceu, hum? O que você vai fazer?" Ele disse suavemente enquanto caminhava na direção da ruiva.

Ginny torceu os lábios, incapaz de dizer algo. Ela respirava profundamente para reprimir as lágrimas que lutavam para sair. Draco de repente lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. "Por que você não me pergunta se estou mentindo para você?" Rosnou ele, sua voz suave, mas perigosa. Ele caminhou para ela, se aproximando. Quando Ginny ainda o fitava silenciosamente, ele sorriu amargamente. "Nada feito, certo? Quero dizer, quem iria acreditar que eu, Draco Malfoy, não mentiria? Adiantaria perguntar? Isso é o que você e outras pessoas esperam que eu faça, não é? Mentir?"

Ginny olhou para baixo como resposta. Não foi só a confusão, foi também o receio que trouxe tanta dor. E se ele estivesse mentindo para ela? E se ele tivesse feito algo com Blaise um tempo atrás? E se ele tivesse várias mulheres na surdina? Se ele estivesse realmente mentindo, como neste mundo ela poderia aguentar isso? Ela prontamente admitiu que iria doer como o inferno, mas não sabia porquê, ele estava jogando tudo na sua cara. _"Porque ele está sendo tão deliberadamente cruel?"_Ela se encontrou perguntando. Ele estava gostando de vê-la assim? O pensamento trouxe outra onda de dor, queimando dentro do peito.

"Diga. Quer ouvir sobre a minha suposta infidelidade, certo? Quer que eu admita que fiz alguma coisa errada, para fazer você ficar bem depois do nosso divórcio." Ele parou abruptamente quando sentiu alguma coisa pesada dentro do peito. Emburrado ele foi para longe dela. Então respirando profundamente ele fez a pergunta que aprendeu a odiar. "Diga-me, você quer acabar com isso agora?"

Silêncio. Ginny fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Ela deveria saber que era só uma esperança vã de que Draco houvesse esquecido a ideia de obter o divórcio.

"Sim ou não, Virginia?" Draco perguntou, sua voz firme. Segurou a respiração, esperando uma resposta terrível. Se Ginny decidisse terminar tudo naquele instante, o que ele iria fazer? Podia estar incerto sobre o que sentia por ela, mas tinha certeza de que não queria que ela o deixasse, nem agora, nem nunca.

Silêncio.

"Sim ou não."

"EU NÃO SEI!" Ginny gritou, agitando os braços no ar. "Eu não sei mais! Eu não sei mais o que sinto! Eu não sei o que pensar! Eu não sei em quem confiar, ou no que deixar de acreditar!" Então ela virou-se enquanto a primeira lágrima rolava de seus olhos. Ela limpou os olhos irritada. "Tudo o que sei é que tipo de homem você é e as coisas malucas que eu penso quando você não está aqui comigo! Sempre que eu te vejo com outras mulheres eu... Eu só não..." Ela rapidamente calou a boca, se dando conta das palavras ditas. Olhou noutra direção, desejando com todas suas forças que pudesse engolir as palavras de volta.

Com isso, Draco caminhava em sua direção notando os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. E nada era mais triste do que vê-la assim. "Então você não sabe nada sobre mim, Virginia. Você não me conhece." Disse ele suavemente, seus olhos não deixando os dela, num olhar cheio de tensão.

"Como eu posso te conhecer se você não me deixar entrar?" Ginny disse enquanto lágrimas de raiva desceram de seus olhos, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Por favor, não me deixe de fora, Draco."

Draco olhou-a momentaneamente vendo o olhar esperançoso dela. Queria tomá-la em seus braços e abraçá-la, só abraçá-la, até que a raiva e a dor fossem embora. Ele queria beijá-la até secar as lágrimas, mas... "Como eu posso fazer isso se nem eu me entendo? Eu... Eu não sei o que eu sinto Virginia." Ele despejou as palavras rapidamente antes que pudesse detê-las.

"Então você é quem tem um problema." Respondeu Ginny, sua voz cheia de tristeza. Ela olhou para ele o desafiando a afastar-se dela. Quando ela viu o sorriso afetado nos lábios dele, olhou para longe, a fim de esconder a angústia estampada em seus olhos.

_"Mas então o que você sente por mim?"_Ele pensou, olhando para os olhos dela. Ele queria tanto perguntar sobre isso, mas estava com muito medo do que poderia ser a sua resposta. Em vez disso, ele encontrou-se dando de ombros. "Você provavelmente está certa." Disse Draco enquanto saía lentamente de perto dela. Ginny olhou para ele, mas endureceu o coração, sentindo-se imensamente triste enquanto a força e o calor reconfortante se afastavam. Teve de usar toda sua força de vontade para não chamá-lo de volta. "Obrigado por apontar que provavelmente eu sou o problema aqui, como sempre. Não há nada de surpreendente nisso, realmente. Afinal, eu sou Draco Malfoy, não sou?"

E com isso, Draco apressadamente virou-se e saiu do quarto. Bateu a porta raivosamente e rumou escada abaixo, suas pesadas botas fazendo barulho a cada passo; pegou o casaco e sem nenhum cuidado atirou-o sobre o ombro, muito possesso para se importar se estava bem ou não. Não importava mais! Ele só tinha que sair dali!

"Não se preocupe em esperar!" Gritou zangado ao abrir a porta e sair. Instantaneamente, o frio inverno soprou sobre ele, fazendo-o tremer um pouco. Fechando o casaco, ele estava prestes a dar um passo rumo à porta quando ouviu uma estridente voz familiar e zangada, não muito longe de onde ele estava de pé. Caminhando apressadamente em direção do enorme gramado em frente da mansão, viu Blaise Zabini ocupada, discutindo com o homem dos estábulos.

"Preciso ver o seu Mestre, agora mesmo!" Blaise guinchava enquanto tentava passar pelo musculoso empregado. "Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer que tenho que falar com ele de uma vez!" Ela tirou a sua varinha e furiosamente apontou para o servo. "Saia da minha frente antes que eu o azare com algo terrível!"

"Desculpe senhora, mas Mestre Draco, mencionou especificamente NADA de convidados, estritamente familiares entram." O homem respondeu ainda conseguindo manter-se educado e formal, em meio aos frenéticos gritos de Blaise.

"Desde quando? Você não sabe quem eu sou?" Ela disse agudamente, com as mãos nos quadris, e a varinha esquecida. Tornou-se evidente para ela que o guarda não estava assustado. Bem, ela não tinha intenção de lançar alguma coisa, de qualquer modo, receando que o feitiço voltasse para ela. Afinal, ela sempre foi terrível em feitiços, encantos e azarações. "Eu sou Blaise Zabini e eu exijo que você saia do meu caminho de uma vez!"

"Tudo bem William. Eu vou cuidar disso."

O servo virou-se após ouvir a voz do seu mestre. Ao ver Draco caminhando lentamente para eles, ele deu suspiro grato que Draco acharia engraçado, se não estivesse passando por uma péssima situação com Ginny. Blaise, por outro lado, correu direto para ele. Draco deixou sair um pequeno "Oof" quando Blaise atirou-se nele com abandono.

"Oh Deus, querido senti sua falta!" Ela choramingou. Draco tentou o seu melhor para não se afastar, após sentir os lábios dela salpicarem seu rosto com beijos. Então ela parou bruscamente e virou-se para William, fitando-o com muito desagrado, e seus braços não deixando os ombros de Draco. Nesse momento, Draco poderia realmente dizer que Blaise tinha este extraordinário talento de "falar" antipaticamente com apenas um simples olhar. "O que você tem a dizer, William?" Ela pediu cruelmente.

Com isso, Draco estreitou olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou enquanto com um gesto da mão dispensava o empregado dos estábulos. William, que por sua vez fez uma mesura educada, deixou-os sozinhos.

"Preciso falar com você." Respondeu Blaise. "É muito importante."

Draco olhou para ela por um tempo. Então, seu olhar passeou momentaneamente na janela só para ver uma silhueta mimosa, sendo iluminada pela tênue luz alaranjada do fogo. Seus olhos voltaram para Blaise. "Tudo bem." Ele finalmente disse. "Vamos".

Blaise deixou escapar um pequeno grito de surpresa quando Draco, sem uma palavra, puxou-a sem delicadeza para longe da mansão.

Ginny sentiu a torrente de lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, ao ver Draco sendo comido vivo por uma mulher com cabelos escuros e metida num vestido vermelho sangue, que aparecia por debaixo do elegante manto negro. Não havia nenhum erro, a mulher era realmente Blaise Zabini. Por isso, outra torrente de lágrimas rolava por suas bochechas quando ela viu Draco puxando a mulher para longe da mansão. Então ela parou; por que ela ainda estava chorando? Com isso ela limpou os olhos

"Onde eles estão indo?" Ela se perguntou enquanto saía da janela e ia para a penteadeira. O pensamento de Draco saindo com Blaise, depois da maior briga que já tiveram, fez sua mente entorpecida abrir a gaveta sem nem mesmo saber por que. Como se o destino tivesse tomado as rédeas da situação, seus olhos recaíram no pedaço de pergaminho, colocado dentro da gaveta. Ela tomou-o na mão reconhecendo a letra quase ilegível de Harry. Após um momento, ela sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Draco." Ela disse a si mesma levando-se e dirigindo-se para seu armário. "Nós vamos fazer à sua maneira." Ela murmurou, enquanto escolhia um vestido e um manto. Apressadamente retirou a camisola colocando o vestido e calçando um par de sapatos que estava debaixo da cama. Em seguida, guardando a varinha e a capa com ela, saiu apressadamente do quarto. _"Quem disse que não se pode combater fogo com fogo? Se você está saindo, eu também vou!"  
><em>  
>Silenciosamente fez seu caminho para a sala descendo pelas escadas, com as mãos ocupadas em fechar o manto. Em seguida, checando se havia servos pela sala da frente correu silenciosamente para as enormes portas.<p>

_"Deus, eu não posso acreditar que sou covarde a ponto de me esgueirar pela minha própria casa!"_ Sussurrou para si mesma correndo para a sala onde os Malfoy guardavam sua coleção de vassouras. Após alguns segundos escolhendo, ela finalmente pegou uma Firebolt. Então, rapidamente abriu um dos janelões e disparou pelo frio céu escuro, dirigindo-se para o Três Vassouras.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

Blaise estava carrancuda e com uma expressão de repugnância evidente após ver claramente a placa do "Cabeça de Javali" pendurada acima das suas cabeças. Ela virou-se para fitar a expressão desinteressada de Draco e imediatamente soltou seu braço.

"Cabeça de Javali?" Ela virou-se para Draco como se ele estivesse louco. Colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Que lugar é este?" Ela indagou, com os olhos indo do letreiro para o rosto de Draco.

"O Cabeça de Javali." Disse Draco enquanto entrava no bar pouco amigável, sem sequer se incomodar de esperar para abrir a porta para ela. Blaise deixou escapar um audível rosnado enquanto entrava no lugar. Uma vez dentro, o seu nariz torceu-se com desgosto ao ver os clientes de todos os tamanhos e feitios, bebendo ruidosamente e a maioria obviamente bastante embriagada. Seu olhar passou pelo local notando uma mesa de carteado num canto, onde quatro bruxos mal-vestidos e mal-encarados estavam jogando, ou melhor, discutindo sobre um jogo trouxa chamado pôquer. Ela seguiu apressadamente Draco, ziguezagueando seu caminho por toda a taberna lotada, em meio a baixos e sugestivos assobios dos homens atrás dela.

"Eu sei que esse lugar é o cabeça de Javali." Disse Blaise com uma calma forçada, enquanto Draco indiferente tomou um assento ao lado da porta, um pouco afastado do bar. Blaise sentou-se na cadeira à frente dele. Então ela sorriu e decidiu mudar de tática. "Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui, Draco?" Ela continuou, a sua voz se tornando tão doce que Draco pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu-se mal. Ele desviou o olhar da morena que cruzou seus braços no peito fazendo um beicinho sexy. Ela estava plenamente consciente de que os olhos de todos os homens estavam sobre ela e empinou ainda mais os seios.

"Escolha alguma bebida primeiro." Respondeu Draco enquanto chamava a atenção do barman. Ele sabia que todos os homens naquele bar o estavam invejando, e poderia acabar entrando numa briga ou no pior caso se metendo num duelo. Mas ele não se importava com os olhares e não daria a Blaise o prazer de ser um dos homens se engalfinhando por causa dela. Estava na cara que ela queria aquilo, mas ele não era estúpido para se meter em confusão por causa dela.

Quando o bruxo mais velho atrás do balcão fez um gesto de que estava ouvindo, Draco pediu em voz alta a sua bebida preferida. Ele virou-se para Blaise e sorriu malicioso. "Você quer um também?" Ele perguntou.

"Draco, se você quer beber, então por que não sair daqui e ir para um hotel em algum lugar no Beco Diagonal?" Ela ronronou, com a mão possessivamente agarrada no braço dele. "Este não é um lugar onde você deva trazer damas da minha estirpe, você sabe."

Os olhos de Draco momentaneamente pousaram nas unhas bem manicuradas. Então ele a fitou diretamente e seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. "Eu realmente não estou com humor para aturar um punhado de ricos chatos como companhia hoje à noite." Ele disse enquanto o barman colocava uma garrafa inteira de firewhisky Ogden envelhecido e dois copos diante deles.

"Quem te disse que nós teríamos companhia?" Blaise falou suavemente. Ela passeou os dedos por todo o braço dele, numa carícia. "Depois de uma bebida talvez pudéssemos fazer outra coisa "interessante" juntos". Acrescentou sugestivamente. Então ela balançou a cabeça enquanto rolava os olhos de forma exasperada. "Só o céu sabe que tipo de "tratamento" sua querida esposa tem dado às suas insaciáveis necessidades."

Draco tentou o seu melhor para não ranger os dentes enquanto puxava o braço dele para longe dos dedos insidiosos. "Obrigado pela generosa oferta, mas garanto que minha vida sexual não é a de sua conta." Ele respondeu francamente enquanto servia a bebida em seu copo e tomando-a com um gole. Após sua segunda dose, ele virou-se para Blaise, que o estava encarando raivosamente. "Qual era a coisa importante que você queria me dizer afinal?" Ele perguntou após engolir a potente bebida, muito satisfeito por ver que estava começando a irritar Blaise.

"Tudo bem, Draco, vou esquecer o que você disse antes, pois nem está parecendo a pessoa que eu conheço." Ela falou enquanto arqueava uma das elegantes sobrancelhas. Draco apenas encolheu os ombros e tomou a quarta dose. Blaise respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar. "Eu acabei de saber que o meu pai vendeu a fazenda e estamos nos mudando para a Irlanda".

"Eu sei. Foi meu avô que comprou e eu fechei o negócio, com seu pai." Draco cortou sem humor.

"O quê!" Gritou Blaise. "Por que você não me disse que esteve na minha casa mais cedo?" Ela exigiu. Draco lhe deu um olhar de e -o- que - é que -isto- te- interessa fazendo o acesso de raiva sumir num instante. Em vez disso, ela deu outro suspiro profundo. Quando Draco permaneceu em silêncio, falou com voz alterada "Olá! Estamos indo embora! Estamos deixando a Bretanha!"

"E daí?" Draco respondeu outro trago de seu uísque e a olhando sem emoção.

"E daí?" Blaise choramingou irritada. "É tudo que você tem a dizer? E daí?" Ela falou alto, ganhando olhares curiosos dos clientes bêbados ao redor deles.

"Não vejo por que razão sua mudança tem algo haver comigo." Disse Draco honestamente.

"Você podia me pedir para ficar com você!" Ela respondeu. "Me pedir para casar com você, talvez?" Acrescentou ela cheia de razão.

Com isso, Draco a olhou como se ela fosse louca. "Você está fora de si?" Ele gritou. "E que bem isto faria para nós, hein?"

"Se nos casarmos, você pode ter a propriedade e todas as nossas terras, sem comprá-las, e naturalmente, será o novo chefe da família." Respondeu Blaise. "Com 61 milhões de galeões em seu nome, mais todo o ativo dos Zabini, não será assim tão mau." Acrescentou ela sagaz.

Após ouvir isto, Draco balançou a cabeça enojado. "Isto é tudo o que preocupa você, Blaise? Perguntou num tom que mostrava uma ponta de desconforto. "Dinheiro?"

"Não me venha com essa, Draco?"Ela disse enquanto os dois se fitavam parecendo bem irritados. "Você tem de admitir que este arranjo não só cuidaria dos seus interesses, mas também dos meus." Acrescentou ela arrogante.

"Ah, que pena que atualmente eu esteja casado com Ginny!" Disse com sarcasmo. Ele levantou a mão para mostrar-lhe a aliança brilhando em seu dedo. Enquanto Blaise considerava silenciosamente, ele riu e terminou sua quinta dose de Ogden. "E além disso, não creio que seu pai vá me aprovar como genro. Não depois das coisas que eu disse a ele hoje." Completou, sem sequer considerar que ele estava falando com Blaise Zabini, a "filha".

"A zanga não vai durar por muito tempo." Disse ela, os olhos brilhando com malícia. "E, além disso, eu não dou a mínima importância para o que meu pai quer. Eu só quero você. E graças pelo o divórcio!" Disse ela matreira.

"Oh, Blaise eu tenho certeza que você daria uma bela esposa realmente." Disse ele com rancor. Com isto, um sorriso frio passou pelos lábios da mulher. Draco fez um elogio maldoso, pois sua cabeça já sentia os efeitos do álcool. "Sempre a mesma criança mimada. Certamente eu mereço alguém como você. Seríamos muito felizes." Continuou ele, sem pensar. Ele olhou para ela e ficou surpreso ao ver o lindo rosto tornar-se embaçado.

"Como você se atreve a dizer isto!" Blaise repentinamente explodiu, sem tomar conhecimento dos olhares das pessoas à sua volta . "Como você se atreve a dizer isso para mim agora, que eu estou te dando a chance de sair dessa... Dessa confusão! "

"E se eu não quiser que você me tire dessa confusão?" Draco respondeu de volta. Estava prestes a tomar uma outra dose de sua bebida, quando Blaise subitamente arrebatou o copo de uísque de suas mãos. "Me dá isto de volta sua vaca!" Gritou com ela.

Com isto, Blaise jogou o conteúdo do copo em cima dele. Felizmente, o líquido ardente não atingiu seus olhos, uma vez que a maioria derramou pela sua camisa. Draco xingou em voz alta, enquanto rapidamente limpava o rosto e a camisa com o seu lenço. Precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não acabar com o desagradável e afetado sorriso no rosto da mulher com uma bela bofetada. Afinal, não importava o quão cruel este tipo de mulher podia ser, realmente não era de sua natureza bater em garotas.

"Me dá isto de volta!" Ele repetiu, desta vez ferozmente. Blaise apenas sorriu e o olhou maldosamente. Percebendo que a mulher não tinha qualquer intenção de devolver-lhe o copo, ele apressadamente tomou a garrafa e bebeu direto dela.

"Você está bêbado e não sabe o que está fazendo..."

"Você ainda tem uns gramas de cérebro funcionando dentro desta sua cabeça bonita, Blaise?" Ele perguntou e sorriu implicante. "Então você quer se casar?" Ele perguntou enquanto colocava a garrafa de uísque ruidosamente sobre a mesa. "Tudo bem, então eu vou pedir. Não me importo mais com o que quer que aconteça! Você quer que eu me ajoelhe na sua frente?"

"Draco Edward Malfoy, você irá parar imediatamente com isto." Disse ela com calma forçada, e os olhos faiscando de fúria.

"Por que eu deveria? Não é isso o que você quer?" Ele perguntou desdenhoso. Então, para sua surpresa, Blaise deu uma risada suave e desconsolada. O loiro a olhou de cara fechada. "O que é tão divertido?" Ele disse amuado, obviamente, irritado por ser motivo de riso.

"Viu, Draco?"Ela recomeçou a sorrir com uma expressão maldosa. "Você acabou de me mostrar por que somos perfeitos um para o outro. Nós somos da mesma espécie. É por isso que eu escolhi você, dentre todos os homens com quem eu saí. Somos praticamente iguais, por dentro e por fora ".

"Isso não é inteiramente verdade, Blaise." Respondeu Draco, sorridente.

"Ah, é?" Disse ela. "O que não é verdade? Vamos Draco, me diz." Ela contestou. Quando Draco não encontrou nenhuma resposta para a questão, Blaise riu de forma cruel. E enquanto ele permanecia em silêncio, ela suspirou com escarnecedora surpresa. "Oh, meu Deus! O que está acontecendo com o mundo?" Ela começou delicadamente. "Draco Malfoy ficou sem palavras! Draco Malfoy não tem nada desagradável ou sarcástico para dizer!" Então ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso viperino que não chegava aos olhos felinos. "Qual é o problema, Draco? A Weasley está te amolecendo?"

Ao mencionar o nome de Ginny, os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se perigosamente. "Deixe-a fora da conversa, Blaise." Ele advertiu, a voz ameaçadora.

"Por que eu deveria?" Depois o encarou com uma expressão séria. "Eu odeio aquela ruiva Draco. Sabe por quê?" Ela esperou que Draco falasse algo. Quando nada saiu de seus lábios, ela deu um sorriso afetado e disparou: "Porque ela está no caminho daquilo que eu quero." Acrescentou ela simplesmente.

"Mais uma vez, deixe-a fora disto."

"E se eu não quiser, Draco?"

Com isto, Draco levantou-se abruptamente, os olhos frios brilharam subitamente com um imensa fúria que fez Blaise emudecer. "Esta conversa acabou, Blaise." Disse ele, com voz forte e clara. "Estou de saco cheio e cansado de lidar com seus chiliques. Está tudo acabado; tudo acabado entre nós, tudo!"

"Oh, não apronte comigo, Draco!" Cuspiu Blaise volta. "Não me diga que você está amando a coisinha?"

Silêncio. A súbita declaração o fez parar abruptamente. _Blaise falou a palavra proibida_, ele pensou. Contrariado, ele se achou pensando em Ginny ...

_"... Eu não posso compreender a dor que você sentiu antes, Draco. Mas sei de uma coisa. Você não é mau ou uma pessoa malvada por causa daquilo e ninguém te odeia por aquilo..."  
><em>  
>Blaise sorriu estranhamente observando o rosto de Draco, consciente de que havia atingido um ponto sensível. "Você não sabe amar, Draco. Assim como eu. Pessoas como nós não amam. É por isso que somos feitos um para o outro, você não vê?"<p>

_"... Eu sempre pensei que odiava você, mas depois percebi que eu realmente não te odeio. Para ser honesta, foi apenas a sua voz, que eu ouvi claramente no meio da frenética gritaria e berros de antes. Foi você, só você e naquele momento eu senti que eu tinha que ver você, você sabe..."_

"Você não vai dizer alguma coisa, Draco?" Blaise disse provocadora. "Qual é o problema? O gato comeu sua língua?"

_"Como eu posso, te conhecer se você não me deixar entrar? Por favor, não me deixe de fora, Draco ..."  
><em>  
>Então, ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Em seguida, um calor indescritível se espalhou no seu peito. Era um calor que ele nunca sentira antes! Era maravilhoso e aterrador! Ele sentiu como se estivesse caindo rapidamente, mas também voando ao mesmo tempo. Balançou a cabeça lentamente, e um sorriso foi se desenhando em seu rosto, enquanto novos e diferentes tipos de emoção o varriam por dentro, atingindo seu corpo, mente e coração. Agora finalmente ele entendia! Havia feito a mais incrível, a coisa mais extraordinária em sua vida! Por que diabos levou tanto tempo para entender? Draco riu com vontade. Tanto que seu estômago começou a doer.<p>

"O que significa isto?" Blaise perguntou vendo Draco rir. Foi um riso completamente diferente de tudo que ela ouvira, foi uma risada verdadeira, repleta de prazer, uma risada feliz. Uma risada feliz? Seu rosto torceu-se com repulsa. "Exijo que você pare de rir de uma vez e me diga o que é isto!" Ela gritou.

Draco finalmente obrigou-se a parar. Virou-se para Blaise, um tanto sufocado e exultante ao mesmo tempo. "Maldição! Eu não posso acreditar que de todas as pessoas, foi você que me fez entender tudo!" Ele respondeu. "Eu agora finalmente sei o que fazer." Então, sem outra palavra, ele saiu apressadamente pela porta da taberna, deixando Blaise que olhava para ele confusa, incrédula e louca de raiva ao mesmo tempo.

Ele só tinha uma coisa em mente agora, que era chegar até Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Harry"?

Harry desviou os olhos do copo de cerveja amanteigada, só para ver o olhar inseguro que Ginny lhe deu. Imediatamente, um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto. "Ginny!" Ele exclamou enquanto ficava em pé. "Você veio."

Ginny deu um fraco sorriso enquanto chegava até mesa e sentou-se no banco oposto ao de Harry, que também sentou. Finalmente acomodada, virou-se para ele e descansou o queixo contra sua mão, fitando a parede atrás dele melancolicamente. Foi realmente surpreendente não sentir absolutamente nada, ao notar os olhos verdes pousarem em seu rosto, e afinal ela nem entendia direito por que tinha ido até lá.

"Você esteve chorando." Disse Harry de forma direta, observando seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. "Por quê?"

"Não, eu não estava chorando." Disse ela rapidamente. Afastou-se do exame daquele olhar. "Eu só não estou me sentindo bem." Ela acrescentou. Bem, isso em parte era verdade, afinal. Após a briga feia com Draco, e testemunhar o marido deixar a mansão com outra mulher, a ruiva de repente sentiu-se tonta e prestes a desmaiar. Estava fora da segurança da mansão, ignorando completamente o fato de que alguém queria matá-la, então agora ela realmente não se sentia bem.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou rapidamente, percebendo como ela estava pálida. Rapidamente ele pegou o menu que estava sobre a mesa e perguntou:"Quer comer algo ou prefere uma bebida para se aquecer?"

"Não, não." Murmurou Ginny, pois o súbito pensamento de comida a deixava um pouco enjoada. De fato, depois tudo que ela havia comido, sentiu uma súbita ânsia de vômito. "Eu estou bem, Harry. Só um pouco cansada, eu acho."

"Você não está doente, está?" Ele perguntou solícito, seus olhos verdes brilhantes com profunda preocupação. Ginny, pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejou que Harry deixasse tudo para trás.

"Um pouco, eu acho." Ela respondeu, enquanto forçava um sorriso. "Deve ser o clima. Eu não sou uma amante do inverno." Ela acrescentou. Quando Harry concordou, a ruiva imediatamente limpou a garganta e olhou para ele com expectativa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não me contou toda a verdade, Ginny." Harry começou suavemente. Havia uma ligeira raiva em sua voz misturada com descrença. Quando sentiu aqueles olhos a escaneando, ela olhou para longe e suspirou.

"Tudo bem, desde quando você sabe?" Ela perguntou sem emoção.

"Há apenas dois dias atrás." Respondeu Harry. "Mas eu suspeitei de algo estranho após a festa de noivado." Acrescentou.

"O que era estranho?" Ginny perguntou, sem pensar, sua cabeça estava muito preocupada pensando em Draco e Blaise tendo uma noitada espetacular, num hotel chique, luxuoso e elegante em algum lugar do Beco Diagonal. Nisto uma pancada de dor a cortou por dentro, e ela fez seu melhor para não desabar chorando na frente de Harry.

Harry com o semblante fechado ponderava a questão. "Você certamente não vai esperar que eu acredite no Eu-estou-amando-Draco Malfoy, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Ao falar o nome dele, Ginny olhou de volta e centrou a sua atenção em Harry. "Nem mesmo eu acredito nesta fábula." Ela murmurou tristemente. Então, havia imaginado o olhar de ternura nos olhos cinzentos quando ela deu um leve beijo na bochecha, sem razão aparente? Só imaginou a extraordinária gentileza com que ele a tratava sempre que faziam amor? E sobre as pequenas coisas que sempre falavam? Tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho? Um pequeno e doce sonho em meio à terrível peça que estavam encenando?

"Você podia ter me contado tudo, Gin." Disse Harry, enquanto ajeitava os óculos no lugar. "Se eu soubesse, poderíamos ter feito algo para você não ter de casar com o panaca do Malfoy!" Ele falou irritado. Então desviou o olhar. "Eu não posso acreditar no que aquela cobra fez..."

"O que você, tem com isso Harry?" Ginny perguntou subitamente, seus olhos sem expressão o fitando. "Este problema é meu e certamente eu não gostaria que você e os outros se metessem neste rolo."

Harry deu-lhe um olhar de descrença. "Nós já estamos envolvidos, Ginny!" Falou Harry em voz alta parecendo exasperado. "Eu já estou envolvido! Qualquer coisa que tenha algo a ver com você, eu quero estar envolvido!"

"Bem, eu tinha um problema e resolvi do meu jeito." Ela respondeu. "É tão difícil de compreender, Harry?"

"Você poderia ter dito algo sobre este assunto para mim." Disse Harry amargamente. "Você sabe que eu sempre estive disposto a te ajudar!"

Com isso, Ginny deu uma risada súbita e os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se, ao ouvir o som suave e divertido. "Sim, certo Harry! Vá em frente continue a dizer isto para si mesmo." Disse ela, em tom de brincadeira. "Você é apenas um ser humano, sabia? Um ser humano dotado de magia, e fim! Mesmo sendo o garoto que sobreviveu, existem algumas coisas que você não pode fazer!"

"Você está errada." Disse Harry, com a voa dura. "Estou disposto a fazer tudo por você! Gostaria de ajudar se você me der uma chance."

"Eu já te dei a chance, Harry." Disse Ginny suavemente. "Na verdade, não apenas você. Ron, Hermione e muitos outros." Então ela voltou o olhar para baixo. "Você só estava muito ocupado para prestar atenção em mim."

"Agora, não vá dizer que tudo é minha culpa." Disse Harry causticamente.

"Você entende por que eu não conto tudo para você?" Ela perguntou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Você não iria entender."

"Bem, você poderia ter pelo menos tentado." Disse Harry com leve sarcasmo.

"E o que você faria por mim nesta situação?" Ela perguntou. "Pelo amor de Deus Harry, não se tratava apenas de mim. Envolvia todas as pessoas que estavam dependendo de mim. As crianças, Selena..." Então ela parou, enquanto a tontura chegava, fazendo-a, fechar os olhos momentaneamente enquanto respirava profundamente.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Ginny? Está se sentindo bem?" Harry perguntou, e a expressão emburrada de seu rosto foi rapidamente substituída pela preocupação. Sem pensar, ele tomou a mão dela na sua, e seu rosto endureceu. "Draco fez alguma coisa com você? Ele fez você beber algo?" Ele perguntou num tom de voz cada vez mais irritado, com o simples pensamento de Draco estar praticando magia negra em Ginny, e seu sangue fervia de raiva.

Ao ver a expressão furiosa do moreno, Ginny fechou o semblante e soltou a mão que estava presa entre as dele. "Por que quando você, Ron e o resto do pessoal falam de Draco logo pensam em magia negra e outras coisas horrorosas?" Ela cuspiu irritada.

"Ginny, ele é Draco Malfoy." Respondeu Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou tendo essa conversa trivial sobre a maldade dele justamente com você. Você, de todas as pessoas, deve saber como ele é cruel e antipático! Ginny, você esqueceu o que ele fez para você e seu irmão? Para Hermione?"

"Você não o conhece, Harry." Disse Ginny firme. Surpreendentemente, a raiva evaporou-se dela após ouvir falar coisas horríveis sobre Draco. "Você não tem a mínima idéia da pessoa que ele é!"

"Eu conheço o Malfoy, Ginny!" Harry gritou. "Ele foi um dos que sempre cuspiu no seu rosto e no de Rony as dificuldades financeiras da sua família. Também foi um dos que chamavam sua cunhada de sangue ruim! Ele... Ele também era um dos que sempre pregava peças maldosas em você! Te humilhando na frente dos amigos e colegas Sonserinos! O pai dele era do círculo íntimo do Lorde das Trevas e..."

"Harry, pára com isso! Está ficando ridículo e infantil!"

"Eu não dou a mínima!" Harry despejou. "Se isso é preciso para ter você de volta, então eu não vou me importar com merda nenhuma por ser imaturo!"

"Mas, Harry..."

"Ele era asqueroso e miserável para com você e sua família, Ginny!"

"Pare, por favor!"

"Você quer saber o quão miserável eu acho que ele era?" Harry falou duramente, ignorando-a. "Ele era tão miserável que até mesmo seus colegas Sonserinos o odiavam. Não apenas por causa do último jogo de quadribol que perderam por causa dele, mas porque ele sempre foi desprezível e odioso!" Então Harry sorriu para ela sabidamente. "Você acha que eu não sei sobre o que aconteceu no último jogo de quadribol cinco anos atrás, Ginny? Aquele jogo em particular foi o começo de tudo."

Ginny o fitava pega de surpresa pela menção daquele fatídico jogo que a havia metido nesta confusão. Harry estava com uma expressão insondável e engolindo em seco ela falou: "Então vamos lá, diga ao mundo o que você descobriu." Disse ela desafiadora.

"Uma Dívida Bruxa, Ginny?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Então ele sorriu sem humor. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que demorei tanto tempo para perceber! Eu me lembro de ver você cair da vassoura e Draco te apanhar..."

"_Dívida Bruxa." _Ela pensou enquanto as memórias do jogo vieram voando pela sua mente, e a voz de Harry foi sumindo até desaparecer. Ela olhou para cima e não conseguia ver nada, mas a cena de cinco anos atrás, a maneira como as mãos dele a seguraram, os olhos cinzentos surpreendentemente doces, e a primeira vez que ele tocou os lábios dela ...

"Para casar com ele... Foi isto que ele pediu em troca?"

O coração de Ginny acelerou subitamente, quando a percepção se abateu sobre ela. Em seguida, uma sensação indescritível espalhou-se dentro do peito. Era tão diferente! Calor, e dor, saudade e anseio tomando conta dela simultaneamente! Foi agradável e assustador ao mesmo tempo e ela nunca havia sentido isto antes! Era simplesmente avassalador! Então ela virou-se para Harry e o brindou com um sorriso agradecido; agora ela entendia tudo!

"Você está certo, Harry." Disse ela ficando em pé. "Você está absolutamente certo." Acrescentou ela enquanto apressadamente, ziguezagueava seu caminho pelas mesas e cadeiras do café. O moreno imediatamente se levantou e seguiu-a até saírem para a rua fria e coberta de neve. Ele a chamou pelo nome e a ruiva parou.

"O que você quis dizer, Ginny?" Ele perguntou enquanto a olhava pegar a vassoura.

"Você foi atrás do pomo." Respondeu Ginny montando sua vassoura. "Enquanto Draco voou atrás de MIM." Com essa última afirmação, ela deu a Harry um último sorriso e saiu velozmente pela noite, decidida a encontrar Draco.

Harry, ao ver o sorriso radiante que passou pelo rosto da ruiva, entendeu que naquele momento a tinha perdido para sempre.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Draco?" Ginny chamou no minuto em que pisou no hall. Ela correu para seu quarto, o peito explodindo com tanto amor que chegava a machucar. Ela queria se declarar! Se ele estava sentindo-se da mesma forma ou não, ela não se importava mais! Tudo o que precisava era a vê-lo, sentir-lo de encontro ao seu corpo para dizer o quanto ela o amava.

Então viu as portas de seu quarto abertas. "Draco? Já está em casa?" Ela falou, entrando rapidamente. Quando ninguém respondeu de volta, franziu o rosto e sentou na cama deles muito triste.

"Onde ele andará?" Ela se encontrou perguntando, ignorando completamente o fato de que ele provavelmente deveria estar com Blaise. Com este sentimento recém descoberto, ela não conseguia ficar parada remoendo coisas ruins sobre o marido e lembrando-se das visões que teve, sorriu e saiu da cama.

"O colar!" Exclamou enquanto chegava perto da penteadeira. O colar iria dizer a ela onde Draco poderia estar. Abrindo a gaveta, ela perdeu o fôlego, surpresa.

A caixa de veludo havia sumido!

Com isto, Ginny sentiu seus nervos se agitarem. Ela podia jurar que tinha colocado o colar de volta! Imediatamente abriu o resto de suas gavetas, enquanto o medo gelava suas veias. "Eu não poderia ter perdido isso!" Ginny gritou desesperadamente enquanto abria e revirava suas gavetas.

Quando a caixa de veludo não apareceu, ela então passou rapidamente para os armários, pensando no que Draco poderia dizer sobre o sumiço da relíquia de família, a deixava mais nervosa. A caixa não apareceu, e Ginny dirigiu-se para a escrivaninha de Draco, abrindo e vasculhando todas as gavetas de forma frenética, e sendo recompensada com nada além de papéis e pergaminhos.

Ela estava ficando aborrecida e prestes a desistir da busca quando sentiu algo chamando sua atenção atrás da escrivaninha de Draco. Olhou para baixo notando uma pequena trava no lado esquerdo da mesa. Era tão pequena que não seria notada, a menos que você desse um olhar mais atento. Enrugando as sobrancelhas ela ajoelhou-se e correndo as mãos ao longo do painel madeira da pequena gaveta, ela puxou. Estava trancado. Tentou novamente, mas o mecanismo não cedeu. Abanando a cabeça, e muito curiosa para sequer pensar na privacidade de Draco, ela puxou sua varinha e apontou direto para o pequeno cadeado.

_"Alohomora!"  
><em>  
>Instantaneamente, sua varinha iluminou-se e faíscas brancas minúsculas, saíram de sua ponta. Ginny mordeu o lábio e lentamente puxou a gaveta. Para seu deleite, ela abriu-se suavemente, e então a ruiva viu a caixa do colar. Dando um suspiro de alívio, estava prestes a retirar a caixa para fora da gaveta, quando de repente um pequeno frasco chamou sua atenção. Com curiosidade, tirou a pequena garrafa do compartimento secreto e colocou-a contra a luz.<p>

Ela reconheceu o frasco.

Instantaneamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Descrença e dor misturadas com uma negação desesperada a inundaram.

"_Mas o que há para negar?"_Ela perguntou-se.

Tudo estava muito claro.

Olhando novamente o frasco de vidro escuro que espalhava uma luminosidade fraca em seu rosto, teve a certeza de que era um frasco da poção de Xiphias.

**Fim da Parte 12**


	2. capitulo 13

**Título: A noiva da Serpente **

**Autor: Reiko**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout do cap 12 até o final.**

**Betagem: Estrela Potter**

**Classificação:M**

**Pares: Draco e Gina**

**Gênero: Drama/ Romance**

**Disclaimer: Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro, é puramente diversão.**

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**A noiva da Serpente XIII - Soro anti-Vampírico para um Vampiro  
><strong>  
><em>Olhando novamente o frasco de vidro escuro que espalhava uma fraca luz em seu rosto, teve a certeza de que era um frasco da poção de Xiphias. <em>

Ginny olhava o frasco contendo o líquido venenoso com incredulidade, chorando sem parar. Instantaneamente, memórias de uma determinada manhã voaram dentro de sua cabeça. Ela lembrou-se do café envenenado, de Puffy... Sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer assim como suas mãos, e a mais horrível conclusão brotou em sua mente, antes mesmo de pensar como é que o colar foi parar naquele lugar.

_"Então foi ele?"_ A razão perguntou.

"Não."Ela disse em voz alta. Balançando a cabeça. "Não, não pode ser!" Disse ela novamente, disposta a acreditar no que seu coração estava dizendo, querendo acreditar que não tinha encontrado o frasco dentro da gaveta secreta do marido.

_"E por que você acha que ele iria escondê-lo em algum lugar onde você provavelmente nunca notaria?"  
><em>  
>Com isso, os pensamentos agitaram-se em sua cabeça. O raciocínio estava certo. Se não fosse ele o autor, então por que é que Draco colocaria a poção dentro de um compartimento secreto? Além do mais, por que ele tinha a poção de Xiphias em mãos? Possuir uma coisa perigosa como esta não era nada normal mesmo num lar bruxo, correto?<p>

_"Normal? O que é normal para ele? Ele é um Malfoy!" Seu cérebro insistia. Ginny fez uma careta enquanto lembranças dos terríveis acidentes ressurgiam em sua mente inundando seus pensamentos._

_Não foi ele a primeira pessoa que viu a carruagem, quando ela e Narcisa saíram para fazer as compras de Natal? Aquela em especial que quase acabou com a sua vida? E sobre a poção Xiphias? Tirando o fato de que ela encontrou o frasco dentro de sua gaveta, os ingredientes para fazer este tipo de poção só podiam ser comprados na Travessa do Tranco. Mas ela o viu sair daquele lugar duas semanas antes do Natal, certo? No mesmo dia em que a carruagem foi sabotada!_

_"Isso não é verdade." Ela ouviu seu coração dizendo._

Assim, o pensamento sobre os "acidentes" encheu sua cabeça novamente. Então houveram as facas. _"Levante-se e sinta o aroma do café, Virginia!" _Seu cérebro respondeu ferozmente.  
><em><br>"Mas por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Por que ele me quer morta?"_

_"Porque você será a herdeira de 201 milhões de galeões, sua idiota!"_

Deixou escapar um suspiro alto. Sim, ela ganharia 201 milhões galeões! SEUS 201 milhões de galeões! Com uma soma tão grande, ela era uma mulher realmente lucrativa. Se morresse, Draco iria receber todo o dinheiro! Então el Blaise provavelmente estavam nisso juntos! E provavelmente tinham um caso. Afinal, ela o vira deixando a propriedade Zabini horas atrás; e logo depois da briga, Draco saiu com Blaise novamente. Talvez eles estivessem conspirando contra ela! E pensar que ele a tinha trancado na mansão todo este tempo! Era um milagre que ela não tenha sido encontrada banhada em seu próprio sangue. Narcisa estava errada! Draco era louco como o pai!  
><em><br>_Ginny soluçava enquanto uma nova torrente de lágrimas descia pelo rosto. Tudo estava ficando muito claro agora. Talvez Draco estivesse planejando um acidente para acabar com ela, então choraria e lamentaria sobre como foi doloroso perder a mulher, ganhando a simpatia de Vladimir. Depois, o patriarca à beira da morte certamente não pensaria mais sobre suas ressalvas em deixar o restante de sua fortuna para Draco. Com ela fora do caminho, Draco iria ficar com tudo para ele e Blaise! Tudo estava se encaixando! Ele esteve brincando com ela durante todo o tempo! 

Seu peito imediatamente ficou apertado com uma dor excruciante, e sentou-se ali entorpecida, com os olhos vidrados enquanto fitava o nada.

Afinal ela estava certa? Tudo o que viveram foi um sonho em meio desta peça pavorosa que estavam encenando? As conversas rápidas que tiveram, a maneira como ela colocava a cabeça sobre o colo dele, que ficava brincando com seus cabelos enquanto cada um lia seu livro... A gentileza e carinho das noites em que eles atendiam ao suave chamado de seus corpos... Tudo era somente parte do plano! Ele havia mentido para ela! E pensar que havia se apaixonado por ele. Este pensamento mandou outro espasmo de dor que atravessou seu coração. 

Ela apertou o peito e fechou os olhos. Nunca acreditou na fábula de pessoas que diziam ter o coração despedaçado. Agora ela constatava a veracidade da lenda ao sentir seu coração literalmente ficar em pedaços. Era tão doloroso que poderia morrer! E só de pensar em como ela foi crédula e estúpida acreditando que os dois partilhavam o mesmo sentimento, fez seu peito apertar-se ainda mais com o extremo pesar.

_"Se você não pular fora, certamente será morta!" _Seu cérebro sibilou furiosamente.

Ginny piscou. "Oh meu deus, ele vai me matar!" Ela disse em voz alta, finalmente saindo de seu transe. Juntando toda a coragem que restara, ela atirou o frasco vazio da poção dentro do armário e forçou-se a sair do chão. Precisava sair de lá! Não havia sentido em ficar ali, esperando os olhos secarem. Do que adiantaria ficar chorando, se mais tarde ela poderia estar morta? Haveria muito tempo para chorar as mágoas! Mas agora teria que se salvar! 

Seus olhos viajaram para o par de relógios na parede. Um marcava as horas "Bruxas", enquanto o outro marcava as horas "Trouxas". Ela concentrou sua atenção no relógio Bruxo e ficou ainda mais nervosa. O ponteiro que tinha o nome de Draco indicava que o marido estava provavelmente a caminho de casa. Instantaneamente, o pânico dela aumentou, fazendo-a esquecer a dor temporariamente. 

"Vinte minutos." Ela murmurou enquanto percorria o armário freneticamente. Agarrando a primeira bolsa que encontrou, a encheu com algumas das suas roupas, deixando as vestes pesadas e alguns de seus vestidos caros atrás, levando apenas o que era necessário. Em seguida, foi para o quarto, pegando o que podia carregar nas mãos e colocou na bolsa. Deu um longo olhar para a coleção de livros e apressadamente fechou a bolsa. Então abaixando-se olhou para debaixo da cama.

"Querida!" Ela chamou. Tateando o espaço escuro e quase vazio na frente dela. "Querida, você está aí?" 

Instantaneamente, um miado alto ecoou de dentro do quarto enquanto a gata emergia lentamente do esconderijo, bocejando e se alongando, completamente alheia ao estado de sua dona. Ginny imediatamente agarrou o animal de estimação, o que resultou em miados altos e aterrorizados. A gata lutou e tentou soltar-se das mãos da dona.

"Shh, não tão alto! Narcisa pode nos ouvir." Ginny ralhou com a gata baixinho e de forma enérgica colocando-a na gaiola. Uma vez presa, a gata subitamente emitiu um som sibilado e alto que fez os cabelos da nuca da ruiva se arrepiarem de susto. A gata a fitava com seus olhos brilhantes e irritadiços. Ginny fez uma expressão de desagrado pelo comportamento anormal do seu animal de estimação e fechou a porta gaiola.

De repente, lembrou-se de Narcisa e foi varrida por uma nova onda de dor. O que a gentil e solidária mulher diria quando soubesse que Ginny havia desaparecido? Deveria dizer adeus à sogra?

_"Não seja idiota!"_ Seu cérebro sibilou novamente.

Ginny chacoalhou a cabeça e forçou os pensamentos perturbadores para longe, pegando o manto e a varinha. Com tudo resolvido, a sacola na mão direita, o gato na gaiola do outro lado, a varinha segura dentro do bolso, ela correu para a porta rapidamente. Foi bom ter deixado a Firebolt atirada na sala da frente. Dessa forma, ela não teria a ir até a sala das vassouras novamente, o que a faria perder um tempo precioso. Estava prestes a sair pelas portas abertas, e deu um profundo suspiro. Ela parou e virou-se.

Pela última vez, deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo quarto, o lugar onde tinha se entregado de corpo e alma, onde ela se deu ao homem que algum tempo atrás considerava como seu pior inimigo. O seu marido. O homem que ela tinha aprendido a amar. As memórias dos momentos felizes, das pequenas coisas do dia a dia, cada canto repleto das lembranças de tudo que haviam compartilhado. Com os lábios travados, as mãos trêmulas, um grande aperto no peito e os olhos umedecidos, ela se virou rapidamente e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás, temendo que as memórias pudessem fazê-la mudar de ideia.

O marido a deixou sem nenhuma alternativa.

"Adeus, Draco." Disse ela enquanto corria para as escadas, com lágrimas caindo sem cessar, assim como a chuva desabava de um céu tempestuoso.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Um sorriso de verdadeira felicidade lutava para sair de seus lábios.

"Ginny!" Draco chamou quando colocou os pés na mansão. Ele subiu pela escadaria larga, ignorando o empregado que esperava para pegar seu casaco. "Ginny!" Ele chamou novamente enquanto subia as escadas de dois em dois degraus sem perceber a poça de neve derretida que estava criando a cada passo. Então, como se tivesse levado uma eternidade, ele chegou finalmente às enormes portas dos seus aposentos. E estava prestes a abri-la quando parou.

Seria sensato deixar que ela o visse todo desarrumado, com a camisa manchada de bebida cuja nódoa estava ficando de uma feia cor amarelada, ou sentir seu hálito cheirando a álcool? O que ela acharia se ele de repente declarasse seus sentimentos por ela neste estado? O loiro balançou a cabeça. "_Não seria inteligente."_ Pensou. Além de ser um choque terrível para Ginny, ela certamente acharia que tudo que ele dissesse seria apenas por causa do álcool. E não iria acreditar em uma única palavra.

Então, voltaram-lhe à mente suas atitudes com Blaise, mais cedo neste mesmo dia. Certamente Ginny os vira sair juntos e aquelas imagens tilintariam naqueles neurônios teimosos. Seu estado de embriaguez e arrependimento certamente provocariam nela a última coisa que ele poderia querer agora, que era fazê-la ficar furiosa. Justamente quando ele havia descoberto seu amor por ela.

Com isso, Draco foi para seu refúgio particular a fim de se recompor e curar a bebedeira. No estúdio ele fechou a porta e foi direto para o jarro de água, que descansava em cima da pequena mesa de madeira, ao lado do sofá. Em seguida, tirando do bolso o lenço sujo, ele molhou o tecido, torceu-o e limpou o rosto. Fazendo o processo duas vezes antes de se dar por satisfeito. Enrugando as sobrancelhas com irritação, ele tirou o casaco e o jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá. Então pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para limpar a camisa, praguejando contra Blaise o tempo todo. Quase imediatamente, a mancha amarela desapareceu para sua satisfação.

"_Ah, as maravilhas da magia._" Ele pensou dirigindo-se para a escrivaninha a fim de pegar a poção anti-ressaca, ele sempre tinha uma garrafa daquele líquido saturado de cafeína em seu estúdio. Era sempre útil quando ele vinha para casa bêbado. Não era hábito seu aparecer em frente à sua mãe embriagado. Então, sem um momento de hesitação, ele abriu a tampa e engoliu o líquido de cor marrom escura em dois goles, torcendo o rosto com repugnância por causa do gosto amargo da poção, que descia pela língua e escorria pela garganta.

Quando a cafeína misturada com a potente Poção anti-ressaca , cuja fórmula tinha a maior concentração de ingredientes permitida bateu em seu estômago, Draco instantaneamente sentiu suas entranhas queimando enquanto o sangue corria rápido, como se preenchendo seu corpo inteiro. Lentamente, sensação da cabeça leve desapareceu e as imagens desfocadas pararam de dançar diante de seus olhos. A poção provou estar funcionando bem, já que o cheiro de álcool sumiu completamente de seu hálito. Após alguns segundos de espera, ele se espreguiçou sentindo-se renovado. Estava prestes a largar a garrafa vazia quando algo subitamente piscou em sua mente. Depois, sem uma palavra, ele encontrou-se debochando de si mesmo. Em seguida, o deboche transformou-se em riso. Um riso divertido e alto.

Desde quando ele fazia tanto barulho quando se tratava de mulheres? Desde quando ele se interessava se uma mulher iria gostar dele ou não? Bem, isso estava fora de questão, uma vez que as mulheres sempre gostavam dele. Mas pensando nisso... Bem, ele nunca havia ganhado um "não" como resposta de qualquer maneira, então ele nunca precisara se preocupar com esta questão.

Mas com Virginia foi tudo diferente! Com ela, Draco encontrou desafio! Antes, era apenas um jogo! Um jogo sujo de satisfação do seu ego masculino. E antes que ele se desse conta, ele estava caindo ... descuidadamente ... profundamente ...

Balançando a cabeça dirigiu-se até a porta e saindo do estúdio, foi direto para o quarto. Para sua surpresa, ele se viu de mãos trêmulas e parou diante da porta do quarto cheio de hesitação. E se ela não se sentisse da mesma forma? E se Ginny jogasse algo nele no momento que entrasse no quarto? Sem dúvida, algo pesado ou frágil, algo que iria machucá-lo. E outra coisa: ele não era bom em demonstrar suas emoções, muito menos falar o que sentia. E se as palavras erradas saíssem da sua boca? Ele iria parecer estúpido. Pior, ele poderia até mesmo perdê-la. Pensando nisto, o medo se espalhou dentro dele, e o pensamento de fugir parecia sedutor. Então, por mais que quisesse fugir, a onda de emoções dentro dele estava ficando muito difícil de lidar! Ele iria estourar se não colocasse tudo para fora!

_"Então, fale com ela e acabe com isso." _Seu cérebro xingou.

_"Mas eu não sei como!"_ Pensou, passando a língua pelos lábios. _"Eu não sei o que dizer." _Xingou-se novamente. Draco encontrou-se fazendo uma careta._ "Diga o que você sente."_

Draco deu um suspiro profundo. Se ele quisesse alguma paz de espírito, então ele teria que dizer a ela e esperar a resposta. Se ela dissesse que sim, então seria ótimo! Se fosse não, então: _"Ei, ninguém diz não a você, lembra?" _Seu ego gritou repentinamente. Draco sorriu. "Certo." Ele murmurou enquanto girava a maçaneta.

A porta abriu e Draco entrou silenciosamente, enfiando primeiro a cabeça, e entrando no aposento. Ele amarrou a cara quando notou a peculiar quietude do lugar. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a cama vazia.

"Gin?" Ele chamou suavemente, andando até a cama. "Ginny?"

Quando nenhuma resposta veio, ele caminhou até a parede que separava os quartos. Talvez ela tenha decidido ir para o próprio quarto, ele pensava. Ele empurrou de leve, esperando que estivesse trancado, mas quando a parede cedeu facilmente ele fechou o semblante. "Virginia"? Ele chamou entrando no local. Ele viu a cama vazia e arrumada.

Silêncio.

Ele nem sequer ouviu o miado automático do maldito gato sempre que ele chegava em casa!

Com o semblante fechado sentiu o pânico tomar conta dele. Sabendo do grande perigo que Ginny corria, Draco ficou frenético, pensamentos horríveis se formavam rapidamente dentro da sua cabeça. E se ele de repente a descobrisse sangrando ou flutuando, sem vida, dentro da banheira? Oh, Meu Deus, ele não seria capaz de suportar! Por isso, ele rapidamente correu para o banheiro e deu um suspiro de alívio após não ver nada lá dentro. Correu de volta para seu quarto só para certificar-se, mais uma vez, que não havia ninguém ali. Ele estava prestes a sair do aposento quando notou a bagunça do quarto.

Olhou ao redor e viu o armário de portas abertas, as capas e vestidos de qualquer jeito espalhados no chão, criando uma piscina de cetim de seda a seus pés. Parecia que a maior parte dos vestidos mais simples e roupas leves sumiram. Ele virou-se para a penteadeira notando as gavetas também abertas. As escovas, pentes, pós, poções cosméticas e soluções estavam espalhadas diante do espelho. Então os olhos dele passaram para sua própria escrivaninha vendo seus papéis e pergaminhos, penas e frascos de tinta todos fora das gavetas.

Draco franziu a testa, pensativo.

A aparência era de que houvera um assalto. Por um momento, ele sentiu um suor frio pensando nos importantes documentos de Zabini dentro de suas gavetas. E se o Victor Zabini houvesse planejado tudo isto utilizando Blaise para atraí-lo para longe da casa? Bem, afinal, ele era um Comensal da Morte e um crime desses era bem possível. E sua esposa? E se ele... Draco imediatamente foi até a escrivaninha, e rapidamente abriu uma de suas gavetas.

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio quando viu que as pastas estavam fechadas e empilhadas ordenadamente da maneira como havia deixado. Então ele fechou o semblante novamente. Se Victor Zabini não estava por trás disso, quem seria? Se fosse um assalto, por que não havia sumido nada? Bem, isto é, tirando algumas roupas de Virgínia. Então ele parou. Algumas das roupas da sua esposa estavam faltando. Outros pensamentos perturbadores correram por sua cabeça. Teria Ginny...

"Não, ela não faria uma coisa dessas." Tentou se convencer. "Talvez ela só tenha ido para a ala leste ou esteja com minha mãe."

Ela provavelmente decidiu se mudar para a ala leste, e deixá-lo sozinho para sofrer com a "frieza" da noite e depois voltar para ele como um bônus. Com esta conclusão estúpida ele virou-se para sair, quando de repente reparou que o compartimento secreto estava aberto.

"Que diabos..."

Ele agachou-se e estava prestes a inspecionar quando um pedaço de pergaminho chamou sua atenção. Ele pegou-o do chão e concentrou os olhos no rabisco quase legível no papel. Após um momento sentado lá lendo, uma raiva louca e ciúme se misturavam dentro dele. Era de Harry! E de acordo com o estado do quarto de Ginny e a falta das roupas, Draco suspeitou que talvez...

"Não, ela não faria uma coisa dessas!" Ele disse em voz alta novamente, seus dedos já amassando a carta de Potter em silenciosa fúria.

Claro, eles tiveram uma grande briga, mas Ginny não era o tipo de mulher de fazer uma coisa horrível dessas, ele se convenceu_. "Será que ela?"_ Perguntou seu cérebro. _"Sim." _Pensou. Mas, bem no fundo, por que ele sentia-se tão assustado e inseguro? Afinal, ele tinha sido desprezível com ela. Mas ainda assim, devia haver uma razão realmente muito forte por trás de tudo isto! Se ela tivesse fugido com Harry... Então em seguida ele encontrou a tal razão, quando seus olhos acidentalmente passaram pela gaveta secreta que se encontrava aberta.

Dentro dela havia uma caixa de veludo preto e o frasco da poção de Xiphias, bem à vista. Ele fitou o objeto de cara feia, fixando o olhar nos reflexos purpúreos emanados pelo vidro escuro. Após alguns segundos de reflexão, ele blasfemou em voz alta, entendendo as implicações.

Ginny provavelmente havia concluído que ele era a pessoa que estava tentando matá-la! Talvez achasse que ele desejava sua morte por causa da fortuna... E ela o vira sair com Blaise mais cedo. Sua esposa provavelmente concluiu que eles estavam conspirando contra ela. Então, dados os fatos, ela ia presumivelmente ficou apavorada e sem pensar decidiu fugir dele! E correu para o quatro olhos em busca de refúgio e segurança!

"Que coisa estúpida para fazer!" Draco rosnou irritado. 

Todos achavam que o assassino provavelmente estivesse escondido, esperando por uma oportunidade como esta! E se fosse o próprio Potter? Afinal, ele tinha uma ideia bastante boa sobre como Harry devia estar sentindo agora. Perder a garota que amava para seu nemesis poderia seguramente enlouquecer um homem de ciúmes e raiva! Bem, embora admitisse que suspeitar do grifinório era um pouco estúpido, ainda assim, neste tipo de situação, todo mundo era suspeito! Mesmo ele! Mas Ginny suspeitava dele? Era realmente um absurdo!

_"E você pode culpá-la?"_ Ele se xingou. _"Afinal, você tinha todas as "razões válidas" para querer a morte dela."  
><em>  
>Toda a preocupação, ansiedade, pânico, raiva e inveja revolveram-se dentro dele. Onde diabos poderia encontrá-la? Certamente, se Potter pretendia acabar com ela, iria levá-la para algum lugar bem distante de Godric's Hollow, seu torrão natal. Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo-se mais impotente a cada minuto. E por que ela escolheria Harry? Ele encontrou-se perguntando inconscientemente. Levantando-se e prestes a chamar dois empregados para ajudar na busca, ele lembrou-se do broche.<p>

"Sim." Murmurou entusiasmado, lembrando o estranho objeto que ela lhe dera no último Natal. "É possível."

Ele pegou o broche do bolso e segurou-o diante dele, as pétalas vermelhas emitiam réstias brilhantes de luz contra a pele pálida de seu rosto. Desde que ela o havia presenteado com o broche, Draco sempre sentia aquela "coisa", sabendo como ela estava se sentindo ou onde ela estava. Ele supôs que o colar da serpente funcionava da mesma forma, assim talvez tenha sido deste modo que ela ficou sabendo que ele havia estado na casa dos Zabinis! Confuso como estava, Draco não dava a mínima do por que as heranças de família faziam coisas misteriosas como aquela. Neste momento, aquilo era a sua única chance de encontrar Ginny.

Concentrando-se, ele segurou o broche na sua frente e o fitou. Ele libertou a mente de toda ansiedade e obrigou-se a pensar só em Ginny. Ele esperou o familiar baque em seu peito, mas após alguns minutos de pé e realmente sentindo-se muito estúpido, ele não viu nada. Ele não viu nada! Em seguida, ele lembrou-se da caixa preta, que vira dentro de uma gaveta.

"Maldição! Ela não levou o colar com ela!" Draco disse em voz alta.

Talvez por esse motivo é que não havia funcionado, ela havia deixado o colar! Mas isso era... Xingou em voz alta, sentindo-se patético. Sem um momento de hesitação, ele correu para fora do quarto gritando por seu criado.

Ao ouvir a trovoada da voz zangada de Draco ecoando no silêncio salas da mansão, passos silenciosos e rápidos imediatamente soaram na entrada, enquanto vários fantasmas e empregados humanos começaram a sair de seus aposentos. Instantaneamente, a pacata sala encheu-se com murmúrios de confusão e ansiedade, uma vez que viram o olhar ameaçador de seu mestre sobre eles.

Draco olhava em volta enquanto caminhava pela escada da varanda. "Hammilton!" Gritou novamente.

"Sim, jovem mestre?" O fantasma imediatamente perguntou enquanto flutuava diante dele. Surpreendentemente, havia um tom de desculpa no seu habitual tom monocórdio e baixo.

Assim que respondeu, Draco virou-se e notou um grande número de criados da família, todos olhando para ele apreensivamente. Quando ele teve certeza de tinha a atenção de todos, limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

"Uma situação constrangedora aconteceu esta noite." Começou, os olhos dele estreitando-se em fendas. "Sua senhora desapareceu e..." Ele parou enquanto sussurros de confusão e perplexidade, imediatamente reverberaram dentro do enorme salão. Draco gritou bem alto para que todos ficassem quietos. Quando o último murmúrio cessou, ele inalou profundamente.

"Vocês estão todos cientes do grande perigo que ronda sua Senhora certo?" Draco perguntou abruptamente. Quando os empregados responderam num coro de "sim" e "certo", ele balançou a cabeça. "Então por que raios ela desapareceu?" Gritou, seus olhos estreitos de raiva. Com isso a tensão atingiu a todos dentro da mansão. "Eu dei instruções específicas para proteger o local, de forma que ela não pudesse sair até que o inquérito estivesse terminado!"

"Mas, senhor, nós não a vimos sair." Respondeu William, seu guarda-caça. "Eu estava guardando os portões da frente, juntamente com Avner e Oliver! Estávamos ali, patrulhando as terras e não vimos sequer uma sombra da jovem Senhora!"

"Mestre Draco, uma das vassouras está faltando!" Uma das empregadas gritou repentinamente. "Eu chequei a sala das vassouras e descobri que a Firebolt se foi!"

Draco passou os dedos cansadamente através do seu cabelo e deu um suspiro impaciente. Ele estava prestes a gritar de novo, quando um suave tom de voz soou ao lado dele.

"Draco, o que é este barulho todo?"

Ele virou-se. Narcisa tinha uma expressão confusa e caminhava lentamente para ele. Sentindo o clima tenso, ela apertou seu manto sobre si e apressadamente dirigiu-se para a balaustrada vendo a multidão de criados olhando para cima freneticamente. Sua expressão ficou pesada.

"Draco, o que é isto? O que..."

"Virgínia sumiu, Mãe." Ele respondeu sem rodeios.

Os olhos de Narcisa arregalaram-se. "O quê?" Ela falou agudamente. "Mas por quê? Aonde ela foi?" Perguntou nervosa. Obviamente, ela estava igualmente ciente do perigo que Ginny corria.

"Isso é o que estamos tentando descobrir." Sibilou Draco e voltou a sua atenção para seus servos. "Todos vocês ouçam!" Gritou. "Todo mundo vai procurar Virginia esta noite! Ninguém vai parar até que ela seja encontrada! Olhem em todos os lugares! Nos campos, na floresta, por todo o lado! Agora que uma das vassouras está faltando, ela poderia ter voado daqui. Não vou limitar a procura apenas nas terras da mansão! Procurem por toda a parte, dentro e fora! Eu não me importo se levará toda a noite! Tudo o que eu quero é que ela seja encontrada!" Ele então se virou para William. "Você, William, irá formar a sua própria equipe de busca! Três ou quatro devem ser o suficiente. E todos homens! Tenham suas varinhas prontas e vão procurar lá fora! Avner e Oliver, façam o mesmo!"

"Sim, senhor!" Os dois homens concordaram e imediatamente começaram a chamar os nomes. Uma vez que o grupo de busca foi formado, saiu rapidamente para executar a tarefa.

Então, Draco virou-se para o seu mordomo fantasma. "Hammilton, você e os outros fantasmas vão cuidar do quarto. Ficarão surpresos com a bagunça reinante."

"Claro, senhor." O idoso fantasma assentiu com a sua cabeça transparente. Quando Draco o dispensou, Hammilton então saiu levando os quatro fantasmas restantes com ele.

"E você vai ajudar os homens e mulheres na busca mais tarde!" Draco falou enquanto flutuavam para longe dele. Ele então voltou a sua atenção aos empregados restantes.

"Agnes!" Ele chamou uma mulher de meia-idade no meio da multidão.

"Sim, senhor?" A mulher respondeu rapidamente.

"Divida o restante das mulheres de modo a formar grupos de busca também. Você precisará de todas, pois temos um total de 23 quartos, excluindo todas as saídas e passagens secretas." Ele ordenou austero. "Vocês vão procurar dentro da casa, deixem o lado de fora com os homens! Converse com os retratos e abra cada quarto incluindo os calabouços no porão! Não deixe um só quarto para trás! Eu dou-lhe permissão para entrar no meu estúdio particular!"

"Sim, senhor!" Agnes respondeu e começou a chamar os nomes de todas as mulheres e as levando com ela.

"Emma!" De repente chamou.

"Sim, senhor?" A menina que o havia interrompido dizendo que a firebolt havia sumido, parou abruptamente após ouvir da voz do seu mestre chamando seu nome. Ela virou-se e esperou suas ordens, sendo deixada para trás pelas outras mulheres.

"Venha até aqui." Disse ele, fazendo um gesto para que ela viesse até ele. A jovem subiu as escadas e correu até ele.

"Vá com a minha mãe até o mapa das passagens secretas." Disse ele suavemente. "Um mapa é extremamente necessário para ativar as portas ocultas. Depois disso, escolha a coruja mais rápida do corujal e envie uma mensagem para o Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Direito e Execução das leis Mágicas para ser exato. Informe-os sobre a atual situação. Enderece a carta ao adjunto do Departamento, o nome dele é Higgs, Terence Higgs. Use o selo da família e ele saberá que a carta é confidencial."

"Agora mesmo, senhor." Respondeu Emma enquanto Narcisa usava sua varinha e convocando o casaco do filho, que certamente iria deixar a mansão, para cuidar de algo pessoal. Após um momento, o tecido do casaco pesado flutuou para fora do estúdio e fez o seu caminho até eles.

"Você acha que é sensato não informar ao irmão mais velho dela, Ronald, sobre isso, Draco?" Narcisa perguntou subitamente, entregando-lhe o casaco.

"Não." Admitiu Draco. "A última coisa que precisamos é do irmão dela vir aqui correndo e tentar me matar, cortando minha cabeça com um machado e me acusando de não cuidar da irmã, antes que eu possa fazer alguma coisa." Acrescentou sem emoção. Ele balançou a cabeça cansado. "Mas a senhora não precisa se preocupar. Vou avisá-los."

"E seu avô? Eu realmente acho que ele deveria ser informado sobre isso."

Draco olhou para o outro lado de cara feia. "Sobre isso..." Ele começou enquanto vestia o casaco que sua mãe entregou-lhe. "Eu vou cuidar de tudo pessoalmente." Então ele olhou ao longe_. "Depois de Potter e eu acertarmos as contas." _Ele pensou carrancudo.

"Muito bem." Disse Narcisa.

A senhora percebeu o olhar pensativo do filho e rapidamente leu sua mente. Ela estava realmente ciente de que ele estava arriscando tudo, pois as passagens secretas da mansão não deveriam ser conhecidas pelos servos. Mas vendo o olhar de preocupação em seu rosto e a óbvia ansiedade dele, não podia fazer nada mais do que confiar no filho. Afinal, eles poderiam se dar ao luxo de alterar as passagens secretas, uma vez que isso tudo acabasse. Assim ela suspirou e imediatamente chamou Emma para segui-la.

Com as duas mulheres a caminho do quarto de sua mãe para pegar o mapa, Draco guardou a varinha e fez o seu caminho no sentido da sala das vassouras, vendo o lugar vazio da Firebolt , ele pegou sua velha e confiável Nimbus 2001 e saiu para a noite escura.

Se havia uma pessoa que poderia dizer-lhe onde sua mulher poderia estar, sem dúvida, seria Harry Potter.

"Jovem Senhora!"

"Preciso falar com o avô, Fields." Disse Ginny na soleira da mansão de Vladimir mais tarde. Ela enrolou-se em seu manto, para não bater os dentes por causa do frio.

O criado fantasma olhou para ela por um tempo, e seus olhos quase saltaram do rosto transparente ao ver a vassoura flutuando atrás dela, com uma bolsa e uma pequena gaiola, com um gato meio congelado dentro olhando para ele. Virou-se para Ginny notando o cabelo despenteado e ficou chocado ao notar o manto amassado e arruinado, os cabelos brilhantes com flocos de neve e o rosto muito pálido por conta do ar extremamente frio. Como poderia a Senhora da Mansão Malfoy parecer assim... tão... selvagem?

"O que na face da Terra..." Ele parou quando a mulher jovem bateu o pé impacientemente.

"Fields, está frio aqui fora!" Ginny reclamou com desagrado. "Você não vai me deixar entrar?"

Com isso, o fantasma imediatamente ficou de lado e deixou a mulher enregelada entrar "Evidentemente, Senhora."

Ele então pegou a vassoura e o restante das coisas colocando-as ao lado da porta, enquanto Ginny rapidamente entrava, dando um suspiro agradecido pela sensação de calor do ambiente em contraste com sua pele gelada.

Ginny tirou o manto e entregou a pesada peça para ele. "Onde está o avô, Fields?" Ela perguntou enquanto caminhava para o hall bastante iluminado da mansão de Vlad. "Preciso falar com ele."

O fantasma imediatamente postou-se na frente tentando pará-la, para sua surpresa. "Mestre Vladimir está atualmente... er, indisposto, Senhora."

Ouvindo isto ela fitou a forma flutuante com suspeita. Desde quando Fields aprendera a dizer coisas de maneira informal? E ele realmente gaguejou? Ela o fitou, seus olhos se estreitando questionadores. "Tenho certeza que o avô, não se importaria se eu for vê-lo a esta hora da noite." Disse ela, enquanto dava um passo para o lado. Em seguida, com um último olhar, ela rapidamente prosseguiu seu caminho.

Vendo o olhar de determinação obstinada de Ginny, Fields sacudiu a cabeça tragicamente. Em seguida, percebendo o que devia ter feito, ele limpou a garganta e de repente levantou a cabeça. "Talvez, a jovem Senhora queira ficar aqui esta noite?" Ele perguntou formalmente enquanto flutuava rapidamente ao seu lado.

"Não Fields, eu só vim para ver o Avô. Vou sair em pouco tempo." Respondeu Ginny ignorando suas tentativas de fazê-la parar. Agora que ela pensava sobre a situação, algo estava definitivamente acontecendo. Fields estava agindo de forma estranha e incomum. Seu desejo de ver Vladimir ficou mais forte. "Isto é muito, muito importante."

"Estou certo de que a Senhora não se importará de esperar até amanhã pela manhã." Insistiu o fantasma após observar Ginny, já no meio do corredor do segundo andar. "Um quarto será imediatamente preparado, evidentemente, se a jovem Senhora desejar passar a noite."

Ginny não respondeu e acelerou a marcha, até a entrada pouco iluminada dos aposentos de Vladimir. Quando ela estava prestes a chegar à porta de carvalho maciço da velha sala, imediatamente Fields passou por ela, bloqueando a sua entrada pelas portas de madeira brilhante.

"Eu me desculpo profundamente, Senhora." Disse Fields, a sua voz num tom de meia desculpa e meia súplica. "Mas o mestre ordenou especificamente nada de visitantes esta noite."

Ginny fixou o olhar nele, braços cruzados, pés batendo contra a pedra chão. Em seguida, após um momento tenso ela decidiu, e finalmente passou pela forma gelada, para completo choque do fantasma. Instantaneamente sentiu os dentes baterem. Era como caminhar através de uma nuvem de fumaça congelada, a substância gasosa batendo contra ela, retirando todo o calor de seu corpo. Ela esfregou as mãos tentando livrar-se da sensação de congelamento do fantasma contra sua pele. E ignororando o serviçal segurou as pesadas maçanetas da porta.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar, Fields." Disse ela vigorosamente, girando o pulso e ouvindo o som da fechadura abrir-se.

"Jovem Senhora!" Fields chamou enquanto Ginny marchava diretamente dentro do quarto escuro. "Jovem Senhora!"

Ginny ignorando as chamadas desesperadas do empregado de Vladimir, que flutuava rapidamente atrás dela, deu alguns passos rápidos chegando numa enorme cama coberta por um cortinado, onde um homem estava deitado. Sua boca abriu-se lentamente quando viu aquele rosto tão velho e cansado. Ela diminuiu o ritmo e reparou na pele, mortalmente pálida e branca. E deixou escapar um suspiro, quando reconheceu que o ser doentio que dormia era ninguém menos que o avô de Draco!

"Fields, o que significa isto?" Ginny perguntou alarmada, fitando o fantasma e rapidamente voltou-se para Vladimir. "Ele está doente? Está morrendo?"

"Jovem Senhora."

"Há quanto tempo ele está assim?" Ela perguntou nervosa, automaticamente pousando a mão sobre a pele vincada de sua testa. "Bom Deus, ele está tão frio!"

"Quem está aí?"

"Você ligou para o médico, ou alguém?" Ginny falava freneticamente. "Por que nós não fomos informados? Quão mal ele está?"

"Senhora, eu..."

"Fields, quem está ali? Ele está aqui?"

Ginny parou de andar, quando ouviu a voz muito fraca que saiu dos lábios finos de Vladimir. Ela olhou para baixo e o viu abrir os olhos devagar. Quando o olhar desfocado de Vladimir chegou ao seu rosto, ele fez uma série de ruídos sufocados. Ela deu uma espécie de suspiro angustiado. Este não era o Vladimir que ela conhecia.

"O que é que ela está fazendo aqui, Fields?" Ele perguntou fracamente. "Não te disse que não quero visitantes?"

"Sim, meu Senhor, mas a jovem senhora insistiu que precisava vê-lo." Respondeu o fantasma, dando a Ginny um olhar mortal.

"Por que você não falou disto em suas cartas?" Ela falou carrancuda.

"Eu acho que não é de sua alçada, o que eu decido ou não fazer, mocinha." Ele respondeu num tom afiado, mesmo em seu estado enfraquecido. Então os seus olhos dirigiram-se para o empregado. "Deixe-nos."

"Como quiser, Mestre." Respondeu Fields apressadamente, e rapidamente afastou-se deles, deixando-a sozinha com Vladimir.

"Então, é verdade?" Ginny perguntou uma vez a sós com ele. "Você está morrendo?"

"O que lhe parece?" Grunhiu Vladimir.

"Para um homem tão doente, você não se esforça nem um pouquinho para ter a simpatia alheia. Sugiro que você diminua os bufos e rosnados. Acredite em mim, isso cansa." Cortou Ginny de repente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito Quando ela ouviu o rosnado de descontentamento quase saindo de seus lábios, ela balançou a cabeça cansadamente e decidiu mudar de assunto. "Diga-me, é verdade que você precisa de sangue?"

"Eu jurei não me alimentar de sangue humano enquanto vivesse." Rebateu Vladimir. "Mesmo que eu morra, não vou beber sangue humano!"

"Por quê?"

"Não é da sua conta!"

Ginny tentou permanecer calma e lembrar que ela estava falando com um homem doente e realmente teimoso. "Então como é que sobreviveu, após todos estes anos, sem sangue humano?" Perguntou ela sabiamente. "É o alimento da sua espécie, não é?"

Vladimir rosnou novamente.

Ginny suspirou impaciente.

"Sangue de animais certo?" Ela perguntou.

"Eles não são suficientes para sustentar a minha fome desumana." Ele falou duramente após um espasmo de tosse e sufocamento. "Demasiado frio para o meu tipo de preferência."

Ginny sentou-se pensativa. Após um momento, ela falou. "E se você beber sangue humano agora? Qual o tempo que levará para rejuvenescer?"

Com a pergunta súbita, os olhos de Vladimir dilataram-se raivosamente. "O inferno que vou!" Ele gritou, apesar da sua voz trêmula. Ele bateu o seu punho violentamente contra as almofadas fofas da sua cama, para mostrar sua indignação, se não através da voz, o faria através de suas ações. "Prefiro morrer a beber sangue humano!"

Em vez de responder, Ginny chacoalhou a cabeça, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a escrivaninha. Ignorando os bufos e rosnados frenéticos de Vladimir, ela abriu habilmente sua enorme gaveta pegando um pergaminho, pena e tinta. Em seguida, sentou-se, tirou a sua varinha e tocou uma pequena lamparina no canto da mesa acendendo-a. Quando a fraca luz alaranjada refletiu em sua veste, ela começou a escrever, fazendo o leve barulho da pena deslizando sobre o papel e recarregando a pena de tinta de tempos em tempos.  
>"Que raios você está fazendo aí?" ele latiu fracamente. "O que está escrevendo?"<p>

"Algo que seria de muita utilidade para nós." Disse ela prontamente elevando o pergaminho até o rosto e soprando levemente contra ele para a tinta secar. "Você deveria ter me contado sobre a sua condição antes."

"Então o quê? Você e o imprestável do meu neto entrariam correndo aqui e ficariam me pajeando?" Vladimir rosnou enquanto Ginny cuidadosamente enrolava o pergaminho.

À menção do nome de Draco, Ginny sentiu seu peito se apertar mais uma vez. Ela olhou para longe, a fim de não demonstrar a dor recente que apertava seu peito, quando as memórias voltavam. Em vez disso, ela limpou a garganta e chamou Fields.

"Chamou Senhora?" O fantasma respondeu. Ele rapidamente passou através da parede e até ela pode detectar a urgência em sua voz.

"Sim." Respondeu Ginny suavemente, e entregou-lhe o pergaminho enrolado. "Entregue isto. Preciso de uma resposta de imediato."

"Muito bem, minha senhora." Disse Fields, e flutuou rapidamente para fora do aposento.

Ginny fez seu caminho de volta para a mesa, reparando num abridor de cartas ornamentado sobre a mesa. Sem pensar, ela pegou a afiada e brilhante lâmina e dirigiu-se para a cama.

"É uma carta para seu marido, certo?" Grunhiu Vladimir. Seus olhos negros estreitaram-se com raiva. "Não o quero marchando até aqui e comemorando a minha morte!"

"Por que você diz isso?" Ginny perguntou enquanto ficava ao lado da cama, com o abridor de cartas atrás dela.

"Porque, se souber que vou morrer em seguida, isso significaria que ele, tanto quanto você, iriam finalmente herdar a minha fortuna!" Ele respondeu. "Eu simplesmente não quero vê-lo saltar de alegria ao ver o meu estado enfraquecido! Não quero que ele me veja neste estado!"

Uma risada suave e desconsolada saiu dos lábios de Ginny. "Então, você terá um violento despertar, avô." Disse ela, enquanto levava o abridor de cartas para perto de seu rosto. "Mas, primeiro..." Ela parou quando Vladimir deixou sair uma risada seca.

"Você vai me matar, mulher?" Bufou ele, vendo o objeto letal direcionado para ele perigosamente.

"Não." Disse Ginny simplesmente. Ela levantou seu braço direito acima  
>da cabeça de Vlad e passou a lâmina pela pele. O metal frio raspou a pele branca e morna de seu braço. "Eu vou te alimentar!"<p>

Percebendo o que ela estava prestes a fazer, os olhos de Vladimir brilharam com raiva. "Você vai parar imediatamente este disparate!" Ele gritou. "Eu já fiz uma promessa!"

"O inferno que você fez!"

E com isso, Ginny rapidamente cortou o braço com a lâmina, até sua pele se abrir horrivelmente. Uma ferida profunda e vermelha tornou-se bastante visível ante o rosto horrorizado Vladimir. Ela deu um suave silvo de dor, enquanto o sangue saía da ferida aberta. Forçando-se a não estremecer, ela jogou a lâmina no chão e a ferida aberta um pouco acima dos lábios ressequidos de Vladimir. Ela apertou seu braço direito com a mão esquerda para forçar o sangue a sair.

Quando sua boca sentiu o líquido vermelho e espesso saindo da jovem mulher, a imensa fome imediatamente agitou-se dentro dele, o corpo e alma. Ele abriu mais os lábios contra sua vontade, e a boca encheu-se com o líquido vermelho vibrante de vida, matando a sede e a fome insatisfeitas que seu corpo meio-mortal estava gritando por tanto tempo. Era uma fome que ele nunca sentira antes! Uma fome que o lembrou das doces e belas mulheres que ele muitas vezes mordera. Ele preferia as ousadas debutantes antigamente, tinham um sabor jovem, fresco e saboroso. Era o tipo de sangue que gritava de vida e vigor! Era uma mistura revestida de inocência e ardente desejo físico. E nada parecia mais delicioso! Ele não podia resistir!

Ginny esta respirando assustadamente quando Vladimir, bruscamente, puxou seu braço para a boca. O medo aumentou ainda mais quando ele rosnou de maneira selvagem, um rosnado animal quando ela tentou puxar o braço. E antes que ela entendesse, uma dor intensa e ardida caiu sobre ela enquanto sentia duas pontas afiadas e duras atravessando sua pele.

Vladimir deu um muxoxo baixo e obrigou-se a sentar, a boca não deixando a sua fonte de vida. Ele chupou avidamente o braço e o segurou rapidamente, quando sentiu que ela tentava se afastar. Quando o sabor ferroso e doce do sangue entrou em seu sistema, uma enorme onda de força e calor imediatamente espalhou-se por seu corpo, preenchendo cada parte faminta de seu corpo e da sua alma, revivendo-o enquanto ele deixava para trás os últimos resquícios de sua essência mortal. Ele pressionou o braço ainda mais, apertando sua mão, apertando para que mais sangue fluísse até que um grito o tirou de seu devaneio.

"Basta!" Ginny gritava enquanto se retorcia, tentando livrar o braço do aperto, e seu rosto ficando pálido. Ela lutou para se manter consciente enquanto a tontura tomava conta dela. "Basta!"

Mas Vladimir não a libertou.

"Já é o suficiente!"

Ginny puxou seu braço com força. Em seguida, para seu absoluto choque, Vladimir jogou a cabeça para trás e deixando sair um suspiro alto de satisfação, sangue escorrendo por seu queixo e lábios, pingando e manchando o pijama branco. Ela afastou-se rapidamente ao ver dois dentes pontudos aparecendo em sua boca aberta. Então os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao ver a mais extraordinária transformação diante de seus olhos.

Do estado enrugado e decrépito, a pele de Vladimir tornou-se suave e quase etérea. Seu tom mais pálido do que o de costume, mas com uma translucidez luminosa, muito diferente daquilo que estava habituada a ver. Diante de seus olhos ela o viu ficar mais forte, o Vladimir que ela conhecera ressurgia do homem velho e moribundo, que ela havia visto um pouco antes. Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram ela respirou profundamente fascinada ao ver seu rosto mudar drasticamente! O sangue lentamente desapareceu de seu rosto e do pijama. Ele estava rejuvenescendo diante de seus olhos, a boa aparência se tornando mais visível, os olhos negros tornando-se brilhantes e intensos, as pupilas diminuindo até se tornarem pequenos pontos. Ele parecia saudável e mais jovem. Foi como se retirassem vinte anos de sua idade real. Ficou claro para Ginny que ele não era o mesmo Vladimir que ela conhecia.

"Menina tola!" Vladimir admoestou após um momento, sua voz baixa e rascante. Com a transformação veio a sua imortal crueldade. "Olhe o que você fez!"

E com isso, ele imediatamente saiu da cama numa velocidade extraordinária e foi atrás de Ginny. Ela já estava muito fraca e tonta para lutar ou fugir devido à enorme perda de sangue, tropeçou e caiu diretamente nos braços fortes. Vladimir, finalmente perdeu o controle de si mesmo, apertando os braços em torno de sua presa. Quando ele viu a cor verde clara, das veias salientes e provocativas de seu delicado pescoço branco-leitoso, jogou a cabeça para trás e suas presas de vampiro imediatamente brotaram dentro da boca. Ele rudemente virou a cabeça dela para o outro lado e expondo o pescoço diante de seus dentes. Estava prestes a enterrar o par longo e afiado de caninos na pele do pescoço de Ginny, quando de repente a porta foi aberta com um estouro.  
><em><br>"Expelliarmus!" _

Vladimir foi instantaneamente lançado para longe, com um jato de luz vermelha que veio do nada, antes que ele pudesse perfurar o pescoço dela. O homem-vampiro bateu na parede atrás de sua cama com um duro golpe e caiu no chão com um baque forte, inconsciente.

Sem forças para manter a luta por mais tempo, Ginny caiu molemente sobre o sofá de couro macio, quando uma profunda voz masculina soou na quietude do quarto.

"Não estou muito atrasado, não é?"

Ginny sorriu fracamente, enquanto lutava para se manter consciente. "Professor Snape." Ela sussurrou.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Potter!"

Draco gritou furiosamente em frente à casa de dois andares bonita, mas modesta de Harry. Ele socou a porta de madeira violentamente várias vezes, sem pensar na brisa gelada de inverno soprando contra ele, e sem se dar conta de quão baixo ele estava agindo. Na verdade ele poderia sacar a varinha e fazer um feitiço para abrir a porta, mas no seu estado de fúria ele realmente se sentia melhor socando alguma coisa ou alguém neste momento. Usar mágica estava fora de questão. Ele bateu na porta novamente, desta vez mais alto.

Era perto de meia-noite e ele sentiu-se cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Godric's Hollow ficava a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância da Mansão Malfoy, o que levou quase duas horas de vôo, para não mencionar, os trinta minutos de procura antes de encontrar a casa de Potter.

Ele amaldiçoou em voz alta quando ninguém abriu a porta. Após alguns segundos batendo na porta loucamente, Draco deu um passo para trás temendo que talvez Harry estivesse em sua casa trouxa no presente minuto. Ele se lembrou de Ginny falar sobre Harry estar alugando um apartamento em algum lugar da Londres trouxa. Em seguida, seu peito se apertou, quando as memórias sobre Ginny passavam por sua mente.

Ele agitou a cabeça.

"Potter! Saia neste instante!" Draco repetiu, desta vez gritando ameaçadoramente, sem prestar atenção aos sussurros e olhares curiosos de todos os vizinhos de Harry, olhando a cena de suas casas e janelas.

Ele estava prestes a socar os punhos contra porta mais uma vez, quando de repente uma luz acendeu-se em uma das janelas da casa. Ele deu um passo para trás, quando de repente a porta abriu-se revelando um sonolento, bocejante e não barbeado Harry Potter, com cara de quem foi arrancado da cama olhando-o com uma curiosidade irritada. Ele esfregou os olhos, que estavam livres dos óculos redondos e coçou a cabeça.

"Sai da frente!" Draco gritou, e antes de Harry pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, ele entrou na casa gritando para que Ginny aparecesse.

O rosto de Harry estava sem expressão, sem ter certeza se ele estava sonhando ou não. _"O que é isto?" _

"Sr. Potter?"

Harry olhou para o lado, vendo um de seus vizinhos olhando para ele meio incerto do que fazer.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou o vizinho, olhando para sua casa. Sua carranca aprofundou-se quando Draco fez um barulhão batendo a porta da sala.

Quando seu cérebro começava a concentrar-se, ele reconheceu imediatamente a voz furiosa vibrando dentro de sua casa. Não, ele não estava sonhando. Isto era real. Infernalmente real! Enrolou-se mais no roupão e se obrigou a forçar um sorriso. "Sim, Sr. Wilkins, está tudo muito bem, obrigado." E com isso, Harry imediatamente entrou em sua casa e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

"Ginny! Não me faça ir até aí!" Draco gritou, enfiando o pé direito num caminhão de brinquedo. Então xingou em voz alta, quando o brinquedo trouxa não saía do seu pé. Ele agitou o pé para soltar o maldito caminhão brinquedo, criando uma poça de lama e sujeira ao redor dele.

"Ei!" Harry gritou irritado, ouvindo os gritos histéricos do outro homem, com os olhos já focados. Ele fechou o semblante com aborrecimento, ao ver a avantajada forma de Draco prender o pé no caminhão de brinquedo, parecendo muito bobo. Mas na situação atual, Harry tinha outras coisas para pensar do que rir dele. Ele praguejou em voz alta ao ver Draco criando uma grande confusão dentro da sua casa, em seu carpete recém-limpo. "Ei!

"Onde está a minha esposa, Potter?" Draco rosnou enquanto finalmente jogava o brinquedo no chão, que fez um barulho alto ao cair no piso de madeira.

"Normalmente eu te diria para se mandar daqui, mas visto que você já invadiu minha casa, bagunçou tudo e fez o possível para arruinar o nosso sono, o que, aliás você conseguiu." Disse Harry irritado. Então seu rosto endureceu. "SAIA DA MINHA CASA!"

"Onde está a minha esposa, Potter?" Draco repetiu, desta vez, levantando a voz furiosamente, sem notar que Harry realmente gritara com ele.

"Ela não está aqui!" Harry respondeu de volta. Seu olhar encontrou o do filho sentado no topo das escadas, olhando para eles, com aqueles enormes e curiosos olhos verdes, vestido em seu pijama azul claro de ursinhos. "Olhe o que você fez! Você acordou meu filho!"

"Não me importo se eu acordei a porcaria do bairro todo!" Draco respondeu alto. "Traga-me a minha mulher ou eu vou me certificar que você vai realmente desejar nunca ter nascido!"

"Você está me ameaçando?" Harry perguntou, seus olhos meio desfocados estreitando-se em fendas. Ele sorriu afetadamente. "Porque se você estiver, então não está funcionando."

"Sim." Draco parou e pegou sua varinha . O loiro olhou para ele ameaçadoramente. "Eu pareço estar ameaçando você, Potter?" Ele perguntou perigosamente.

Harry o fitou e notando o olhar de fúria assassina em seus olhos, balançou a cabeça rudemente. Ok, ele provavelmente achava que sim, mas, no entanto...

"Eu te disse, ela não está aqui!" Harry gritou furiosamente, ignorando o olhar mortal que outro homem lhe deu. "Você é surdo ou simplesmente estúpido?"

E com isso, Draco amaldiçoou em voz alta. Ele caminhou para as escadas com passos furiosos sem sequer pedir licença, não acreditando nas palavras do outro. Harry arregalou os olhos com descrença, enquanto Nathan saía fora do caminho de Draco, que se dirigia pelo corredor iluminado para o quarto de casal. Atingindo a porta, ele a abriu e viu uma enorme cama de dossel, com as cobertas pesadas reviradas e nada da mulher de cabelos vermelhos por ali.

"Potter!" Berrou ele, se virando e fazendo o seu caminho de volta para a sala. Ele desceu a escada, e seu casaco pesado esvoaçava em torno dele. Seus olhos dirigiram-se de imediato para a sala de estar, vendo Harry caminhar de um lado para o outro, não muito certo de como reagir aos súbitos eventos e seu filho, agora totalmente desperto, se ocupava brincando com o caminhão de brinquedo, que quase fora quebrado. Sentindo a presença do outro, ele parou e virou-se.

"Que mer..." Harry imediatamente parou ao ver seu filho sentado no chão, brincando. Ele deu um profundo suspiro irritado, mas reformulou as palavras. "Quem diabos disse que você pode entrar no meu quarto, desse jeito?"

"Onde ela está?" Draco exigiu. Ele estava bastante tentado a arruinar a cara de Harry com uma ou duas azarações, mas vendo o menino se refreou, contentando-se em dar-lhe o pior, o mais frio e cruel olhar que ele podia.

Como resposta, Harry virou-se para o filho. Ele curvou-se e acarinhou o cabelo castanho escuro de Nathan. "Nathan, filho, vá para o seu quarto." Ele ordenou suavemente.

O garoto de dois anos de idade, olhou para Harry e para Draco, duas vezes e novamente para Harry durante algum tempo. Vendo a expressão séria nas faces dos dois homens diante dele, ele deu a seu pai um sorriso doce e obediente. "Ok, papai." Disse ele em sua voz infantil, e imediatamente correu até as escadas levando o caminhão de brinquedo.

Por um momento, Draco suavizou o olhar enquanto seguia o pequeno menino com verdadeiro fascínio. Em seguida, seu pensamento inconscientemente voltou-se para Ginny mais uma vez. Seria possível que ela estivesse grávida? A probabilidade era bem grande. Afinal... ele fez uma careta. Se ela estivesse o que seria? Uma garota? Um menino? Ele preferia um menino, mas... Porra, que diabos ele estava pensando?

"Você já se livrou do carrinho,sabia?"

Draco piscou vendo Harry olhar para ele com inegável confusão e irritação. Ele retornou o olhar de forma direta. "Você não mentiria para mim, Potter." Disse ele com uma ameaça velada. "Eu sei que você esteve com Virgínia há poucas horas. Eu vi a sua carta."

Então, para espanto de Draco, a firme expressão de Harry tornou-se de absoluta confusão. "Sim, mas ela voltou para você." Ele respondeu pensativamente, a simples ideia de Ginny ter sumido, fez toda a vontade de jogar ou chutar Draco para fora de sua casa se esvair. "Ela estava com pressa, na verdade."

"Ela não está na Mansão." Disse Draco seco, o pensamento de Ginny saindo com Harry completamente ignorado. De alguma forma, vendo Harry confuso enviou uma onda de medo e ansiedade profunda para seu estômago.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "O que você quer dizer com ela não está na mansão?" Ele perguntou. "Ela foi embora?"

O homem mais alto estreitou os olhos. "Não, na verdade ela está deitada na minha cama e eu simplesmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer, por isso, resolvi dar uma passadinha por aqui! Claro, que ela foi embora!" Draco exclamou. "Eu não estaria aqui se ela não tivesse sumido!"

"Eu não sei onde ela está." Disse Harry de forma séria.

"Você foi a última pessoa que falou com ela." Disparou Draco de volta.

"Eu te disse, ela correu de volta para você!" Harry exclamou. Com isso, Draco andou para longe dele e começou a andar de uma lado para o outro, murmurando e rosnando. "Eu juro, sobre o túmulo de meus pais, que não sei onde ela está!"

No entanto, Draco não parava de andar, pensativo. De alguma forma, ele acreditava em Harry. Realmente estranho, mas ele acreditava.

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro irritado. "Se você não parar de andar neste instante, eu vou colar seus pés no chão e acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu não vou me importar de ter um panaca grudado no meu chão, desde que faça você parar. " Disse ele irritado. "Você está me deixando tonto!"

"Isso é porque você não está usando seus óculos, criatura pouco inteligente!" Draco cuspiu de volta, finalmente parando. Então ele olhou para Harry pensativamente e percebeu que esta era realmente a primeira vez que ele via Harry Potter sem os óculos. Ele balançou a cabeça, dispensando o estúpido e inútil pensamento. "Tudo bem, esqueça isso. Tem certeza que você não é um psicopata, maníaco homicida que gosta de manter garotas bonitas, com cabelos vermelhos chamadas Virgínia no seu porão?"

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se incredulamente. Ele não estava certo se Draco falava sério ou se estava sendo um idiota total.

Draco caminhou lentamente para ele. "Porque se você for, eu juro que vou matar você, Potter." Ele rosnou, nivelando seus olhos com os do outro. "E eu não vou me importar, mesmo se eu for para Azkaban por isso."

Agora, Harry estava certo de que ele falava sério. Mortalmente sério.

"Você é louco, Malfoy." Disse Harry, sem pestanejar. Ele empurrou Draco para longe dele rudemente, mas não o provocou. "Ela não quis nada comigo. Eu te disse." Então ele olhou ao longe. "Ela realmente correu para você. E acredite em mim quando digo que nada, nem ninguém neste mundo poderia impedi-la de ir até você." Disse lembrando a última conversa deles.

"O que você quer dizer?" Draco perguntou torcendo as sobrancelhas.

"Isso significa que mesmo que eu tenha pedido a ela para fugir comigo, ela não faria isso!" Harry exclamou. Havia uma nota de amargura em sua voz. _"Ela me deu aquele olhar quando seu nome foi mencionado, igual ao de Cho quando eu perguntei se ela casaria comigo." _

Draco não disse nada.

Harry deixou sair um suspiro exasperado. "Olha, você quer que eu beba Veritaserum? Porque se você quiser, eu faço! Não tenho nada a esconder!" Ele exclamou. "Por mais que eu... Goste da Ginny, eu nunca pensaria em levá-la contra a vontade!" Então ele afastou-se, exibindo um olhar de desgostosa aceitação. _"Eu não a teria sabendo que ela estaria pensando em outra pessoa."  
><em>  
>Draco olhou para ele momentaneamente, seus olhos prateados fixos no outro homem, como se pudesse ler o que se passava em sua mente. "Tudo bem." Ele finalmente disse. Ele girou e dirigiu-se para a porta. "Eu vou voltar, então."<p>

Silêncio pairou enquanto Harry olhava o homem, que se retirava tomado de emoções variadas. Ele não sabia se deveria sentir-se feliz, triste ou preocupado à cerca dos acontecimentos. Parte dele estava injuriada por Ginny ter escolhido Draco, outra parte dele sentia-se feliz pela evidente preocupação que Draco estava sentindo pelo fato de Ginny ter sumido. Mas a maior parte dele sentia-se preocupado pelo súbito desaparecimento de Ginny. Especialmente agora que alguém estava lá fora tentando pegá-la.

Ele foi atrás de Draco, que estava prestes a abrir a porta da frente. "Malfoy, acho que..."

"Malfy".

Tanto Harry quanto Draco pararam quando a vozinha de Nathan vibrou dentro da casa. Eles olharam, confusos.

"O que foi isso?" Draco perguntou, fazendo uma careta, enquanto fitava o menino de olhos arregalados sentado nas escadas.

"Ginny." Disse Nathan com um pouco de dificuldade.

Draco virou-se para um Harry perplexo atrás dele. "Seu filho tem o dom?" Perguntou, lembrando a forma como o menino conseguiu avisar Ginny, antes das facas a atingirem no último Natal.

"Que dom?" Harry perguntou, completamente alheio. Então ele olhou para cima. "Nathan, o que está dizendo, filho?"

Draco estreitou os olhos. "Vidência." Ele respondeu, exasperado. Então ele atirou as mãos para cima e olhou para o moreno desgostoso. "Honestamente, Potter, você deveria saber! Ele é seu filho, por amor de Deus! Os sintomas estão aí! Você não vê? Como é que você conseguiu se formar em Hogwarts?"

"Oh, olha quem está falando Sr. Eu-tenho-um-filho-então-sou-um-especialista." Cuspiu Harry sarcasticamente.

"Você não tem que ter um filho para saber disso, seu idiota." Disse Draco impaciente. "Você tem consciência de que as coisas que as crianças de nossa espécie dizem, não importa o quão peculiar e estranhas possam ser, não devem ser ignoradas? As coisas funcionam diferentes das comunidades trouxas. As possibilidades são infinitas!"

"Bem, se você não sabe, eu fui criado no mundo trouxa e não tenho a mínima ideia sobre as coisas que você acabou de dizer até agora!" Harry atirou de volta. Então ele virou-se pensativo. "Não sei. Talvez um pouco. Afinal, eu era uma porcaria na aula de vidência."

"Nada surpreendente, realmente." Draco murmurou deliberadamente. "A única coisa que você era bom mesmo, era voar."

Harry sorriu torto para ele. "Considerando que você era terrível nisso?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Draco amarrou a cara para ele, como se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa errada. "Que drogas você está usando, Potter?"

"Você deveria saber, Malfoy!"

"Malfy".

"O que o seu filho está dizendo?" Draco gritou irritado. "Não faz nenhum sentido!" Ele estava prestes a virar-se e abrir a porta, quando um súbito pensamento acertou-o.

_"Malfy?"_ Perguntou-se, ficando pensativo. _"Ginny? Seria possível?" _Então ele esfregou as mãos, lembrando do apelido que Sylvia colocara no seu avô. "É isto!" Ele gritou.

"O quê?" Exigiu Harry. "O que é? Onde ela está, Malfoy?"

Desta vez, os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se. "O que te importa, Potter?" Ele perguntou. "Por que eu deveria dizer? Por tudo que eu sei, você pode estar tentando matá-la."

Harry revirou os olhos. "Ora! Pare com isto!" Ele gritou. "O que isto me traria de bom?"

"Quem sabe?" Draco deu de ombros e virou-se. "Quero dizer, afinal, você é uma aberração da natureza, cicatriz". Ele abriu a porta e estava prestes a sair, quando de repente Harry chamou por ele. "O quê?" Ele perguntou impacientemente. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso!"

"Eu vou com você." Respondeu Harry, esquecendo completamente o insulto.

Draco parou bruscamente e virou-se para ele de modo determinado. "O quê?"

"Eu disse que eu vou com você." Harry repetiu virando-se e se dirigindo a escada para o quarto dele, sem dúvida, a fim de se trocar e pegar seus óculos. "Pelo que eu sei todos são suspeitos, inclusive você. E não vou confiar a segurança de Ginny a você!"

"E se fosse o contrário?" Draco falava atrás dele. "E o que te faz pensar que eu iria deixar você vir comigo?" Ele perguntou enquanto Harry descia as escadas rapidamente, já vestido e barbeado, evidentemente com uma pequena ajuda de sua varinha.

"Oh, eu não esperava realmente que você me permitisse ir." Respondeu Harry quando saiu para pegar a sua vassoura.

"Ok, vamos começar pelo início, Potter." Disse Draco enquanto Harry vestia o manto. Ele levantou o dedo em frente ao seu rosto "Eu não confio em você."

"Bem, eu não confio em você também." Disse Harry com o rosto inexpressivo.

Draco rolou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. "Ótimo, nós não confiamos um no outro. Fazemos uma boa equipe." Ele falou sarcasticamente, agitando os braços no ar. "Eu lhe disse que o meu pai não confiava em Voldemort? E olha onde isto o levou."

"Cai na real, Malfoy. Eu nem sequer chamaria isto de equipe" Disse Harry, enquanto se fitavam teimosamente. Então ele suspirou cansado. "Não estou fazendo isso por você ou por mim, eu estou fazendo pela Ginny. Deus sabe quantas vezes eu a ignorei e foram erros de minha parte." Ele parou e se afastou do olhar estreito de Draco, lembrando da conversa que teve com Ginny há pouco tempo.

Então ele olhou para trás. "Foi duro aprender com meus erros, e eu não tenho intenção de cometer outros, então gostando ou não, eu vou com você, ajudarei Ginny e fim da história!"

Draco o fitou momentaneamente, pensando e decidindo. Finalmente, ele deu um suspiro de relutante aprovação.

"Sutil, não é mesmo?" Draco perguntou cansado.

Julgando pelo olhar de determinação de Harry, o loiro não teve nenhuma outra alternativa senão a de render-se. Foi um olhar que dizia "eu não me importo com merda nenhuma do que você diz." Era o olhar que ele estava acostumado a ver quando eles ainda jogavam Quadribol por suas respectivas casas. Harry tinha este olhar sempre que via o pomo. E xingar, gritar ou mesmo bater naquela cara teimosa, neste momento era impossível. Mas neste momento até que era bom. Ele não se preocupava com Harry. Harry não se preocupava com ele. Mas ambos se preocupavam com Ginny. Pelo menos eles tinham algo de "útil" em comum.

"E seu filho?" Draco perguntou, depois de pensar por um breve momento. Quando Harry deu-lhe um olhar que dizia "uh-oh, eu esqueci", Draco virou os olhos para o céu com exasperação. "Seu imbecil! Você não pode andar por aí sem compromisso como antes. Você não pode deixá-lo sozinho aqui!"

"Eu sei! Cale a boca! Estou pensando!" Harry exclamou, olhando pensativamente para Nathan.

Draco bufou. "Agora, isto é novo!" Disse ele. Então os olhos dele abriram-se gozadores. "Você está realmente pensando."

"E você não está." Rebateu Harry incomodado. "Pensar não funciona com você. É como combinar verde com laranja. Um terrível choque, realmente."

"Você está errado. Eu já pensei em algo." Disse ele. Então ele olhou para o menino, com uma expressão ilegível. "Vamos levá-lo conosco para a Mansão de Vlad. Meu avô ficaria mais do que feliz em cuidar dele."

"Mansão do Vlad?" Harry perguntou, perplexo. "Que Mansão do Vlad?"

"É a residência do meu avô." Disse Draco. Ele tirou um pequeno isqueiro, prata do bolso. "Estou bastante certo que Ginny está lá."

"Você não acha que Nathan vai nos atrasar?" Harry perguntou. Então ele amarrou a cara, quando Draco abriu a tampa do isqueiro. "E é absolutamente proibido fumar dentro da minha casa e na frente do meu filho, Malfoy!"

Com isto Draco fez uma cara feia. "O que você é? Estúpido?" Disse ele, irritado. "Esta é uma chave de portal que estou segurando e não um isqueiro! Bem, embora seja um isqueiro, eu não vou usá-lo para acender um cigarro! E eu não seria louco o suficiente para deixá-lo voar com o seu filho! É perigoso e sem dúvida nos atrasaria." Ele olhou para longe e testou o seu não-tão-funcional-isqueiro, enquanto murmurava e rosnava. "Porcaria de coisas trouxas!"

"Então, seu avô tem um ponto de portal em sua mansão?" Perguntou Harry bastante surpreso. Ele pegou seu filho, subiu e o trocou antes de Draco rosnar um sim. Após alguns segundos olhando e esperando, Harry abriu a boca novamente. "E o que te faz pensar que Ginny está na casa do seu avô? Ela podia ir direto para A Toca ou para o seu apartamento trouxa."

"Vale a pena tentar e tenho fé nas habilidades de seu filho, Potter. É a hora de testar e provar o dom dele." Disse Draco, de frente para o moreno. "E, além disso, Ginny suspeita de mim. Ponha-se no lugar dela. Ir direto para A Toca ou a Londres seria muito estúpido. Estes seriam os primeiros lugares que eu iria, segundo o pensamento de Ginny, e ela não quer que eu a encontre." Ele deu um sorriso atravessado quando Nathan desceu as escadas, vestido e trazendo seu pequeno manto nas mãos. "Mas então, eu tenho certeza que você não tinha pensado nisso, certo?"

"Não força, Malfoy!" Harry disse, em tom de aviso, enquanto se ocupava colocando o manto sobre os ombros do filho. Então ele virou-se para Draco com suspeita. "E por que Ginny suspeita de você?"

"É uma longa história." Respondeu Draco de forma curta. Quando viu o olhar desconfiado que Harry deu a ele, ele suspirou. "Vamos lá, Potter, não me faça contar tudo! Vai levar a noite toda!"

"Eu não me importo se levar a noite toda."

"NÃO QUERO MATÁ-LA, CERTO?"Draco gritou. "Tenha certeza que eu não quero que ela morra!"

"Dê-me uma boa razão." Harry estacou, cruzando os braços obstinadamente sobre o peito. "Porque eu posso fazer você ir para o inferno, com apenas uma simples balançada da minha varinha Malfoy, e você bem sabe que eu posso fazer isso."

Draco desviou os olhos para longe e deu uma olhada petrificante para o sofá. "É pessoal, tá bem?" Ele finalmente admitiu. "E se eu for a pessoa que está atrás de Ginny, te dou total permissão para mandar um _Avada Kedavra _em mim, sem delongas."

Harry o fitou por um longo tempo antes de anuir em aceitação. "Tudo bem." Ele finalmente disse. Em seguida, limpou a garganta e mudou de assunto. "Qual seria a vantagem de Ginny em ficar na Mansão de Vlad?"

"Oh, você verá em breve." Disse Draco misteriosamente, enquanto se posicionava em frente aos dois, empunhando o isqueiro. "Prontos para ir?"

"Você sabe algo que eu não sei?" Harry perguntou enquanto Draco murmurava um fraco _"Accio"_ para chamar a sua própria vassoura.

"Talvez." Respondeu Draco. "Afinal, ele é meu avô, certo? Só eu sei o quão louco aquele velho pode ser. Seu filho está acostumado a usar chaves de portal, Potter?"

"Oh, não é novidade. Eu posso ver a relação estreita entre vocês." Disse Harry sorridente. Quando Draco decidiu ignorá-lo, ele virou-se para o seu filho, que chegava perto do isqueiro. "Sim, ele está acostumado. Eu sempre o levo aos meus jogos e muitas vezes via chave de portal.

"Você podia ter dito somente o sim." Disse Draco enquanto revirava os olhos irritado.

E com isso, os três seguraram o isqueiro com força, vassouras na mão e desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado!" Disse Snape enquanto agitava sua varinha, lançando um potente feitiço de amarração, para segurar um forte Vladimir sobre a cama. O pocionista olhou para Ginny muito pálida e bruscamente continuou: "Que algo tão estúpido como isto, seria obra de um dos amigos do Potter".

"Tire isto de mim, bastardo!" Vladimir gritou.

Snape o ignorou. De qualquer maneira ele era muito mais forte do que Vladimir.

Ginny deixou sair um fraco sorriso enquanto fitava Snape, que arrumava suas coisas, cuidadosamente compiladas, no interior do pequeno estojo de couro que ele havia trazido junto. "Bem, eu não poderia deixá-lo assim, podia?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos se dilatando fascinados enquanto olhava o conjunto de frascos de vidro e recipientes com líquidos multicoloridos.

Ele os colocou cuidadosamente na cama e tirou outro frasco do seu bolso. Em seguida, dirigindo-se a Vladimir, ele abriu os lábios do vampiro e forçou a poção sonífera em sua boca, sem se importar com a série de maldições que Vlad cuspiu em seu rosto. Momentos mais tarde, seus olhos foram se fechando até que ele finalmente caiu no sono.

"Você deveria ter pensado melhor ao tentar algo tão estúpido como isso." Disse Snape desagradavelmente, enquanto ele pegava uma seringa de tamanho médio do seu kit. "Você não tem a menor idéia do que poderia te acontecer se ele tivesse conseguido?

"Eu sei, nós estudamos vampiros no DCAT durante o meu sexto ano." Respondeu Ginny enquanto pressionava um pano sobre o seu braço ferido. A despeito do fogo alto da lareira dos aposentos de Vladimir, Ginny sentia-se gelada e ligeiramente enfraquecida. "Eu também tive este assunto incluído numa de minhas aulas avançadas."

"E pelo que vejo, você não aprendeu nada." Ele concluiu antipático, enquanto enchia a seringa com o líquido escuro e roxo. Virou-se para a luz e cuidadosamente mediu a solução.

"É bom que você tenha chegado aqui em tempo. Vejo que recebeu a minha coruja mais cedo do que eu esperava." Disse Ginny enquanto assistia Snape injetar cuidadosamente, a agulha na pele de Vladimir, visando a veia mais próxima possível do coração. "O que é isso?"

"Falando honestamente, eu não recebi sua coruja, Srta. Wea... erm... Sra. Malfoy." Disse sucinto, empurrando lentamente o líquido roxo para o corpo do homem mais velho. "Para sua informação, Vladimir já tinha agendada uma consulta por causa da sua medicação, enquanto o seu pedido..." Ele parou e virou-se para ela desagradavelmente "Foi puramente produto de uma sorte enorme".

Ginny ficou em silêncio, sentindo-se uma garotinha idiota e patética de escola tomando sermão. Ela fitou o chão e esperou que Snape continuasse com suas habituais críticas, inclementes e incrivelmente doloridas. Ela teve de admitir que ele estava certo, apesar de tudo. Afinal, ela não estava usando o cérebro nesse momento.

Quando Snape viu a reação sóbria pelo canto dos olhos, ele deu um suspiro quase inaudível e magoado. "Trata-se, a propósito, do meu soro anti-vampírico." Ele falou. "Comecei a fazer este um ano após a descoberta da Poção Mata-cão. A mais recente, evidentemente."

"Soro Anti-vampírico?" Ginny repetiu, seus olhos o fitando com grande admiração, apesar de sua condição enfraquecida. "Então, posso entender que, na realidade, elimina o desejo da alma do vampiro de sugar sangue fazendo-o voltar a ser mortal? Como é feito?"

Snape encontrou-se sorrindo com muito apreço pela curiosidade de sua antiga aluna. Efetivamente, Virgínia Weasley-Malfoy não tinha mudado nada. Curiosidade. Esse era um dos fatores que movia seu ser, fazendo dela uma de suas melhores alunas em todas as turmas de poções de Hogwarts.

"Os mesmos ingredientes da Poção Mata-Cão." Disse Snape inexpressivamente enquanto descartava cuidadosamente a seringa usada. "A única diferença é que este soro contém uma grande quantidade de extrato de alho, limalha de prata e um pouco de água benta. Eu também incluí as mesmas combinações anti-demência do Mata-Cão". Ele parou e a fitou por um longo tempo. "Melhor ter certeza." Ele murmurou enquanto entregava a ela um termômetro. "E, naturalmente, uma grande quantidade de suco Murtisco. Isso dá a cor púrpura. E é mais eficaz quando injetado." Ele prosseguiu.

Ginny concordou e colocou o termômetro na boca sem pensar, como se fosse a coisa mais normal a fazer. De alguma maneira, ela havia notado uma pitada de orgulho na voz habitualmente sem emoções de Snape. "Mas o suco de Murtisco em grandes quantidades é muito perigoso, não é?" Ela perguntou pensativamente. "Será que não é perigoso para ele"?

"Para bruxos comuns, sim." Respondeu Snape, enquanto olhava para o relógio. "Mas para os que são como eles, não. Lobisomens e vampiros têm uma forte resistência a grandes quantidades de suco de Murtisco, devido à sua natureza inumana. E uma grande quantidade deste suco é necessária para sustentar o efeito anti-demência. Creio que você sabe perfeitamente que tentáculos de Murtisco quando comidos, produzem uma forte resistência a pragas e azarações, não é mesmo?"

"E assim a poção erradica o vampirismo num vampiro?"

"Não, a fórmula apenas o controla." Respondeu Snape. "Assim como a poção Mata-Cão, o soro anti-vampírico reduz o desejo de sangue humano. Não se trata, contudo, de retirar seus poderes. Durante a transformação, ele vai ficar sossegado, pálido, com os caninos afiados, bebendo vinho ou água em lugar de sangue humano. "

"Brilhante." Sussurrou Ginny através do termômetro que saía de sua boca. Então ela deu um suspiro. "Eu o transformei num verdadeiro vampiro, não é?"

Snape voltou o rosto sisudo para dela. "Francamente falando, ele precisou apenas de quatro colheres de seu sangue para completar sua transformação." Explicou. "Vladimir nasceu um meio-vampiro. Ele vinha bebendo sangue humano desde o dia que começou a falar. Então, ele parou por razões desconhecidas, portanto, impedindo a completa transição. Realmente creio que esta é a maneira pela qual os meio-vampiros transformam-se em vampiros verdadeiros. Eles não precisam ser mordidos, apenas têm de beber sangue humano quente. "

Ginny anuiu e eles permaneceram calados durante alguns segundos. Ela olhou reparando que Snape, vestindo o usual e pesado manto preto, estava de pé e agitava a varinha em direção às mãos amarradas de Vladimir, libertando-o do feitiço. "Ele vai acordar em poucos minutos, totalmente inofensivo." Falou sem expressão. Ginny fez uma careta.

"Por que você usa um termômetro trouxa?" Ela perguntou curiosamente quando Snape tirou-o de sua boca. "O que tem demais, em utilizar um termômetro?"

Snape a fitou friamente. Finalmente, ele decidiu falar, ignorando a segunda questão. "Os termômetros trouxas são mais precisos do que os nossos feitiços para temperatura." Ele respondeu trazendo o termômetro contra a luz. "Nós dependemos de magia, enquanto eles dependem inteiramente da ciência. Gostando ou não, nós, bruxos e trouxas temos a mesma temperaturas corporal. É mais aconselhável utilizar o termômetro trouxa em casos como este." Só então ele falou suavemente. "Ha! Justamente como eu esperava!"

E antes que Ginny pudesse proferir outra pergunta, ele tomou seu braço ferido, e encostou a varinha contra ele enquanto murmurava um encantamento curativo. Quase imediatamente, os dois pontos perfurados lentamente fecharam-se diante de seus olhos, deixando manchas de sangue seco à sua volta. Depois disso, Snape afastou-se dela e reabriu seu kit revelando um outro conjunto de frascos diante deles. Após uma cuidadoso raciocínio, e seleção, ele pegou um pequeno recipiente de vidro com um líquido vermelho-púrpura no seu interior e entregou a ela.

"Aqui, beba isso."

"O que é ?" Ginny perguntou curiosa, embora já tivesse aberto a tampa do frasco.

"É um soro que vai fazer seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido por alguns minutos, para compensar a perda sanguínea de seu corpo." Explicou. "Eu também incluí uma pequena gota de soro anti-vampírico sem o Murtisco, é claro. Depois de ser mordida por Vladimir, eu não sei realmente o efeito que isto pode ter em você."

"Ah." Disse ela antes de colocar o frasco contra os lábios, tapar o nariz e beber tudo num gole. Seu rosto torceu-se com repugnância imediatamente, pelo sabor amargo-azedo do líquido em sua língua. "Eca! Este gosto é pior do que a poção Polissuco!" Ginny exclamou parecendo muito imatura, depois de engolir a poção vermelha. "Por que você não nos ensinou a fazer isso antes?"

Snape apenas sorriu sem humor e tomou o frasco vazio que ela lhe devolveu. "Você não quer me colocar para fora dos negócios, não é?"

"Você costuma recomendar este soro para vítimas mordidas por vampiros?" Perguntou ela depois de um momento.

"Não, esse soro é apenas para casos especiais, como o seu." Disse Snape enquanto rapidamente reunia e arrumava suas coisas. "Nem todos estão, erm..." Ele parou e virou-se para Ginny, elevando as sobrancelhas parecendo incerto do que falar. "Creio que o meu trabalho aqui está feito." Ele finalmente falou. "Agora, se você me desculpar, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer." E com isso, virou-se bruscamente e dirigiu-se para as portas do quarto, estava prestes a abri-las, quando de repente Ginny chamou o seu nome. Ele virou-se, com as sobrancelhas levantadas interrogativamente.

"O que é agora?" Perguntou irritadiço.

"Obrigada." Disse Ginny, dando o sorriso mais doce que ele já tinha visto. "Obrigada por ter vindo aqui. Obrigada por toda sua ajuda."

Severus Snape deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Afinal, ela era sua melhor aluna. Era realmente difícil dizer não a Virgínia Weasley, mesmo quando ela ainda era uma Grifinória. "Apenas não faça nada estúpido novamente." Ele rosnou. Então, sem outra palavra, saiu e fechou as portas atrás dele.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca. Ele ainda era o mesmo Severus Snape que ela conhecia, mas não deixou de notar o ensaio de sorriso que escapou dos lábios sisudos, quando ela expressou sua gratidão. Isto a fez pensar por que Snape decidiu ser tão solícito e desprendido, considerando que ele odiava o fato dela ser sua melhor estudante e ainda por cima uma Grifinória.

_"O homem tem um coração afinal!"_ Ela pensou, sorrindo suavemente. Um dia, ela pensou, gostaria de encontrar uma maneira de retribuir a sua bondade não-tão-bondosa . Com isso, ela se levantou dirigindo-se para a janela, quando uma voz fraca soou na quietude do quarto.

"Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição, Virgínia."

Ela virou-se e viu os olhos de Vladimir já abertos, mas sem o toque de crueldade. Foi realmente estranho ver um vampiro em sua plena forma parecendo tão gentil e inofensivo. Cautelosamente, ela sentou-se na cama enquanto Vladimir lutava contra a tonteira, seu belo rosto iluminado pela lua e pelo fogo crepitante, criando uma fina, e brilhante luz prateada refletida nas bochechas pálidas.

"Tenho uma confissão a fazer." Disse Virgínia suavemente, de frente para ele.

Vladimir levantou friamente suas sobrancelhas como resposta, esperando.

Quando Virgínia teve certeza de que a conversa não poderia ser adiada, ela respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar. "Nós estivemos te enganando o tempo todo." Ela começou. E com isso, contou tudo a Vladimir. Sobre o jogo de Quadribol onde tudo começou, o acordo que ela fez com Draco, sobre o orfanato e tudo sobre o a pavorosa peça que eles estavam pregando por causa da herança. A expressão de Vladimir não tinha se alterado durante o fluxo da história, continuava fria e calculista.

"Foi errado e eu estou plenamente ciente disso." Disse Ginny após contar tudo para o avô de Draco. "E, por isso, me desculpo do fundo do coração." Ela piscou os olhos furiosamente para impedir-se de chorar.

Vladimir optou por permanecer em silêncio.

Ela fungou suavemente. "Eu não poderia te culpar de ficar furioso comigo e me odiar." Disse ela. "Mas eu só quero que você saiba que, depois de tudo , eu não quero seu dinheiro. Só... deixe tudo para Draco, ele merece cada sicle. Afinal ele é o seu único herdeiro. E pode ficar descansado que depois disso, eu nunca mais vou importunar você ou a sua família novamente."

Silêncio.

Ginny levantou o olhar. "Deus, eu me sinto tão terrível." Ela falou baixinho. "Depois de ser tratada com toda a bondade por você e Narcisa... Falando sinceramente, você se tornou o avô que nunca tive! E participar deste jogo cruel, acredite ou não, me machucou muito! E eu..."

"Você deve sentir-se terrível." Disse Vladimir, cortando-a de repente.

Ginny parou e olhou para ele timidamente.

"E eu deveria estar com raiva."

Ginny concordou. Ela fitou o chão envergonhada e mordeu o lábio.

"No entanto..." Ele parou enquanto uma risada alta e rouca escapava de seus lábios.

Ginny virou-se para ele, horrorizada com a súbita e inesperada reação. Mas o que diabos Snape lhe dera? Seria um efeito colateral do soro anti-vampírico? O vampiro virava um bobo alegre? Agora as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhas a cada segundo! Um vampiro rindo com alegria verdadeira?

"Você realmente acredita que eu engoli a porcaria de história Eu-estou-apaixonada-por-Draco?" Ele exclamou. "Vamos lá! Com certeza você não me acha estúpido, não é?"

Ginny ficou de boca aberta, de maneira nada elegante, enquanto uma estranha sensação de déjà vu a varria. Ela fitava a face risonha de Vladimir, completamente atônita.

"Eu sabia todo o tempo! Eu mudei o testamento, não foi? Só para chateá-lo!" Ele falou alto, parecendo presunçoso e egoísta, deliciado ao ver a expressão atônita dela. Então deu outra risada alta e barulhenta. "Você devia ter visto a cara dele! Eu te conto! Foi inestimável! E a maneira como ele..." Vlad parou repentinamente ao ver a expressão chateada, sem graça e sarcástica que ela lhe deu. Limpou a garganta sentindo-se desconfortável e ficou sério. "Eu já fui mimado como este menino está agora Virgínia."

"Então... Então por que você não falou nada?" Ginny exigiu quando finalmente encontrou sua voz. "E nem fez nada! Você deixou a coisa correr para se divertir?" Ela cobrou zangada. "Você não está ciente de que..."

"Ah, Virgínia, querida, não me interprete mal." Vladimir falou rapidamente. "Eu teria dado a minha fortuna para Draco, mesmo que ele não tivesse casado com uma mulher de personalidade como você." Então ele gargalhou novamente. "Mas na ocasião, sim, tudo foi realmente só para o meu divertimento! Uma diversão em nome do meu maldito e conivente neto! Pensou que ele poderia ser mais esperto que eu, certo? Ha! Eu provei o contrário!"

Com isto, Ginny não podia fazer nada, a não ser sacudir a cabeça de forma cansada. "_Oh, e para quê tudo isto?" _Ela pensava, vendo o claro olhar de satisfação e revoltante velhacaria na face do vampiro. Então ela fechou os olhos, os dedos voando até suas têmporas, sentindo o início de uma enxaqueca agitando-se dentro de sua cabeça. "Oh, oh, eu sinto...me sinto..."

"O quê? Estúpida? Enganada?" Vladimir ajudou. Ele olhou para ela com uma fome escarnecedora. "Trapaceada? Crédula? Como uma imbecil? Podre?"

Ginny emburrou. "Ok, para com isso. Isto é um abuso à palavra insulto, que não vou tolerar!" Ouvindo isto, Vlad imediatamente parou. Ela o olhou parecendo miserável. "Você poderia facilmente ter denunciado ao Ministério ou-ou- tomado uma medida legal contra mim ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Por que você não fez isto?"

"Ah e eu poderia dizer que estava esperando também, que uma mulher como você mudasse aquele maldito garoto?" Ele perguntou. Ela virou-se para ele perdendo o prumo. "O quê?" Estou falando sério! " Vlad exclamou. Quando Ginny o fitou duramente, ele limpou a garganta ruidosamente e decidiu adotar um tom mais "sério".

"Tenho grandes esperanças em Draco, na verdade." Ele disse lentamente. "É por isso que o escolhi para ser meu sucessor e não o pai dele. Na tenra idade de oito anos, ele já demonstrava uma extraordinária habilidade e conhecimento do universo bruxo, coisa não muito normal para os meninos da idade dele, sabe. Ele sabia o que as pessoas queriam, o que as pessoas precisavam, e o que as pessoas comprariam. Sempre teve uma mente inquisitiva tanto para mercadorias trouxas quanto bruxas." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Foi uma pena que o meu maldito filho o fizesse voltar-se para a Artes das Trevas. Porque, eu ouvi que ele fechou o negócio das terras de Zabini com sucesso, comprando tudo a um preço realmente muito baixo! Este menino tem uma mente brilhante para negócios! "

Como resposta, Ginny olhou para baixo, quando o nome de Zabini foi mencionado. Vladimir notou isso e brincou.

"Oh vamos lá, moça! Eu não estou zangado com você! E a muito, certamente, eu não te odeio! Você é demasiado especial para se odiar, mesmo que tenha uma natureza descuidada. Na verdade, eu estava realmente feliz quando ele te escolheu como esposa. E teria dado uma parte do meu dinheiro de qualquer maneira. Como diabos você ainda consegue lidar com o gênio miserável daquele rapaz? Até agora, eu não podia fazer nada a não ser imaginar." Ele divagava, obviamente sem ter conhecimento da situação atual. "E, além disso, você salvou a minha vida. Eu te devo uma!"

Ginny ainda não olhava para ele. Ah, por que Vladimir tinha que dizer essas palavras agora? "Eu vim aqui por um motivo, na verdade." Ela obrigou-se a falar depois de um momento. "Preciso de um favor, muito, muito grande."

"Qualquer coisa, Virgínia, qualquer coisa." Disse Vlad sem pensar por um segundo.

Ginny lentamente olhou para cima. "Eu preciso de você para fazer o feitiço Fidelius em mim." Ela disse calmamente. "E tirar meu nome do testamento." De qualquer maneira ela não queria o dinheiro. O que lhe traria de bom todo aquele dinheiro, se Draco estivesse constantemente tentando matá-la? Por mais que ela se importasse, Draco poderia ficar com tudo, nadar nele e danar-se com a fortuna! Dinheiro, este foi o motivo que iniciou toda a confusão!

O sorriso de Vladimir sumiu subitamente. "Por quê?" Perguntou, os olhos do vampiro se estreitando repentinamente. "Será que algo de ruim aconteceu entre você e meu neto?"

O lábio inferior de Ginny tremeu, enquanto uma nova torrente de lágrimas ameaçava cair, à menção de Draco. "Não tem nada a ver com ele" Ela mentiu pateticamente. Vladimir ficou em silêncio, e ela sabia que era uma mentira muito fraca. "Por favor?"

Vladimir deu um profundo suspiro e a fitou por um longo tempo. "Sei que não é da minha alçada e você pode ou não me contar, mas por que eu?" Ele perguntou depois de um longo momento de silêncio. "É o que você realmente quer? Porque se eu fizer isso, não há como voltar atrás, Virgínia."

Ela olhou ao longe parecendo miserável, o pensamento de Draco, o simples pensamento de não vê-lo nunca mais, trazendo uma nova onda de dor ao seu coração. Não havia ninguém a culpar a não ser ela mesma de qualquer forma. Desde o início, ela estava bem consciente de que era apenas uma peça, um acordo, nada pessoal, apenas puro negócio. Mas então ela quebrou a primeira e única regra do jogo de faz-de-conta. Ela se apaixonou, profundamente, sem medidas. Este era o preço a pagar por quebrar uma estúpida, mas simples regra. Ela respirou profundamente e endureceu o coração.

"Sim." Respondeu ela finalmente, enquanto duas grossas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e escorriam pelo rosto.

O vampiro momentaneamente ficou sentado lá, ponderando silenciosamente. Então ele fechou o semblante. "Você realmente confia em mim?" Perguntou, desafiando-a. Então ele olhou para ela de forma significativa. "Eu sou, afinal, a família dele."

"Você me deve." Respondeu Ginny estóica.

Após vários minutos olhando e pensando, Vladimir finalmente deu um suspiro resignado. "Considere-o feito." Disse ele levantando-se e pegando sua varinha no interior da escrivaninha. Em seguida, caminhando de volta para a cama, ele apontou sua varinha para ela.

"Tudo bem, Virgínia." Ele sussurrou enquanto fazia volteios com sua varinha diante dela, criando faíscas amarelo claras no ar. "Basta fechar os olhos e relaxar, e quando você abri-los, tudo vai ficar bem. Muito bem..."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG 

"Molly, querida, rápido ou vamos nos atrasar!" Arthur Weasley falara nesta mesma noite. Ele levou sua mala escada abaixo e deixou escapar uma leve maldição ao ver a hora. "A convenção do Ministério terá início às oito da manhã de amanhã e a essa altura, dezenas e dezenas de bruxos pegarão as melhores acomodações que os hotéis irlandeses podem oferecer! Eu não quero passar a noite numa pousada!"

"Em um momento, querido!" Molly respondeu de seu quarto. "Pare de tagarelar este monte de besteiras, Arthur. Você é o primeiro Ministro, é claro que vão reservar as melhores acomodações para você!"

"Oh blá-blá-blá e todas estas bobagens !" Arthur bufava enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro pela sala. "Rápido! Eu quero sair já!"

Momentos depois, pesados passos ecoaram dentro da sala, quando a forma generosa de Molly apareceu descendo rapidamente as escadas, com sua maleta na mão. Arthur imediatamente pegou a mala adiantou-se até a porta, sendo seguido por Molly.

"Foi uma coisa boa ter construído um ponto de aparatação para chaves de portal no fundo do quintal." Disse Arthur para ninguém em especial, enquanto seguiam até a porta. "Você tem de admitir que a caixa de correio dos trouxas que eu coloquei ali ficou uma beleza, não é?"

Molly ignorou a animada conversa fiada de Arthur, sobre correspondência e caixas de correio trouxas, e estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando ouviu uma suave batida. Ambos se olharam surpresos.

"Quem poderia ser a esta hora da noite?" Arthur perguntou quando Molly avançou para abrir. Então o que viu diante dela fez seus olhos arregalarem-se de surpresa. Parada na frente deles estava uma Ginny meio congelada, de olhos inchados e vermelhos, com uma vassoura flutuando ao lado dela, uma bolsa na mão direita e a gaiola da gata na outra.

Ginny, ao ver o olhar espantado dos pais, sentiu os lábios tremendo. Então, sem uma palavra, ela desatou a chorar, largando suas coisas no chão, sem se dar conta dos miados aterrorizados da gata, cuja gaiola bateu no chão com toda a força. 

"Qual é o problema, querida?" Molly perguntou suavemente, imediatamente recolhendo a filha chorosa, num abraço forte e reconfortante. Ela acariciou seus cabelos para acalmá-la e a trouxe para dentro de casa. Ela olhou para o marido de forma desafiadora. Arthur entendeu de imediato e trouxe os pertences da filha para dentro de casa. A convenção Ministerial temporariamente esquecida. Com a bagagem dentro da casa, fechou a porta suavemente. "Querida, o que há de errado?"

"Mãe, eu ..." Ela parou quando vários soluços doloridos escaparam de seus lábios. "Eu não... Tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir, então..."

"Shh, tudo está bem, bebê." Acalmou Molly. Ela a puxou a filha para o sofá e deixou-a chorar livremente em seus braços. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

Ginny chorou e chorou, colocando para fora a dor e todas as emoções de uma vez. Ela chorou como um bebê nos braços de sua mãe. Ela chorou, como se as lágrimas não tivessem fim, como se não houvesse amanhã. Ela nunca chorou tanto antes! E nada poderia machucar mais Molly do que ver seu bebê chorar daquele jeito, tremendo e soluçando em seus braços.

Molly e Arthur, por sua vez, se olhavam, sem ter certeza do que dizer ou perguntar. Seja lá o que fosse, eles estavam certos de que tinha relação com Draco e o casamento.

Ginny se permitiu chorar por mais dez minutos, antes de olhar para os rostos compreensivos de seus pais, que a pajeavam. "Você estavam saindo para algum lugar?" Ela perguntou, entre uma série de soluços.

"Ah, não é nada, querida. Só..." Arthur falou, acenando com a mão.

"Não quero prender vocês." Disse Ginny rapidamente, escapando do abraço de sua mãe. Então se obrigou a sorrir. "Eu acho que essa viagem é importante para o papai."

Arthur deixou escapar um suspiro. "Na verdade querida, sim. É a convenção Ministerial e..." Ele parou e olhou para Molly de maneira significativa. Quando sua esposa lhe deu um sinal de compreensão, ele bufou e jogou a outra mão para o ar. "Sabe o quê? Podemos sempre participar da próxima vez, certo Molly querida?"

Molly estava prestes a dar um "sim, você está certo querido", quando Ginny sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. "Não, papai." Ela falou. "Vão. Quero dizer, vocês não têm nada com que se preocupar. Eu..."

"Mas querida..."

"Por favor." Ginny implorou suavemente. "Só preciso de um lugar para ficar temporariamente, e..." Ela parou e virou-se para os pais. "Por favor, não me façam sentir pior de novo, por vocês não irem."

Então, Molly suspirou. "Devo admitir que é muito importante para o seu pai." Ela disse. Então a senhora ficou preocupada. "Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem, estando sozinha?"

"Sim, mãe, eu vou ficar bem." Ela respondeu. Afinal, não importava o que Draco fizesse, ele não seria capaz de encontrá-la. Ela confiava em Vladimir. Ele não iria contar o seu paradeiro, afinal tinha uma dívida bruxa para com ela. "Vão e divirtam-se."

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza."

"Então, esteja certa de que em seguida, um dos meus irmãos virá ficar comigo." Sugeriu Ginny, enquanto esfregava os olhos secos. "Onde estão Ron e Hermione, a propósito?"

"Estão passando feriado na casa da Hermione." Respondeu Arthur. Então ele virou-se para Molly. "Talvez devêssemos escrever e pedir a eles que voltem para casa?"

Molly ainda parecia relutante. "Eu não sei, Arthur." Ela olhou para Ginny. "Eu não sei realmente..."

"Quantas vezes vou ter de falar até convencer você, mãe?" Ginny perguntou. "Eu realmente não me importo. Está tudo bem." Disse ela novamente. Na verdade, neste momento, ela realmente queria estar sozinha.

Molly deu um profundo suspiro. "Tudo bem, querida. Se você insiste." Disse ela enquanto Arthur levava suas coisas até seu antigo quarto.

"Posso usar o meu antigo quarto?" Ginny perguntou suavemente, enquanto abria à gaiola e deixava o gato sair. O animal de estimação, por sua vez, correu alegremente para fora da cozinha.

"Claro, querida! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Molly exclamou. "Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser."

Com isso, Ginny sorriu e lentamente subiu a escada. Uma vez dentro do seu quarto, ela caiu na cama, de bruços, sem sequer se incomodar em acender a luz e ficou assim por cerca de uma hora ou mais, pensamentos sobre Draco rolando infinitamente dentro da cabeça. Já era meia noite e meia quando o esgotamento e a extrema fome se abateram sobre ela. Então, como uma resposta à sua oração, Molly entrou em seu quarto com um prato de biscoitos e um copo de leite quente. Ginny imediatamente sentou-se, enquanto sua mãe acendia o abajur.

"Eu escrevi uma carta para Ron, querida." Disse ela enquanto colocava a comida em cima do criado-mudo. "Ele respondeu e disse que vai voltar para casa amanhã."

Ginny deu um sorriso forçado_. "Ah, por que o Ron?"_ Ela pensava com consternação. A última coisa que ela precisava agora era ver o olhar de eu-te-disse do Ron e aturar quando ele começasse a discursar sobre o que aconteceria, sobre o quão miserável era o Malfoy, e aturá-lo rosnando, berrando e prometendo cortar o corpo do seu marido em pedaços. De preferência arrancando a cabeça em primeiro lugar, depois os braços e, em seguida, os pés... ooh, ela poderia falar vá em frente! Pegando um biscoito do prato e mastigando rapidamente, ela se perguntava do por que, pelos infernos, ela precisava comer como se não houvesse amanhã!

"Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem aqui?" Molly perguntou depois de um momento, muito surpreendida com o repentino apetite da filha. Então ela suspirou. _"Oh bem, talvez por causa da depressão."  
><em>  
>"Sim, mãe." Ela disse depois de engolir a comida. Não muito tempo depois, Ginny terminou seu primeiro biscoito. Ela mordeu o lábio e pegou outro biscoito, antes de tomar um gole do leite.<p>

Com a resposta, Molly a fitava querendo desesperadamente saber o que realmente acontecera. Mas vendo a filha de olhos inchados e vermelhos, ela decidiu não perguntar. Com o tempo, pensava, ela iria se abrir. "Bem, acho que vamos indo." Disse ela enquanto Ginny terminava o segundo biscoito. "Não estou realmente certa de deixar você sozinha aqui, mas..."

"Mãe, por favor. Nós já conversamos sobre isso." Disse Ginny entre mordidas nos biscoitos com gotas de chocolate. "E, além disso, Ron e Hermione estarão aqui amanhã, por isso não se preocupe." Ela pediu.

Com isto, Molly finalmente sorriu. "Certo, querida." Beijou-a na testa. "Nos veremos em três dias."

"Tudo bem, mãe! Divirta-se!" Ginny disse com alegria forçada.

Molly levantou-se e saiu do quarto dela. Uma vez sozinha, Ginny parou de comer, os olhos dela acidentalmente caindo na mão esquerda, onde ela usava seu anel de casamento no dedo anelar. E mais uma torrente de lágrimas caía de seus olhos, enquanto ela lentamente tirava o anel e o colocava dentro da gaveta.

Após um momento sentada lá, chorando, afogada em auto-piedade, e pensando sem parar, finalmente foi até a própria cama e chorou até dormir.

"Ginny."

Já era uma e meia da manhã.

Ela estava sozinha na casa vazia.

Fez uma careta em seu sono, quando ouviu uma voz suave e melodiosa em sua cabeça, chamando seu nome. Não tinha certeza se estava sonhando ou não, virou de lado, esperando a voz ir embora.

"Ginnnnyyy!"

Relutante, ela obrigou os olhos a se abrirem e viu uma sombra de pé na frente dela agitando uma varinha, olhando-a diretamente. Lentamente ela sentou-se, esfregando os olhos e focando o vulto encoberto pela escuridão, reconheceu imediatamente a sombra.

Ela torceu o rosto.

"Therese?" Ela perguntou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A mulher sorriu, seus felinos olhos azuis brilhavam em meio à escuridão do pequeno quarto, o cabelo quase branco brilhava contra a fraca luz do luar.

Seus lábios vermelho sangue abriram-se num frio e misterioso sorriso.

"Miau!"

Fim da Parte 13

Nota da Autora:

No caso de se perguntarem quem diabos é Therese: ela era a secretária de Ginny no mundo trouxa. E a razão por que ela de repente apareceu de novo na história? Bem, isso é o que vocês irão descobrir! :: risos maldosos::

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Nota da Topaz:

Oi Pessoal! Obrigada por lerem, enviarem reviews ou simplesmente por favoritarem a fic.

Pois é, eu sou uma criatura teimosa, mas de coração mole quando se trata de fic do universo HP, e parece que valeu à pena dar ouvidos e cérebro aos pedidos da Estrela que é apaixonada por esta fic.

Aviso mais uma vez que a tenho traduzida até o final e já estou no final do primeiro capítulo extra. Por quê? Well, eu acredito que várias coisas ficaram no ar, que o Draco e a Ginny juntos soltam faíscas ( sim, já estou com ceninhas hot deles girando na mente!) e meu querido grifo ( como já falei, eu amo os Potters!) merece seu momento de felicidade.

Como já dizia o REI, serão tantas emoções...

Haann... Leitores me perguntaram sobre o link da fic da NOIVA traduzida pela Vanillaa.

Na barra superior do site do fanfiction tem uma janelinha SEARCH e é só fazer o copiar, colar com o nome do autor desejado ou com o título da fic.

No google também é só digitar A NOIVA DA SERPENTE que aparece o link.

O link direto: retirem os negritos e substituam pelas pontuações indicadas, certo?

www**PONTO**fanfiction**PONTO**net**BARRA**s**BARRA**1454416**BARRA**1**BARRA**A_Noiva_da_Serpente


	3. capitulo 14

**Título: A noiva da Serpente c**

**Autor: Reiko**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout do cap 12 até o final.**

**Betagem: **

**Classificação:M**

**Pares: Draco e Gina**

**Gênero: Drama/ Romance**

**Disclaimer: Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro, é puramente diversão.**

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**A Noiva da Serpente XIV - A noiva da Serpente **

Harry apertou os dentes em desgosto enquanto levantava sua bota imunda daquela coisa mole, escorregadia e nojenta, aquele monte de lama da altura de seus joelhos onde ele estava com os pés enfiados. Virando-se para Draco com um olhar declaradamente aborrecido estampado no rosto, falou: "Isto... É o ponto de aparatação de chave de portal do seu avô?"

Draco virou-se para ele de mau humor. "Oh, pare de se lamentar, Potter!" ele exclamou enquanto tirava suas pernas daquela coisa que parecia estrume - olhando a sujeira ao seu redor. Ele engoliu em seco ao ver manchas molhadas e torrões de terra grudados no couro do seu caro par de sapatos. _"Que diabos é este lugar afinal?" _ele sibilou interiormente. Quando sentiu joelhos e coxas úmidos, num sinal de que a imundície realmente tinha atravessado o tecido do terno Armani e chegado na sua pele, sua mente de repente gritou: _"É isto! Eu vou matá-lo! Eu vou matá-lo! " _

"Ei Malfoy!" Harry chamou, tirando seu pobre filho da sujeira, Pegou Nathan no colo, espalhando mais sujeira e lama em sua camisa. Assistiu as estranhas expressões de desgosto, raiva e incredulidade que passavam simultaneamente no rosto de Draco com indisfarçada curiosidade e admiração. "O que há com você?"

"Isto", exclamou Draco emproado, apontando para a perna direita de sua calça "é um terno de 1800 Libras!" Então levantou o pé e mostrou a Harry seu sapato estragado . "E este é um sapato de 524 Libras ! Tudo arruinado!"

Com isto o moreno se afastou enojado.

"O quê?" Draco perguntou de forma arrogante.

"Desde quando Draco Malfoy é aficcionado por roupas trouxas?" perguntou, com um sorriso maldoso.

"E desde quando isto é da conta de Harry Potter?" Draco atirou de volta. Então seu rosto torceu-se com desgosto ao ver seu outro sapato. Pelo aspecto dele, agora estava permanentemente danificado e arruinado. Murmurou algo entre dentes enquanto atentamente olhava os arredores. "Droga! Maldita pilha de bosta..."

"Era você estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre parar de choramingar?" Harry perguntou com rancor. Ele olhou ao redor, seus olhos já adaptados à escuridão, e notou solo seco num nível mais alto, atrás deles no outro lado do campo.

Draco parou e virou-se para ele.

"Isso não é choramingar, Potter" ele murmurou sombriamente quando Harry voltou-se, com o filho angustiado aconchegado nos braços. Draco virou-se também. "Isto se chama protestar. E foi um protesto justo e razoável de minha parte."

Harry pausou por um instante enquanto ambos faziam uma lenta e difícil caminhada para o outro lado, os pés e pernas lutando contra o espesso e enorme monte de lama e sujeira em volta deles e replicou: "Que significa simplesmente, em termos adultos, reclamar, que mais uma vez, é um sinônimo de choramingar." Ele revirou os olhos. "Realmente Malfoy, eu não posso acreditar que você ainda tem o desplante de choramingar, considerando que este monte de lixo é o Ponto de aparatação de Chave de Portal do SEU avô."

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não estava choramingando, eu estava protestando", disse Draco teimoso. Então ele deu um sorriso afetado para Harry contra a fraca luz da lua. "E mesmo se eu estivesse reclamando, você certamente não pode me culpar, não é? Eu tenho todo o direito de me queixar."

"E por quê?" Harry perguntou quando eles finalmente alcançaram o outro lado do declive.

Draco virou-se para ele e lhe deu um olhar Eu-não-acredito-que-vou-ter-que-explicar-o-óbvio. "Basta olhar para mim, Potter!" Ele exclamou, com um olhar de inquestionável certeza. "Estou vestindo um valor superior a mil Libras esta noite! Ao contrário de você..."

"Será que alguma vez alguém disse que você é absolutamente asqueroso, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou, num tom que pingava sarcasmo.

O outro homem levantou as sobrancelhas debochado. "Assim como você, Potter?" perguntou Draco delicadamente quando finalmente chegou o outro lado. Ele parou e sorriu maliciosamente para o outro e balançou a cabeça. "Não, nem todo mundo."

Harry rosnou, levantando o filho primeiro e colocando-o na terra seca um pouco acima deles. "Sim, pois que seja", ele murmurou. Apoiou as mãos para erguer-se quando um som baixo ecoou, diferente das corujas e outras criaturas ao seu redor. Ele parou. "O que foi isso?"perguntou, tom baixo e nervoso.

Outro som, em seguida, outro suave ruído, típico de animais.

Ele olhou em torno, de olhos arregalados.

"Você fez esse som?" Harry perguntou, carrancudo. Ele sabia que era estúpido, mas tinha de perguntar - Engoliu em seco, já pensando o impensável.

"Oh, não seja idiota, Potter," Draco respondeu de volta. Olhou fitando céu sem estrelas. Então ele olhou adiante de Harry e viu um fraco clarão na escuridão, pedaços de madeira montados em uma curiosa forma, algo como um galpão, um abrigo, um celeiro, ou algo assim, a vinte metros de distância deles. Foi muito duro caminhar, devido à escuridão. Deu as costas para Harry, profundamente irritado. "Neste momento, eu pareço algo como um cavalo para você?"

Desta vez, Harry deu um olhar que dizia "Uh-oh" de volta.

Draco olhou para trás, a expressão aborrecida completamente substituída por um olhar de total confusão. Em seguida, após um momento de reflexão, as conclusões vieram.

Ele olhou ao redor e discernindo dois grandes animais, de quatro patas e andando para longe deles, de suas caudas que se agitavam com evidente satisfação. No minuto que Draco os viu, ele rilhou seus dentes e deixou escapar uma maldição.

"Ah, merda!" gritou furiosamente enquanto pegava sua varinha do bolso, seus olhos horrorizados indo do seu casaco imundo, para as calças, em seguida os sapatos e depois novamente para seu casaco. "Oh, merda! Porra!"

"Pode parar de xingar na presença do meu filho?" Harry exigiu zangado.

"Maldito pedaço de merda nojenta..."

"Ei!" Harry gritou enquanto apressadamente tapava as orelhas de Nathan. Aparentemente, não funcionou pois o garoto o estava olhando com inevitável curiosidade, tentando entender. "Falando claramente, você vai parar de usar palavrões?"

"Não foram só palavrões, Potter", Draco rosnou, "Essa foi uma reação normal em uma situação nojenta como esta. Qualquer pessoa 'normal' iria certamente fazer isto por impulso." Ele agitou a cabeça. "E pelo que posso ver, você está além disso," acrescentou, pois reparou que Harry não parecia nem um pouco aborrecido com a atual situação. Então ele continuou xingando como se nada estivesse errado.

Harry olhou para ele com descrença e fúria. "Malfoy! Estou avisando..."

Draco virou-se para ele de cara amarrada e irritado, obviamente chateado com as tentativas frustradas de Harry ser um "bom pai" e claramente furioso com o pensamento de estar completamente cercado por estrume de cavalo. "Eu vou xingar com as piores palavras que puder imaginar se eu quiser e ninguém nesta maldita porcaria de buraco, nem mesmo você, vai me fazer parar!" declarou ele ferozmente, num tom de voz forte e paciência esgotada. Ele olhou para baixo e cobriu o nariz com a mão, o pungente cheiro de terra molhada e estrume de cavalos ficava mais forte a cada minuto. Quando flocos neve começaram a cair, mais uma vez, ele xingou em voz alta. "Mas que inferno!"

Harry deu um olhar de aviso.

Draco fitou o outro homem e percebeu que ele falava sério, então suspirou de forma irritada e decidiu parar, concentrando-se em como sair daquela situação fedorenta, o mais limpo possível. Segurando a varinha à sua frente murmurou um _Lumos. _Quando uma cintilação de luz surgiu, ele a direcionou da esquerda para a direita, observando os arredores.

"Parece que estamos no canto de um fosso", ele murmurou e Harry pegou sua varinha conjurando um _Lumos_ também. "Um fosso fedido e podre, isto sim".

As sobrancelhas enrugaram-se ligeiramente, após ver um vasto terreno localizado no meio de uma grande clareira. Seus olhos então escanearam as cercanias vendo algumas árvores grandes e estranhas plantas exóticas, flores e arbustos crescendo em torno delas. Havia uma grande campo gramado para a sua direita, com três ou quatro cavalos pastando perto de um estábulo quase desmanchando à sua esquerda. Ele centrou os olhos no grande prédio senhorial melancolicamente assentado à frente deles. Pelo aspecto, parecia que estavam dentro de um enorme buraco que curiosamente foi colocado na parte de trás da mansão, seria como colocar o fosso de proteção nos fundos do castelo! Ele virou um pouco para a direita finalmente se dando conta que o ponto de aparatação de chave de portal estava ali. Um pedaço de madeira que saía do chão com uma velha brida pendurada nele.

"Chama isto de fosso?" cuspiu Draco, olhando ao redor também. "Um enorme buraco sujo e fedorento para a felicidade dos os cavalos " Ele olhou adiante de Harry apenas para perceber que a curiosa pilha de madeira que ele tinha visto anteriormente era realmente um estábulo. Notando isso, ele deixou escapar outra maldição. "Dane-se tudo! Eu não posso acreditar que ele deixa seus cavalos soltos, espalhando sujeira por toda parte! Além do mais, eu não posso acreditar que Vlad realmente construiu o ponto de aparatação de chave de Portal num lugar como este! O que ele é ? Louco? "

"Não, eu duvido," disse Harry enquanto largava a varinha iluminada e usou as mãos para se erguer até a terra seca. Ele entregou a varinha para seu filho antes de sair da sujeira. "Os cavalos não espalham sua sujeira por toda parte, Malfoy. Nós é que estávamos na propriedade- er- não- tão-privada dos bichos, ele parou procurando as palavras: "Nós invadimos a 'latrina' deles."O moreno se levantou, e pedaços de estrume úmido caíam de suas calças. Então ele sorriu para Draco sarcasticamente, enquanto pegava sua varinha das mãos de Nathan. "Quanto ao seu avô colocar o ponto de aparatação num lugar como este, bem, realmente, Malfoy! Você de todas as pessoas deveria saber melhor. Afinal, mesmo sangue, mesmo nível de pensamento, certo?"

_"Nox", _sussurrou Draco apagando a luz da sua varinha. Então, para sua surpresa, Nathan estendeu as mãos na frente dele, olhando expectante para sua varinha. Ele amarrou a cara mas não viu outra alternativa senão alcançar a varinha para o menino e começou erguer-se para sair daquele lugar.

"Isso é o suficiente para ouvir de sua boca espertinha, Potter", Draco grunhiu quando levantou-se ao lado dele. Nathan imediatamente entregou-lhe a varinha. Draco, por um momento, ficou sem graça. "Er-Obrigado." Então ele fitou Harry, estreitando os olhos. "Não fico de bom humor quando estou molhado, sujo e estressado ", ele prossegiu olhando ao redor. "Onde está a minha vassoura?"

"Lá", disse Harry, apontando em direção do estábulo à sua esquerda. Então ele brandiu a varinha sobre seu filho e depois em si mesmo.

_"Clarus". _

Draco balançou a cabeça após ouvir o feitiço que Harry utilizara e murmurou_, "Perclarus Fergrare". _Instantaneamente, a sujeira e excrementos desapareceram de suas roupas e sapatos. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e satisfeito, com o pensamento sentir-se limpo e 'cheirar a limpeza "de novo. Então ele virou-se para Harry com um sorriso superior como se dizendo "eu sei algo que você não sabe."

E aquele sorriso irritou Harry profundamente.

O moreno de cara feia perguntou. "O quê?" Notando o olhar debochado que o homem de olhos cinzentos lhe dirigia..

"Vá em frente e cheire você mesmo," disse Draco enquanto colocava no bolso sua varinha. Ele sorriu mentalmente. "O estúpido Potter não sabe o feitiço adequado para isto. _Clarus! Isto foi tão terceiro ano! E eles o chamam de o o homem-que-sobreviveu!" _ele pensou com desgosto enquanto virou-se caminhando na direção dos estábulos para pegar a vassoura, que estava atirada no terreno a dois metros de distância deles.

Pegando-a, ele deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver a frase "Nimbus 2001" escrita no cabo brilhante da vassoura. Por um momento, ele teve medo de que fosse a vassoura de Harry e não a sua. O pensamento de sua vassoura enterrada profundamente nesse maldito buraco imundo e ter de se enfiar na sujeira para pegá-la, fez seu estômago revirar e sua raiva aumentar mais ainda. Ele estava prestes a virar-se mais uma vez, quando viu uma outra vassoura caída a cinco passos de distância dele. Ele momentaneamente fechou o semblante sem se preocupar em checar se a vassoura era de Harry, e decidiu finalmente levá-la com ele, e colocando a própria vassoura sobre o ombro saiu caminhando e arrastando a outra vassoura de qualquer jeito.

Harry carrancudo deu um bufo irritado e seu rosto torceu-se com repugnância. Ele estava livre da sujeira, mas o feitiço não tirava o cheiro do estrume de cavalo. Então olhou para a forma sombreada de Draco que se aproximava, trazendo as duas vassouras. _Ok, tudo bem, eu esqueci como se tira os cheiros ruins_, ele pensava. Malfoy sabia o feitiço correto; tudo certo que ele era brilhante em feitiços, mas o loiro precisava agir de modo tão presunçoso?

Murmurando e ruminando seu desagrado, ele virou-se para o filho e murmurou o mesmo encantamento que Draco havia utilizado. Em seguida virou a varinha para si fez o mesmo, muito ocupado para perceber que Draco arrastava sem nenhum cuidado sua vassoura contra o acidentado terreno rochoso.

"Ei, Potter!" Draco repente chamou de forma pouco educada e jogou a outra vassoura no ar, em sua direção. "Pega!"

Harry olhou para ele, e sua mão livre reflexivamente foi para o ar pegando a vassoura. Então olhou para seu filho agora limpinho que o fitava com os olhos verdes arregalados. A presença do pequeno Nathan, fez Harry suspirar sentindo-se obrigado a dizer a palavra adequada para a situação. "Obrigado", ele murmurou contrariado quando Draco finalmente chegou até eles. Em seguida, a voz ficou fria novamente. "E agora?"

"Vamos caminhar", respondeu Draco como se Harry fosse estúpido. Ele passou pelos dois arrastando a vassoura sem nenhum cuidado atrás dele.

Para falar francamente, teria sido muito mais fácil aparatar num voleio de varinha, mas Draco levou em consideração o pequeno Nathan. Eles não poderiam aparatar com ele. Seria arriscado. Bem, ele podia aparatar e deixar que Potter e seu filho caminhassem, mas lembrando das coisas estranhas que seu avô tinha plantado pelos jardins da mansão, Draco encontrou-se caminhando com eles e orientando-os; por hora ele seria o responsável se acontecesse alguma coisa ruim para Ginny. E certamente não pretendia adicionar o pateta quatro-olhos e seu filho na lista de preocupações por terem sido comidos vivos por uma manticora ou uma Acromantula, se é que seu avô tinha aqueles bichos por lá. E o pensamento o fez te vontade de sair do país como um fugitivo, pois certamente teria todos os Weasleys caçando sua cabeça.

"Cuidado com as plantas rasteiras, elas mordem", ele falou depois de um momento, quando os seus olhos já haviam se adaptado à escuridão.

"Ah não se preocupe, Malfoy," disse Harry sarcasticamente, quando levantou o filho em seus braços. Ele deu um passo, seguindo o outro homem adiante dele. "Eu estava realmente esperando algo terrível aqui. Afinal, ele é seu avô, não é mesmo?"

Draco rosnou enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente pelo terreno gramado, checando por coisas pequenas, Murtiscos que gostavam de morder pés, mais os duendes e gnomos. "Você ficaria surpreso, Potter, com o que eu tenho em minhas terras", disse ele, enquanto chutava um gnomo horroroso para longe. O Gnomo, por sua vez, gritava palavrões enquanto fugia deles. "Coisas que você nunca esperaria."

Harry encontrou-se engolindo em seco ao ver um casal de gnomos saindo do chão, sem dúvida alertado pela súbita perturbação. Afinal, ele não gostava particularmente de gnomos. Não depois da desastrosa experiência que teve com eles durante o seu segundo ano, mas não havia absolutamente nada em todo o universo o fizesse deixar Malfoy saber disso! Ele deu um profundo suspiro e começou a chutar com força a horrível criatura diante de seus pés como Draco fez, não mostrando sinais de fraqueza ou misericórdia.

"O que te fez agir como um idiota, afinal?"

Harry olhou para cima. "O quê?" perguntou enquanto chutava outro gnomo do caminho. Ele sorriu interiormente, tinha pego o jeito de chutar os gnomos. Bateu os pés e fez que não ouviu, ou melhor ainda, que não tinha entendido a pergunta.

"Oh! Você me ouviu, Potter!" Draco berrou enquanto evitava um Murtisco correndo à sua frente. "Não me faça aventar hipóteses, pois eu garanto que você será bastante insultado".

Harry com uma expressão séria ficou pensativo. Ele não poderia realmente dizer nada cortante ou desagradável para Draco, uma vez que era a pura verdade. Ele tinha sido um enorme idiota nos últimos tempos, especialmente com Ginny. "Bem, é bastante pessoal, na realidade," ele finalmente respondeu. Draco parou e virou-se para ele, trazendo a habitual máscara sem emoções. "Mas, eu sei que..." Bem, quando ele e Ginny se encontraram e tiveram uma conversa franca. "... ela realmente entendeu tudo."

"Sobre o quê?" Draco perguntou e continuou andando. Ele tentou soar indolente e desinteressado sobre o assunto mas na verdade, ele estava, muitíssimo interessado.

Levantando as sobrancelhas para Harry casualmente, ficou aguardando a resposta mas deu ao outro um olhar que dizia: "não faz diferença para mim o que você vai dizer."

"Ela já tinha decidido voltar para você, embora eu realmente não entenda o porquê", respondeu Harry sincero. Então balançou a cabeça. "E, naquele momento, eu tive a certeza. Eu vi nos olhos dela, que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre o fato. Ginny pode ser muito teimosa quando quer, ela tem a cabeça feita."

Quando Draco apenas deu de ombros em resposta, eles continuaram a caminhar num silêncio pesado. Dobraram para a esquerda, andaram um pouco mais e estavam quase chegando à enorme porta da mansão, quando Harry falou novamente: "O último jogo de Quadribol", ele começou suavemente, lembrando da sua última conversa com Ginny.

Chegaram à enorme varanda e Draco virou-se para ele, com as sobrancelhas muto altas e contorcidas.

Ele olhou Draco, que trazia uma expressão ilegível. "Porque você perdeu?" ele perguntou.

Draco centrou a visão na porta antes deresponder a questão. "Que diabos você está falando?" ele perguntou grosseiro. Ele bateu na porta três vezes e esperou, e não estava com humor para conversas de coração para coração, especialmente falando com outro homem.

"Nosso último jogo de Quadribol", insistiu Harry, ignorando a óbvia tentativa de Draco em esquecer o assunto. "Vamos lá, Malfoy! Eu sei que você sabe o que quero dizer!" ele exclamou, colocando seu filho sobre o outro braço. "Porque você perdeu?"

Draco o fitou por um momento. Vendo a expressão de Harry , ele deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente e decidiu responder, apenas para fazer Harry se calar. "Eu fiquei distraído", ele finalmente respondeu num tom de voz baixo e enigmático.

"Por que você a salvou?"

Draco ficou carrancudo, obviamente irritado com as "desnecessárias e estúpidas" perguntas. "Eu não gosto de ver alguém morrer na minha frente, tá legal?" ele ronsou sem pensar. "Me dá pesadelos." Então ele olhou ao longe, e a expressão do seu rosto suavizou-se, desfazendo a carranca.

Harry ficou emburrado pela resposta fria e descuidada. Era óbvio que havia uma resposta mais profunda para aquilo. A súbita mudança de expressão de Draco confirmou isso_. "Mas então o quê?"_ ele pensou curiosamente. _"Será que subestimamos o frio Draco Malfoy? Será que todos nós apenas esperamos que ele não faça nada certo?"  
><em>  
>Draco olhou Harry pelo canto dos olhos e observou o olhar vazio, ficando mais calmo, pois sentiu que o outro não entendeu realmente o que ele havia falado.<p>

Decidiu ignorar Potter e focou sua atenção de volta para a porta, relutantemente lembrando de como Ginny estava naquele dia. De alguma forma, ela sentada em sua vassoura, voando em alta velocidade, com o cabelo dançando livremente ao seu redor, moldando o rosto bonito, o uniforme vermelho escarlate esvoaçando em torno do corpo pequeno e delicado como o bater de asas carmesmin - algo naquela imagem havia realmente chamado sua atenção.

Ele claramente lembrava-se de ter parado no ar, sem se importar se Potter estava muito à frente dele e esqueceu temporariamente o pomo. Havia apenas a figura dela, o fato de parecer tão meiga e docemente feminina apesar do olhar feroz e determinado em seu rosto, que momentaneamente o fez parar e olhar para ela hipnotizado. Bem, ele não podia negar que tinha percebido que a caçula Weasley havia desabrochado no seu seu quinto ano, e ocasionalmente fantasiava sobre ela principalmente durante seu sexto ano. Mas, naquele momento ela nunca pareceu tão bela, tão incrívelmente dominadora e atraente. E então, quando ele viu o Balaço próximo dela, alguma coisa dentro dele ligou.

Esquecendo o jogo, havia zarpado rapidamente para ela apenas alguns segundos após o Balaço atingi-la, e ele a tinha apanhado ... o corpo delicado que ele fitava de longe agora estava repentina e perigosamente perto do seu ... suas mãos automaticamente fecharam-se ao redor da cintura ... depois a beijou. Não foi por causa do Débito que ele a salvara, na verdade. Ele só tinha pensado nisso DEPOIS de salvá-la. E isto o fez pensar, nunca tinha pensado até aquele fatídico dia, que ele poderia ter os mesmos sentimentos de um humano "normal".

"Você a viu também, não é mesmo Potter?" Draco perguntou depois de um momento, forçando sua mente de volta para o presente. "Eu sei que você a viu."

"Sim", disse Harry calmamente. Surpreendentemente, ele não teve cara-de-pau para negar.

Draco falou num tom de humor negro, olhando direto para a frente. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que o menino-que-sobreviveu não fez nada."

Harry, encontrou-se sem palavras por um momento. Alheio a Draco, ele olhou ao longe com expressão culpada. "Eu... Estava dividido entre o que meus colegas Grifinórios iriam dizer se perdesse aquele jogo para os Sonserinos e no que poderia eventualmente acontecer com Ginny", ele respondeu. "Agora eu entendo que este foi meu maior erro".

_"É inacreditável que o homem que derrotou o maior erro da natureza, admitiu ter cometido um erro próprio"_, Draco pensou friamente. Ele estava plenamente consciente de que para todo o mundo Bruxo, Harry Potter nunca faria nada de errado. E silenciosamente aceitou esse fato, apesar de tudo. Considerando a pessoa que tinha sido antes, Harry Potter era realmente melhor que ele, o que resultou em algumas inseguranças a respeito de si mesmo. _"Então O-menino-que-sobreviveu é humano, afinal."_ Mas então ...

Draco balançou a cabeça em desagrado. Embora compreendesse claramente o quão difícil era a missão de Harry, era esperado que ele fizesse o MELHOR POR TODOS, e ele realmente não estava no clima para ouvir Harry se desculpar agora. Na verdade, ele estava é cheio daquela coisa toda. De todas as pessoas que ele poderia esperar um ato heróico a fim de salvar a irmã do melhor amigo... E agora, ele estava ali, sentindo-se culpado por tudo que não havia feito? Era tarde demais para isso.

"Então, foi uma boa coisa que eu estivesse lá", foi tudo que ele disse antes da porta ser aberta.

Harry olhou para baixo momentaneamente, e a compreensão se abateu sobre ele com toda a força. Provavelmente foi isto que Ginny viu em Draco. Ela tinha pensado em tudo e entendera. Foi sem dúvida Draco quem sofreu um bocado depois de perder o último jogo de Quadribol. Todos em Hogwarts sabian que seus colegas Sonserinos o odiavam e desprezavam depois da partida, mas... Ele sabia que Draco tinha pensado sobre as consequências dentro daqueles cruciais três segundos, e foi atrás de Ginny esquecendo-se da captura do pomo. Ele sabia porque tinha pensado nisso também. A única diferença é que Draco pensou nela, e ele pensou em ganhar. Bem, não é que ele não se importasse com ela. Na verdade, se importava! Mas estava certo de que um de seus colegas a apanharia. Só não foi seu dia de sorte, pois foi Draco Malfoy que a amparou e...

"Jovem mestre Draco!"

Harry olhou para cima, perdendo o fio do pensamento. Seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos ao ver a expressão chocada do mordomo fantasma na frente deles. O fantasma, por sua vez, focou nele seus olhos quase translúcidos, mostrando surpresa sobre a pessoa ao lado do jovem mestre.

"E... Sr. Potter", disse Fields. Então, para espanto de Harry, o fantasma habitualmente sem emoções, pareceu quebrar-se quando enrugou as sobrancelhas em evidente confusão. Fields olhou novamente para Draco e rapidamente de volta para Harry novamente pensativo. "Sr. Potter?"

Draco ignorou o olhar chocado que o mordomo lhes deu. "Onde está o meu avô, Fields?" Ele perguntou abrindo caminho para dentro da mansão, sem esperar convite. O fantasma imediatamente saiu do caminho vendo a determinação do olhar e a expressão sinistra. "Preciso falar com ele imediatamente."

Jogou sua vassoura sem cuidado num canto juntamente com o pesado casaco e marchou diretamente para dentro da mansão escura e sombria, cada passo ecoando estranhamente, dado o silêncio da grande casa.

Harry não viu outra alternativa senão entrar também. Ele colocou Nathan no chão e encostou sua vassoura cuidadosamente contra a parede. Tomando seu filho pela mão, e seguiu apressadamente Draco, sem se dar conta da atmosfera pouco convidativa.

_Agora isto é interessante_, ele pensava quando viu o fluxo de emoções cruzando o rosto do fantasma. Esta foi realmente a primeira vez que viu um mordomo fantasma agindo deaquele jeito, quase caótico e frenético. Fields, na verdade não estava no controle total da situação, e isto era realmente muito raro para os mordomos fantasma .

Recuperando-se do choque, Fields precipitadamente flutuou para o enfático jovem Malfoy.

À vista de um persistente Draco diante dele, nada podia fazer, rolou os olhos para o céu e foi em frente. Primeiro foi a jovem descabelada. Agora, um furioso e quase louco jovem Mestre, que decidiu dar um estranho passeio noturno, numa hora inapropriada acompanhado de seu eterno Nêmesis, Harry Potter, que, pelo amor de Deus, decidiu que era uma excelente idéia trazer junto uma criança risonha em seus braços enquanto andavam pelos sombrios terrenos da mansão! O que viria a seguir? Um bando de duendes indo de porta em porta, dando todo o dinheiro de Gringotes gritando e cantando "Este trabalho fede! Nos demitimos! "? Ou uma horda de Centauros em real e desesperada necessidade de interação e contato com humanos, ansiosos para fazer uma sessão de previsão do futuro por três Sicles?

Oh! Meu Deus, aqui vamos nós outra vez ", Pensou Fields, obviamente, não sabendo mais o que fazer." _Oh, e porque me incomodo?_" Ele secretamente reclamava, não havendo outra alternativa senão prosseguir. " Mestre Malfoy está em seus aposentos ", ele falou friamente atrtás de Draco, que agora subia as escadas com silenciosa irritação. Pela primeira vez em sua pós-vida, ele nunca se sentiu tão atrapalhado e desorganizado! E nada era mais lamentável, mais vergonhoso...

"Fields", Harry chamou, parecendo alheio a frenética e urgente atmosfera ao seu redor. O pobre e confuso mordomo parou e virou-se para ele, seu rosário de auto-comiseração interrompido. "Por acaso Ginny, passou por aqui? Ela está aqui?"

Com isso, Draco parou e virou-se escutando a voz racional de Harry. Ele olhou expectante para Fields.

"Bem, aparentemente senhor, a jovem senhora realmente passou aqui para ver como como Mestre Malfoy está indo e..."

"Ginny!" Draco gritou enquanto se virava e continuava caminhando, desta vez dando dois passos de cada vez. "Virgínia!"

Harry apertou os olhos desgostoso. Ele não conseguia evitar de pensar na esquisita conjunção do nome de "Virgínia" da palavra "vaidade" e " ternos Armani " colocados juntos. Draco sempre teve esta estranha tendência de perder facilmente o que restava do seu difícil e quase inexistente senso comum.

"Mas...Mas... Vocês quase a alcançaram, pois ela acabou de sair, cinco minutos atrás, jovem Mestre!" Disse Fields desesperadamente. Eles estavam agora caminhando pelo corredor do segundo andar quando Draco parou novamente.

"O que você quer dizer com quase ?" gritou. Quando Fields não encontrou uma resposta concreta para isso, Draco deixou escapar um grunhido baixo de desagrado e continuou seu caminho, com um Harry abismado o seguindo.

"Jovem Mestre!" Fields apressadamente postou-se ao lado dele. "Por favor, eu realmente não acho que Mestre Malfoy iria aprovar o se o senhor for.."

BLAG!

"_Lá se vai a porta", _pensou Harry pesaroso.

"Entrando sem ser anunciado", continuou Fields lamentoso. Então ele olhou para cima e choramingou. "Pelos céus! O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto?"

Draco já havia chutado as portas, nem mesmo se incomodando em bater primeiro. Ele ignorou Fields, e rilhando os dentes, chutou a outra porta. Pela primeira vez, Harry não podia fazer ou dizer alguma coisa útil ou cortante. Este era um lado de Draco que ele nunca havia visto e nem sabia que existia. Draco Malfoy estava REALMENTE agindo como um déspota controlador, só não precisava acrescentar a vaidade e os gritos na performance. Assim, ele puxou Nathan e rapidamente seguiu Draco para dentro dos aposentos, parecendo um menino obediente seguindo seu pai.

"Avô!" chamou ele, agora totalmente furioso, e o pensamento de fazê-lo virar uma lesma por causa do ponto de chave de Portal nojento já estava esquecido. Ele marchou pelo escuro e frio aposento com Harry e seu filho silenciosos atrás dele, deixando a vaga e sofredora forma de Fields, balbuciando disparates na porta. "Avô!"

"Eu poderia ter ganho 50 galeões esta noite, se Virgínia não desgostasse de jogos de azar, você sabia? Eu disse a ela que apostava 50 galeões, que você logo estaria correndo por aqui."

Ouvindo a voz à sua frente, Draco deu um profundo suspiro, acalmando a respiração, "Onde está a minha esposa, avô?" ele perguntou, obrigando-se a parecer frio, calmo e racional. "Ela esteve aqui, Fields me falou ."

Vladimir sorriu com a afirmação e sussurrou "_Incendio."_ Instantaneamente, um forte fogo saiu de sua varinha para a lareira, iluminando o quarto escuro com uma luz brilhante amarelo-alaranjada. Ele olhou para a luz com um sorriso que não atingia os olhos.

"Que lhe parece, rapaz?" ele perguntou deliberadamente, seus olhos translúcidos fitando-o diretamente, a luz âmbar fazia sombras dançarem sobre eles. Quando a luz do fogo iluminou os olhos brilhantes translúcidos, eles se tornaram perfurantes, quase como os de um felino. Ele estava olhando-o intensamente, como um predador faminto pronto para saltar sobre sua presa.

Vendo a nova compleição de Vladimir diante de si, os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se contra sua vontade com choque e surpresa. Ele engoliu em seco e pensou em pegar a varinha. Mas o que de bom sairia disso? Ele estava tratando com alguém sobre-humano. De pé diante dele estava um vampiro completamente transformado, com os dentes pontiagudos e pele pálida. Ele ficou carrancudo e assustado. Será que Ginny... O suor frio brotou de sua pele com o pensamento de Ginny ter sido...O rosto de Draco de repente mudou de surpresa para raiva.

Vendo o homem diante deles, Harry, por sua vez, apertou o abraço em seu filho e protetoramente puxou-o para mais perto.

Surpreendentemente, Draco não se sentia assustado ao enfrentar um verdadeiro vampiro. Pensando em Ginny, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de se acovardar. Dando um passo em frente, seus olhos se estreitaram ameaçadores . "Cuidado com o que você diz," ele disse desafiante tirando sua varinha do bolso, caminhou até seu avô, parecendo perigoso, seus olhos dizendo _assassinato, _ "porque neste momento, eu não estou gostando nem um pouco disso, e eu poderia esquecer que você é meu avô, está entendendo?"

O vampiro deu uma fungada divertida. "Você está esquecendo que eu sou imortal, rapaz?" perguntou Vladimir. Ficou claro para todos que ele estava desfrutando imensamente do fato. "Ameaçar ou tentar me matar não vai ajudar, você sabe."

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não sou estúpido", cuspiu Draco volta. Então ele virou-se para Harry que estava olhado para eles, com a língua presa e completamente inseguro sobre o que fazer ou dizer. "Pode nos dar licença por um minuto, Potter?" ele perguntou.

Harry, sentiu-se como um intruso capturado numa teia de intrigas e desavenças familiares e de forma relutante assentiu. "Cla-Claro, Malfoy," disse ele. Afinal, não era de sua conta . Bem, pelo menos por hora, rapidamente acrescentou para a si mesmo, mas depois... "Eu vou ficar ali fora." Então, sem outra palavra, ele fez o seu caminho apressadamente porta afora, puxando o seu filho com ele.

Uma vez sozinho, Draco centrou a sua atenção de volta para seu avô. Ele deu um profundo suspiro. "Pela última vez", ele começou, os olhos se estreitamento perigosamente ", onde está a minha esposa, Avô?"

Um lento sorriso afetado passou pelo rosto pálido de Vladimir. "Esposa, você disse?" ele disse irritante. Então ele deu-lhe um sorriso viperino. "O que te faz pensar que você ainda tem uma esposa, menino?"

"Onde", ele apontou sua varinha para o pescoço do seu avô, o seu hálito já inflamado de cólera "está minha esposa, Avô?"

"Caia fora, rapaz! Você não merece uma mulher de tão grande caráter!" Vladimir exclamou, empurrando Draco para longe dele com sua força imortal e o outro homem encontrou-se momentaneamente recuando. Então ele sorriu cruelmente. "Ela ficará melhor sozinha e sem ter que te aturar, rapaz! Por isso, sugiro que você faça um favor a ela, vá para casa, passe um tempo glorioso com suas prostitutas, beba até afogar seu coração e esqueça dela!"

Silêncio.

O peito de Draco apertou-se enquanto ele inalava o precioso ar.

Vladimir afastou-se dele e dirigiu-se para o dormitório. Destramente abriu uma gaveta, pescou o seu cachimbo e isqueiro. Ele colocou-o entre os lábios enquanto ocupava-se do isqueiro, acendeu o seu cachimbo e deu sua primeira e deliciosa baforada.

"Você poderá proclamar que sua esposa está morta ou desaparecida, e eu duvido vá vê-la novamente, de qualquer maneira", ele murmurou contra o bocal do cachimbo em sua boca, e uma nuvem de fumaça contra o seu rosto. "Vou deixar todo o dinheiro para você, mesmo que o meu relógio biológico tenha parado. Não tenho uso para o dinheiro." Ele sorriu. "Afogue-se nele. É o bastante para durar uma vida inteira." Então ele sentou em seu sofá de couro, pegou o livro favorito e começou a ler calmamente.

Silêncio.

Vendo isto, a respiração de Draco ficou irregular, um início de raiva crescendo dentro dele.

Ainda sentindo a presença de Draco no quarto, Vladimir levantou os olhos de de sua leitura com uma expressão amuada. "O que você está esperando, garoto?" Rosnou ele. "Fora, já! Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer para você!"

Mas Draco não se moveu, os olhos dele estreitaram-se perigosamente. Ele olhou para a figura descontraída de seu avô com uma fúria silenciosa.

"Você é surdo ou apenas estúpido?" Vladimir exclamou irritado. "Vá para casa, rapaz!" Ele ordenou duramente, desta vez dando mais ênfase na palavra "rapaz".

Mas ainda assim, Draco não se moveu. Ele continuou a olhar para o seu avô.

Vladimir fechou o semblante, desta vez, raivoso. "Eu disse, VAI PARA CASA, RAPAZ!" gritou novamente.

_"Não desta vez", _pensou Draco ferozmente. _"Toda a minha vida, eu sempre fiz o que ele ordenou. Isso é o que ele esperava, porque ele era o dono de todo dinheiro."_ Ele sentiu seus olhos resplandecerem de fúria. _"Mas desta vez não! Ele não é nosso dono! Dane-se o dinheiro!"_

Então, Draco sentiu algo romper-se dentro dele. Sem pensar, ele deu grandes e rápidos passos até seu avô, agarrou-o pelo colarinho, levantando-o pelo ar e o prensando contra a parede. Muito irritado para se dar conta da explosão de força incomum, rapidamente colocou a mão ao redor do pescoço Vladimir, moldando-o contra a sua palma e o fazendo levantar três polegadas acima do chão. Ele sabia que estava louco para fazer algo assim para o seu "rico benfeitor", mas não se importava! Ele o manteve grudado com força contra a parede de pedra, surdo ao clamor agonizante que saiu da boca do vampiro. Este estava surpreso, mas nada podia fazer, largando o seu cachimbo inutilmente no chão e arreganhando suas presas ameaçadoramente, as mãos finalmente largaram o livro, completamente inútil.

"Eu vejo que você herdou minha força inumana", comentou Vladimir meio sufocado. "Se não o vampirismo, suponho eu..."

"Diga-me onde ela está agora!" Draco gritou no rosto dele. "Eu sei que você sabe alguma coisa! Se algo acontecer com Ginny, se ela morrer, eu nunca te perdoarei, Avô! Eu juro..."

"Blasfemando, rapaz?" Vladimir perguntou em voz alta. Surpreendentemente, a voz dele saiu como um silvo, misterioso e terrível ao ouvido. Era uma voz de mil demônios, de mil coisas más e inimagináveis. "E sobre o que, posso perguntar, você estava jurando, hein?" Então ele sorriu cruelmente. "O túmulo de seu pai?" ele perguntou irritante.

Draco caiu em silêncio. Em vez de responder, apertou mais sua mão contra a garganta do homem pálido , tirando ainda mais ar do outro. Era uma visão muito incomum. Um mortal levando a melhor contra um imortal! 

Vladimir deixou sair um suspiro fraco. "Nada especial, eu suponho? Não é mesmo possível encontrar o túmulo dele," continuou ele provocativo. Ele torceu o rosto através do punho de ferro. "Encare isso, rapaz, você é um miserável! Você é patético! Você não tem sequer alguém para proteger, alguém para amar. Porquê? Porque você não sabe como. Você tem afastado todos, especialmente a única mulher que poderia gostar de você, até o ponto de não ter ninguém, somente seu miserável eu. E mais uma vez, sabe porquê? Porque você teve um safardana como pai, que sofreu a mais desonrosa morte. Ele está morto, e é o tipo de pai que é melhor esquecer. É só você e você mesmo, não vê? Sua vida tem sido uma piada sem graça, tal qual a de seu pai foi! Sem objetivos! E nada, em todo este maldito mundo, pode mudar isso! "

O peito de Draco se retorceu com o impacto suave das palavras do homem mais velho. Era realmente a verdade, mas, novamente, ele tinha sido diferente com Ginny, certo? Ela mudou-o completamente. Ele estava diferente! Ele era muito melhor do que o seu pai! Ele respirou rápida e profundamente, a fim de esconder a dor inegável que as palavras inesperadamente trouxeram. _"Eu não sou como o meu pai", _disse ele a si mesmo firmemente, engolindo com dificuldade. _"Eu não sou como ele! Eu não sou nada parecido com ele!" _

"Se você não parar com esta conversa mole neste minuto," Draco rosnou, a cada segundo mais furioso, tentando desesperadamente parecer destemido e indiferente, "Eu vou pessoalmente escolher onde será sua Sepultura para que eu, meu filho e o filho de meu filho possamos blasfemar! "

Após a resposta de Draco, Vladimir encontrou-se olhando para o rosto enfurecido do seu neto de forma estranha. Em seguida, após alguns segundos de apenas olhar e olhar, um som alto, um riso divertido escapou de seus lábios. Aparentemente, foi um movimento errado, uma vez que aumentou a ira de Draco, fazendo-o a apertar sua mão em torno daquele pescoço ainda mais, o que resultou em outra série de engulhos e tosse para o vampiro, cessando o seu riso.

"Crianças?" ele perguntou, com aa voz já ficando rouca. "E o que te faz pensar que você vai ter filhos? Você não gosta de compromissos! Você não gosta nem mesmo de estar casado!"

Draco balançou a cabeça impacientemente, ignorando o fato de Vladimir já saber do terrível esquema para obter a herança. Ele sabia que o velho homem era teimoso, e esperava que ele apensas cansasse se interrogá-lo e fosse embora. Mas dada a situação atual de Ginny com Draco , não havia nada nesse mundo que o faria sair e dar ao homem mais velho a satisfação de vê-lo desistir vergonhosamente. Vladimir Malfoy não teria outra alternativa senão dizer-lhe onde Ginny estava, mesmo que tivesse de estrangulá-lo e arrancar as informações pela sua garganta esmagada!

"A minha mulher desapareceu repentinamente", ele começou, sua voz num perigoso sussurro , " E alguém está lá fora esperando para acabar com ela. Agora, Fields me informou que ela estava aqui há pouco tempo e, a menos que você me diga onde Ginny está agora, então ela vai morrer. "

O rosto de Vladimir ficou grave. "Por que eu deveria dizer?" ele perguntou viciosamente. "Quem sabe? Você pode a pessoa que a quer morta. Afinal, você tem todos os motivos para matá-la."

Os olhos pétramente frios de Draco de repente ficaram suaves. "Diga-me, avô." Surpreendentemente, havia uma pitada de desculpas em sua voz.

"Ela veio aqui, apavorada e chorando", disse Vladimir. "Eu senti a sua dor, a que você causou."

"Por favor, diga-me antes que seja tarde demais", implorou Draco. "Eu te peço vovô..." ele pausado. Ele inalou de forma profunda e exasperada, olhando para cima, "Caramba, eu nunca imploro, mas..."

"De-me uma boa razão."

Com isto, o rosto Draco mudou de raiva para confusão. Viu sua força deixando-o enquanto as lembranças de Ginny passavam por sua mente, de novo e de novo. "Você tem razão", disse ele, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Minha vida era uma terrível piada, sem nenhum objetivo." Ele relutantemente soltou o pescoço de Vladimir e caminhou até a cama, atirando-se sobre ela, suas mãos cobrindo o rosto e suspirando cansadamente. "Até Ginny chegar."

Vladimir, por sua vez, caiu pesadamente no chão. Ele engasgou e gaguejou quando uma golfada de ar súbita entrou por sua garganta, dobrou-se, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal, como se quisesse vomitar. Então segurou seu pescoço dolorido e encarou Draco sombriamente depois que o acesso de tosse diminiuiu.

"Me dê," Vladimir parou e respirou com muita dificuldade ", uma boa razão", ele disse rouco novamente.

"Vou te dar três", respondeu Draco automaticamente. Ele inalou profundamente, e seus olhos começam ficar desfocados enquanto ele era arrastado pelo turbilhão de memórias coloridas que tinha dela. "A primeira vez que a vi, ela estava montada em sua vassoura, com o vento batendo nos cabelos, e ela nunca pareceu tão bonita." Ele parou como um leve sorriso nos lábios. "A segunda vez foi quando eu a vi dormindo. Ela estava sentada no sofá, de olhos fechados. Ela parecia um anjo e, novamente, nunca pareceu tão bonita." Então ele virou-se para o seu avô, seus olhos cinzentos ainda em expressão. "A terceira vez foi quando eu a vi chorar. E nada me deixou mais triste, vendo aqueles olhos brilhando com lágrimas, o seu corpo estremencendo enquanto ela soluçava." Ele balançou a cabeça maravilhado. Ele estava falando como não houvesse ninguém ali. "Foi só agora que me dei conta que me apaixonei pela mesma mulher três vezes", ele sussurrou para si mesmo, não se importando se Vladimir podia ouvi-lo ou não. Em seguida, seu rosto ficou nebuloso. "E eu nunca tinha sentido algo parecido em toda a minha vida! Algo me diz para encontrá-la ... vê-la ... Isto, isto é a única coisa que eu sinto agora ..."

Ouvindo isto, Vladimir observou o rosto de seu neto mais de perto e não encontrou nada mais que a pura verdade. Quando Draco murmurou algo incoerente com os olhos brilhando em pasmo e aberto contentamento, sua voz parecendo vir de muito longe, Vladimir sabia que, naquele momento, ele já tinha atravessado a linha, chegado ao outro lado e finalmente deu o primeiro passo para um nível de maturidade completamente diferente. E esta era a prova que ele estava esperando. Ele não queria acreditar, mas encontrou-se relutantemente, admirando seu antes miserável neto.

Ele não podia negar que Draco tinha mudado para melhor, quando perdeu o pai, coisa que realmente não esperava. Ele cuidou de sua mãe, das finanças da família e casou, embora contra a sua vontade. Mas então, ele deu uma guinada de 180 graus quando Virgínia entrou em sua vida. Ele havia finalmente desenvolvido senso de responsabilidade, não porque ele não tinha escolha, mas porque ele queria. E viu-se espelhado naquele garoto, não em seu amaldiçoado filho, Lúcius, o que mais uma vez o surpreendeu.

_"O rapaz tem colhões afinal", _disse ele a si próprio. Mantendo o último pensamento, ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou com resignação. Finalmente levantou-se e pegou o complicado livro de feitiços dentro de uma das gavetas.

"Então, vamos começar já," Vladimir rosnou enquanto caminhava até a cama e sentava diante do neto. Ele abriu o livro rapidamente virava as páginas, com a varinha na outra mão. " Nós não precisamos perder tempo escutando suas estórias melosas, não é?" Então ele xingou baixinho, sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular. "Eu não posso acreditar que esqueci como se reverte aquele maldito feitiço!" Ele folheou o livro com impaciência. "Porcaria de meio-feitiço!"

Saindo do transe, Draco piscou os olhos. Ele ouviu direito? "Você vai me ajudar?" , perguntou, confuso com a súbita mudança de lealdade do seu avô.

"Que lhe parece?" Vladimir rosnou, não se incomodando nem mesmo de olhar para ele. "Bolas!" ele grunhiu ruidosamente.

Draco por um momento, deu-lhe em olhar negro e agourento. Mas não teve efeito, uma vez que o velho estava demasiado ocupado procurando pelo livro sem prestar muita atenção nele. Após um momento sentado olhando, ele falou novamente. "Espere. Então quem transformou você em vampiro foi Ginny? Você não a matou?" , perguntou, olhando para o 'novo' Vladimir sentado à sua frente.

"Garota teimosa que não me deixava em paz!" Vladimir exclamou enquanto ativamente folhea as páginas do grosso livros de feitiços encadernado em couro. "Ela está muito viva. Sou o fiel do Segredo, imagine. Ela me deu a responsabilidade de realizar o feitiço Fidelius nela e como você pode ver, eu estou prestes a traí-la." Vladimir agora não tinha segundas intenções ao reverter o feitiço para Draco. Julgando as novas perspectivas na vida do neto, ele estava certo de que Draco sabia que estava fazendo. Contrariado, ele encontrou-se confiando neste 'homem' pomposo.

"Você não a matou?" Draco falou outra vez, totalmente confuso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

Vladimir parou abruptamente. Virou-se para ele e lhe deu um olhar que dizia "há algo terrivelmente errado com você, não é?"

Draco imediatamente entendeu. "Eu quero dizer, considerando que você agora um dos não mortos e...", ele parou momentaneamente. Notando a olhada que seu avô lhe deu ele nunca sentiu-se tão estúpido. E ele odiava isso! Suspirou de forma impaciente. "Certamente você não poderia me culpar por suspeitar de algo estranho rolando!" Draco protestou. "Você não bebeu o sangue dela. Você não bebeu o meu sangue. Você é um vampiro. Qual é a pegadinha?" ele perguntou suspicioso.

"Oh, vai sonhando! E o que te faz pensar que estou doido para ter uma provinha sua?" Vladimir exclamou. "Desculpe-me, mas eu não quero beber SEU sangue! Grande porcaria você tem aí", continuou ele, com o rosto torcendo-se com repugnância. "E, além disso, Snape esteve há aqui um tempo atrás e eu tomei uma dose do soro anti-vampírico. E se eu tomá-lo regularmente, vai erradicar meu desejo de sangue".

"Oh," Draco murmurou pensativo. Então ele cara fez uma cara de desagrado. "Ei, o que quer dizer com o meu sangue ser ruim?"

O homem mais velho estreitou os olhos. "Finalmente! Levou um bom tempo para entender, não é mesmo?" Então ele olhou para ele com desgostosa diversão. "Ainda superficial como sempre, Draco?" ele perguntou com rancor.

Draco estava prestes a responder de volta quando seu avô finalmente deu um grito satisfeito, obviamente ao encontrar o feitiço que ele estava procurando. Quando seu avô posicionou a varinha contra ele, Draco fez uma careta enquanto tirava suas próprias conclusões.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Vladimir Malfoy II chamou-o realmente usando o seu nome.

Agora, isso era uma melhora!

Relutantemente, ele sorriu.

"Não é como eu queria que isso acontecesse, você sabe."

Harry virou-se de lado fitando o enorme sorriso infantil que Nathan concedeu. suspirou e carinhosamente afagou o cabelo do seu filho. Tinha se passado um bom tempo desde que ele deixou Draco resolvendo as coisas com seu avô. Agora, ele encontrava-se sentado do lado de fora da porta, numa cadeira que Fiels trouxe para ele, esperando ansiosamente por Draco, como um pai espera de um bebê recém-nascido, tal como nos filmes, e falava calmamente com seu filho. Embora, tenha ficado claro que Nathan não poderia compreender nada do que ele dizia, ainda assim , era reconfortante saber que alguém que não tinha um pingo de sarcasmo o ouvia.

"Eu realmente me preocupo com ela. Realmente. Só que o panaca do Malfoy a pegou primeiro", ele parou e voltou sua atenção novamente para a porta, perguntando exatamente que tipo de confusão Draco estava fazendo naquele minuto. Pelo olhar de Draco e da expressão firme de Vladimir, não seria surpresa se ele encontrasse Draco pálido e fraco com duas marcas no pescoço mais tarde. Então voltou os olhos para seu filho. "Agora, o que você diz, homenzinho?" ele perguntou.

Nathan olhou-o momentaneamente. "Papai?" era tudo que ele poderia dizer. Bem, francamente, por hora era uma das únicas palavras que ele falava agora, com exceção do "Ginny" e "Malfy." Apesar da situação atual, Harry encontrou-se rindo de forma suave e divertida acariciando o cabelo em desalinho. O menino ria com prazer, pensando que era uma brincadeira nova, obviamente desconhecendo a grande tensão do momento.

Era difícil de acreditar que há algum tempo atrás ele não conseguia sequer olhar para o menino, especialmente logo depois que sua esposa morreu no parto. De alguma maneira, era doloroso para olhar Nathan, sabendo que sempre que seus olhos pousassem no rosto dele iria se lembrar Cho. Então, recordando a esposa, ele lembraria a dor de perdê-la. Mesmo com a ajuda de Ron e Hermione, sua recuperação levou um bom tempo e ocorreu no momento em que seu filho falou a primeira palavra.

Ele lembrava claramente da noite quente de Verão quando ele (como sempre), estava n'A toca jantando com a família Weasley. Hermione estava com seu filho nos braços, Ron carregava Sylvia, e eles estavam no pátio, à espera de serem chamados para o jantar. Hermione estava pedindo que prestasse atenção, pois Nathan havia aprendido uma palavra. Mas ele não ouvia e nem queria olhar para a criança. Então, começou uma discussão. Hermione estava realmente irritada e em meio ao vozerio em torno dele, Nathan sorriu inocentemente e falou "Dada."

Isso o fez parar. Relutantemente, ele procurou a voz que mexeu com seus sentidos e encontrou o filho olhando para ele com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, muito semelhantes aos dele. Ele olhou para a criança, como se a visse pela primeira vez. Quando seu filho sorriu, seu peito apertou inundando-o de calor, o fazendo sentir-se feliz e satisfeito como nunca. O espaço vazio e dolorido dentro dele foi instantâneamente preenchido.

"Papai?" Nathan falou pensativo. Ele notou o olhar triste no rosto do pai. Colocou a sua pequena mão sobre o braço do homem, seu sorriso tremendo um pouco e chamou-o novamente. "Papai?"

Harry empurrou as memórias para longe e obrigou-se a sorrir. "Sim, meu filho?" ele perguntou. Ele estava prestes a bagunçar um pouco mais os cabelos de Nathan quando a porta ao lado deles abriu-se num estrondo. Harry levantou-se imediatamente para ver um pensativo Draco emergir de lá.

"O quê? O que aconteceu? Onde ela está?" Harry perguntou enquanto Draco caminhou apressadamente passando por ele. Harry acelerou sua marcha e foi atrás, deixando Nathan que os fitava mais atrás. "Você conseguiu alguma coisa?"

"Ela está n'A toca," Draco respondeu prontamente. "Meu avô me contou tudo." Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo e estava prestes a descer as escadas quando Harry falou num tom de "Eu te disse".

"Eu falei que ela podia estar n'A toca," disse ele, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. "Vir aqui foi um total desperdício de tempo."

Draco parou e virou-se para ele. "Ela está sob o feitiço Fidelius e meu avô como o fiel do segredo, seu idiota." Ele sibilou. "Mesmo que eu fosse diretamente para A' toca não teria sido capaz de vê-la. Ela não quer que eu a encontre, lembra?"

"Então, eu realmente acho que o problema é seu, Malfoy," atirou Harry. Dando um sorriso maldoso e agarrando a oportunidade de ser ao mesmo tempo cruel e sarcástico, enquanto Nathan estava ocupado cutucando Fields, que de repente surgiu do nada para verificar a condição do seu Mestre.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente para ele. "Ela sempre foi, Potter", ele respondeu áspero. "Afinal, ela é minha esposa."

Isto fez Harry se calar. Então ele rolou os olhos devagar e chamou seu filho. "Então, para onde vamos agora?" ele perguntou enquanto Nathan fez o seu caminho até eles, correndo.

"Bem, estou indo até A'toca para encontrar a Ginny enquanto você," Draco parou e começou a descer a escada, " você pode fazer o que quiser." Ele pegou o casaco do chão e colocou sobre os ombros.

"Rá, rá, muito engraçado", disse Harry, irritado. Em seguida, seu rosto ficou carrancudo. "Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy,". Draco parou bruscamente, virando-se para ele. "Eu falei sério. Estou disposto a ajudar a Ginny."

Draco o fitou momentaneamente. Finalmente, ele asentiu com um suspiro magoado. "Eu sei", ele grunhiu enquanto Harry avançava para pegar sua vassoura, queestava encostada contra a parede ao lado da porta. " Mesmos planos."

Com isto, Harry virou-se para ele incrédulo. "Você está louco?" ele exclamou. Pegando Nathan pela mão, puxou o menino para perto dele. "Não há nada nesse mundo que me faça deixar meu filho naquele quarto, sozinho com um verdadeiro e especialmente excêntrico vampiro como o seu sobrenome, Malfoy!"

"Ah vamos, Potter!" Draco disse com exasperação. "Ele é o meu avô e absolutamente não vai machucar Nathan! Está certo que ele é vampiro, mas Snape lhe deu uma dose de soro anti-vampírico, o que faz dele quase um mortal." Harry não parecia convencido. Vendo isto, Draco suspirou com impaciência. "Basta olhar para mim!" Ele colocou o seu braço direito diante dos olhos de Harry que quase ficou vesgo por detrás dos óculos, tal a . "Não estou pálido! Não estou sangrando! Não tenho marcas de mordida! Estou muito vivo!"

"Oh cai na real! Olha de quem estamos falando! Quem é que iria querer beber o seu sangue, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou com repugnância. "Você seria a última pessoa que o Conde Dracula iria..."

"Eu simplesmente me recuso a ficar aqui e ter que ouvir isso", disse Draco, muito irritado. Era óbvio que estava perdendo a paciência. "Eu me dei conta que não ligo a mínima para o que você vai fazer! Seu filho é problema seu. Eu vou! Deixe ele aqui se quiser vir e... Se meter nos meus assuntos!"

"NÃO!" Harry exclamou teimosamente.

Draco fechou a cara, irritado. "Ótimo!" Ele gritou pegando sua vassoura em seguida. "Faça como quiser!" Ele saiu dali, abriu a porta e foi para fora, arrastando a vassoura atrás dele. Harry seguiu vigiando o outro homem montando sua própria vassoura com fúria sutil. Draco virou momentaneamente e sorriu sardônico. "Você fica aqui e cuida do seu filho enquanto eu vou lá e coloco as coisas em ordem. Espere pela minha coruja! Ou melhor ainda, leve-o conosco. Use a sua vassoura e o veja cair. Vou esperar por você lá amanhã! "

Harry estava prestes a responder de volta quando sentiu Nathan freneticamente puxando sua camisa. Harry olhou para baixo, perplexo, esquecendo Draco. "Sim filho?" ele perguntou. Então ele fechou o semblante quando viu seu filho olhando para ele apavorado.

"Ginny", Nathan falou num suspiro, seus olhos enormes e assustados, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Ginny."

Com isto, Harry imediatamente virou-se para Draco, que estava prestes a se lançar do chão e sair para a noite, chamando-o com urgência.

Ouvindo seu nome, Draco parou e virou-se para ele, obviamente chateado. "E agora?" falou azedo.

Harry olhou na direção de seu filho como resposta. Draco vendo o menino assustado, mudou seu comportamento de irritado para preocupado. Ele desceu da sua vassoura e ajoelhou-se diante dele. "O que você vê?" Draco perguntou, pegando o menino pelos ombros. "Vamos lá, Nathan, o que você vê?"

Mas o garoto apenas permaneceu ali, olhando para ele medrosamente. "Ginny", ele sussurrou.

Ouvindo e vendo aquilo foi o suficiente para enviar aos nervos de Draco uma onda de medo e ansiedade. Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou, ficando frenético por minuto. Ginny! Ele tinha que chegar até ela de uma vez!

"Maldição!" ele exclamou suavemente, sentindo-se impotente, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"Eu vou com você, Malfoy," Harry entrou voz da empresa. Ele recuperou sua protecção tremendo filho em seus braços.

Draco virou-se para ele. "Tenho que chegar lá agora, Potter", declarou em voz alta que ele preparou para montar sua vassoura novamente, sua voz séria, mas ávida por alguma compreensão. "Tenho que chegar a ela com ou sem a sua ajuda."

"Espere!" exclamou Harry. Draco parou e esperou. "Pense nisso, Malfoy. Não sabemos o que está contra ela. Julgando tudo que aconteceu e o óbvio medo de Nathan, certamente é algo ruim ou maligno! Não acha que seria muito melhor dois bruxos ao invés de somente um? "

"Eu sei! Mas não temos muito tempo! Eu..."

"Acabei de lembrar," ele começou pensativamente, "Nós podemos levá-lo conosco. O Sr. Weasley tem um Ponto de chave de portal no quintal. Podemos utilizar o sua chave de portal para chegar lá." Então ele balançou a cabeça em desagrado. "Não há nada neste mundo que me faça voltar ate o ponto de aparatação de chave de portal do seu avô, então seria muito mais sensato utilizar a sua chave ".

Draco assentiu lentamente. "Bem, nós poderíamos fazer isso, mas..." Ele parou e olhou para o pequeno Nathan, de repente sentindo-se inseguro. "Não acho que deveríamos levar Nathan conosco, Potter. Você mesmo disse, que não sabemos o que está para vir, e..." ele parou ao ver o início de uma réplica escrita no rosto de Harry. Suspirando, ele se afastou e falou: "Olha, eu só tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isto, ok? Realmente não acho que seria uma boa idéia levar seu filho com a gente."

"Então o que você sugere que façamos, o Sr. Eu-posso-ver-o-futuro-assim-faça-o-que-eu-disser?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente. Quando Draco lhe deu um olhar pétreo, ele imediatamente calou a boca, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. Ele sabia que não ajudava ser sarcástico num momento como este, mas ele não pode se controlar.

Vendo o olhar não tão arrependido de Harry, Draco olhou pensativamente ao longe tentando ao máximo não entrar em pânico. Até agora, eles não sabiam o que estavam para enfrentar. Seria realmente conveniente se Harry aparecesse mais tarde. Se eles tivessem que enfrentar um duelo, então seria melhor que ele fosse primeiro. Ele ia tentar o seu melhor para segurar o que quer que fosse e combatê-lo. Mas, se a coisa ficasse feia, ou pior ainda, se algo realmente ruim acontecesse com ele então, pelo menos, ele teria Potter terminar a missão, garantindo a segurança de Ginny. Após um momento de reflexão, ele virou-se para ele e disse: "Por que você não o leva para minha mãe?"

"Uh, como?" Harry perguntou quando transferiu o filho para seu outro braço. "Você está esquecendo é arriscado utilizar vassouras aqui?"

"Você não pode usar minha chave de portal para chegar na Mansão, pois não tenho um ponto de aparatação de chave de portal lá", Draco murmurou pensativamente, surdo para a voz de Harry. "Viajar através de flú está fora de questão uma vez que tenho todas as lareiras temporariamente desconectadas da rede. Aparatar não é aconselhável uma vez que você tem que ser licenciado, o que óbviamentente não é o caso de Nathan." Ele parou e virou-se para a expressão expectante de Harry. "Você pode usar as carruagens", ele finalmente disse. Então ele assentiu vigorosamente para ninguém em particular enquanto fez o seu caminho de volta para a mansão. "Sim, é isso! Você pode usar as carruagens. A Mansão Malfoy não é longe daqui."

Harry encontrou-se concordando também. "Ok, então quando eu finalmente chegar na Toca provavelmente vou encontrar o culpado morto, mas, sem ver ou ouvir nada sobre vocês, que já deverão ter arranjado uma maneira de se mandarem até a Bulgária ou ..."

Draco olhou para ele desgostoso.

Harry, vendo aquilo, misericordiosamente se calou e deu um olhar de desculpas. "Ok, eu sei que não estou sendo útil, aqui."

Draco estreitou os olhos e continuou. "Você usa a minha chave de Portal, Potter." Ele parou e de repente gritou. "Fields!" Então ele virou-se para Harry, uma vez mais, enquanto esperavam pelo fantasma. "Depois de deixar seu filho na Mansão Malfoy, você pode usar minha chave de Portal para ir até a Toca. O timing seria perfeito." Ele assentiu, satisfeito com o plano. "Sim, você pode fazer tudo em tempo."

"Em tempo de quê?" Harry perguntou, enrugando as sobrancelhas.

Draco o ignorou. Então sentiu a brisa fria quando a forma transparente de Fields da flutuou para eles. "Chamou, jovem mestre?" ele perguntou passivamente.

Draco virou-se para o mordomo fantasma. "Sim", disse ele. "Tenha as carruagens prontas, e os cavalos selados."

"Muito bem, senhor," disse o fantasma sentindo a urgência na voz dele. E imediatamente flutuou para desincumbir-se da tarefa.

Sozinho novamente com Harry, Draco virou-se para ele, seu rosto surpreendentemente calmo. "Olha, Potter," ele começou gravemente. É absolutamente contra a minha vontade, mas eu realmente não tenho muita escolha, preciso confiar em você." Ele pausou e engoliu em seco. "Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, estou contando com você para estar lá na hora certa, fazer o que for preciso e cuidar de tudo, certo? Tenho sua palavra?" Ele entregou o sua chave de Portal para o moreno.

"Isto é o que eu chamo de ser convincente," Harry rosnou, rolando seus olhos. Então ele olhou para Draco com relutante aceitação e suspirou, colocando a chave de Portal no bolso. "Claro", ele respondeu com inegável sinceridade. "Você tem a minha palavra, Malfoy."

"Então, vamos indo", disse ele se virando. Harry virou-se também vendo Fields que esperava por eles. Ele estava prestes a seguir o fantasma para os estábulos, quando de repente lembrou de algo.

"Uma pergunta", chamado Harry.

Draco virou-se para ele. "O quê?"

"Por que você não aparata até a Toca? Você conhece o local exato, certo?"

Draco olhou para o céu. "Você por acaso usa o cérebro, Potter?" ele perguntou irritado. Quando Harry olhou para ele sombriamente, Draco deixou escapar um suspiro cansado. "Eu poderia, mas já que algo perverso anda atrás de Ginny, certamente estará vigiando as cercanias e prestes a fazer alguma coisa muito ruim com minha esposa, as barreiras mágicas devem estar erguidas no perímetro para evitar aparatação. E o mesmo vale para a rede de flú", explicou. "Certamente, se você estiver tentando matar alguém, não vai querer um convidado indesejado aparecendo e estragando a festa, não é?"

As sobrancelhas de Harry torceram-se teimosamente. "Mas ainda assim..."

"Alguma vez você tentou aparatar para um lugar que tem barreiras mágicas?" Draco cortou secamente.

Quando Harry silenciosamenteo fitou, ele deu um sorriso torto. "Porque se não tiver, então te dou a liberdade de aparatar na Mansão na Malfoy e me conte como foi para você, na próxima semana, quando estiver recuperado", cuspiu Draco . "De qualquer maneira, estou certo como o inferno que eu não quero ser rebatido de volta. Eu posso não ter uma segunda chance, não posso arriscar."

"Então você já tentou", disse Harry. "Nada surpreendente, sabendo o quanto você gostava quebrar as regras e aparatar para lugares onde não estava autorizado".

"Assim como você, Potter?" Draco perguntou suave.

Pela primeira vez, Harry não podia pensar em uma boa retaliação. Era realmente verdade. Ele, Ron e Hermione tiveram a sua quota de desobediência quando eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Eles REALMENTE quebraram umas mil regras da escola e era do conhecimento de todos.

"Oh, vai viver a tua vida, Malfoy!" Harry cuspiu, chateado.

"Por que você não vai viver a sua também? Eu já tenho uma!" Draco atirou de volta. Então balbuciando algo sobre ser ridiculamente infantil, ele virou-se fez o seu caminho para a porta. Estava prestes a sair quando ouviu Harry novamente.

"Malfoy!"

Draco virou de cara amarrada, fulo da vida. "E agora?"

"Se você vai voar, então use a minha vassoura", disse Harry. "É mais rápida."

Draco olhou para baixo, finalmente percebendo que Harry estava realmente usando a mais recente, a mais rápida e mais cara vassoura até hoje, feita utilizando tanto mágica quanto tecnologia trouxa, com apenas dezesseis unidades disponíveis. Virou-a contra a luz fraca lendo o nome 'Eaton 3000' gravado sobre o original e brilhante cabo da vassoura. _"Como pelos infernos Potter conseguiu colocar as mãos neste bebê?"_. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha realmente arrastado contra as rochas uma Eaton 3000 sem nenhum cuidado, há alguns minutos atrás! Centrou a sua atenção de volta para Harry e assentiu.

"Obrigado", disse ele. Montou com facilidade, desfrutando os benefícios da vassoura de características únicas. Sentindo o seu peso, a vassoura imediatamente mostrou suas funcionalidades, um par de pequenos, ajustáveis e quase invisíveis flaps surgiram na ponta vassoura. Ele riu, plenamente consciente do acréscimo da eficácia aerodinâmica e estabilidade da vassoura embaixo dele. Ele deu um último olhar Harry. "Te vejo depois."

E com isso, ele rapidamente decolou, subindo em alta velocidade pela noite.

"Therese?"

"Lumos".

A sala imediatamente inundou-se de luz. Ginny viu sua secretária trouxa, sentada num sofá próximo, com as pernas elegantemente cruzadas e a fitando com olhos felinos. Ela estava batucando a varinha contra a bochecha, e seus olhos nunca deixavam o rosto da ruiva. Os cabelos loiros, Ginny notou, agora estavam platinados, brilhando maravilhosamente contra a luz clara do seu quarto. De alguma maneira, agora que a viu novamente, não pode deixar de notar que havia algo diferente nela, a moça parecia mais fria, mais cruel, e Ginny não gostou do sorriso que a outra lhe dirigia.

"Therese, o que significa isto?" Ginny exigiu, agora totalmente desperta. De alguma maneira, uma grande bola de medo formou-se em seu estômago. Por quê ela estava tendo repentinamente essa sensação inoportuna de querer Draco por perto? "Como você chegou aqui?"

A outra mulher apenas sorriu para ela novamente. A carranca de Ginny aprofundou-se, sem ter a certeza se estava sonhando ou não. Estava prestes a chamá-la, mais uma vez, quando uma súbita onda de tontura a tomou. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se terrívelmente aérea. Então, para seu horror, ela sentiu a cabeça cair para frente, e os braços e pernas fraquejarem e tentou movê-los, sem sucesso. Parecia que estava completamente paralisada e esforçou-se para erguer a cabeça.

"O que...", ela deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. Parecia que mesmo falar era um esforço demasiado ", você fez comigo? Você me deu alguma coisa?"

Vendo isso, a outra mulher finalmente se levantou. "Oh, não se preocupe", disse Therese enquanto tirava duas cordas resistentes do nada. Ela fez seu caminho lentamente até a cama. "Foi uma coisinha inocente misturada no seu leite. Você vai estar fora do ar em apenas alguns minutos." Então, antes de Ginny fazer algo, Therese colocou a varinha de lado e imediatamente pegou suas mãos as amarrando firmemente. "Mas eu realmente só preciso de alguns minutos para fazer o que é preciso", ela falava enquanto a fazia sair da cama.

"Era você que estava tentando me matar?" Ginny perguntou fracamente quando tropeçou contra a outra mulher, a cabeça dela batendo no ombro da outra. Ela rilhou os dentes e encheu-se de raiva. Quando viu Therese pegando uma varinha da mesa, a sua ira virou fúria. "Essa é a minha varinha!"

Os olhos da cintilaram de raiva. "Eu sei!" ela disse em voz alta. Então, lutando com o peso da outra contra ela, Therese a colocou na frente de seu corpo, segurou-a pelos ombros e a empurrou sem nunhuma gentileza para a porta. "Você me arrancou do meu canto e me enfiou dentro daquela jaula antes que eu pudesse pegar a minha varinha!" Então ela sorriu levemente ao abrir a porta empurrando-a para fora. "Mmm, vai ser interessante te pagar na mesma moeda, Ginny", ela arrulhou levianamente.

Ouvindo a estranha melodia naquela voz, Ginny não podia ter certeza se a mulher era louca ou apenas não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Sua cabeça caiu para o lado enquanto cuidadosamente desciam a escada, com Therese mostrando uma força anormal ao sustentar seu corpo pesado e mole.

"Toda esta confusão por isto?" ela perguntou sarcasticamente, em meio ao estado enfraquecido. Quando chegaram à sala, Therese a empurrou com força numa das poltronas próximas da lareira. Ginny deixou escapar um suave grito quando aterrisou com um baque forte, machucando o traseiro. E tentou de tudo para manter os olhos abertos. "Diga-me, você é a única pessoa que vem tentando me matar, certo? Se é verdade, então qual é a razão …"

"Você sempre se referia a mim como um gato macho!" Therese exclamou com voz aguda. "Honestamente! Você não sabe diferenciar um gato macho de uma fêmea? Jesus!"

Com isto, Ginny se deu conta de estar olhando a outra como que dizendo: "Isso é muito ridículo" apesar do seu estado debilitado.

Therese entendendo o olhar ficou de pé diante dela e colocou as mãos no quadril, fazendo beicinho como uma criança que perdeu um brinquedo. "Não só isso, mas você e aquela mulher loira e maluca tem a estranha mania de me pegar no colo e fazer cócegas sempre que lhes dá vontade!" Então ela suspirou dramaticamente. "Estou farta e cansada de ser chutada por aí, você sabe. Tente ser um gato por um dia e me diga se não estou sendo honesta."

Ginny ficou séria. Therese era um Animago? Além disso, Therese era uma bruxa? Mas por que ela não falou uma palavra sobre isso antes? Então ficou pensativa. Bem, considerando que Therese, pelo que lhe constava, não sabia que Ginny era uma bruxa, ela tinha alguma razão em esconder sua verdadeira identidade. E continuava lutando para ficar acordada. "E isso é tudo?" ela perguntou fracamente.

O belo rosto de Therese formou um sorriso frio. "Talvez", ela respondeu docemente enquanto caminhava até a janela. Abrindo as cortinas olhou para fora e a luz da lua brilhava em seu rosto. Então ela deu um audível suspiro de satisfação ao ver o fino fio vermelho em torno da brilhante brancura da lua. A cauda do sombrio brilho escarlate estava quase tocando a outra extremidade, formando uma linha vermelha fina e nebulosa que circulava o astro noturno, iluminando o céu escuro.

"_Lua de sangue_", ela pensou quando viu a linha vermelha se movendo lentamente para cima, com antecipação. "_Não vai demorar muito, agora_." Ela de repente se alegrou.

Ginny, após ver o terrível sorriso, sentiu um súbito flash de medo por dentro. Ela não gostou nada daquele sorriso! Era um sorriso que continha centenas de significados, coisas malignas, principalmente. Therése não estava dizendo a verdade, a mulher definitivamente escondia algo dela. Certamente, havia uma razão profunda pela qual ela desejava sua morte. Será que Voldemort ainda estava vivo e por trás de tudo isto? Ou talvez Therese fosse uma antiga amante de Draco, ciumenta e sedenta por vingança?

"Você deveria ter morrido mais cedo, sabe", disse ela depois de um momento, seus olhos não desgrudando da lua. Então ela apertou a cabeça parecendo infeliz. "Tudo teria sido mais fácil. Ah, o desperdício de tempo e esforço..."

"Então, então..." era você, Ginny parou, horrorizada.

Therese virou-se para ela e lhe deu apenas um doce sorriso.

A ruiva fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e xingou a si mesma.

Afinal a culpa não era Draco! _"Ah, Ginny sua estúpida!"_ ela pensava. Como pôde acusar Draco e suspeitar de uma coisa tão horrível? Agora ela estava num grande apuro. Draco iria procurar por ela ou tentar resgatá-la? Ela encontrou-se perguntando.

"_Vai ficar querendo_", seu eu cérebro respondeu.

Ela mordeu o lábio quando uma nova torrente de lágrimas ameaçava cair. Afinal ela havia fugido, certo? E o feitiço Fidelius... Oh Deus, o que ela havia feito!

_"Está quase na hora."_ Therese balançou a cabeça lentamente. "A sabotagem da maldita carruagem não funcionou, então eu tive que te envenenar, falou a mulher, quebrando a linha de pensamentos da outra. Saindo de perto da janela dirigiu-se para onde estava a ruiva imobilizada. "Mas, infelizmente aquela porcaria de Puff bebeu o café, não deixando nada para você. Aquela criaturinha horrorosa teve o que merecia!" Então ela riu de modo coquete, sentando ao seu lado. "Estou lhe dizendo que foi realmente difícil entrar na carruagem sem ser notada na noite de Natal, e foi graças àquela menina que abriu a janela", ela pausou, o rosto dela torceu-se com desagrado. "E se não fosse aquele garoto, bem..."

"A Poção Xiphias era sua?" Ginny perguntou sem fôlego. Para sua confusão de repente estava ficando difícil falar e respirar.

"Sim, boboca!" Therese exclamou, ignorando o óbvio sofrimento da outra mulher. "Eu coloquei aquela poção das trevas no compartimento secreto da escrivaninha de Draco, você sabe." Então ela olhou pensativa agitando a cabeça lentamente, fazendo seu cabelo fino farfalhar de um lado para o outro. "Realmente, as coisas incomuns que você nota quando é pequeno."

"Então, eu assumo que você também pegou o colar e o colocou dentro da gaveta? Porquê?" Ginny se esforçava para falar entre as respirações entrecortadas. Ela tinha que saber!

"Para você achar a poção, suspeitar de Draco e fugir dele. A última coisa que eu precisava para fazer este encantamento complicado é uma distração. Tudo foi realmente bem planejado." confirmou Therese, vigorosamente. "Sei que havia algo estranho sobre esse colar. Ele o trouxe para perto não é?"

"Então por que você não me mata agora?" perguntou Ginny. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que estava curiosa! "Há muitas facas na cozinha."

"Ah, eu vou, mas agora tenho que matá-lo usando magia", disse Therese com um tom de voz surpreendentemente suave. "Você iria perceber mais tarde", ela parou e riu, sua mão direita delicadamente estendendo-se pra tocar a sua bochecha de sua prisioneira. "Oh que boba eu sou, você não vai estar viva para ver, não é? De qualquer maneira, você pode notar que eu já me livrei destas coisas afiadas e pontiagudas que você chama de facas ou abridores de carta, no caso de alguém resolver interromper o nosso pequeno assunto ".

"Então por que você não aponta MINHA varinha para mim e conjura um 'Avada Kedavra' agora?" Ginny perguntou impaciente. Em seguida, para sua consternação, ela subitamente sentiu sua visão embaçando. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os mais uma vez enxergando as imagens ainda mais nebulosas . Que tipo de poção foi esta afinal? Ela não podia se lembrar Snape ensiná-los a fazer poções que podiam enfraquecer o corpo e prejudicar temporariamente a visão. Mas, novamente, Snape nunca lhes ensinou poções utilizadas em Artes das Trevas. Era contra os regulamentos de Hogwarts.

Por isso, Therese olhou para ela de modo estranho e fez uma careta. "Você quer morrer?" ela perguntou divertida. Então, sem esperar pela sua resposta, ela balançou a cabeça de forma ausente. "É um pouco complicado, Ginny. Existe um feitiço certo para ser usado." Então ela riu e colocou a mão em cima de sua barriga enquanto Ginny ficou sentada olhando. "Isto muda tudo. Será como abater dois pássaros com uma só pedra. Eu vou tomar seu corpo. E ele vai ter a sua noiva. Nada pessoal, realmente." Então ela a olhou nos olhos. "Eu espero que você saiba o que quero dizer." Então ela se levantou, deixando uma Ginny de olhos arregalados a fitando com admiração.

"_Eu estou.., _" ela olhou para Therese, que fez a seu caminho desinteressadamente de volta para a janela. "_Eu vou ter um bebê?"_ Apesar de tudo, um prazer indescritível revoou em seu interior. Ela iria ter um bebê! O bebê de Draco! Ficou tão absorta com o pensamento, que o fato de quem era o ELE ao qual a outra se referia, foi totalmente ignorado! Então, isto explicava o fato de estar comendo como se não houvesse amanhã, os enjôos matinais, e por que Snape insistiu em enfiar um termômetro na sua boca, a fim de ter certeza de que tipo de poção ele iria dar a ela, o seu ciclo menstrual atrasado... Realmente ela pensava que era só uma irregularidade normal, , nada de estranho, mas...

_"Oh meu Deus vou ter um bebê!"_ ela pensava alegremente, a sua atual situação momentaneamente esquecida. "_Vou ter um bebê!"_ Em seguida, após alguns segundos,ela fechou o semblante quando caiu na real. _"Eu não posso acreditar tive esta linda notícia numa situação como esta!" _Os olhos escureceram e se focaram em Therese. _"E aquela mulher me contou!" _

"Claro que você está ciente de que eu não poderia matá-la usando magia, mesmo antes, certo?" Therese perguntou, impassível, desconhecendo as coisas que se passavam dentro da cabeça Ginny.

Ginny olhou para a forma borrada, profundamente irritada. "Não é possível que você não veja que eu estou tendo um momento importante? Que acabei de descobrir que vou ser mãe?" Ela respondeu sarcasticamente, reunindo o que restava de sua força. Então ela empacou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou fracamente, e sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro.

Com isso, os olhos de Therese ise arregalaram incrédulos. "Eu não posso acreditar que você não saiba!" ela exclamou. Quando Ginny apenas lhe deu uma olhada, ela suspirou e colocou-se em frente a ela. "Você está protegida com o feitiço Adamanto Reflectera, Ginny", explicou Therese. "É o mais poderoso feitiço reflexivo até hoje, pois qualquer magia prejudicial para você será naturalmente refletida de volta para o perpetrador. Não há muitos que a podem realizar." Então ela sorriu. "Então, como você pode ver, eu não posso simplesmente apontar minha varinha para você e gritar Avada Kedavra. Iria voltar para mim."

Ginny ficou de boca aberta. Surpreendentemente, a dificuldade de falar veio a seguir. Ela já estava demasiado fraca para falar e não podia fazer nada, só olhar para ela e esperar com paciência, aguerdando que a outra lhe explicasse tudo. Adamanto Reflectera? O mais poderoso feitiço refletor conhecido até hoje? Mas quem iria...

"Eu realmente não posso acreditar que você não sabe!" Therese exclamou novamente. E olhou para ela em pura descrença. "Seu marido foi a pessoa que o executou em você! É um feitiço bem difícil de fazer", ela pausou e estreitou os olhos. " E para conjurar, você precisa usar adamantina em forma de névoa. Sabe como é difícil adamantina se transformar em névoa, certo? Quase absolutamente impossível para os bruxos comuns, mas seu marido tem um talento excepcional. E também, somente quem fez o feitiço pode retirá-lo. Ele usa códigos voz ou algo assim; eu não estou realmente certa de como se chama, mas eu já achei a solução para isso ", ela continuou tagarelando enquanto batucava a varinha no rosto com uma expressão de tédio. Então ela parou e ficou séria. "Levei um tempo para aprender. Mas agora", ela apontou a varinha em sua direção, "vamos descobrir se eu aprendi a desfazê-lo corretamente, certo?"

"Draco foi quem fez o feitiço?" Ginny pensava, surda para a voz baixa erouca de Therese. Então um sorriso agridoce curvou seus lábios. "Draco-me protegeu? Mas porquê?"

"Adamantinus Evanescere"

Os olhos de Therese se estreitaram em profunda concentração, quando ela murmurou as palavras com convicção profunda. Estendeu suas mãos diante de Ginny, e a varinha emitiu faíscas de sua ponta, um sinal de que o feitiço estava realmente funcionando.

"Adorior"

Ginny encontrava-se sorrindo fracamente. Ela olhou para o rosto carrancudo de Therese e se perguntou por que ela estava se sentindo tão em paz e tranqüila considerando que iria morrer mais tarde. Talvez fosse porque ela tinha finalmente aceitado o fato. Ou talvez porque talvez Draco, na verdade, se importasse um pouco com ela. Centrou suas atenções novamente para o outra mulher. Ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo, pensava.

"Ele me protegeu", ela disse a si mesma de novo, sentindo-se feliz e satisfeita. Não vai demorar muito, ela pensava, já muito fraca para lutar. Não podia ver nem ouvir direito. Ela nem sequer podia mover suas pernas ... Não podia fazer nada, só fechar os olhos e esperar. _"Sinto muito, Draco."_

_"Ex-In Corpore Vili" _

Então, uma batida na porta.

Em seguida, uma voz.

Uma voz muito familiar.

"Ginny!"

O coração deGinny deu um salto repentino. Seus olhos imediatamente ficaram abertos. "Ginny!" ela ouviu novamente.

"Merda!" Therese sibilou, sua concentração arruinada. Esquecendo o feitiço, ela rapidamente passou pela ruiva forçando-a a ficar de pé. "Eu não posso acreditar que Draco encontrou você! E tão cedo!" falou Therese enquanto arrastava a outra mulher.

Ginny fez força para gritar, para responder ao chamado, mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Em vez disso, ela olhava longamente para a cozinha, enquanto era arrastada para o escritório de seu pai.

Therese por sua vez, abriu a porta abruptamente e a empurrou para dentro. Arrastou Ginny para a grande poltrona de couro e a empurrou para que ela sentasse. Ginny caiu com o baque, enrugando as sobrancelhas com a dor momentânea.

Ouvindo a porta da cozinha ser aberta com um rangido, sorriu malévolamente para ela. "Tenho um plano melhor. Não vá a lugar nenhum ", ela ronronou. Então fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, após um momento ela abriu-os novamente e riu candidamente para a ruiva.

Ginny imediatamente arregalou os olhos com horror diante do que via. Apesar da visão embaçada, ela pôde ver claramente a nova forma da outra mulher. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas a outra ignorou-a e se inclinou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ginny .

"Não se preocupe, Ginny", ela sussurrou venenosa. "Eu vou dar as boas-vindas que o Draco merece."

E com isso, ela fez seu caminho para a porta e saiu deixando-a sozinha, fitando a figura que saía em mudo horror.

_"Alohomora". _

Draco murmurou enquanto agitava a varinha contra a maçaneta da porta. Instantaneamente, a porta abriu-se sem esforço. Entrou cautelosamente, a cozinha estava na mais completa escuridão. "Parece que não tem ninguém em casa", disse ele a si mesmo, olhando ao redor. Realmente sentia-se muito mal invadindo a propriedade dos Weasley, mas não tinha escolha.

_"Lumos", _disse ele suavemente. Instantaneamente, a sala iluminou-se. Olhou ao redor e ficou apreensivo com a quietude peculiar de toda a casa. Onde estavam o Sr. e Sra. Weasley? Ron e Hermione? Ginny e o Demônio-ou-seja-lá-o-quê fosse? Ele estava esperando muito barulho, gritos e sons de luta no momento em que chegou, mas...

"Ginny," como ele chamou enquanto cuidadosamente colocava a cara vassoura de Harry encostada numa parede ao lado da porta da cozinha. Caminhou para a sala, descobrindo que o fogo fraco na lareira estava perto de morrer, desviou os olhos e estava prestes a ir na direção das escadas para checar o quarto quando viu uma forma pequena, curvada, deitada em posição fetal, sobre um sofá ao lado da porta da frente da casa.

Instantaneamente, seu coração sofreu um baque nervoso.

"Gin?" ele chamou freneticamente. Quando ela não se moveu, o pânico aumentou dentro dele. Será que ela está... Balançou a cabeça e rapidamente fez o seu caminho para a figura vestida de lilás, parecendo tão vulnerável e frágil. Ajoelhou-se diante do sofá e a chacoalhou gentilmente. "Ginny, por favor, acorde."

Silêncio.

_"Pelo menos ela está respirando", _pensava ele, observando o fraco subir e descer do seu tórax. Estava prestes chamá-la novamente quando, de repente, o corpo de Ginny se agitou. E momentos mais tarde para grande alívio da Draco, os olhos piscaram e abriram-se. Ela viu o rosto dele flutuando sobre ela, fitando-a com preocupação. O semblante do loiro suavizou-se ao notar os olhos vermelhos e inchados dela, certamente resultado de choro. E isto o deixava triste.

"Draco?" ela sussurrou, sentando e coçando a cabeça. Quando seu cérebro começou a funcionar, ela fez uma expressão de desagrado e imediatamente afastou-se dele. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou?" ela perguntou parecendo brava.

Draco ficou desconcertado com a súbita explosão. Carinho e preocupação já esquecidos, ele se levantou irritado e a enfrentou. "Ah, foi bom ver você também, Ginny!" ele disse contrariado. Quando Ginny olhou feio, Draco deu um suspiro enojado. "Você tem alguma idéia de como eu estava preocupado?" ele exclamou, ficando de pé e andando para longe dela. "Eu estava procurando por você por todos os lados! Com alguém tentando te matar e você fugindo da Mansão por suspeitar de mim... "

"E você com aquela mulher," cuspiu Ginny irada.

Isso fez Draco parar. Ginny levantou-se também e deu um sorriso amargo. "Não negue isso, Draco." Ela cruzou seus braços em seu peito e com ele stared sombriamente. "Eu te vi!"

Draco jogou as mãos para o ar enquanto os argumentos se remexiam e ferviam diante dos seus olhos. "Eu nunca ouvi algo tão estúpido quanto...:"

"Ótimo! Eu sou burra!" Ginny respondeu de volta, em voz alta. "Mas eu não sou, e eu sei o que está acontecendo entre você e aquela mulher! Honestamente, você poderia ter apenas..."

"Eu não estou te chamando de burra!" Draco devolveu irritado. "E nada está acontecendo entre mim e Blaise! Porque você não pode entender uma coisa tão simples?"

"Olha, porque você não vai embora, me deixa sozinha e vai atrás da Blaise? Não há necessidade de me proteger. O assassino já foi capturado, certo? Meus pais estão numa convenção do Ministério; Ron e Hermione já estão lidando com o cara no departamento do Cumprimento das Leis ", Ginny falou de modo beligerante. Quando Draco olhou para ela de forma estranha, a ruiva deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar. "Vai embora, ok? Deste jeito todo mundo fica feliz, certo?"

Com isso, Draco parou, seu rosto mostrava uma expressão pesarosa e a fitou. "Isso vai te fazer feliz, Ginny?" ele perguntou finalmente enquanto caminhava lentamente para ela. "Se eu for embora, você vai ficar feliz?"

Silêncio.

"Só me responda com um sim ou não, e eu prometo que vou parar", disse Draco. Ele estava na frente dela. "Será que você vai ficar feliz se eu for embora?" Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela ombros e forçou-a a olhar para ele.

Ginny relutantemente o olhou. Fitando os olhos dele que estavam estranhamente brilhantes e faiscando, possivelmente por causa de lágrimas não derramadas. Mas então, ela endureceu o coração. "Vá embora", ela murmurou, rapidamente virando-se novamente. Estava prestes a afastá-lo, quando de repente Draco a segurou, pegando sua mão direita e puxou com força a mulher para ele, seus rostos separados por apenas alguns centímetros.

"Por que você não pode me dar uma resposta definitiva, Virginia?" ele sussurrou suavemente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, sua voz inegavelmente com um tom de dor. "Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz, e você sabe. Então, se te deixar sozinha vai te fazer você feliz, que assim seja."

Os olhos de Ginny arregalaram-se com as palavras inesperadas . "Como eu posso te responder quando nem eu me entendo?", ela respondeu.

Draco riu para ela de forma arrogante. "Será que você vai me deixar te entender?" ele perguntou suavemente. Então, sem esperar por uma resposta, Draco largou de sua mão e levantou o rosto dela até ele. "Será que isto vai te fazer entender?" Ele estava prestes a encontrar os lábios dela, quando de repente sentiu a mão esquerda dela subir para seu rosto.

"Eu quase me esqueci como você é bonito", disse Ginny enlevada. Ela o fitou num misto de lembranças e espanto. "Parece louco, mas eu realmente senti sua falta."

Ele sorriu suavemente e tomou a mão dela na sua. "Eu senti sua falta também", disse ele ao mesmo tempo que aproximava seus lábios. Ele beijou carinhosamente a mão e estava prestes a tomar os lábios dela quando os seus olhos prateados fixaram-se no dedo anular. Ele olhou para ela, perplexo. Então seu olhar aguçou-se perigosamente.

"Eu te amo, Draco," ela sussurrou, completamente alheia ao olhar súbitamente desconfiado que ele lhe deu. Ela estava prestes virar a cabeça e beijá-lo, quando de repente Draco segurou seu punho firmemente. Ela deu um grito de dor após a sentir os dedos brutalmente cravados em sua pele.

Ele a empurrou brutalmente para longe, o brilho suave dos olhos tornando-se assassino. "Quem é você?" rosnou ele.

DGDGDGDG 

Ginny piscou os olhos rapidamente e respirou fundo, enchendo seus pulmões de ar. Enfim, o entorpecimento parecia estar lentamente indo embora enquanto ela começava a sentir a maciez do couro que revestia a cadeira de seu pai contra a pele pouco a pouco.

_"Só um mais um pouco", _ela falava a si mesma enquanto tentava voltar ao normal. Balançando a cabeça sentia que o cérebro estava voltando a funcionar, e a sensação de desmaio indo embora. Ela novamente respirou fundo e relaxou.

_"O efeito da poção provavelmente está acabando",_ pensava. Após alguns momentos de respirar e contar, ela finalmente sentiu os olhos entrarem em foco, e a visão melhorando. Em seguida, mudando da posição desconfortável, tentou sentar-se ereta, sentindo um pouco de tontura.

Só então, ela ouviu vozes. Vozes discutindo.

_"Draco!"_ pensou freneticamente. Instantaneamente, ela obrigou-se a levantar as mãos ao mesmo tempo que as torcia tentando livrar-se da corda trouxa, a idéia de Draco estar com a perigosa criatura a fazia entrar em pânico. Quem sabe o que ' aquilo' poderia fazer com ele?

Quando ouviu Draco gritando num tom raivoso seguido por uma série de batidas fortes e ruídos, indicando de que havia luta, ela furiosamente torcia as mãos, lutando para ficar livre, não se importando com a dor excruciante e a textura áspera da corda sobre a sua pele sensível. "_Vamos lá!"_ sibilou ela. "_Oh, por favor, afrouxe um pouco para mim!" _

Em seguida, após vários segundos de luta e xingamentos, para a sua satisfação, as cordas finalmente cederam o suficiente para que ela escorregasse as mãos para fora dos nós .

_"Finalmente", _ela sussurrou para si mesma enquanto jogava aquela coisa para longe como se fosse explodir. Ginny pensou em sair de lá e correr para ele, mas avaliando a situação, sabia que seria um movimento terrivelmente estúpido. O que fazer? O mínimo que podia fazer era tentar ser útil, se não podia ajudar. Esfregando os pulsos e fazendo uma careta de dor, ela decidiu procurar no escritório do pai por algo que pudesse usar. 

"Porcaria!" ela sussurrou de repente para si mesma. Para sua consternação, ela não tinha encontrado nada útil para matar a criatura, que não estava blefando absolutamente! Qualquer coisa afiada e pontuda, efetivamente, fora jogada fora! Nem mesmo uma única faca do estúpido conjunto de Chef de Cozinha trouxa que seu pai havia comprado pela TV ou um simples abridor de cartas foi encontrado dentro do escritório de seu pai! Ela xingou. Se pelo menos tivesse sua varinha!  
>Então ela parou, lembrando vagamente de algo. Ela dirigiu-se para a escrivaninha do pai, determinada, os efeitos da poção ainda pesando sobre ela. "Se bem me lembro..." A voz dela parecia desligada enquanto ela abria várias gavetas, pesquisando. "Onde ele a esconde?" perguntou-se frustrada.<br>Ela abriu e revirou as gavetas uma por uma, penas, pergaminhos e documentos espalhados desordenadamente sobre a mesa. Ginny sabia que seu pai tinha uma daquelas coisas! Lembrava-se de ele ter mostrado a um colega adorador de trouxas orgulhosamente.  
>Estava prestes a desistir e procurar nas prateleiras quando notou uma pequena gaveta situada no canto inferior esquerdo da robusta escrivaninha, completamente trancada. <em>"Por que todo homem tem de mandar fazer compartimento secreto em sua mesa de trabalho?" <em>perguntou ela sombriamente, dobrando-se para baixo. Tentou puxar suavemente e quando a gaveta deslizou para fora facilmente sob suas mãos, ela deu um pequeno sorriso e puxou o compartimento parcialmente escondido para fora, finalmente encontrando o que estava procurando.  
>Descansando no interior da gaveta 'secreta', à espera de ser utilizada, Arthur Weasley possuía uma brilhante e completamente carregada pistola calibre 45.<p>

"Draco, o que você..."  
>"Foi uma boa atuação," Draco rosnou, sorridente. Após um momento, ele aumentou ainda mais o aperto arrancando novos gritos da mulher. Então ele gritou irado. "Quem é você?"<br>Vendo a expressão furiosa de Draco, a mulher decidiu finalmente desistir da charada. Em vez disso, ela sorriu para ele cruelmente. "Impressionante", ela ronronou quando finalmente conseguiu colocar seu punho machucado longe do alcance dele. Draco a largou e ficou ali, imóvel, enquando ela se afastava dele "Como você sabia?"  
>"A marca da aliança", respondeu Draco estóico. "A verdadeira Ginny teria a marca da aliança no dedo por a estar usando por meses seguidos." Então os olhos dele estreitaram-se perigosamente. "E você não a tem. Onde está ela?"<br>"Oh bom, bom!" Ela bateu palmas, seu rosto demonstrando prazer. Draco subitamente começou a sentir-se um pouco esquisito de falar com alguém, sem dúvida, a criatura malévola que parecia ser exatamente como Ginny. "Agora você pode me tirar de uma enrascada! Desfaça o feitiço _Adamanto Reflectera_ dela."

"Onde está ela?" Draco pediu em voz baixa, porém, furiosa.  
>Ouvindo a voz imperativa, ela deu uma risada atrevida e despreocupada. "Você é muito teimoso,não é mesmo?", ela finalmente adm itiu. Então suspirou e colocou o cabelo vermelho para trás do ombro. "Tudo bem, três suposições", ela falou dengosa, com três de seus dedos diante do rosto sardento.<br>O temperamento de Draco inflamou-se. Furioso, ele dirigiu-se para a mulher, com o braço levantado. "O que você fez com ela?" gritou raivoso. Quando a mulher apenas deu um sorrisos meloso, ele abaixou o braço direito e estava prestes a bater-lhe no rosto quando alguma coisa dentro dele hesitou. Ele parou, a meio caminho, e a respiração ardia enquanto ele lutava para retomar o controle.  
>"Qual é o problema, Draco?" ela ronronou docemente. "Não consegue bater em garotas?" Enquanto Draco respirava rapidamente tentando se acalmar, ela deu uma risadinha "Acho que sim." Então ela fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, murmurando baixo em Latim.<br>Um suspiro sufocado saiu da boca de Draco quando se viu olhando um outro rosto. Seus olhos arregalaram-se com verdadeiro horror ao vê-la mudar de forma diante dos seus olhos e afastou-se totalmente desconcertado, o tom vermelho de seu cabelo mudou para loiro. Ele deu um suspiro de pavor e fascinação enquanto assistia a mais bizarra e completa transformação humana que ele já havia visto em sua vida! Durante seus estudos, ele nunca pensou que um bruxo fosse capaz de copiar a forma humana!Considerava a idéia ridícula. Só um monte de lixo e lendas exageradas passadas de geração em geração, sem base em fatos concretos!

Até agora.

Sua boca abriu-se involuntáriamente quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, agora prateados como os seus! Ele não podia fazer nada, além de ficar lá, completamente abalado.  
>"Está melhor agora?" uma profunda voz masculina perguntou. A sua voz. Era a voz do «antigo» Draco. Ele, e especialmente Potter, Granger e Weasley conheciam aquela voz muito bem, a voz que despejava crueldade e raiva, apesar de que...<br>"O que é você?" Draco perguntou olhando para uma perfeita réplica de si mesmo em pé diante dele, tendo o mesmo sorriso afetadamente arrogante, os mesmos olhos frios e cruéis. Em seguida, agitando a cabeça tentando livrar a mente do espanto e temor , ele pegou na sua varinha, e apontou selvagemente para a criatura. Ele não estava certo do que era, mas ainda assim, aquilo tinha que morrer!

_"Expelliarmus!" _

"Porra! Feitiço Errado!" Draco xingou-se quando faíscas brilhantes e vermelhas instantaneamente saíram pela ponta da varinha. A descarga elétrica foi diretamente para o outro homem que estava olhando fixamente para ele sem se abalar. Então para completa surpresa de Draco, no momento em que o feitiço bateu no corpo da criatura, retornou para ele. Antes que Draco pudesse pensar em algo, já era tarde. Na velocidade da luz, o feitiço voltou para ele acertando-o direto no estômago com toda força, que o lançou até a parede. Ele caiu no chão fazendo um barulho alto quando seus ossos bateram no assoalho.

O outro homem sacudiu a cabeça cheio de compaixão. "Tsk, estou protegido pelo feitiço de deflexão, companheiro. Esqueci de lhe dizer, desculpe. É uma boa coisa que você não tenha usado a maldição da morte, hein?" Então ele riu cruelmente e posicionou a varinha de Ginny por precaução diante de Draco, que estava lutando árduamente para se levantar. "Está vendo o quão bonito você é?" Então a coisa fez o seu caminho lentamente até ele. "Eu vou propor um negócio: Tire o feitiço de proteção dela e não vou matar você. Não vou nem mesmo danificar seu rosto."

"Com os diabos eu vou fazer isto!" Draco gritou enquanto limpava o sangue dos lábios. Apoiou-se momentaneamente contra a parede e se levantou. "Você vai morrer antes disso, desgraçado!"

"Olha, eu estou realmente fazendo um favor a você, certo?" a criatura disse exasperada. "Eu não vejo qual é o ponto de prosseguir com esta luta. Você não pode nem mesmo usar magia e..."

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre usar magia?" ele grunhiu. E com isso, ele jogou sua varinha de lado e se atirou sobre a desavisada criatura. Draco imediatamente pegou o braço que segurava a varinha e o bateu contra seu joelho com força suficiente para quebrá-lo.

O outro homem gritou de dor quando teve o braço quase quebrado com a força. Ele amaldiçoou em voz alta, lutando para livrar o braço, mas devido à fúria de Draco, xingar e ameaçar provou ser inútil contra o verdadeiro Draco que reforçou o aperto e bateu o braço com toda a força contra a parede. Por fim, perdendo a luta, relutante o outro abriu a mão, largando a varinha no chão.

"Agora, vamos ver do que você é feito sem a magia", disse Draco de forma áspera enquanto rapidamente levantou o braço e deu um soco no rosto da criatura. Com o baque, o outro deu alguns passos para trás com o nariz sangrando.

Vendo aquilo, Draco parou momentaneamente e ficou olhando.

Era realmente um pouco esquisito lutar com alguém que parecia, se movia e falava com ele. Era como bater em si mesmo! Quando viu o sangue escorrendo do 'seu' perfeito nariz, o sentimento extraordinário de repente desapareceu quando ele sentiu o remorso substituí-lo. Bem, não era questão de vaidade ou qualquer coisa assim, mas tecnicamente falando, ele estava quebrando sua própria cara! Realmente tinha sido muito eficiente em arruinar um belo rosto, oras! Com este pensamento, seu estômago torceu-se o deixando enjoado.

"Desgraçado!" o outro gritou depois do soco. Devido a viajada dos pensamentos de Draco, o outro conseguiu fácilmente golpear Draco que só ouviu o som impacto em seu rosto, direto no supercílio que começou a sangrar. Sentindo algo molhado e pegajoso escorrendo de sua testa, Draco xingou em voz alta e colocou os pensamentos inúteis para longe de sua mente.

"Você vai pagar por isso!" Draco gritou furiosamente enquanto levantava o braço, ignorando 'seu' rosto meio arrebentado.

Pouco tempo depois, a briga começou a esquentar dentro da pequena sala, com dois loiros absolutamente iguais lutando entre si a maneira trouxa, ambos sem varinha. Eles se atiravam e saltavam um sobre o outro, batendo, gritando e berrando,virando os sofás, estragando e quebrando tudo em pedaços, praticamente destruindo tudo que ficasse no caminho .

"O que você fez com ela?" Draco gritou enquanto rapidamente batia com o punho no estômago da criatura, fazendo o outro dobrar-se com a dor causada. Ele estava prestes a bater aquela cabeça contra o vidro mesa de café, quando de repente a criatura puxou sua perna. Ele caiu pesadamente no chão e antes que conseguisse entender o que aconteceu, uma forte dor perpassou suas costelas. A criatura o tinha chutado! Ele xingou em voz alta e estava prestes a levantar-se quando a porta do escritório de Arthur Weasley súbitamente abriu-se.

"Não se mexam!"

Os dois homens imediatamente pararam ao ouvir a voz estridente vibrando dentro da casa. Eles viraram-se e ao verem Ginny, de pé apoiando-se no umbral da porta do escritório, cansada, muito abalada mas ainda assim, parecendo muito feroz com uma arma firmemente segura nas mãos.

"Ginny!" Ambos chamaram ao mesmo tempo. Percebendo isto, eles se encararam de forma sombria.

A disposição feroz de Ginny imediatamente virou absoluta confusão. "Você pode me ver?" Ela gritou, atônita. Então ela fechou o semblante enquanto pensava sobre Vladimir e o feitiço Fidelius quebrado, a momentânea confusão transformando-se em horror quando ela observou os dois homens na frente dela.

Em frente a ela, desarrumados, briguentos e sangrando, haviam DOIS Draco Malfoy ! Sua boca abriu-se_. "Quem é quem?"_ ela pensava freneticamente vendo o estado lastimável dos rostos vermelhos e machucados idênticos. Seus olhos voltaram-se para as roupas constatando rasgos e amassados aqui e ali. Ela engoliu em seco, sem ter certeza do que fazer. Sem ter certeza em quem disparar! Sentiu seu lábio estremecer e sua mão tremer. Surpreendentemente, a arma de repente se tornou pesada demais para ela.

"Ginny, de onde você tirou isso?"

Sua respiração acelerou quando os olhos dela imediatamente viraram para o homem no seu lado direito. "Não se mexa ou eu vou atirar!" Ela gritou enquanto mirava a arma nele. Ele parou imediatamente e levantou as mãos em rendição.

Ela tremia violentamente, e sabia disso. Mas não se importava! Um deles era o assassino e outro sem dúvida o verdadeiro Draco. Ela não poderia dar um tiro de brincadeira ali! Em vez disso, apertou mais a arma em sua mão até sentir o frio metal da pistola aquecer-se, ficando na mesma temperatura da sua pele.

"Você sabe como usar isso?" O outro homem a sua esquerda perguntou, com uma expressão de tédio. Em seguida, o rosto dele endureceu e a olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Eu sou seu marido, Virgínia."

Os olhos de Ginny viraram-se para ele, vendo-o sorridente. "Por favor, não faça nada ou eu vou atirar!" ela gritou, sua voz tremeu, incapaz de esconder seu medo e apreensão. Então ela deu um suspiro profundo. "Só o verdadeiro Draco pode retirar o feitiço de proteção de mim ", ela falou, suas mãos segurando firmemente a arma, o dedo indicador contra o gatilho, pronto para atirar mediante qualquer movimentos brusco. "Peguem as varinhas".

Silêncio.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Ginny estreitou os olhos enquanto apertava a mão contra a arma ainda mais. "Eu disse para pegar as varinhas, caramba!" ela gritou.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem!" Os dois exclamaram e vasculhando o chão pegaram suas varinhas.

Vendo isto, Ginny assentiu satisfeita, sua respiração tornando-se rápida. "Tudo bem, tire o feitiço de mim", ela instruiu, ainda apontando a arma pra eles, pronta para atirar.

"Você está louca?"

"Não."

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Com isso, eles se olharam irritados. Se olhares pudessem matar, ambos estariam estendidos no chãos, mortos.

"Se você não pararem de se encarar tentando matar um ao outro, eu juro que vou matar os dois e estou falando sério!" Ginny gritou. "Tire esta porcaria de feitiço de mim!"

Com isso, o homem da sua direita deu um suspiro cansado e voltou a varinha em sua direção. "Bem, se vai te fazer feliz."

"Você não precisa de uma varinha para fazer isso," o da sua esquerda falou. Ele sorriu de forma afetada e devagar abriu a boca, pronunciando a palavra em latim sair suavemente_. "Evanescere" _

Instantâneamente, Ginny sentiu algo frio dentro de seu corpo. Mas então, a estranha sensação foi passando e ela sentiu que saía de seu corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver uma pequena esfera prateada sair de seu peito. Aquilo flutuou na sua frente e ficou ao nível dos olhos. Então numa piscada de olhos, sumiu como uma bolha de sabão que estoura no ar. Estando livre do feitiço _Adamanto Reflectera_, Ginny imediatamente sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer quando uma forte onda de energia invisível chocou-se contra ela. Ela sentiu-se arder, suas entranhas se revirando enquanto diferentes e fortes ondas de Magia Negra a atingiam simultaneamente. Ela sempre foi sensível à Magia Negra, desde a primeira vez que a sentiu durante seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Então veio o riso alto e cruel.

"Ha! Tarde demais!"

Ginny virou-se e viu o falso Draco gritando "_Estupefaça". _Num instante, faíscas azul escuro saíram da varinha do impostor acertando-a em cheio. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela acidentalmente puxou o gatilho, criando um forte estrondo, antes escorregar para o chão, inconsciente.

"Ginny!" Draco gritou quando a viu cair.

A criatura, virou-se para ele e sorriu maliciosamente. "Você não tem mais utilidade para mim! Agora você vai..."

"Vá se ferrar!" O Draco real gritou raivoso enquanto mais uma vez socava o rosto da criatura, não a deixando terminar a maldição que havia planejado proferir, a arma esquecida num canto. Lutou por um tempo, então para sua surpresa, a criatura parou abruptamente, ouvindo atentamente. E diante de seus olhos, mudou novamente de forma. Seus olhos fitavam os castanhos de Ginny que estavam chorosos, se destacando no rosto machucado e sangrando.

A ação o deixou ainda mais furioso. Ele agarrou a impostora pela gola do vestido e a puxou rudemente para ele. "Seu monte de..." Ele parou quando a porta da frente de repente abriu-se. Sua cabeça virou rapidamente focando Ron Weasley e Hermione forçando o caminho. Nesse momento, ele percebeu a razão pela qual a criatura transformou-se novamente. Então, aquilo era bem esperto! Ele xingou em um sussurro. "Oh grande! Simplesmente fantástico!" ele disse sarcasticamente, enquanto seus olhos viravam-se para cima. "Que senso de oportunidade!"

"Ouvimos tiros!" Ron gritou freneticamente, correndo dentro da sala de estar bagunçada. "Ginny!" ele chamou. "Nós recebemos a carta, Terrence..." Então, ele parou abruptamente, congelado. Ficou de boca aberta ao ver a destruição do lugar. Quando finalmente encontrou novamente as palavras, ele blasfemou em voz alta. "Que diabos!" a voz dele falhou diante cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. À sua frente, a figura alta de Draco Malfoy estrangulava uma Ginny abatida e machucada, com um de seus olhos já inchados.

"Ron!" ele ouviu a irmã chorar. "Me ajuda!"

Ouvindo a voz da irmã, ele saiu de seu transe e imediatamente empunhou sua varinha. Furiosamente mirou em Draco, com uma expressão de raiva declarada no rosto. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, batendo na minha irmã?" Ron gritou raivoso. Então, sem pensar, ele gritou o feitiço de desarmamento.

Hermione fez um som alto e sufocado ao perceber um par de pés imóvel não muito longe da porta do escritório, parcialmete escondido atrás do sofá. "Espere, Ron..."

_"Expelliarmus!" _

Outra série de de faíscas vermelhas subiram no ar acertando Draco severamente no estômago e o arremessando contra a parede novamente. Ele caiu no chão gemendo de dor após ter sido atingido pela segunda vez. E o loiro desta vez precisou de um tempo para conseguir se levantar.

Ron por sua vez, correu imediatamente até a "irmã". "Ginny, você está bem?" ele perguntou enquanto rapidamente levantava o rosto dela para a luz a fim de examinar os danos. Quando viu os lábios feridos, o sangramento do nariz, e os olhos inchados, ele quase chorou. Ele amaldiçoou em voz alta. "Eu vou matá-lo! Seu filho da puta! Eu vou..."

"Obrigada, Ron."

Depois, para grande surpresa do Ron, sua "irmã" mirou a própria varinha nele e sussurrou de perto. "_Estupefaça!" _

"Ron!" Hermione gritou que viu o marido tombar no chão, súbitamente inconsciente. Ela ajoelhou-se e estava prestes a balbuciar o contra-feitiço, quando de repente sentiu-se levitar. Olhou para baixo, vendo uma mulher loira, de cabelos muito dourados no lugar de Ginny, sorrindo para ela maldosamente. "Que tipo de criatura é você?" Ela gritou se esforçado para não entrar em pânico. "_Muito forte", _ela pensava freneticamente, sentindo-se envolvida pelo poder da outra_. "Ela é muito forte!"_

"Se você se mexer muito e estragar minha concentração, vai cair", falou Therese enquanto fazia Hermione subir mais e mais, até sua cabeça tocar o teto. "Eu ainda preciso de você viva."

"Você...liberte-a..." Draco pausou, o rosto contorcido pela dor enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, com uma das mãos segurando as costelas. "Você vai... abaixá-la já".

"E estragar a diversão?" Therese perguntou rindo animadamente. Ela olhou para Draco, que estava pálido e sangrando, obviamente muito machucado e fraco para lutar. Então o olhar dela voltou-se para os dois ruivos, inconscientes no chão, e seguiu até a mulher de cabelos castanhos que a estava olhando de maneira cuidadosa mas sem dúvida, apavorada.

Ela deu uma risada fria e cruel.

"Estamos apenas começando."

Continua …

**Nota da Topaz:**

Então povo... Gostando do suspense? Pois é, o cap. Foi interessante, eu acho... E deixou todo mundo cheio de perguntas não respondidas.

Comentários são sempre bem vindos.

Preparem-se para as emoções do próximo. Se este foi complicadinho, as revelações serão absolutamente chocantes! E os feitiços incríveis!

Aguardo vocês no mesmo cantinho da web! Até breve! E obrigadíssima pelos reviews, alertas, adição na lista de favoritos e também pelos mails.

P.S. A tradução está decente? O texto tem uma concordância verbal e estrutura frasal um tanto emboladas, mas estou tentando passar para um português inteligível. Está funcionando?

E minha dica continua: releiam os cap. da fic que foram traduzidos pela Vanillaa, senão tem partes que parecerão não ter sentido.

Bye! Potterish regards a todos!


	4. Chapter 15

**Título: A noiva da Serpente **

**Autor: Reiko**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout do cap 12 até o final.**

**Betagem: Estrela Potter**

**Classificação:M**

**Pares: Draco e Gina**

**Gênero: Drama/ Romance**

**Disclaimer: Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro, é puramente diversão.**

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**A noiva da Serpente XIV - A noiva da Serpente parte 2**

_"O que, e estragar a diversão?" Therese perguntou, rindo animadamente. Ela olhou para Draco, que estava pálido e sangrando, obviamente, muito machucado e fraco para lutar. Então ela focou o olhar nos dois ruivos, inconscientes no chão, e mirou a mulher de cabelos castanhos que a olhava pensativamente e sem dúvida apavorada. _

_Ela riu de maneira muito fria e cruel. _

_"Estamos apenas começando." _

_FINAL FLASHBACK CAP ANTERIOR  
><em>~ * ~

"Porcaria!"

Rebecca xingava enquanto lentamente guiava a vassoura para baixo. Onde diabos ela estava afinal? Voando mais baixo divisou o entorno do lugar, mas tudo lhe era desconhecido. Quando não reconheceu nada, seu pulso acelerou de ansiedade. Tudo bem, agora era oficial! Ela estava perdida e não conseguia ver droga nenhuma.

_"Estúpida! Eu devia ter trazido meus óculos!"_ Ela sibilou irritada para si mesma por conta de sua visão noturna ruim. Virou-se e viu nada mais do que uma construção de madeira um tanto estranha, parecendo um bolo meio desmoronado à sua frente, com janelas aparecendo no meio das pranchas de madeira. Ela centrou sua parca visão no cenário diretamente à sua frente e notou uma pequena caixa de correio ou algo assim, afixado no chão a alguns centímetros de onde estava. Era difícil dizer se realmente era uma caixa de correio, devido ao céu noturno e sua visão prejudicada, estava prestes a caminhar para a enorme e torta pilha de madeira com janelas e tentar fazer alguma coisa, quando de repente algo pesado caiu em cima dela.

"Merda!" Ela gritou enquanto caía no chão duro, com alguma coisa pesada e quente desabando sobre ela.

"Oh merda, o que foi isso?" Falou uma profunda voz masculina.

Ela viu um par de óculos e um rosto muito próximo. Sentindo o calor do corpo do estranho contra o dela, olhou para o outro lado enquanto ficava inesperadamente corada.

"Oh Deus, me desculpe!" Harry imediatamente falou, percebendo que realmente tinha se estatelado sobre uma mulher e levantou-se parecendo um pouco confuso. "Eu não pretendia... er... cair em cima de você Sra, Srta. er..." e parou automaticamente enquanto oferecia sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar, como se fosse uma coisa corriqueira. "_O que esta mulher desconhecida está fazendo aqui, num momento como este?" _

Os olhos de Rebecca estreitaram-se cautelosamente antes de finalmente falar. "Estou bem." Disse ela ficando de pé e imediatamente soltando aquela mão. Então virou-se bruscamente para ele, com o rosto desprovido de emoções. "Harry Potter".

As sobrancelhas de Harry elevaram-se numa expressão de surpresa ao ouvir seu nome de uma mulher que ele não conhecia, e seus óculos brilharam contra o luar. "Não me lembro de você." Ele começou educadamente. "E tenho certeza que você vai me perdoar se eu..."

"Não, você nunca me viu." Rebecca interrompeu abruptamente. "Sou Rebecca Fairfax."

"Oh, oh, certo." Harry respondeu. Ele não conseguia pensar no que poderia dizer, além de fazer um gesto de concordância, não estava certo de que apertar a mão dela num cumprimento seria a coisa certa a fazer naquele momento. "Bem, prazer em te conhecer... erm... Srta Fairfax, mas..." Ele parou e olhou para a casa dos Weasley parecendo bastante desconfortável. "Desculpe-me, mas esta não é uma boa hora, talvez num outro momento, em que eu..."

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, pare de enrolar." Disse Rebecca de forma dura e impaciente. "_Ah, então essa é a casa." _Ela pensava, observando o olhar que Harry deu para a estranha edificação. Ela arrumou a saia e caminhou passando por um atordoado Harry Potter. "Tenho certeza que você está aqui pela mesma razão! Vamos antes que seja tarde demais!" Então ela parou e olhou para a lua, notando a fina linha vermelha que formava um círculo em torno da reluzente brancura da lua. _"Caramba, está quase na hora!"_

Ela continuou caminhando apressadamente.

"Espere, espere, espere." Harry chamava enquanto corria para chegar até a moça, bastante surpreendido pela explosão dela. "O que você quer dizer com "pelo mesmo motivo?"" Perguntou ele resfolegando, então ele a olhou com uma expressão de suspeita. "Você sabe algo sobre Draco e Ginny..." Ele fez uma careta e engoliu em seco momentaneamente. "Malfoy?" _Bem, eu finalmente me forcei a dizer a palavra_. Pensou, sentindo-se um pouco enjoado.

__"Sim, e eu tenho que chegar lá antes que a Noiva da Serpente o faça." Ela murmurou sem pensar.

"A Noiva da Serpente?" Ecoou Harry, mas Rebecca o ignorou continuando seu caminho rumo à Toca. "Que diabos é a Noiva da Serpente? Ei, Rebecca!"

A mulher finalmente parou e virou-se para ele, completamente irritada. "Olha, eu não tenho tempo para joguinhos bobos de perguntas e respostas com você! Se você realmente..." Então, ela parou sentindo calor e uma ardência na parte de trás do pescoço. Sua mão instintivamente subiu para tocar o ardor na nuca, e seu rosto retorceu-se de dor. _"O olho finalmente está aberto." _Ela pensava freneticamente.

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Fairfax?" Harry perguntou rapidamente ao ver a expressão de dor. Ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela, um tanto agitado, ao vê-la dobrar-se com a dor desconhecida. "Srta. Fairfax?"

Rebecca deu um profundo suspiro quando a ardência lentamente começou a diminuir. "Sim, não é nada." Ela respondeu, finalmente em pé novamente, ignorando a dor persistente. "Vamos. Eu prometo explicar tudo depois."

E antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Rebecca correu rapidamente até a casa sem esperar por ele. "Ei!" Falou ao vê-la correndo. Quando ela não parou, Harry não encontrou outra alternativa senão correr também até a casa.

Quando finalmente chegaram à porta dos fundos da Toca, Rebecca sacou sua varinha e estava prestes a balbuciar um _Alohomora,_ quando reparou que a porta estava aberta. Harry imediatamente a colocou atrás dele para protegê-la e simultaneamente sacou sua varinha. Rebecca fez uma careta ante o súbito e "galante" movimento.

"Malfoy!" Harry chamou enquanto chutava as portas a fim de abri-las. Ele estava prestes a chamar por Draco novamente, quando parou bruscamente diante da cena.

À sua frente estava um Malfoy muito machucado e lutando para chegar até seus pés, com a camisa rasgada e o rosto todo ensangüentado. Os olhos verdes dirigiram-se para o chão onde Ron e Ginny jaziam inconscientes, enquanto Hermione curiosamente pairava no ar, apertando a nuca com o rosto retorcido de dor. Seus olhos, em seguida, voltaram-se para o centro de todo o caos vendo o perfil de uma mulher loira de cabelo muito claro parada ali, rindo de forma ameaçadora e com a atenção focada em sua amiga.

Harry falou em voz alta: "Malfoy! O que é isto?"

Sentindo uma outra presença na casa, a mulher virou-se para encará-los. Então ela sorriu claramente satisfeita. "Harry Potter!" Ela exclamou de forma aguda. "Justamente a pessoa que eu queria ver!"

"O que aconteceu... Quem?" Harry imediatamente apontou a varinha para ela.

"Não, Potter!" Draco gritou enquanto se inclinava tentando chegar até um sofá tombado. Harry virou-se para ele. "A mágica não vai funcionar! Ela tem um encanto refletivo e protetor!"

Harry anuiu em entendimento, mas mesmo assim, não abaixou a varinha. "Quem raios é você?" Ele perguntou.

Therese apenas riu. "Você logo saberá." Ela respondeu coquete. Ela segurou sua varinha um pouco afastada do rosto e murmurou um fraco _Appario_.

Instantaneamente, uma corrente de ouro materializou-se no ar. Harry, Rebecca e Draco olharam curiosamente para o pingente. Era feito de ouro puro com Runas Antigas nas laterais e uma esfera de vidro no meio. Pelo tamanho daquilo, Draco assumiu que se tratava de um amuleto e não um pingente. Então os olhos cinzentos arregalaram-se quando ele viu um rosto enevoado dentro da esfera, parecendo muito com Therese. Engolindo em seco, seu olhar abismado passava da jóia para a mulher risonha que ele fitava.

_"É um apanhador de almas!"_ Seu cérebro gritava. Ele sabia o que era aquilo, porque o seu pai costumava ter um. Todos que lidavam com Magia Negra tinham um desses! 

Therese riu e cuidadosamente colocou a corrente de ouro em torno de seu delicado pescoço, como se fosse uma jóia, um adorno, o enorme e feio "pingente", que se acomodou pesadamente em seu peito, um terrível contraste com suas vestes. Ela virou-se para Harry e riu. "Afinal, já era tempo."

Rebeca, sentindo o perigo em torno dela, imediatamente entrou na sala e postou-se diante de Harry. "Você vai acabar com este disparate, agora!" Ela gritou enquanto apontava sua varinha para a criatura. "Acabou." Ela parou e respirando de forma profunda e pesada falou. "Bianca!"

À menção do nome, os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se incrédulos. Surpreendentemente, sentiu um forte golpe dentro do peito, quando o nome de Bianca foi dito. Ele realmente ouviu direito? "Bianca?" Perguntou, espantado. Ele olhou para Rebecca e em seguida, Therese, obviamente perplexo. "O que significa isto?" Ele exigiu.

"Minha querida irmã..." A outra mulher começou delicadamente, ignorando todos à sua volta. "Em apenas mais alguns segundos a lua vai sangrar e o processo será concluído." Então seu olhar ficou surpreendentemente suave, e ela olhou para o rosto perplexo de Draco carinhosamente. "Não vai demorar agora. Eu vou estar com ele e ele comigo, tal como ELE havia prometido."

Agora Draco estava realmente confuso. Num momento ela estava tentando matá-lo, e em seguida o fitava toda suave e doce, falando algo sobre estar junto com ele ou coisa assim. Era realmente Bianca? O que, por todos os infernos, aquilo tudo significava?

"E você realmente acreditou NELE?" Rebecca perguntou duvidosamente. Therese voltou sua atenção para ela bruscamente e a olhou com desagrado. Rebecca deu uma risada amarga. "Eu não posso acreditar que você foi estúpida o bastante para confiar naquele..."

"ELE me deu sua palavra!" Ela gritou de volta. "Eu vou tomar o corpo dela e ELE vai ficar com a criança!"

"E o que te faz pensar que ELE realmente vai manter a palavra?" Rebecca devolveu desafiadora. "ELE é absolutamente maléfico, implacável! ELE só está te usando..."

'Therese emitiu um grito apavorante e enlouquecido. "Pare!" Ela gritou, batendo o pé como uma criança zangada enquanto arrancava os cabelos de forma insana. "Pare!"

"O que é isto?" Harry perguntou. E fitando Draco o viu atordoado, com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto. Ele fechou o semblante e encaminhou-se até o outro homem notando o olhar vidrado. "Malfoy! Malfoy sai dessa!"

_"Era Bianca que estava tentando matar Ginny?"_ Draco pensou enquanto ouvia a conversa das duas mulheres. Completamente embasbacado, seu rosto mostrava uma expressão pesada e uma dor aguda, como se ele estivesse carregando todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros. _"Mas ela está morta, não é mesmo? Eu vi meu pai matá-la. Eu vi o flash de luz verde trespassando seu corpo, arrancando a vida dela. Não existe maneira de voltar dos mortos." _

Harry balançou a cabeça ao ver a reação de Draco. "Malfoy, se você não sair desse transe eu vou..."

"Tudo está planejado, você não está vendo? Nada nos impedirá agora!" Therese gritou, e seu rosto mostrava uma expressão maligna.

"Não se eu puder evitar!" Rebecca gritou furiosamente. Ela estava prestes a lançar uma azaração terrível quando, de repente, as enormes janelas de vidro atrás deles começaram a rachar. Momentos depois se quebraram com um estampido alto e uma enorme explosão.

Harry instintivamente se abaixou quando cacos de vidro começaram a voar por todo o lado. Ele xingou em voz alta ao ver Draco parado ali, sem se importar com os cacos de vidro afiados explodindo tudo ao seu redor. O loiro piscou quando finalmente um caco raspou sua contra a sua bochecha, cortando-a; fazendo-o sangrar e o forçando a sair do estupor.

"Inferno!" Harry gritou furiosamente enquanto puxava Draco para o chão com ele, que saindo finalmente do transe se mexeu para limpar o rosto. Ele olhou para a sua mão e viu o líquido vermelho escuro. Seus olhos se arregalaram admirados, focando Harry silenciosamente. Quando Harry entendeu o olhar pasmo, apavorado e curioso, ele virou-se para o loiro, agitando sua cabeça desgostosamente, enquanto balbuciava. "Idiota".  
>Ouvindo o insulto, Draco virou-se de cara amarrada. Ele estava prestes a falar algo desagradável, quando um súbito fluxo de luz branca inundou a casa. Harry, Draco e Rebecca olharam em direção ao céu, fitando a claridade acima.<p>

De repente, uma voz profunda e sibilante ecoou dentro da casa.

_"Ennervate". _

Instantaneamente, o corpo Ginny começou a se mexer. Em seguida, após alguns segundos, ela ficou precariamente de pé com os olhos semi-fechados. Virou-se para eles vendo Harry, Draco e Rebecca freneticamente olhando em volta, procurando de onde vinha a voz.

Todos eles olharam-se ao perceber que a voz provinha de Hermione, que olhava Ginny como se estivesse sob algum tipo de transe. Seus olhos estavam nitidamente apertados e seus lábios se movendo. Ela tinha a mão direita erguida, enquanto as palavras saíam fracas e balbuciantes, fazendo magia sem a habitual ajuda da varinha. Então, um facho de luz brilhante partiu da castanha, emanando um som nítido e chiado criando uma proteção em torno de Hermione e Therese, para protegê-las de eventuais distúrbios e interrupções.

_"Constringere!" _

Instantaneamente, Ginny ficou incapaz de se mover. Era como se os seus braços e pernas estivessem colados juntos! Ela ficava lá, surpreendentemente oscilando de olhos fechados, como se fosse uma estátua e Therese tinha o rosto relaxado, também fechando os olhos lentamente.

Só então os lábios Hermione começaram a se mover. Os olhos dela estreitaram-se mais em concentração.

_"De profundis, ad vivum ..." _

Draco caminhou imediatamente até Ginny, ignorando a dor a cada passo. Ele torceu os lábios para impedir-se de gritar em voz alta quando sentiu seus músculos internos torcerem-se, mostrando a sua agonia. Colocou-se na frente dela, protegendo-a com seu braço ao redor do corpo rígido.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry gritou apontando sua varinha contra 'Therese. Então, para sua surpresa, o feitiço foi devolvido.

Felizmente seus reflexos foram rápidos e ele foi capaz de se desviar do rebote, que acertou a janela atrás dele e quebrando-a. "Que diabos foi isso?" Ele gritou enquanto lutava para ficar de pé.

"Eu disse que não ia funcionar, seu teimoso!" Draco rosnou raivoso para ele, o loiro assistia o desenrolar da tragédia, pensando desesperadamente numa forma de poupar Ginny.

O sibilo da voz prosseguia.

_"Ex alterar idem, perpétua esto..." _

"Bem, você pode pensar em algo melhor?" Harry cuspiu sarcasticamente. "Pelo menos estou fazendo alguma coisa, ao contrário de outras pessoas que eu conheço!"

"É o que estou tentando fazer, desde antes de você chegar, bastardo!" Draco gritou de volta furiosamente.

Rebecca, por sua vez, ficou lá silenciosamente, imune à briga dos dois homens e pensando arduamente. Os olhos dela estreitaram-se enquanto repassava a cena diante de si.

_"Em corpore vili, pós obitum ..." _

"Oh meu Deus!" Harry gritou, olhando para as duas mulheres diante dele. Ficou de boca aberta, de forma completamente deselegante, e seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

"O que é, Potter?" Draco perguntou ao ver o olhar de terror no rosto do outro. Para responder à pergunta, Harry apontou atrás dele. Draco virou-se vendo a essência da vida de Ginny lentamente emergir de sua forma física. Ela parecia calma, com os olhos fechados como se dormisse. O loiro não sabia o que era aquilo e ficou apavorado, não podia fazer nada, somente assistir os laços da maldição se apertarem cada vez mais e ficar ali, impotente.

"Ginny!" Draco gritou, e chacoalhou o corpo da ruiva violentamente. Sabia que era uma atitude estúpida, mas o que ele podia fazer? "Acorda! Sai desse transe! Vamos lá! Acorda!"

"Malfoy, olhe!" Harry gritou repentinamente.

Draco parou bruscamente e virou-se. E para seu horror, uma tênue luz violeta saía do corpo de Therese. Então, para grande espanto de todos, uma vaga forma saiu da mulher rígida. Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se quando ele reconheceu as bochechas pálidas, e o par de olhos violeta que estavam olhando para o corpo de Ginny com antecipação. Instantaneamente, seu coração falhou uma batida.

Era Bianca.

"Não tem como fazer Hermione parar com isso?" Harry perguntou freneticamente, olhando para cima e vendo os olhos de Hermione abertos, luzindo com um brilho demoníaco.

Maldição! Ele não poderia apontar sua varinha para ela e matá-la, certo? Quem sabe o que um feitiço faria com ela...

Rebecca balançou a cabeça, lendo a mente de Harry. "Não, não é Hermione, é outra pessoa. Trata-se de alguém que deseja que minha irmã gêmea habite outro organismo vivo." Ela respondeu rapidamente. Então apertou a cabeça, parecendo agitada. "Nós não podemos fazer nada, ela tira sua força da lua. E eu..."

"Não!" Draco gritou. "Não! Deve ter alguma maneira!" Então, contra sua vontade, ele vigorosamente se afastou do corpo imóvel de Ginny, e imediatamente fez o seu caminho de volta para Harry.

"Ok, vejamos... Não podemos acabar com a lua..." Disse Draco, enquanto os olhos cinzentos e desatinados escaneavam todos os cantos, ignorando o espectro de Bianca e a alma suspensa de Ginny, claramente a caminho do processo de intercâmbio. Curvando-se para o chão pegou sua varinha. "Vamos combinar nossa magia juntos para evocar um feitiço protetor". Ele virou-se para Harry. "Acorde o Weasley."

Harry assentiu, surpreendentemente confiante na idéia de Draco.

"Você acha que vai funcionar?" Rebecca perguntou agarrando a sua varinha, enquanto Harry imediatamente passou pela forma inconsciente de Ron e murmurou um _Ennervate._  
>Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei, mas vale à pena tentar, Rebecca." Ele respondeu sincero. "Acredito firmemente que podemos conjurar um potente feitiço protetor se nos concentrarmos e combinarmos nossa magia juntos."<p>

Rebecca olhou para Therese, em seguida, Ginny. Vendo o ponto de Draco, ela finalmente concordou e colocou sua varinha ao lado da dele. Além disso, não conseguia pensar em nada mais! Até agora, esta fora a única alternativa lógica que eles tinham. "Tudo bem." Disse ela levantando a sua varinha. "Vamos fazer isso."

Draco anuiu e levantou a sua também.

"O que aconteceu?" Ron perguntou meio tonto enquanto Harry o ajudava.

Draco virou. "Oi, vocês dois!" Ele chamou. "Saquem as varinhas!"

Ouvindo a voz de Draco imperiosa, mas frenética, Ron ainda fez uma carranca irritada e teimosa. "Que porra..."

"Ron, cala a boca!" Harry interrompeu enquanto ele também erguia sua varinha. Então ele virou-se para Ron, cujos olhos estavam arregalados e descrentes. "Confie em mim. Empunhe a varinha, feitiço de proteção, entendeu?"

Ron ficou olhando para ele apalermado e surpreso. Mas, finalmente vendo a urgência no olhar de Harry, olhou ao redor vendo a esposa suspensa no ar, balbuciando loucamente, e finalmente rendeu-se com um suspiro. "Tudo bem, eu vou confiar em vocês." Disse ele, erguendo a varinha também. "Você me deve uma, Harry."

_"Ecce signum!"_

Bianca foi abrindo os olhos, lentamente e seu corpo totalmente transparente apartou-se do seu hospedeiro. O pulso de Rebecca acelerou nervosamente sentindo a descarga de adrenalina fluir rapidamente em sua veias. Therese livre da criatura, por sua vez, tombou no chão como uma boneca de trapos, inútil e inconsciente.

"Tudo pronto?" Draco perguntou rígido, vendo a alma de Ginny elevar-se rapidamente do seu corpo.

Harry, Ron e Rebecca concordaram e juntaram as pontas das varinhas.

_"Adorior! Adorior, Serpens Consortis!"_

Algo dava pontapés dentro do útero de Ginny quando as últimas palavras da maldição foram proferidas. Ela engoliu em seco, ainda incapaz de se mover.  
>"Agora!" Draco gritou.<p>

_"Defendre!"_

Instantaneamente, um pálido feixe de luz azul saiu da ponta das varinhas unidas. E voou diretamente em frente de Ginny, formando uma barreira espessa e resistente, como um painel de vidro que se estendia da parede à sua direita até o outro extremo da sala, do teto ao chão, a cobrindo completamente.

Então, como um flash de luz brilhante, Bianca dirigiu-se propositadamente para a forma rígida e sem alma de Ginny. Ele bateu imediatamente contra a barreira protetora. Quando sentiu a magia escudo bloqueando o seu caminho, ela deu um misterioso grito de angústia, enquanto lutava com todas as forças para passar pela barreira.

Draco enrugou as sobrancelhas, enquanto reforçava o controle sobre a sua varinha ainda mais, liberando mais magia. Era surpreendentemente forte e ele pode sentir que lutava contra eles. Ele suspirou e começou a sentir-se drenado, o forte fluxo de magia varria suas veias como uma poderosa corrente, tomando a sua energia. Ele estava certo de que os outros podiam senti-lo também, pois podia ouvi-los engasgando, respirando com esforço e também ficando cansados.

"Muito forte." Murmurou Ron quando sentiu seu corpo arder. Só então, para seu horror, uma pequena diferença de repente se tornou visível perante os seus olhos. Draco, Harry, Ron e Rebecca assistiram com horror e espanto quando uma pálida mão começou a fazer seu caminho através da barreira. Então, o pequeno lapso aumentou e um braço atravessou. Draco excomungou em voz alta e focou toda sua energia, liberando mais magia até que ele começou sentir-se enfraquecido e desmoronando!

_"Não vamos conseguir."_ Rebecca pensou freneticamente ao ver a cabeça transparente da irmã ultrapassar a barreira. _"Tenho de fazer alguma coisa!"_ E com isso, ela jogou sua varinha de lado e sem pensar correu para Ginny. Ela gritava de dor enquanto lutava com todas as suas forças para entrar no escudo protetor.

Draco, ao ver isto, xingou em voz alta e correu para ela. Ron finalmente caiu no chão sentindo-se bastante fraco, enquanto Harry abaixava a varinha, e o escudo finalmente foi quebrado.

Então foi ouvido um grito estridente.

"Rebecca!" Harry gritou quando a viu atirar-se diante de Ginny. Ela empurrou a ruiva do caminho a tempo de absorver a essência de Bianca em seu próprio corpo. Ginny por sua vez, caiu na segurança nos braços de Draco, e sua alma prontamente entrou novamente em seu corpo quando sentiu que estava fora de perigo.

"Rebecca!" Harry chamou novamente.

"Potter, a Granger está caindo!" Draco gritou para ele procurando rapidamente pela varinha.

Harry imediatamente girou para onde estava Hermione, vendo a amiga despencar do teto, gritando apavorada. Ele empunhou a sua varinha rapidamente e gritou._ "Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hermione deu um grito de surpresa enquanto flutuava, descendo suavemente até alcançar o chão.

_"Finite Incantatem._" Murmurou Draco, enquanto girava a varinha contra o corpo da esposa e esperava. 

Instantaneamente, os olhos de Ginny começaram a piscar. Então ela falou lentamente, "Draco." Num sussurro fraco e o loiro apenas sorriu como resposta.

"O que aconteceu?" Hermione exigiu agudamente quando seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão. Ela ignorou a sutil ardência em sua nuca. "O que eu fiz? Eu fiz alguma coisa horrível? O que aconteceu?" Ela pressionou, com um olhar horrorizado, perante a idéia de ter conjurado algo realmente maléfico.

"É uma longa história, apenas acorde o Ron." Respondeu Harry virando-se para trás e mirando Rebecca. Depois, arregalou os olhos vendo a mulher de cabelos negros estremecendo violentamente. Ela estava gritando e xingando a si mesma, puxando os próprios cabelos, como se estivesse sendo possuída por algo do mal. O moreno olhou para Draco e Ginny constatando que também fitavam a cena com mudo horror.

"Rebecca!" Harry gritou, e sem pensar no que poderia acontecer com ele, abraçou a moça, prendendo os braços dela ao lado do corpo. "Você vai parar neste instante!" Gritou tentando dominar a mulher selvagem que estava gritando e lutando para ficar livre de seu alcance. "Rebecca, acorde!" E com isso, Harry estapeou o rosto da mulher.

Sentindo a dor e o ardor contra suas bochechas, Rebecca finalmente parou de se mover.

Harry anormalmente sério não soltou os braços dela. "Rebecca?" Ele perguntou suavemente fitando a expressão passiva no rosto à sua frente.

Ela abriu os olhos. Então, para espanto de todos, seu rosto sofreu uma outra transformação surpreendente, o olhar ficou subitamente suave, fitando o ambiente ao redor. A escuridão sumiu completamente, sendo substituída por um brilho claro e pacífico. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar depois de um longo sono repleto de pesadelos e sonhos horríveis. Harry afrouxou o aperto nos braços da mulher parecendo um tanto incerto num primeiro momento, quando a sentiu calma e passiva, virando-se para enfrentar Draco.

Ela sorriu. "Me perdoa, Draco." Ela disse suavemente, numa voz baixa. "O que eu fiz, foi apenas por você."

"Bianca?" Draco falou engasgado, agitando a cabeça lentamente, Ginny descansando contra seus braços, parecendo muito fraca e pálida. "Por que..."

"Eu estava zangada." Ela respondeu. Então ela virou-se para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos nos braços do homem loiro por alguns instantes. Ginny ergueu os olhos, fitando-a. A ruiva mordia o lábio sem ter certeza do que fazer ou dizer. Vendo isto, Bianca fez um gesto de anuência, e seus olhos transmitiam claramente aceitação e dor. "Mas agora eu percebo tudo." Com isso, ela deu-lhes um último sorriso calmo antes de fechar os olhos, e se foi. Então, diante deles, uma suave forma transparente flutuou do corpo de Rebecca. Neste momento, uma risada horripilante espalhou-se no interior da casa. Draco olhava a forma transparente e viu um jato de luz verde-brilhante, o verde da maldição da morte, voar para o espírito de Bianca.

_"Menina estúpida! Agora você será aniquilada, juntamente com os outros!" _

_"Aquela voz."_ Pensou Draco receoso. Ele engoliu em seco, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar! Ele cresceu ouvindo aquela voz! Memórias dolorosas imediatamente se agitaram dentro de sua cabeça enquanto ele via as cenas de sua vida diante dele. Era tão claro, tão cristalino. Ele fechou os olhos penosamente, e a respiração foi ficando difícil. _"Como eu poderia esquecer, se esta voz me assombra até hoje?"_

"Draco!" Ginny falou ficando alerta. Sem dúvida ela sentiu sua luta interior e ajoelhou-se diante dele. "Draco, por favor." Ela chamou enquanto suas mãos envolviam o rosto do marido. "Você não é como ele, você me entende? Você é muito diferente dele!"

Draco a fitava sem expressão. Surpreendentemente, não podia ver nada, somente um quarto escuro e duas figuras altas. Houve muita gritaria e choro. Era sua mãe... Ela estava chorando... E seu pai, seu lábio inferior tremeu quando viu a cena diante dele. Seu pai bateu na sua mãe... E estava rindo...

"Draco!" Ginny gritou enquanto sentia e evidência de Magia Negra cercando aquela sala e todos à sua volta. Ela apertou-o suavemente, com medo. "Por favor, acorde."

Só então, ele viu o rosto dela... Então a luz...

Ele piscou.

Ouvindo a voz alta de Ginny e sentindo a carícia de suas mãos, finalmente ele acordou. Piscou os olhos novamente, concentrando-se, vendo Harry completamente perdido e uma atordoada Rebecca diretamente no caminho da luz verde. "Potter, cuidado!"

Harry virou subitamente a cabeça vendo a luz verde vindo em alta velocidade para eles. Então, sem um momento de hesitação, empurrou Rebecca para o chão e atirou-se sobre ela a fim de protegê-la. Draco por sua vez, postou-se à frente de Ginny, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Então a luz verde abateu-se contra o espírito de Bianca, que por sua vez, agradeceu e a recebeu calorosamente de braços abertos.

Em seguida, um flash de luz verde cegou a todos e dispersou-se pela casa.

O som de vidros quebrados e um amuleto sendo partido ao meio.

Ron imediatamente passou os braços em volta da esposa quando Hermione atirou-se apavorada para ele.

_"Que Deus nos ajude!"_ Ginny rezou silenciosamente enquanto sentia os móveis estremecerem violentamente em torno deles. Vidros começaram a quebrar e as paredes a retumbar com a força da poderosa luz. Foi como se uma explosão estivesse acontecendo, forte o suficiente para eliminar a todos.

Ela engasgou quando sentiu a densidade de Magia Negra no ar, esmagadora, angustiante e ouviu o medonho gemido de todas as coisas ao redor. Era como se tudo estivesse lutando, a força maligna brigando com cada objeto do lugar, e ela podia sentir muito mais do que o restante dos presentes e pressionou seu corpo contra Draco. Se eles morressem agora, então ela queria morrer perto dele.

Draco, por sua vez, sentiu medo enquanto apertava os braços em torno dela ainda mais, aguardando o inevitável: a morte_. "Ajudem-nos!"_

Então, numa fração de segundo, tudo ficou silencioso.

Ginny fortemente abraçada em Draco, esperou pela a dor e quando nada veio, ela fechou o semblante. Abrindo os olhos devagar, viu os últimos clarões da luz se dissipando em torno deles. "O que o..." Ela olhou sem ver nada, apenas o teto nu.

Sem luz, sem explosão, sem espíritos ou outra entidade qualquer. Ela se desvencilhou de Draco, e olhou admirada. _"Estamos vivos?"_ Ela pensava, vendo Harry, com os óculos quebrados já de pé, olhando para cima e Ron olhando em volta, verificando se tudo já estava acabado. Ela beliscou seu braço levemente, tocou as manchas de sujeira do vestido lilás e passou a mão direita pelo corpo... sentindo sua pele e o tecido macio. Ela olhou-se espantada. _"Estamos vivos!"_

"O que foi isso?" Ron perguntou finalmente em meio aos pontos brilhantes que pareciam flocos de neve que caíam em torno deles. Ele se levantou e ajudou Hermione a ficar de pé. Voltando-se ele viu o rosto de Therese espantado, de sobrancelhas franzidas. "Já acabou?" perguntou ele.

"Bianca." Rebecca falou, com os olhos sem expressão. "Bianca..."

Então, a porta subitamente abriu-se com um estrondo. Draco fitou Terrence Higgs e vários outros Aurores verificando os estragos do ambiente atrás dele.

"Desculpe pelo atraso." Disse Terrence entrando na casa. "Acabei de voltar da Irlanda, estava na Convenção do Ministério e..." Ele parou e olhou ao redor percebendo a desordem reinante. Janelas quebradas, sofás virados, tudo destruído e olhando para o chão se deparou com seis pálidos, ensangüentados e enfraquecidos bruxos lutando para levantar.

Terrence Higgs inalou profundamente, horrorizado.

"Mil desculpas pelo atraso, sinto muito."

"Eu realmente espero que fique tudo bem com Therese." Harry comentou enquanto se acomodavam na sala de estar já arrumada, saboreando canecas de chocolate quente com espessos cobertores sobre os ombros, seus rostos e corpos já curados pelos medibruxos enviados pelo Ministério.

Já eram cinco da manhã, muito próximo do amanhecer. Os Aurores se foram, finalmente, checando tudo duplamente dentro e fora da casa, lançando feitiços e encantos para afastar qualquer magia negra que eventualmente tivesse sido deixada para trás. Levaram Therese consciente e aterrorizada com eles para posterior interrogatório e, naturalmente, tudo seria devidamente "ajeitado".

Ele olhou para o outro lado da sala vendo Ron mimando a esposa depois de ter falado com Higgs, seu colega. Então virou-se para o lado esquerdo e viu Ginny, que saía do banheiro absolutamente radiante, apesar dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Ela estava realmente parecendo um pouco presunçosa, como se soubesse de alguma coisa, se ele não estava enganado, quando juntou-se a eles. Ela ficou ao lado de Rebecca que estava silenciosamente ponderando sobre o que aconteceu, sentadas num sofá um pouco afastado a sua esquerda.

Ele enrugou as sobrancelhas. Pela primeira vez, sem escombros e caos, ele finalmente percebeu como Rebecca era bonita . _" Inferno!_" Ele pensava._"Não posso acreditar que algumas horas atrás, eu estava literalmente em cima daquela bela mulher."_ Enquanto seus olhos passaram do rosto para avaliar a figura agradável. Ele engoliu em seco e decidiu centrar a sua atenção em Draco que estava a pé na soleira da porta, tendo uma última conversa com Terrence Higgs, parecendo absolutamente esgotado. Terence, por outro lado, parecia muito ocupado em concordar e olhar sem parar para o amuleto de vidro quebrado em suas mãos, com uma expressão concentrada.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que vai correr tudo bem com Therese." Respondeu Hermione enquanto levantava sua caneca. Ela interrompeu-se a fim de tomar um gole da bebida doce e deliciosa." Um poderoso feitiço de memória será usado, é claro, e antes que ela se dê conta de alguma coisa, vai estar de volta ao mundo trouxa completamente esquecida do que aconteceu." Então ela continuou após limpar os lábios. " Você sabe que é assim que nós fazemos normalmente Harry." 

Ginny baixou o rosto. "Avisaram mamãe e papai?" Ela finalmente perguntou sem olhar para cima. A expressão de Harry suavizou-se ao vê-la cabisbaixa, sem um pingo do brilho anterior. Ele tinha certeza de que toda a humilhante experiência a deixou terrivelmente nervosa. Afinal, Ginny sempre foi muito sensível quando se tratava de magia negra. Ela levaria pelo menos uma semana para se recuperar dos eventos.

"Sim." Respondeu Ron azedo. "Recebi carta deles. Disseram que vão estar de volta amanhã."

"Eu só não entendi..." Começou Hermione, quando Draco finalmente apertou a mão de Terrence agradecendo e se despedindo, finalmente, juntando-se aos outros. No momento que Ginny sentiu a presença da Draco, o seu coração deu uma batida frenética, mas animada. Hermione parou bruscamente sentindo a incomoda atmosfera. Ela olhou e viu Ginny corando loucamente e Draco parecendo muito desconfortável e inseguro. Ela limpou a garganta ruidosamente. Vendo todos muito preocupados com os seus próprios pensamentos, Hermione decidiu tomar algumas medidas. "Será que você não quer sentar, Malfoy?" Ela ofereceu neutra, olhando para ele com sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Vou ficar de pé, obrigado." Ele respondeu rígido, ficando de costas para a parede, um pouco adiante de onde Harry estava sentado. Ele casualmente se encostou ali, cruzou os braços e seus olhos prateados viam nada além de Ginny.

Ginny, por sua vez, tentava de todas as maneiras não parecer desiludida. Ela afastou o olhar e fixou-se em Hermione, tentado ignorar e absolutamente não se importar se Draco continuaria ali de pé ou se de repente resolvesse fazer uma série de acrobacias diante deles.

"Que tipo de mulher era a sua irmã, afinal?" Hermione perguntou a Rebecca suavemente. "De acordo com Ginny, ela era um gato, o gato dela, aliás. Então, um instante depois ela se transformou em Therese, Ginny e em quase todo mundo aqui dentro. Ela não era um Animago, certo?"

"Não." Respondeu finalmente Rebecca. Então a mulher deu um suspiro profundo e focou os olhos lilases no teto. "Você já ouviu falar de Proteus?" Ela perguntou subitamente.

"Não." Respondeu Ron imediatamente. Na verdade, ele não gostava particularmente de raciocinar e acabar por se confundir, no meio de uma explicação.

Harry apenas deu de ombros e ajeitou seus óculos recém-reparados, fitando o rosto de Rebecca, enquanto Hermione apenas ficou sentada e esperou pacientemente, a sede de conhecer algo novo era claramente visível no seu rosto.

"É um deus grego do mar capaz de falar do passado, presente e futuro." Respondeu Draco neutro. "Ele era..."

"Ele tinha a capacidade de mudar de forma, para qualquer criatura que desejasse." Disse Ginny, ao mesmo tempo. Então ela parou imediatamente e mordeu o lábio.

Rebecca anuiu muito impressionada. "Você conhece bastante de Mitologia." Disse ela. Com isso, Ron fez uma careta enojada, enquanto Hermione fazia um gesto de concordância. "Vejam, minha irmã e eu nascemos com diferentes habilidades."

Ginny ficou séria. "Você nasceu para ler mentes enquanto Bianca nasceu para ser..." Ela parou abruptamente. Pensando sobre isso, se deu conta de que eles realmente estavam lidando com alguém extremamente perigoso. Rebecca podia ler mentes e a capacidade de penetração provou ser perigosa, porque ela poderia facilmente deixar qualquer um louco se assim o desejasse. Com este pensamento, a ruiva engoliu em seco.

"Ela é como Proteus?" Harry perguntou com admiração, quebrando a linha de seu pensamento. "Mas isso..." Ele parou e agitou a cabeça. "Todos dizem que é apenas uma lenda. Não são conhecidos bruxos que podem fazer magia como esta, certo? Achei que isto..."

"Não é mágica." Disse calmamente Draco, ainda de braços cruzados. "É uma habilidade. É uma capacidade inata. _Alius corporis_. Não são muitos os bruxos que nascem com esse dom".

"Para dizer honestamente, eu realmente não sei por onde começar." Disse Rebecca, baixando a cabeça e a balançando lentamente. "Eu nem sei como explicar tudo."

"Então, conte desde o início." Sugeriu Ron. Ele se levantou e foi até a lareira, colocando mais lenha. "Não vai doer, certo?"

Rebecca fitava as faces ansiosas e curiosas antes de finalmente concordar. "Minha irmã e eu nascemos quando a lua estava no seu estágio mais elevado..." Ela começou em voz baixa. "Ou lua de sangue, como a maioria dos bruxos das trevas a denomina."

"Então ela obtinha a enorme força da lua." Disse Harry pensativamente, lembrando a inusitada e poderosa explosão de energia que veio do céu um pouco antes.

"Pode ser." Respondeu Rebecca, concordando lentamente. "Virginia teve seus acidentes justamente no ano passado, certo? Bem, de acordo com o Calendário de Seth, a lua de sangue acaba em três noites. Em nosso caso, duas noites consecutivas e mais uma, que todos sabemos, aconteceu há algumas horas atrás. Como vocês devem ter notado, as experiências de quase morte de Virgínia aconteceram durante a lua de sangue, exceto o acidente de carruagem." Explicou.

Ron fechou o semblante. "Não vejo o ponto de usar o calendário de Seth, ou o egípcio ou qualquer outro calendário histórico, na verdade." Ele disse sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

Hermione cortou. "Este é o calendário mais usado pelos bruxos das trevas, Ron." Ela sibilou embaraçada. "Você é um Auror, por amor de Deus!"

"Bem, me desculpe por ser um humano normal." Atirou de volta Ron sarcasticamente.

"Eu realmente pensei que usar calendários egípcios fosse obsoleto." Disse Harry após um momento, ignorando as expressões duras de Ron e Hermione.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça. "Na realidade, quer acreditem ou não, a maioria dos bruxos das trevas ainda o utiliza. Eles são bastante úteis e muito precisos."

"Por que Bianca?" Draco perguntou.

Com isso, a mulher morena deu um profundo suspiro. "Bianca era uma proteana quando viva. Na verdade, Voldemort previu tudo e já tinha feito planos, incluindo eu e minha irmã neles." Ela pausou momentaneamente. "Meus pais foram Comensais da Morte, mas eram diferentes. Na verdade, os Fairfax são conhecidos por serem os pioneiros na magia negra, mas meus pais queriam acabar com isso. Eles queriam viver uma vida decente".

Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron e Hermione olhavam fixamente e escutavam atentamente, bebendo suas palavras. Vendo a atenta platéia, Rebecca limpou a garganta. "Talvez eu tenha mencionado algo sobre A Noiva da Serpente, certo?" Ela olhou expectante para Harry.

Harry anuiu. "Sim, há algumas horas atrás." Respondeu ele.

"Bem, é isso. Minha irmã supostamente deveria ser a noiva da serpente conforme foi previsto." Rebecca emendou. "Aparentemente Voldemort sabia de tudo, ele era muito poderoso. Também viu a própria queda, a sua derrota. Ele sempre foi maligno, mas bastante inteligente e eu não estou certa se realmente a maioria dos comensais estava ciente dos seus planos."

"Não entendi." Declarou Ron após um momento de reflexão. "Você está dizendo que ele ainda anda por aí? O que é A noiva da serpente? Que importância tinha este assunto para Voldemort?"

"Eu posso afirmar..." Disse ela agitando a cabeça. "Que desde que ele tenha seguidores vivos, o servindo e apoiando, não podemos derrotá-lo inteiramente. Essa é a triste realidade. E acreditem em mim quando digo que ele ainda tem dezenas de fiéis à causa. Vocês não encontraram o corpo dele quando a guerra contra as trevas acabou, certo? " Então Rebecca torceu os lábios. Quando todo mundo caiu em silêncio, ela decidiu falar novamente. "Alguém de vocês ouviu falar de Loki e Sigyn da Lenda de Norse?"

"Os deuses de Norse puniram Loki por colocar uma serpente em cima da sua cabeça." Respondeu Draco pensativamente, reiterando tudo o que tinha lido. "Sigyn, sua esposa veio para ajudá-lo, ficando ao seu lado, com uma taça, e capturava o veneno da víbora." Então ele parou abruptamente, arregalando os olhos enquanto fitava Ginny. Bom Deus! Tudo estava se encaixando! Então era Ginny? Ela seria...

"Voldemort queria uma esposa, mas ao contrário de Loki, ele iria utilizar a noiva para se livrar da danação eterna." Explicou Rebeca, com a voz colérica . "E esta seria Bianca, minha irmã."

"Mas como?" Harry perguntou, ficando confuso naquele minuto. "E, bom Deus! São apenas lendas! Certamente você não acredita realmente que..."

"Ah sim, lendas!" Rebecca interrompeu, voltando seus olhos para os verdes de Harry. "Mas você sabe que certos rituais quando executados com magia apropriada e poderosa, podem trazer lendas para a vida real, não é? Afinal, nossa magia, tudo o que temos, quer dizer, a grande maioria do que nós bruxos fazemos foi derivado de lendas, não é mesmo?"

Hermione concordou ansiosamente. "Sim, sim realmente." Ela reiterou, com os olhos arregalados de admiração. Então a castanha ficou séria. "Mas, por que Voldemort precisava de uma mulher?"

"Você acha que Voldemort não fez algo, a fim de obter esses tipos de poderes?" Rebecca perguntou, sorridente. Então ela agitou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry. "Ele era ganancioso, estava obcecado, queria se tornar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos e queria que todo mundo tivesse medo dele. E tentando alcançar seus "objetivos" ele fez um acordo com o Mal Supremo depois que você o derrotou pela segunda vez. "

"E o trato foi... " Harry encorajou.

"O sangue do seu sangue..." Respondeu Rebecca sem expressão. "Carne de sua carne. Era a única coisa que eles queriam."

"Então era suposto que Bianca gerasse uma criança." Continuou Hermione, tendo uma sensação terrível naquele minuto.

"Mas Lucius matou a gêmea errada, como você pode ver." Concluiu Rebeca, com a voz amarga. "Quando Voldemort sentiu que minha família estava prestes a virar as costas para ele e se esconder, ordenou que os comensais matassem a todos, exceto Bianca. Ordenou que Lucius trouxesse minha irmã para ele. Suponho que ele pensou que havia matado a mim, mas na verdade ele matou Bianca." Ela virou-se para Draco. "Ele estava planejando encenar a morte de Bianca na sua frente me usando, eu presumo. Para você achar que a vítima havia sido Bianca, alimentando seu ódio, o primeiro passo para entrar nas artes das trevas." Então ela deu um sorriso afetado. "Mas então, novamente, ele foi um idiota incompetente."

Draco ficou furioso naquele instante. Esgotado ele massageava a ponte do nariz. Maldito fosse seu pai por arruinar sua vida, por arruinar a vida de todos! Amaldiçoado fosse por tudo! "_Eu espero que você apodreça no inferno, pai!_" Seu cérebro gritava. _"Eu espero __que você apodreça no inferno!"_

"Voldemort ficou possesso de raiva quando viu a estupidez de Lucius." Rebecca continuou, desviando seu olhar de Draco. "E a fim de acertar as coisas, ele ordenou que Lucius lhe preparasse um frasco enfeitiçado, antes que fosse tarde demais, e prendeu a alma de minha irmã nele. Então, usando a raiva de Bianca, fez um trato com ela."

"Ela queria ficar com o meu corpo para estar com Draco." Sussurrou Ginny para ninguém em particular. "Ela queria estar com ele, por isso ela..."

"Mas por que esperar até a lua sangrar?" Perguntou Hermione repentinamente.

"A noiva da serpente nascerá numa lua de sangue. Tinha de ser assim. Era um fato." Respondeu Rebecca. "Mas o porquê dela precisar nascer na lua de sangue, não sei. Até eu fiquei confusa sobre isso, mas com o tempo, estou bastante certa de que iremos encontrar as respostas para isso..." Ela parou e olhou para o céu, já mostrando um leve tom de rosa. "Lua Sangrenta, no caso de vocês não saberem, simboliza a morte e renascimento." Ela prosseguiu. "O espírito de Bianca conseguiu entrar no corpo de Therese, mas Voldemort de alguma maneira encontrou uma forma de manter suas habilidades. Ela utilizou o corpo de Therese por um tempo, mas não podia ficar num corpo humano por um período muito longo, e é por isso que ela matou o seu gato e copiou sua forma."

"Como isto é remotamente possível?" Ron começou, mais confuso do que nunca. "Eu... eu quero dizer é que como é possível Therese carregar duas almas num corpo? E o que dizer de Hermione? Não me diga que Voldemort usou seu corpo!"

Rebecca suspirou. "Vocês viram o amuleto quebrado que um dos aurores encontrou no chão após o confronto?" Ela perguntou. Quando todos ficaram em silêncio, ela continuou. "Era um artefato das trevas, um apanhador de almas. Bruxos das trevas frequentemente os utilizam como uma armadilha, para prenderem uma alma temporariamente nele. Como sabem, bruxas e feiticeiros não nascem com os mesmos talentos e habilidades. Bruxos das trevas, contudo, usam o artefato para que sejam capazes de usar um talento especial encontrado em um outro bruxo, se necessário. Naturalmente, a tendência é que eles transfiram a sua alma para outro bruxo e executem as maldades planejadas. Estou firmemente convencida de que ele foi usado para manter a alma de Therese temporariamente no seu interior, para que Bianca pudesse fazer uso do seu corpo. " Ela parou, inalando ar fresco. "O que aconteceu com Hermione, eu não estou muito certa, mas posso afirmar que não foi usado um apanhador de alma. Acho que foi usado um encanto de magia negra ou algo assim." Ela deu de ombros. "Vamos saber mais sobre ele no momento oportuno." Ela prosseguiu, piscando os olhos rapidamente. "Vejam, é muito mais fácil para os proteanos copiar a forma animal do que a forma humana. Quando treinados, tem mais facilidade para copiar um corpo humano, mas como vocês sabem agora, minha irmã não foi treinada a usar corretamente seus poderes".

"Mas como ela entrou na Mansão Malfoy e copiou o gato de Ginny?" Perguntou Ron, seu rosto com uma expressão sinistra. Hermione fechou a expressão ao ver que ele estava usando a "cara de jogador de Pôquer", que ele costumava fazer ao interrogar criminosos ou bruxos das trevas na sede dos aurores. Mas então, novamente, ela achou fofo... bem, quase fofo de um jeito meio bizarro. "Como foi possível?"

"A festa de Noivado." Respondeu prontamente Rebecca.**  
><strong>  
>Draco levantou a cabeça quando ouviu isto. "Você quer dizer que a mulher com quem eu falei não era você?" Perguntou, espantado. "Foi Bianca usando o corpo de Therese transformada em você?"<p>

Rebecca concordou. "Sim, muito inteligente, não acha?" Então ela virou-se para Ginny. "Quando eu ouvi isso, fiquei desconfiada de tudo. Essa é a razão pela qual eu decidi ficar de olho em você, Virgínia. Espero não ter te assustado quando nos encontramos acidentalmente em Hogsmeade." Então ela olhou para Harry, Ron e Hermione intrigada. "Ela conseguiu entrar e matou o gato. Claro que não podia se dar ao luxo de ser uma mera duplicata do próprio animal, certo? Isso seria realmente estúpido. Por isso que ela o matou, copiou-o e fingiu ser o bicho de estimação de Ginny".

"Por que Therese?" Harry perguntou repentinamente.

"Therese é trouxa, uma presa fácil para qualquer bruxo." Respondeu Rebecca com o rosto sério. "Ela vive numa zona de trouxas e assim fica ainda mais perfeito". Ela balançou a cabeça e deixou escapar um leve som de desagrado. "Sabem, os trouxas são tão teimosos! Não acreditam em magia, mesmo se estiver debaixo dos seus narizes. Naturalmente, foi fácil chegar até ela, pois os trouxas não conseguem detectar a magia negra com facilidade".

Harry anuiu. "Entendo." Ele murmurou, percebendo o ponto. Não foi particularmente difícil acreditar na teoria dela, bastava lembrar-se das atitudes dos Dursleys, sempre desdenhando a ideia de que magia era possível**.** Não era por isso que eles o consideravam anormal?

"Então Voldemort estava metido nisto? Talvez como cúmplice de Bianca?" Ron perguntou. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Voldemort ainda estava vivo, embora muito mal!

Para responder, Rebecca voltou os olhos para o rosto pensativo de Draco. Ela o fitou diretamente, de forma praticamente acusadora, mas relutante. Draco parecia completamente desligado do que estava acontecendo, pois optou por permanecer em silêncio, a sua atenção estava voltada para outras coisas. Ron estava ocupado ponderando se deveria enviar uma coruja a Dumbledore sobre isso, enquanto Hermione estava ocupada pensando sobre o que aconteceu, horrorizada com o pensamento de enfrentar o Senhor das Trevas mais uma vez. Harry, por sua vez, fitava Rebecca. Ele olhou para Draco e em seguida para Rebecca novamente, com uma expressão questionadora, esperando. Ele via que Rebecca sabia de alguma coisa. Sua forma de olhar com os olhos estreitados dizia tudo.

Ginny optou por permanecer em silêncio, surda às vozes ao seu redor. Ela estava muito ocupada pensando em Bianca e as coisas quase desumanas que ela fez. "_Tanta confusão por isso"_. Ela pensava. _"Bianca deve realmente ter amado Draco." _Ela concluiu. A mulher praticamente moveu céus e terra só para estar com ele! Será que ela seria capaz de fazer o mesmo por ele? Então, ela olhou para cima vendo o objeto de seus pensamentos parado num canto silenciosamente pensativo, seu rosto "recém-consertado" numa carranca séria, os olhos cansados, mas ainda assim, brilhantes. E o rosto dela suavizou-se, quando um sorriso gentil apareceu nos lábios dele.

_"Eu não poderia culpá-la_." Ela pensou enquanto olhava para ele, parado ali, memorizando todos os planos e ângulos daquele corpo. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela nunca o tinha visto parecer tão lindo. _"Ela viu algo nele que outras pessoas não conseguiram ver."  
><em>  
><em>"E agora?" <em>Perguntou o seu coração. Quando Draco olhou e a viu o fitando fixamente, Ginny desviou os olhos imediatamente, com o rosto em chamas.

_"O que você quer dizer com "o que agora?""_ Ela se xingou furiosamente.

_"Você tem que dizer a ele, você sabe."_

_"Que diabos eu vou falar especialmente agora." _Ela respondeu de volta. "_Não tenho certeza do que ele pensa sobre mim. Afinal, eu suspeitei dele, fugi dele, coloquei sua vida em perigo... quase o matei! Eu jamais poderia enfrentá-lo agora!"  
><em>  
>E com este último pensamento, Ginny abruptamente se levantou e saiu da casa, deixando todos a olharem de forma curiosa.<p>

Draco ficou lá, parado, sem ter certeza do que fazer. _"O que eu fiz desta vez?"_ Sua voz interior gritava_. "Eu só olhei para ela!"_ Então, algo o fez quase dar um sorriso. Ginny estava realmente olhando para ele. E estava vermelha. Por quê?

Seus olhos seguiram a forma que se distanciava ansiosamente. Ele deveria ir atrás dela? Deveria segui-la? Deveria dizer a ela o que sentia? Mas...

_"Como eu posso fazer isto?"_ Perguntou-se, ouvindo a porta fechar-se atrás dela. Ele engoliu em seco e ficou lá decidindo focar suas atenções nas pessoas à sua frente, conversando.

Só então, ele encontrou o olhar de Harry.

Ele fez cara feia.

"Que diabos você está fazendo parado aí?" Harry sibilou, olhando para Draco diretamente. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção da porta e o olhou de novo de forma ameaçadora. As reflexões sobre perguntar a respeito do segredo de Rebecca foram temporariamente esquecidas. Quando Draco teimosamente agitou a cabeça, Harry fez uma expressão de incredulidade e falou alto. "Malfoy?"

"Oh cala a boca, Potter!" Rosnou Draco amuado. Ele sabia o que Harry estava pensando.

"Ótimo! Vou calar a boca!" Harry rosnou de volta, para grande surpresa das três pessoas sentadas diante dele. Então ele se levantou e falou: "Eu vou, se você não quiser!"

Com isso, Draco jogou suas mãos para o ar e desencostou da parede, o pensamento de Potter ficar sozinho com a sua esposa fez o ciúme ferver dentro dele. "Mas que inferno!" Ele gritou enquanto caminhava ruidosamente para fora da sala, deixando o pessoal confuso com a sua atitude.

Harry balançou a cabeça e sentou-se novamente, finalmente satisfeito após ouvir a porta da cozinha ser fechada com uma batida irritada. Olhou para Ron, que estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas de forma questionadora. "Você estava dizendo alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou levemente, como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido.

Ron limpou a garganta. "Certo." Ele murmurou. Então se virou para Rebecca. "Como você sabia de tudo isso, Rebecca?" Ele perguntou depois de ouvir as explicações da morena, enquanto tentava controlar a coceira de seguir Malfoy, que sem dúvida, estava atrás de sua irmã. Bem, na verdade ele até começara a se levantar, mas depois de ganhar um olhar reprovador de Hermione, decidiu ficar por ali.

Rebeca, por sua vez, deu de ombros. "Eu fazia parte do Movimento de Resistência durante a guerra." Ela respondeu simplesmente. "E, tendo a essência de Bianca em mim, mesmo por um curto período de tempo, eu fui capaz de vasculhar a sua mente e aprender."

"Portanto, não foi apenas por...uh..." Ron parou, e suas sobrancelhas se torceram com embaraço. "Amor"? Ele perguntou sem jeito. Quando a testa de Rebecca enrugou-se, ele limpou a garganta. "Da parte de sua irmã gêmea, quero dizer." Ele acrescentou rapidamente.

A mulher de olhos violeta ficou subitamente pensativa. "Não sei." Ela respondeu lentamente. "Talvez fosse por amor, para Bianca. Mas também por outras coisas... Outras forças a compeliam. Pelo menos, estou certa de que a principal razão pela qual Voldemort a queria viva, era porque precisava dela. E positivamente, ele apenas a estava usando, usando sua ira, fazendo um acordo com ela, mas deixando-a apenas com promessas ele sempre agiu assim. "

"Onde está a alma dela, agora?" Hermione perguntou suavemente.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça enquanto desviava o olhar amargamente. "Eu não tenho a mínima idéia." Disse ela finalmente, com a voz cheia de dor. "Eu não sei aonde vão as almas que estiveram associadas com o mal. Ela só... Desapareceu, eu presumo."

Com isto, o rosto de Hermione entristeceu vendo a óbvia dor da outra mulher. "Sinto muito." Disse ela simplesmente.

Os ouvidos de Harry ligaram-se de repente quando ele ouviu isso, e o problema entre Ginny e Draco foi completamente esquecido.

"Naturalmente, nossa divisão no movimento da resistência tinha a missão de procurar coisas suspeitas." Rebecca comentou enquanto ficava em pé, deixando de lado o assunto sobre a irmã. "Enquanto o olho do Patrono não desaparecer, não podemos descansar." E com isso, ela empunhou a varinha e estava prestes a desaparatar quando Harry a chamou.

"Você tem o olho do Patrono também?" Ele perguntou, levantando-se abruptamente.

Rebecca o fitou de volta.

"Espere, Rebecca! Preciso te perguntar algo..."

A bela mulher pela primeira vez, concedeu-lhe o mais belo sorriso que ele poderia sonhar. Ele iluminou seu rosto, fazendo seus profundos olhos violeta luzirem numa tonalidade púrpura. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seus cabelos brilhavam reluzentes contra os raios de sol por trás dela. O coração de Harry deu um baque súbito, e ele sentiu o rosto aquecer.

"Não se preocupe, Harry." Disse ela na sua voz sensual. "Eu vou ficar por perto."

E com isso, num volteio de varinha ela desapareceu de vista, deixando Harry, Ron e Hermione olhando para o lugar onde ela estava. Só então, Ron deu um assobio baixo.

"Ela é uma coisa de louco, Harry!" Disse ele agitando a cabeça e olhando para o rosto afogueado do seu melhor amigo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_"Potter estúpido!"_ Draco xingava enquanto caminhava pelo o quintal da Toca. Chutou uma pedrinha que estava em seu caminho enquanto casualmente mergulhava as mãos dentro de seus bolsos. _"Eu não posso acreditar que me deixei levar assim! Merda!" _Só então, a série de maldições que navegavam em seu cérebro, foram abruptamente interrompidas ao ver uma delicada mulher, sentada sobre uma enorme rocha debaixo de uma grande árvore, parecendo pensativa. Seu pulso acelerou de repente, não tendo certeza se deveria ir até ela ou não.

Ela estava olhando para o sol nascente, seu rosto suavemente iluminado pelo agradável calor do início da manhã e não estava ciente de estar sendo observada. Então, uma suave brisa soprou e ele a viu segurar o cabelo com a mão, colocando a mecha rebelde para trás da orelha. O ar de repente ficou preso em sua garganta. Ela nunca esteve tão linda, tão vulnerável...

Só então, ela virou-se e o viu a fitando embasbacado. Draco imediatamente limpou a garganta e pendurou uma máscara no rosto, tirando a mão do bolso e passando os dedos pelos cabelos com impaciência. Ele não teve outra alternativa senão a de caminhar para ela.

"Oi." Ela cumprimentou suavemente, incerta, enquanto ele postava-se ao lado da pedra. Ela olhou para o outro lado e centrou atenções para o sol nascente.

"Oi." Ele cumprimentou de volta, deslizando sua mão esquerda para o bolso, mais uma vez.

Então, o silêncio.

Draco sem graça também fitava o sol nascente, como se fosse algo interessante para assistir. Após um momento de silêncio embaraçoso, ele finalmente limpou a garganta.

"Está se sentindo bem?" Draco perguntou. Como homem, ele deveria iniciar a conversa, certo?

"Sim, obrigada." Respondeu Ginny, recusando-se a olhar para ele. "E você?"

"Oh, eu estou bem." Ele respondeu suavemente. "Obrigado por perguntar."

Outro incômodo silêncio caiu sobre eles.

_"Maldição! Diga alguma coisa!"_ Draco ouviu seu coração gritar.

Ginny engoliu em seco, os olhos piscando mais rapidamente. Então, ela decidiu falar. "Sinto muito por todos os problemas que causei Draco." Ela disse suavemente, sem olhar para ele. Ela manteve os olhos diretamente no sol, piscando rapidamente. "Desculpe-me por suspeitar coisas horríveis de você".

"Não foi nada." Ele respondeu automaticamente. "Eu é que deveria pedir desculpas, na verdade."

"Não!" Ginny respondeu rapidamente, olhando para ele. Draco virou-se para ela, suas sobrancelhas levantadas. No momento em que Ginny o viu fitá-la perto, ela corou como uma menina tola de escola. "Quer dizer, se não fosse pela minha teimosia isso não teria acontecido."

Quando Draco apenas ficou em silêncio, Ginny agitou a cabeça e se levantou. "Acho melhor eu ir andando." Disse ela, enquanto endireitava sua saia. Então ela olhou ao longe, o seu lábio inferior tremendo. _"Ele não sente o mesmo." _Disse seu cérebro. A dor imediatamente esmagou o seu coração. "Tenho... Eu tenho que falar com Ron e..." Ela parou e soltou um profundo suspiro. Estava fazendo papel de boba e sabia disso. "_Pare de falar besteira!"_ Seu cérebro gritava. Ela engoliu em seco. "Bem, adeus." Ela virou-se e estava prestes a fazer o seu caminho de volta, quando...

"Ginny."

Ela parou. "Sim?" Respondeu ela, voltando-se para ele novamente.

Draco a fitava, incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Por que ele a chamou mesmo? Ele piscou os olhos rapidamente e xingou-se mentalmente. Estava consciente de que ela esperava uma resposta, e... Raios! Ele nunca se sentiu assim com outras mulheres antes!

"Por favor, não vá." Ele despejou sem pensar.

Ginny o fitava com os olhos arregalados.

Vendo isso, Draco deu um profundo suspiro, caminhou até ela e a segurou pelos ombros, agitando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Eu não quero que você vá, Ginny." Disse ele suavemente. "Não sei por que... eu, só..."

Ginny balançou a cabeça. "Draco, eu..."

"Ginny olha." Ele cortou gentilmente. Ele sabia que estava gaguejando, mas não se importava! Precisava falar tudo de uma vez! "Eu não sei mais nada. Nem sei direito o que te dizer. Eu não sei o que você sente por mim, mas..." Ele parou e deixou seus olhos passearem pelo rosto dela.

Ginny ficou muito corada notando o olhar que ele lhe deu. Seu pulso e sua respiração aceleraram...

"Tudo que eu sei é que..." Ele parou e engoliu em seco, sem ter certeza se devia ir adiante ou não. Respirou profundamente sentindo-se muito nervoso. _"Eu não consigo fazer isto!"_ Ele disse a si mesmo. Ele estava prestes a retirar o time de campo, quando ouviu uma voz pequenina, mas com surpreendente força vinda de seu cérebro.

_"Diga o que você sente, seu imbecil!" _Seu cérebro xingou furiosamente. _"Já é hora de você parar de ser uma merda covarde, Malfoy!"_

_"Mas eu..."_

_"Não se atreva e permitir que ela se afaste de você novamente, porque se ela fizer isto, eu tenho certeza que será para sempre, Draco." _Afirmou a voz de sua consciência. _"Esta é a sua única e última chance!" _

Seu rosto suavizou-se. _"Certo". _Ele engoliu em seco e abriu a boca. "Tudo o que sei é que... Quando eu olho para você, eu... Eu me sinto mais forte e mais fraco, ao mesmo tempo. Me sinto excitado, mas também aterrorizado. Feliz, e com medo, medo daquilo que eu nunca senti por alguém antes. É como se você tivesse conseguido ou...Ou praticamente alcançado o inatingível e você não se sente pronto para isso, eu nunca me senti tão apavorado em toda a minha vida! Eu... "

Ginny arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, seu lábio inferior tremeu imediatamente quando seu coração deu um súbito salto com as palavras dele. E já sentia os olhos molhados de lágrimas. Ela ouvira direito? Não era um sonho?

Draco suspirou, todas as profundas emoções que ele tinha mantido escondidas dentro de si, derramavam-se de forma incontrolável, as palavras saindo direto do coração. Ele estava falando com a alma e não com a mente. Foi incrível e aterrador, ao mesmo tempo, mergulhar em algo tão incerto, arriscando tudo o que tinha, tudo o que sentia... Ele nunca arriscara nada em todos os seus malditos vinte e dois anos de vida. Precisava estar sempre certo, sobre absolutamente tudo!

Até agora.

"Quando você... Quando você sorria ou... Ou ria, ou simplesmente olhava para mim com estes seus olhos castanhos, eu sabia... Eu sabia que naquele momento, queria ser algo mais..." Ele parou, respirando profundamente. "Ser um homem melhor, ser digno de você..." Ele parou e a fitou, travando os olhos nos dela. "Isto é o que eu realmente sinto por você, Ginny."

Ginny deu um sorriso agridoce. "Esta é a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi." Ela sussurrou.

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não tão bonita quanto você." E assim, sem ter certeza do que dizer a mais, ele puxou Ginny e a abraçou, sentindo o corpo dela ficar rígido com a surpresa. Ouviu um suspiro baixo e então a sentiu piscar os olhos, seus longos cílios roçaram a pele de seu pescoço suavemente. "Eu não quero perder você." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, com uma voz que expressava sentimentos intensos de paixão e bem querer tão avassaladores que abalaram Ginny completamente, de corpo e alma.

Ginny fechou os olhos, sentiu as lágrimas saírem sem controle. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele, com o coração gritando de felicidade, e seu peito apertado com uma deliciosa dor. Seu corpo se rendeu ao sentir aquele toque forte, mas carinhoso. Ela levantou os braços e apertou-se em torno dele.

"Eu preciso de você, Ginny."

Ela lentamente levantou o rosto do seu peito e o fitou, seus braços não deixando seu pescoço. Ela só olhou. "Por quê?" Ela finalmente perguntou suavemente.

Draco deixou os olhos passearem pelo rosto dela, antes de sussurrar intensamente.

"Porque eu te amo."

O lábio inferior de Ginny começou a tremer enquanto mais lágrimas desceram de seus olhos. Ela lentamente soltou-se do abraço e olhou para ele fixamente, sondando, não dizendo nada. Sabia que ela estava olhando dentro dele, lendo a sua alma e ele a fitava de volta, silenciosamente permitindo que ela o conhecesse por inteiro.

A ruiva não viu mais que o doce silêncio. Mas então, naquele silêncio, o invulgar fulgor de seus olhos atestou a veracidade das palavras que ele acabara de dizer, de modo claro, sem dúvidas, medo ou falsidade. Ele não iria mais deixá-la de fora como costumava fazer. O que ele disse há pouco, não era páreo para o que ela estava vendo nos olhos dele agora... Era um olhar que dizia "para sempre"... Ela sorriu, sem pensar duas vezes.

"Eu também te amo, Draco."

Ouvindo aquilo, Draco sorriu e imediatamente puxou-a para ele. Ginny riu suavemente através das lágrimas, mas em seguida, o riso parou quando ela sentiu lábios suaves sobre os dela. Ela suspirou quando sentiu as mãos segurarem sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, querendo mais. Ginny respondeu com o mesmo sentimento de urgência e fome. Ela engasgou reconhecendo a lâmina quente e clara do prazer cortar dentro dela. Abriu sua boca ansiosamente quando sentiu a língua passando através de seus lábios, buscando, conquistando como ele costumava fazer. Mas então, as semelhanças acabavam por aí...

Foi um beijo diferente. Foi um beijo que gritou várias coisas, principalmente coisas felizes. Ele não estava apenas beijando, estava entregando cada sentimento, cada emoção, cada grama de si para ela. Foi além da luxúria. Foi além do amor. Era algo mais profundo, e tão intenso que ela tinha certeza que o seu peito iria arrebentar com esta inexplicável felicidade. Havia uma deliciosa, mas fervente dor dentro dela implorando para ser preenchida, ser satisfeita. Ela apertava seus braços em volta dele, colando-se naquele corpo, movendo os lábios dela rapidamente para acompanhar aquela fome, querendo saborear cada gota de sua paixão, o seu par perfeito. Como era possível que algo tão simples a fizesse ficar fraca e trêmula? Como pode algo tão delicado e tão gentil como este beijo, ser tão intenso e extremo, ao mesmo tempo?

Ela apertou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, dando-lhe tudo o que tinha, assim como ele estava dando tudo de si para ela. E sorriu quando Draco rosnou de prazer. Só então, ela recordou-se de algo. Suavemente, ela quebrou o beijo, as bocas se descolando deliciosamente, ela de joelhos bambos. Céus! Ela já estava se transformando numa geléia humana!

"Por que... Por que você me beijou cinco anos atrás?" Ela perguntou, de repente, os braços não deixando seu pescoço. A voz dela estava saindo em um suspiro, enquanto se inclinava nos ombros fortes em busca de apoio. Ela o fitou com os olhos entreabertos.

Draco estava com uma expressão séria. "Quando eu te resgatei?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ginny concordou. "Sim".

Ele ficou sério. "Bem." Disse ele, olhando ao longe pensativo. Então deu uma risada safada. "Para te dizer honestamente, não sei." Disse ele dando de ombros. "Só parecia ser a única coisa boa a fazer naquele momento, na verdade."

Ginny fez uma cara emburrada e bateu levemente em seu peito com seu punho pequeno. Draco riu quando ele tomou a mão dela na sua. "Ei, estou apenas brincando!" Ele exclamou, gozador. Depois a olhou com uma expressão séria novamente. "Você estava linda naquele dia e eu só queria te beijar. Eu não posso explicar, para dizer honestamente." Então, ele plantou um beijo em seu nariz. "Aquele beijo mudou a minha vida, você sabe." Ele sussurrou ternamente. Ele estava prestes a selar os lábios dela, mais uma vez, quando Ginny colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, o fazendo parar.

"Isso não é tudo." Disse ela, agitando a cabeça.

"Ah, Ginny, vamos lá!" Draco lamentou.

"Só mais uma pergunta ou você não vai me beijar." Disse ela obstinadamente.

Draco rolou os olhos, mas ainda assim concordou. Ginny sorriu com satisfação. "O que você estava fazendo na Travessa do Tranco?" Ela perguntou sutilmente. "Eu vi você entrar e sair de lá, Draco."

"Você achou que a poção era minha?" Draco perguntou, ligeiramente ferido.

"Sinto muito, mas você poderia me culpar?"

Draco deixou sair um suspiro resignado. "Eu estava planejando vender todos os artefatos de arte das trevas que meu pai havia acumulado. Fiquei realmente de falar com o Sr. Borgin sobre os preços, quando de repente eu pensei que seria melhor entregá-los ao Ministério da Magia, para prosseguirem os estudos e a investigação". Ele respondeu com enfado e deu um sorriso torto. "Feliz agora?"

Ginny finalmente concordou. Draco sorriu e se preparava para selar os lábios dela outra vez, quando ela o parou de repente novamente. "Mais uma coisinha." Disse ela abruptamente.

"Ginny!" Draco emburrou. Então os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente. "Você está me provocando?" Perguntou ele num tom de voz repleto de desejo. "Por que se você estiver, você vai se arrepender mais tarde, você sabe."

Aquele tom de voz enviava faíscas elétricas para cima e para baixo de sua coluna vertebral. Ela imediatamente sentiu seu rosto esquentar, como se algo quente e ardente acendesse dentro dela, simultaneamente misturado com calor e sentimentos ternos, que cresciam dentro de seu peito. Ela tentou o seu melhor sorriso. "Eu não estou implicando com você." Disse ela, sua voz ficando mais suave a cada minuto. "Papai".

"Bom, mas eu vou fazer você pagar mais tarde, de qualquer maneira." Ele afirmou arrogante e estava prestes a beijá-la novamente, quando subitamente parou. Ele olhou para a ruiva que sorria para ele e fechou o semblante. "O que você disse?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu disse alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou displicente.

"Não, não, você disse uma coisa!" Draco disse rapidamente. "Você disse "papai", não é mesmo?"

"Talvez." Respondeu Ginny deliberadamente. Depois, ao ver a expressão incrédula de Draco, ela riu. "Ok, talvez eu tenha dito alguma coisa." Ela levantou a sobrancelha e olhou ao longe. "Talvez eu tenha dito a palavra com P." Ela silenciou enigmática, os olhos cintilando com um brilho travesso.

Com isto, os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se e ele ficou de queixo caído. "Você está mesmo?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente. "Sério? Você não está brincando comigo?"

"Não!" Ginny respondeu. Então ela sorriu ternamente. Depois de confirmar tudo com o Medibruxo e novamente em casa, graças aos kits de teste de gravidez fornecidos por Hermione há algum tempo, ela estava certa disso. "Vamos ter um bebê, Draco."

Draco deu um grito de alegria. Ele riu em voz alta, levantou-a em seus braços e beijou-a rapidamente. Ginny riu junto, com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, apertando-o ainda mais. Só então, ele parou e suavemente deixou-a descer. Ele a fitava com os olhos cheios de espanto silencioso.

"Um bebê?" Olhou derretido para ela, com os olhos nublados. "Vou ser pai?" Ele perguntou a ninguém em particular, e seu rosto traía espanto e temor. "Vou ser pai?" Uma indescritível sensação de felicidade imediatamente se alastrou dentro dele, o pensamento de sua própria carne e sangue crescendo dentro da mulher que ele tanto amava. Ele virou-se para ela. "Eu vou ser pai." Ele sussurrou, num tom surpreso.

Ginny sorriu e assentiu. "Sim, Draco." Ela respondeu, sentindo que ele acariciava seu rosto. "Você vai ser pai."

Com isso, Draco balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ele soltou suavemente o rosto de suas mãos. "Como você consegue me fazer tão feliz, depois de todas as coisas que eu aprontei para você?" Ele perguntou sem fôlego.

Ginny sorriu radiante. "Você merece." Ela respondeu simplesmente e antes que Draco pudesse proferir outra palavra, ela imediatamente colou-se em sua boca, o acalmando com um beijo cheio de promessas de uma vida feliz juntos. 

Fim da Parte XIV

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Nota da Topaz:**

Então povo, que tal? Eu não menti quando disse que seriam muitas emoções!

Aguardo reviews tá?


	5. Epílogo

**Título: A noiva da Serpente **

**Autor: Reiko**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout do cap 12 até o final.**

**Betagem: Estrela Potter**

**Classificação:M**

**Pares: Draco e Gina**

**Gênero: Drama/ Romance**

**Disclaimer: Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro, é puramente diversão.**

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**A Noiva da Serpente Epílogo - O Aborto e o Quinto guardião**

"Boa tarde senhor. Mesa para dois?"

Harry Potter virou-se fitando o sorriso amigável que o garçom endereçou a ele, quando entrou no famoso restaurante francês localizado no coração da Londres Trouxa. Ele retornou o sorriso e simplesmente acenou em concordância. "Sim, por favor." Disse ele, olhando ao redor e escaneando a multidão de pessoas, comumente em pares, rindo e comendo, sem nada com que se preocupar.

O garçom, por sua vez, levou-o até uma mesa perto da janela, onde se descortinava uma excelente vista de uma rua movimentada de Londres, com pessoas apressadas andando para lá e para cá. Depois de entregar-lhe o menu, o garçom automaticamente fez uma mesura e deixou-o sozinho para decidir em paz. Em vez de abrir o cardápio de couro preto, no entanto, Harry encontrou-se mirando a janela à sua esquerda, olhando nada em particular.

"_O tempo realmente voa." _Ele pensava enquanto fitava um pombo cinzento voando baixo e aterrissando graciosamente sobre a rua asfaltada, juntando-se a outros de sua espécie e sem dúvida à procura de algo para comer, provavelmente migalhas de pão. Então passou os dedos pelo cabelo rebelde.

Ele suspirou, e sua mente voltou no tempo.

Havia se passado um ano desde aquela fatídica noite, e tudo voltou praticamente ao normal, com apenas um pequeno toque de cor para apimentar as coisas.

Rebecca decidiu deixar o país, sem explicar o porquê ou onde estaria. Ginny e Draco se entenderam e estavam felizes "esperando." Enquanto isso, Nathan tinha completado três anos em primeiro de setembro com uma grande festa e duas semanas mais tarde, Sylvia tinha comemorado seu terceiro aniversário com festa também. Todos seus amigos íntimos foram convidados, que já incluía os Malfoys para a consternação de Ron, que ficou amuado por achar que deveria ter sido consultado sobre o assunto. E Vladimir estava mais do que feliz em participar das festas dos seus amiguinhos e cobri-los de presentes caros e exóticos.

_"Presentes?"_ Harry fez uma careta._ "Parecem mais com ferramentas para a destruição, isto sim." _Ele pensava.

Sendo Sylvia muito arteira e Nathan de natureza sossegada, certamente os curiosos presentes de Vladimir iriam sem dúvida dar-lhes "ideias", os fazendo se meterem em encrencas enormes e certamente com o apoio dos gêmeos Weasley. Isto o fez pensar... O vampiro domesticado era realmente muito generoso de fato, generoso até demais com Sylvia e Nathan. Ele agitou a cabeça. _"Talvez ele esteja encantado por causa da chegada de um novo membro na família."_ Concluiu pensativo. Um sorriso divertido formou-se nos cantos de sua boca ao lembrar o quão grande, temperamental e choramingona Ginny estava naquela época.

Ela reclamava por achar-se enorme e gorda, mas Malfoy não podia fazer nada além de garantir que ela ainda era a mulher mais bonita do planeta. O homem achava que a esposa estava sendo ridícula e Harry pensava assim também. Mesmo com Hermione se lamentando sobre a injustiça da natureza (uma vez que a barriga de Ginny parecia pequena quando comparada com o tamanho que ela tinha ficado quando estava grávida) e com o fato de Ginny estar em seu último mês (aos seus olhos ela parecia fofa e não balofa) não convenciam a ruiva teimosa. Essa foi à única coisa em que ele e Malfoy haviam concordado, na verdade. Ginny pode ter ficado um tanto gorda, mas afinal ela estava grávida e certamente parecia radiante. Talvez fosse devido à felicidade. Do jeito que ela olhava para Draco e como ele retribuía, devolvendo o mesmo olhar amoroso, para Harry era a confirmação que pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele nunca vira Ginny tão feliz, a ruiva estava realmente feliz, muito apaixonada e iniciando uma nova família com Draco.

Um mês depois, ela deu à luz a uma menina bonita e saudável.

Em suma, foi um ano muito feliz e enriquecedor para todos eles.

"Você está adiantado."

Harry olhava ao longe pela janela, e teve seus pensamentos interrompidos. Ele seguiu o som daquela voz quente e seus olhos de detiveram na mulher de cabelos negros, em pé diante da cadeira oposta à dele, que o estava fitando com aqueles hipnotizantes olhos violeta. A morena estava vestida com roupas trouxas: uma bolsa nas mãos e um elegante vestido vermelho carmim, na altura dos joelhos, que fazia um contraste interessante com a pele de porcelana e calçando um par de delicados escarpins de salto alto e fino. Como de costume ela não estava sorrindo, ela raramente sorria. Harry engoliu em seco, absorvendo a suavidade frígida da visão diante dele. Quando ele a ouviu limpar a garganta para chamar sua atenção, se deu conta que a estivera encarando. Imediatamente ele se levantou, lembrando-se das boas maneiras.

"Rebecca." Anuiu, puxando a cadeira vazia para ela. Depois de todos esses meses, ela nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo. As sobrancelhas da morena elevaram-se numa expressão surpresa, mas ela aceitou o educado gesto com facilidade e sentou-se graciosamente, murmurando um agradecimento. "Então você finalmente decidiu vir" Acrescentou ele, sentando-se novamente, de frente para ela.

Ela levantou ainda mais as sobrancelhas quando o garçom, de repente, apareceu para encher suas taças com vinho frisante. Rebeca, por um momento, ficou observando o líquido amarelo claro e transparente que enchia a taça pela metade. Então balançou a cabeça afastando o olhar dali e olhou para ele. "Como eu poderia não vir?" Ela perguntou com voz arrastada, uma vez que foram deixados sozinhos. "Você foi terrivelmente chato."

Harry apenas deu um sorriso torto, levantou a sua taça e tomou um pequeno gole do seu vinho. Rebeca, por sua vez, deixou os olhos passearem pela figura masculina aproveitando a distração, já que os olhos dele estavam focados na taça de vinho. Ela o olhava curiosa e admirada, vendo o rosto claro e os olhos fixos na sua bebida. Não pode se furtar de observar como ele parecia melhor desde a última vez que o vira. O habitual cabelo bagunçado estava domado, com apenas algumas mechas rebeldes espetando aqui e ali. O rosto de pele lisa apresentava um leve tom rosado, presumivelmente por causa do ar frio da primavera. Ele estava vestido casualmente: camisa azul claro abotoada, calças leves de cor escura, e ela presumiu que ele devia estar calçando sapatos de couro. Assentava muito bem nele, concluiu relutante. Embora ao contrário Draco, que se vestia de forma faustosa parecendo poderoso e intimidante, Harry parecia bastante atraente e acessível, simples, mas com uma pitada de elegância casual. 

Quando Harry colocou o copo de volta na mesa, ela imediatamente concentrou a sua atenção na janela. "Você pensou em voz alta." Continuou Rebecca em tom desapaixonado, vendo outro bando de pombos aterrissarem avidamente na rua, quando um grupo de turistas começou a jogar migalhas de pão pela calçada. "De todos eles, você sempre foi o que pensou mais alto. Foi difícil me concentrar e estudar com você gritando dentro da minha cabeça."

Ele riu sem humor e tomou outro gole de sua bebida, surpreendentemente sentindo-se tenso e ansioso. "Então você veio aqui para me calar?" Harry perguntou depois de terminar o seu vinho.

Rebecca apenas levantou as sobrancelhas novamente e ergueu sua taça de vinho como resposta. Ela tomou dois goles antes de colocar a delicada taça de volta na mesa. "Você pode colocar dessa maneira." Ela finalmente respondeu. Depois de receber nada além de reticências de volta, centrou seus olhos nele esperando que o moreno falasse algo.

"Então, você foi para a Bulgária e prosseguiu seus estudos afinal?" Harry perguntou após um momento de silêncio. 

Rebecca anuiu. "Com a recomendação do Dumbledore." Ela respondeu, cruzando as longas pernas sob a mesa. "O diretor Dippet ficou muito mais sossegado depois de ter lido a carta do Dumbledore." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Parece que o que dizem é verdade, Dumbledore pode realmente fazer "mágica"." Ela pausou momentaneamente e notando o olhar de ligeira descrença no rosto de Harry, deu um sorriso afetado. "Pensou que eu estava enganando todos vocês?" Ela desafiou.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você sumiu por um ano e somente nos enviou uma coruja, Rebecca." Disse ele de forma dura. "Apenas uma coruja sem sequer uma dica de onde diabos você estava e..."

"Por que de repente o interesse?" Ela perguntou interrompendo.

A mulher parecia olhar através dele e Harry encontrou-se com dificuldade para ler as emoções naquele rosto. Eventualmente ele desistiu e olhou para longe. Ginny estava certa, ele pensou, a mulher era sem dúvida a versão feminina do Malfoy.

"O gato comeu sua língua?" Rebecca perguntou divertida, inclinou-se para trás acomodando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços.

Harry balançou a cabeça e devolveu a mesma expressão divertida. "Dificilmente" Ele respondeu. Então deu um profundo suspiro. "Diga-me, o que você aprendeu?" Ele perguntou numa voz suave.

"Ah, eu aprendi muitas coisas sobre a leitura da mente".

"Tais como?"

Rebecca suspirou e olhou para o teto. "Vamos ficar marcando passo, Harry." Ela respondeu numa voz suave, mas firme. E o fitou de forma direta. "Chega disso."

Harry a fitou de forma calculista. Percebendo que ela tinha decidido parar de rondar o assunto, ele decidiu falar. Afinal, pelo olhar dela, Harry assumiu que desta vez ela realmente iria falar sério. "Você ainda tem coisas a esclarecer, sabe?" Ele disse sério.

Rebecca sorriu friamente para ele. "Eu sei." Respondeu glacialmente enquanto descruzava os braços, e as mãos se juntaram sob o seu queixo. "É por isso que vim aqui."

Harry olhava fixamente para ela, capturando os olhos dela nos seus e Rebecca, pela primeira vez, notou os belos olhos que estavam atrás dos óculos redondos. Eles brilhavam numa profunda tonalidade esmeralda, que ficava mais e mais intensa. Mas então, ela fechou o semblante. Que diabos ela estava pensando? Varrendo esses pensamentos de admiração para longe, apertou os lábios numa linha fina e sinistra olhando para ele diretamente

"O que você quer saber?" Ela perguntou num tom de voz gelado e polido.

Harry não desgrudou o olhar dela.

"Quem é você?"

Enquanto isso em outra parte da Inglaterra...

"Nós já discutimos o assunto, você sabe."

Draco deixou escapar um grunhido audível aquela tarde, enquanto caminhava amuado pela sala nua e sem mobília, indo na direção da enorme mesa da propriedade trouxa que Ginny insistiu em visitar. Na verdade, ela queria uma casa simples um pouco fora de Londres, apenas uma simples casa. Mas Draco desdenhou a ideia dela e começou a olhar grandes propriedades e não "casinhas". Se ela realmente desejasse se mudar para outro lugar! Impaciente, ele literalmente desmoronou sobre a confortável poltrona de couro, enquanto Ginny permanecia de pé no cômodo com enormes janelas, admirando a vista de tirar o fôlego do bosque da propriedade.

"Nenhum filho meu vai ser um aborto!" Draco disse teimosamente. Ele foi para longe dela irritado, e as pequenas rodas da cadeira emitiram um suave ruído. "Eu sou um Malfoy e ela é uma Malfoy! Não houveram abortos ou pessoas não-mágicas na história dos ancestrais Malfoy e eu asseguro que não haverá nunca!" Declarou em voz alta.

Ginny suspirou. "_Oh, Nossa..." _Ela pensou cansada. _"aqui vamos nós outra vez." _

__Desde que Hope nasceu, Ginny tinha aventado a desagradável possibilidade de que sua filha tinha grande chance de ser um aborto, para o completo horror de Draco. Mais tarde ela o informou que sua tatara-tatara avó Eloisa Mae Wellington era realmente um aborto. Ela sugeriu que considerassem a possibilidade e procurassem um local trouxa para morar, se Hope viesse a ser um deles. Ginny não estava disposta a criar sua filha não-mágica (se ela realmente se revelasse assim), no racista mundo bruxo.

Ginny virou-se para encará-lo. "Mas nós já conversamos sobre a possibilidade, não lembra?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Então ela sorriu docemente para ele. "Lembre-se, você disse que sim."

Draco rolou os olhos exasperado. "Como eu poderia dizer não, quando você estava parecendo tão sexy e me beijando daquele jeito, todas as vezes que o assunto vinha à baila?" Ele disse incrédulo. "Você me enrolou até eu dizer que sim."

Ginny suspirou e dirigiu-se para onde estava seu marido, que mudou o ângulo da cadeira para poder vê-la perfeitamente. Draco fitou a esposa por um momento e seus olhos bem-treinados não perderam o sutil, mas provocante gingar dos quadris, enquanto ela caminhava até ele. Felizmente, Ginny tinha obtido a maioria de seus genes dos Weasley uma vez que o corpo dela tinha voltado a ser esguio e delicado logo após o parto. Mas Draco nem em sonhos pensava em outra mulher além da sua ruiva, mesmo que ela ficasse tão redonda que ele não a conseguisse abraçar. Ele realmente não se importaria, afinal ele era um homem realmente mudado.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade, não é querido?" Ela falou melosa, lentamente sentando-se no colo dele, plenamente consciente de que o corretor de imóveis os tinha deixado em paz para pensarem sobre a propriedade. Draco encontrou-se perdido por um momento quando ela moveu sutilmente quadris, intencionalmente friccionando as partes mais sensíveis de sua anatomia deliciosamente. Ela beijou seus lábios levemente, escorregando de sua boca para o rosto, em seguida, seu pescoço. "Vamos lá, o que você disse?" Ela perguntou, entre beijos. "Afinal, Adrienne é a nossa filha. Certamente você quer o que é melhor para ela, independentemente do que ela será certo?" E sem esperar resposta, Ginny selou os lábios dele.

Draco deixou escapar um gemido de prazer quando finalmente começou a responder aos avanços da esposa. Deus sabia que ele não conseguia resistir! E a puxou para mais perto dele e inclinando-se para trás e incitando-a a abrir as pernas. Quando ela finalmente o fez, ele levantou-a com facilidade a fazendo cavalgar seus quadris, nunca deixando os lábios dela.

Era realmente impressionante a quantidade de emoções que Ginny conseguia provocar nele com apenas um beijo, ele pensava. Um simples beijo foi suficiente para gerar um número infinito de sentimentos ternos e quentes dentro dele, tão fortes que a coisa mais normal era derramá-los sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir-se fraca, quente e amada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Só então ele parou para surpresa e desilusão de Ginny.

"Viu, você está fazendo de novo." Disse ele, esforçando-se para soltar-se dos lábios dela. Então Ginny deu uma risadinha. Draco emburrou pelo fato dela se divertir com seu desespero. "Desde quando você aprendeu a usar seu sex appeal para obter o que quer?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Ginny fez beicinho. "O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?" Ela perguntou com doce inocência e inclinou-se um pouco para ele, algumas mechas do seu cabelo vermelho espalharam-se à sua volta, criando uma cortina ruiva e perfumada em torno do seu rosto. "Estou só beijando você. Desde quando é crime beijar meu marido, hum?"

"Você sabe muito bem, que esse é o tipo de jogo ao qual nós homens não conseguimos lutar contra." Argumentou Draco. Ele pausou por um momento só para roubar um beijo dos sedutores lábios de Ginny, para que ela não conseguisse pensar em nada. Quando Ginny passou a língua de leve nos lábios dele em retaliação, Draco emitiu um rosnado grave de prazer. "Bom Deus, mulher, você está se tornando muito difícil de tratar, sabia?" Ele exclamou suavemente.

As risadas morreram e foram substituídas por um sorriso preguiçoso, mas sugestivo. "Eu aprendi com o melhor." Ela respondeu roucamente, os dedos brincando divertidos com sua gravata. "Eu tenho o melhor professor."

Draco deu um sorriso arrogante para ela. "Você está a fim, não é?" Ele perguntou num sussurro. "O Sr. Dumont não vai estar de volta até as cinco. Isso nos dá..." Ele pausou para olhar o relógio de bolso. "Vinte minutos para terminar o que você, minha querida esposa, já começou." Disse ele, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente para ela. Colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela, deixando cair no chão o relógio de bolso. "Temos esta grande e robusta mesa só para nós."

Ginny apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Oh, eu estou a fim sim." Disse ela, enquanto rapidamente se soltava dos braços dele, para decepção do loiro. "Mas isso vai ter de esperar, querido. Ou teremos que correr para chegar a tempo para o jantar de aniversário da sua mãe, sem tempo para nos divertirmos em nosso quarto, e, além disso, temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar". Ela se levantou do colo de Draco, pegou o relógio de bolso do chão e entregou a ele. "Meu Deus! E o que vamos dizer ao Sr. Dumont, quando ele perguntar o que nós pensamos?"

"Bem, podemos contar a ele sobre a curta mais fantástica sessão de amasso que nós tivemos." Disse Draco com leve sarcasmo, levantou-se da cadeira também. Quando ele ganhou um olhar reprovador de Ginny, disse: "Não é minha culpa, eu não comecei isto."

Isso a fez rolar os olhos. "Não me diga que você não gostou." Ela respondeu de volta e Draco deu uma risada baixa. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Entretanto, o que você acha de Adrienne e esta magnífica propriedade?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"O nome dela é Hope." Draco corrigiu, pegando de volta o seu relógio de bolso. "Honestamente, Ginny, até agora, eu não descobri por que você escolheu esse nome para a nossa filha."

Ginny o fitou sombriamente.

Draco limpou a garganta. "Bem, não é um nome terrível, realmente." Ele se corrigiu observando a mirada desagradável que Ginny lhe deu. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Adrienne era nome de homem e por amor de Deus, sua filha era uma menina! Agora ele estava começando a se arrepender do acordo que havia feito com ela, que se o bebê fosse menina Ginny teria o direito de dar o nome, e se fosse menino, Draco. Levou um tempo enorme negociando antes que ela finalmente admitisse a adição do "Hope" ao nome da pequena, que lhe surgira do nada.

"Há uma história por trás disto." Disse Ginny suavemente.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas de forma questionadora, esperando expectante.

"No orfanato havia um garoto chamado Adrian." Ela começou enquanto endireitava suas saias. "Ele tinha cinco anos, e era muito doce, mas estava doente. Enfim, eu me afeiçoei ao garoto até o ponto de quase adotá-lo." Ela pausou e deu um sorriso triste. "Eu já tinha todos os documentos jurídicos prontos e assinados. Não disse a ele porque queria que fosse uma surpresa, mas ele morreu antes de saber que teria uma mãe e que poderia deixar o orfanato."

"Doente?" Draco perguntou curiosamente, as mãos fazendo uma tentativa frustrada de ajeitar a gravata. "Qual doença?"

"Leucemia." Respondeu Ginny, vendo Draco lutar com a faixa sedosa. Quando ele deu-lhe um olhar vazio, ela suspirou e empurrou as mãos longe dele da gravata, e ajeitando a peça ela mesma. "É um termo utilizado pelos trouxas para o aumento anormal das células brancas do sangue." Ela pausou, suas mãos trabalhando rapidamente contra o nó. "Foi um choque para mim, pois eu sabia o quanto ele queria sair do orfanato. Sabe Draco, eu passei dois anos da minha vida com eles, e isto me fez perceber como é difícil ser um órfão. Acredite ou não, aquelas crianças odeiam estarem no orfanato, todos eles queriam sair, todos eles queriam ter uma família e Adrian era uma dessas crianças."

"Oh." Murmurou Draco, fazendo um gesto de entendimento enquanto Ginny ajeitava seu colarinho.

"Foi muito triste ver alguém tão jovem morrer." Ela prosseguiu, dando um passo para trás e mirando seu trabalho com a gravata. "Parece que foi ontem, ele estava tão bem, tão alegre e no momento seguinte gelado e sem vida." Ela parou para respirar profundamente. "Então, naquele dia, eu prometi que se algum dia eu casasse e tivesse um filho, independente de ser menino ou menina haveria de se chamar Adrian. Mas como eu tive uma menina, mudei um pouco a grafia".

"Entendo." Sussurrou Draco compreensivo. Quando Ginny sentiu seu silêncio incomum, ela virou-se para ele e riu. "Mas está tudo bem agora. Foi há muito tempo." Ela começou alegremente. "Então o que será da nossa Adrienne?"

Draco deu um olhar sombrio e fez uma careta contrariada. "Ela é Hope." Ele novamente corrigiu e suspirou pensativamente, deixando seus dedos passarem através do seu belo cabelo. "Eu não sei, Ginny." Ele começou. Olhando para ela sério. "Não estou certo se esta é realmente uma boa ideia." Acrescentou com sinceridade enquanto caminhava para as janelas, de costas para ela.

Ele deu um suspiro cansado enquanto enfiava as mãos dentro dos bolsos graciosamente e se perdeu em profunda reflexão. Antes ele consideraria esta questão de forma trivial, mas isto era no passado. Malfoys nunca se preocuparam com este tipo de coisas antes, pois todos eram certamente puros-sangues. Estavam certos de que nunca houvera um aborto na família, considerando a linhagem. Era uma regra direta da família nascer mágico e esta regra nunca fora quebrada. Nunca ocorrera a ele que um dia poderia se deparar com algo que considerava fútil anteriormente. Toda a ideia era nova para ele.

"Isso é exatamente o que você disse à sua mãe quando ela sugeriu que você vendesse a Mansão Malfoy." Respondeu Ginny enquanto se dirigia até ele. Parando a alguns centímetros de distância do corpo quente, só para sentir o perfume familiar. Não importava o que Draco fizesse, ele sempre estava cheiroso, ela divagou por um momento. Jogando tais pensamentos para longe ela continuou. "Mas eventualmente, será um alívio quando estiver fora de suas mãos, não é?"

Draco respirou fundo. "Isso é diferente." Ele respondeu de volta. "Qualquer pessoa normal faria isso." Acrescentou de forma desapaixonada.

Ginny decidiu encostar-se no corpo alto, abraçando-o pelas costas em carinhosa e silenciosa compreensão, ao ouvir o tom de amargura na voz de Draco, quando o assunto da Mansão Malfoy foi trazido á baila. Afinal, qualquer um poderia ter feito o que ele fez, certo? A Mansão somente fazia ele e sua mãe lembrar-se de nada mais que dor, uma vez que tinham passado a maior parte de suas vidas lá. Ela não estava realmente surpresa com a forma rápida de Narcisa convencer o filho a vender toda a propriedade a um preço baixo e se mudarem para a propriedade de Vlad (para o deleite do velho), considerando o quão astuto Draco era quando se tratava de negócios e dinheiro.

Quando Draco sentiu os braços em volta dele, automaticamente baixou a cabeça, pegou o braço direito que o abraçava com carinho e beijou a mão dela como um aviso. Então ele fechou o semblante incrédulo, murmurando: "Eu não posso acreditar que não tenha pensado nisso antes." Ele deu uma risada sem humor. "Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

"Porque você detestava seu avô tão profundamente, que não conseguia sequer cogitar a idéia de mudar-se para a casa dele e viver sob o mesmo teto." Ginny respondeu. Em seguida, ela dispensou a conversa sem sentido e voltou ao fato da propriedade trouxa mais uma vez.

"Olha Draco." Ela começou suavemente. Ouvindo o tom triste em sua voz, Draco virou o corpo soltando-se do abraço. "Nós, na verdade, não precisamos comprar este imóvel imediatamente. Na realidade, nós nem sequer precisaremos de uma casa tão grande como esta. Tudo que estou pedindo é para você considerar a possibilidade dela ser um aborto, mantendo a mente aberta." Ela pausou e lentamente deixou as mãos abaixarem, olhando fixamente os olhos prateados. "Vai ser preciso encontrar um novo lar que seja adequado para ela. Você sabe muito bem que seria muito difícil para nós e especialmente para Adrienne, viver em um lugar onde todo mundo é tão diferente dela. Eu não quero que ela se sinta inferior". Só então, os olhos castanhos se estreitaram perigosamente. "E eu não vou permitir que você a renegue ou algo assim, se ela realmente for um aborto." Ela advertiu severa. "Eu serei sua pior inimiga, se você fizer isso, Draco."

A última declaração fez as sobrancelhas de Draco enrugarem-se de incredulidade. "Você está louca?" Ele exclamou. "Eu nunca, nunca faria algo tão estúpido com minha primeira e única filha!" Ele continuou. "O que te fez pensar isso?" Acrescentou com repugnância. Quando Ginny apenas ficou o olhando silenciosamente, ele sorriu e tomou a mão dela na sua. "Eu amo Hope, definitivamente vou aceitá-la e NÃO vou repudiá-la, aborto ou não." Ele sussurrou afirmativo. "Eu não sou louco como o meu pai."

Isso fez Ginny sorrir. "Tudo bem." Disse ela finalmente. "Eu acredito em você."

"Bom." Disse ele, beijando a sua mão antes de soltá-la. Então ele olhou em torno da sala espaçosa e a puxou em direção a porta. "Entretanto, por que não procuramos o Sr. Dumont e dizer-lhe o que acabamos de decidir?"

"Depois disso, vamos direto para a Mansão, então?" Ginny perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao segundo andar da propriedade e ela entrelaçou seu braço com o dele. Ela secretamente esperava que Draco não tivesse mais nenhum compromisso. Já estava sentindo falta de Adrienne.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que quando chegarmos lá, o jantar vai estar começando." Respondeu Draco. "Mais tarde vamos ganhar uma repreensão do Avô, sem dúvida."

Ginny riu para ele. "Oh, deixe-me lidar com isso." Disse ela docemente. "Enquanto isso, por que você não dirige o carro? Precisa praticar." Sugeriu. Afinal, ela tinha dirigido desde manhã e estava se sentindo cansada.

Com isso, Draco parou e virou-se para ela como se ela estivesse louca. "O quê?" Ele exclamou. "Eu não vou me meter nesta lata trouxa e..."

"Oh vamos lá, Draco." Lamentou Ginny esgotada. "Você já dirige, embora contra a sua vontade... Mas, ainda assim eu já te ensinei..."

"E eu não estava nada disposto." Ele revidou, vendo o rosto ansioso. Ele simplesmente não podia compreender como sua esposa foi capaz de viver mais de um ano no meio dos trouxas e realmente aprender as suas patéticas formas de sobrevivência. Além do mais, ele não compreendia por que infernos Ginny o forçara a aprender algo tão estúpido como isso! Ele se afastou, agitando a cabeça vigorosamente. "Não, de absolutamente jeito nenhum que eu vou... Dirigir aquela porcaria de novo!"

Por um momento, Ginny ficou silenciosa. Em seguida, um sorriso doce demais apareceu em seu rosto e ela teve uma idéia. Virando-se para ele e puxando levemente a manga para chamar atenção, ela falou: "Que pena." Disse ela, com uma voz meio triste. "Estou certa de que se Harry estivesse aqui, ele gostaria de levar este bebê para dar uma voltinha". Olhando para ele, teve a satisfação ao ver a expressão ranzinza de Draco lentamente mudar de relutante para pensativa e levemente atenciosa. "Afinal, é um belíssimo, conversível vermelho, e sem dúvida..."

"Potter dirige?" Draco cortou bruscamente. Quando o nome de Harry finalmente foi registrado em seu cérebro, os olhos se tornaram fendas apertadas.

Ginny levantou as suas sobrancelhas parecendo admirada. "Bem, não me surpreenderia se ele dirigisse." Ela respondeu inocente. "Afinal, ele foi criado como trouxa e estou certa de que..."

"Vamos lá." Disse Draco enquanto sua mão esquerda entrou automaticamente no bolso, sem dúvida, em busca de chaves. _Se esse imbecil pode dirigir, eu posso dirigir melhor_. Ele pensou rilhando os dentes, sem se dar conta que ele, Draco Edward Malfoy, tinha caído com sucesso numa das astuciosas armadilhas de Ginny novamente. "Onde infernos o Sr. Dumont poderia ter se metido?" Ele perguntou impacientemente, pois chegaram ao final da escada, vendo a enorme sala da frente vazia.

"Não sei." Disse Ginny alegremente, muito contente ao saber que seu esquema tinha funcionado perfeitamente. Passando mais tempo com ele, a fez finalmente aprender algumas de suas ardilosas formas de obter o que queria. "Afinal, esta é uma propriedade bem grande." Acrescentou ela, tendo o cuidado suficiente para não abordar o tema dos carros e direção novamente, agora que Draco estava disposto, embora inconscientemente tapeado, de dirigir o carro desta vez.

Se ela soubesse o quão gratificante era ser chamativa, astuciosa e um pouco como o antigo "Draco Malfoy" de vez em quando, então ela já teria tomado algumas lições de bom grado, quando eles ainda estavam estudando!

Ela suprimiu a vontade de rir.

Voltando ao restaurante...

"Você tem certeza que quer saber quem eu sou?" Rebecca perguntou filosoficamente, enquanto estudava a expressão fechada do rosto de Harry. "Eu estou te perguntando por que pode levar o dia todo, ou..." Ela pausou e levantou uma sobrancelha delicada. "Quem sabe, você pode não gostar do que vai ouvir."

"Acredite, eu posso lidar com isso." Disse Harry firmemente. "Já passei por coisa pior." Murmurou sombriamente, lembrando das batalhas que fora obrigado a enfrentar desde a tenra idade de treze anos. Ele limpou a garganta e disse: "Você tem o olho do Patrono. Por quê?"

"Você acha que Hermione e Ron são os únicos?" Ela perguntou sabiamente e olhou para ele esperando pela reação.

"Não só Hermione e Ron." Respondeu Harry. "Mas também Dumbledore e McGonagall." Ele parou inspirando e expirando profundamente. "O Olho do Patrono é um símbolo dos guardiões." Continuou ele suavemente. "Tem sido sempre assim, por séculos. Os Guardiões nascem e renascem, de geração em geração. Será um ciclo sem fim, enquanto os aliados de Voldemort ou outra séria ameaça à sociedade bruxa andarem por aí."

Rebecca o fitava silenciosamente, esperando. Ela passou os dedos elegantes pelo queixo e os pousou sobre a mesa. Seu dedo indicador batia sobre a mesa coberta por uma toalha marrom.

"Antes de enfrentar Voldemort, o Globo da Verdade revelou cinco guardiões na atualidade que ostentam o símbolo do olho. Aparentemente, os cinco guardiões foram designados para me ajudar a derrotar o mal do tempo presente, que todos sabemos foi Voldemort."

"E?" Rebecca incitou.

.  
>"Hermione e Ron tinham o poder." Respondeu ele. "Depois, Dumbledore achou-se pela segunda vez com um, e McGonagall também." Ele parou e virou-se a fitando diretamente. "O Globo da Verdade disse que seriam cinco, mas eu vi apenas quatro."<p>

"Não vejo o que isso tem a ver comigo." Rebecca respondeu delicadamente.

O dedo dela batucava mais rápido na mesa.

"Quando eu estava enfrentando Voldemort num combate direto, os cinco guardiões alimentaram-me com sua magia, enviando os seus próprios Patronos, e por isto, tornando-me mais forte." Ele informou ignorando a clara diversão nos olhos de Rebecca.

Harry sabia que a mulher estava sendo deliberadamente difícil e ele não iria dar a ela o prazer de vê-lo vexado. "O Patrono de Hermione era uma coruja azul. Deu-me sabedoria e inteligência." Harry continuou com o rosto sério. "O de Ron tinha a forma de um lobo de um branco absoluto. Este Patrono equilibrava minha sanidade mental após receber tanto poder dos três restantes."

"E os três seriam..."

"O Dumbledore era uma Fênix vermelha e ele me deu força e coragem, enquanto o Patrono de McGonagall era um gato, como de costume, e me deu graça e desenvoltura." Ele parou abruptamente, estreitando os olhos por trás dos óculos. "Você não iria adivinhar o que o quinto me deu Rebecca?" Ele sussurrou com a voz suave, mas perigosa.

Rebecca sorriu para ele, sem alegria. "Me ilumine." Disse ela com leve sarcasmo.

"Deu-me a escuridão, energia negativa." Respondeu Harry, com olhos questionadores fitando os dela. Quando retribuiu com um silêncio frio, Harry decidiu ir adiante. "Foi o mais poderoso dos cinco. Era tão poderoso que eu acredito que foi o que realmente me fez derrotar Voldemort. O Patrono era um falcão e a cor que eu vi foi violeta." Ele colocou os óculos no lugar empurrando com a ponta do dedo. "Violeta escuro, profundo." Ele agitou a cabeça. "E sabe de uma coisa?"

Rebecca simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

O batucar do dedo na mesa parou abruptamente.

"Era você o tempo todo." Ele finalmente disse. "Eu senti isso em você há um ano atrás, quando estávamos ajudando Ginny." Ele parecia distante. "Por que é que sua identidade não foi revelada? Eu nem sequer te vi durante a guerra." Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

Rebecca olhou para ele. "O Globo da Verdade não é um artefato das trevas." Ela finalmente respondeu. "E como você pode ver, foi escuridão que você sentiu."

Então de repente ele entendeu tudo. "Eu derrotei trevas com trevas afinal." Disse ele um tanto sem fôlego. Será que isto queria dizer que no final das contas ele pertencia ao lado negro? Significava que ele não era diferente do Lorde das Trevas, que havia um lado muito sombrio nele do qual não tinha conhecimento? Será que ele era do mal mesmo sem saber? Afinal, a primeira vez que ele derrotou Voldemort, acabou ganhando uma certa parte do seu poder. Seria possível que além de sua habilidade para falar com cobras, ele teria algo das trevas, mais alguma coisa do mal dentro de si? Estas coisas faziam sua mente girar. Era um pensamento apavorante e Harry sentiu suas entranhas se torcendo, enquanto confusão e raiva travavam uma batalha dentro dele, fazendo seu estado de espírito entrar em absoluto tumulto.

_"Mas eu não sou assim!"_Ele insistiu para si mesmo._ "Eu sou diferente. Já provei isto inúmeras vezes, não foi?" _

__Rebecca finalmente decidiu fazer algo. "Nessa batalha em particular, não estava em questão saber se você era do mal ou não." Disse ela, lendo sua mente, sentindo claramente o confronto interior. "Foi uma questão de poder, Harry. Ficou claro que você e Voldemort tinham iguais poderes neste caso, mas é aí que as semelhanças terminaram."

Desta vez, Harry fiou silencioso. Ele olhou para ela, com olhos famintos por respostas, desesperados por um conforto que só ela podia lhe dar. Ele não estava apenas fitando Rebecca, sua mente e seu coração imploravam por isto. Foi tão forte que a morena podia senti-lo, ouvi-lo. No atual estado de espírito, ele estava completamente à sua mercê, acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ela dissesse, o que saísse de sua boca poderia destruí-lo ou fortalecê-lo. Neste momento em particular, ela o tinha nas mãos e nunca se sentiu tão poderosa! Saboreou este sentimento... mas ... Rebecca virou-se para ele e seu olhar ficou suave.

"É certo que o "quinto guardião" te deu trevas, mas Voldemort também possuía isto. Você foi engenhoso e inteligente e, novamente, Voldemort também. Mas havia uma coisa que você tinha e Voldemort não. E foi isto que o fez cair." Ela sorriu de modo arrogante para ele. "Você usou esse poder em benefício de todos e Voldemort o utilizava para satisfazer os próprios desejos egoístas." Ela parou e propositadamente colocou o cabelo para o lado. "Você tinha amigos te apoiando. Eles estavam fazendo aquilo de coração, porque queriam e não porque iriam receber algo em troca. Era o completo oposto no caso de Voldemort. Com ele havia hesitação entre os seus seguidores, mas com vocês não houve nenhuma. E isto fez você, mais forte, mais poderoso." Ela suspirou e fitou a fronte vincada de Harry. "Veja, Harry, todas as pessoas têm a sua própria negatividade, não apenas você. O que difere é o modo de utilizá-la. Isso é o que nos torna únicos. Mas infelizmente, essa é uma das coisas mais triviais e as pessoas tendem a ignorar. Eles não sabem que quando acontecem coisas negativas para eles, é tudo uma questão de como irão utilizar essa negatividade para a sua vantagem e aperfeiçoamento. É uma benção disfarçada, Harry. Um disfarce muito feio, mas é."

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se com o discurso.

Rebecca olhava fixamente para ele. "Você é diferente dele, Harry." Disse ela finalmente, com voz suave, e enigmática. "Você tem negatividade, mas, por outro lado, você tem bondade. Você usou essa negatividade para o bem de todos e não para seus próprios fins pessoais. Que quase torna esta negatividade positiva, você não acha?"

Isto era o tipo de coisa que Harry queria ouvir. Com isso, a expressão pesada mudou para um sorriso aliviado e agradecido. Vendo o milagre que essas palavras simples fizeram com o homem, Rebecca sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. Ela suspirou com impaciência, mascarando a enorme felicidade que sentia quando fazia algo de bom para os outros. Não era seu estilo, sentimentos não combinavam com ela. Era bastante perturbador.

"Você deveria ter sabido disso desde o início." Ela repentinamente falou com altivez. Momentaneamente ela virou os olhos para cima e voltou a olhar para ele, mais uma vez, completamente contrariada. "Idiota!"

Harry sorriu agradecido. Ela era realmente terrível, quando se tratava de ser apreciada pelos outros, ele concluiu. "Eu entendo." Ele murmurou, finalmente compreendendo tudo. Ele desviou-se o olhar penetrante. "Diga-me a verdade..." Ele começou. "Vamos enfrentar Voldemort, mais uma vez?"

Como resposta, Rebecca abriu a bolsa tirou um pergaminho amarelado dela. Depois, sem uma palavra, ela jogou o papel em cima da mesa. Harry deslocou o olhar, automaticamente pegando o papel e lendo. Então, sua expressão ficou pensativa quando percebeu que era um jornal Bruxo, o Profeta Diário. Ele leu rapidamente o título em negrito com fotos de Aurores movendo-se freneticamente, de varinhas em punho:

**A herdeira Zabini desaparece misteriosamente; Victor Zabini Comete Suicídio **

****"Isto é apenas o começo, Harry." Disse Rebecca ao ver o olhar de incredulidade escrito em seu rosto.

"Não entendi." Disse Harry depois de ler o artigo. Ele balançou a cabeça pensativamente. "Então de repente Blaise Zabini desaparece e Victor decide se matar. É..."

Rebecca simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, esperando.

"E daí se um dos seguidores de Voldemort ficou louco e resolveu cometer suicídio? Não há nada de surpreendente nisso, de qualquer maneira, sabíamos que eles eram loucos." Harry tagarelou. "Certamente foi isso." Ele parou, quando entendeu. Ele olhou para Rebecca, de olhos arregalados. "Você não acha que isto tem alguma ligação, não é?"

"Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas, só isso." Ela respondeu simplesmente. "Depois de tudo, coisas estranhas foram acontecendo, uma após a outra. Não vai doer nos mantermos sempre vigilantes."

"Falando nisso, tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso saber agora." Disse Harry, virando-se para ela novamente.

"Não me surpreende." Rebecca replicou suavemente.

Harry a ignorou. "Quando Ron perguntou sobre o cúmplice, por que você olhou de maneira acusadora para Malfoy?" Ele perguntou. Seu olhar tornou-se perfurante. "Você achou que era ele."

"Não foi Draco." Respondeu calmamente Rebecca e olhou para o chão.

"Quando eu interroguei Malfoy, ele me disse que também ficou confuso." Continuou Harry. "Ele me disse que antes de nós chegarmos, Bianca literalmente tentou matá-lo, o que acho que era verdade, considerando que o encontramos espancado e todo machucado. Mas então, ela começou a olhar para ele tão suavemente..."

"Foi uma ilusão." Ela cortou, lembrando da outra presença invisível que ela sentiu há um ano atrás.

"Uma ilusão?" Repetiu Harry curioso.

Ela finalmente olhou para cima. "Quando Bianca estava dentro de mim, eu vi tudo. Seu passado, seu presente, e tudo o que tinha acontecido. O planejamento, a morte..." Sua voz foi baixando pensativamente, lembrando a dor ardente que isto trouxe. Ela ainda se contorcia de dor por aquilo. Esse incidente específico a deixou quase louca. "Foi realmente difícil para mim, pois tive uma sobrecarga de memórias. Dentro da minha cabeça coexistiam as memórias dela e as minhas, era muita coisa para lidar. E então eu vi cabelo louro e um rosto pálido, um rosto que vagamente lembrava Draco, dentro de seu passado e do seu presente." Ela piscou os olhos como se procurasse, tentando lembrar. "Mas era uma aura diferente, uma energia diferente. Considerando-se a semelhança, era impossível confirmar alguma coisa e eu não podia fazer nada, exceto comparar as auras." Ela pausou momentaneamente, juntando as sobrancelhas. "Com o Draco real eu não vi nada demais, só uma rara combinação de prata e verde. Prata fria e verde quente. Mas no rosto pálido dentro da memória de minha gêmea, eu não vi nada disso..." Ela respirou profunda. "Eu não vi nada, exceto borrões pretos."

A boca de Harry abriu-se ligeiramente. "Portanto, não foi Malfoy?" Ele perguntou. "_Então você sabe..." _Ele pensou em silêncio. "_que o idiota tem um coração afinal!" _

__Os olhos de Rebecca tornaram-se cortantes. "Eu ouvi isso." Ela rebateu. Quando Harry riu com ar de desculpas, ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não foi ele." Disse ela. "Foi outra pessoa. Eu presumo que um feitiço de desilusão muito poderoso foi usado."

"Então você estava dizendo que ela realmente seguia as ordens DELE pensando que era o verdadeiro Malfoy? Bianca achou que era realmente Malfoy que a estava mandando matar Ginny?"

"Sim, eu presumo." Rebecca concordou. "Mas tenho certeza que não era Draco." 

Harry suspirou. "Sim." Ele concordou, lembrando o surpreendente e extraordinário amor e cuidados com que o homem cercava Ginny. Depois de testemunhar o fato, ele estava certo de que, não importava o quão cruel aquele homem pudesse ser, Malfoy não faria uma coisa horrível como aquela para Ginny. "Aquilo definitivamente não era o Malfoy."

Isso fez Rebecca enrugar as sobrancelhas enquanto o olhava curiosamente. "Então, agora são amigos?" Ela perguntou deliberadamente. Era de conhecimento geral que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, não tinham exatamente boas relações.

Com isso, a expressão resignada de Harry mudou para repugnância. "Amigo? Do Malfoy?" Ele cuspiu. A própria palavra quase o fez cair da cadeira. Ele balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Bem, embora ele tenha convidado Malfoy e sua família para a festa de aniversário de seu filho, foi por causa de Ginny, certo? Ele não poderia convidar somente Ginny. Se quisesse a ruiva na festa de aniversário de Nathan, então seguramente teria de convidar a sua nova família, que incluía Draco Malfoy. Foi um gesto puramente educado. Mas então, depois de ver a faceta mais brilhante do seu antigo desafeto, ele se deu conta que o sentimento de desprezo que ele nutria pelo homem tinha desaparecido.

Ele não era um amigo, mas não era um inimigo, de qualquer modo.

"Eu-eu..." Ele balançou a cabeça, respirando profundamente. "Para te dizer honestamente, Rebecca, eu não sei o que ele é." Respondeu Harry lentamente, enquanto a verdade o atingia.

"Ele é um paradoxo." Respondeu simplesmente Rebecca. Harry a fitou entendendo o significado implícito em seus olhos. A resposta, embora simples, continha uma série de coisas que definiam "quem era o Draco real." Juntando todas as coisas vistas através dos olhos dela, o fez finalmente compreender. 

Sim, Draco Edward Malfoy era, na verdade, constituído por uma interminável série de paradoxos. Mas um bom paradoxo, vendo pelo lado do coração.

Sorriu resignado.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar divertido, mas sisudo. "Parto do princípio de que você vai até lá mais tarde?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Harry ficou de cara amarrada. "Como você sabia?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu fui convidada." Disse ela, tirando da bolsa o convite levemente perfumado. Ela acenou com a peça na frente dele, que nada mais pode fazer senão anuir e tomar um gole de sua água. "Qual é o nome da menina?" Ela perguntou após colocar o convite em cima da mesa, em frente a ela.

Ele engoliu antes de falar. "Adrienne Hope". Ele fitou o rosto rosado. "Você vai, não é mesmo?" Perguntou a ela. Se Rebecca não estivesse enganada, havia um sinal de esperança na voz dele.

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno, e quase inexistente sorriso. "Você me conhece melhor do que isso, Harry." Ela falou de forma arrastada.

E Harry fez um gesto de concordância. Só então, ele riu. "Então, por que não jantamos aqui?" Ele sugeriu, abrindo o menu. "Neste ritmo, não vou ser capaz de chegar a tempo, estou certo que o jantar já terá terminado quando eu chegar lá."

"Você esta misturando negócios com prazer?" Ela perguntou. Harry olhou-a por sobre seu menu e viu Rebecca olhando para ele, seus lábios se juntando numa linha fina e desesperadamente pesou sua resposta.

Embora tivesse pedido para ela vir ao encontro a fim de esclarecer algumas coisas, ele também achava que esta seria uma noite muito agradável para os dois. É por isso que havia pedido a ela para encontrá-lo neste magnífico restaurante francês, sentia que Rebecca precisava de uma pausa, precisava se soltar um pouco. Ele não podia jurar, mas sentia que a mulher definitivamente escondia algo. E, além disso, qualquer homem normal faria isso, certo? Afinal, Rebecca era uma mulher muito atraente. Só não estava certo sobre como fazer o pedido para sair com ela, então usou a idéia de "misturar negócios com prazer" que ela inteligentemente descobriu.

_"Este é um daqueles momentos que eu realmente queria ser como o panaca do Malfoy." _Ele pensou um pouco desgostoso. Draco Malfoy com certeza saberia o que fazer e o que dizer em uma situação como esta. Para sua surpresa, Rebecca engasgou com a água. Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se levemente quando ele notou uma fissura na armadura emocional dela. Se a morena realmente escondia o senso de humor em algum lugar, seria necessário investigar.

"Você ouviu isso, não é mesmo?" Harry perguntou sem graça enquanto Rebecca apressadamente, colocava o copo de volta sobre a mesa e ele sorriu embaraçado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorriso de verdadeiro prazer claramente lutando para sair dos lábios austeros. "Da próxima vez, é só pedir educadamente Harry. Eu não vou morder." Ela disse, escolhendo seu jantar no menu e olhando para ele, claramente divertida. "Ser ardiloso não faz o seu tipo, você sabe."

"E por que razão, posso perguntar?"

Rebecca deu um sorriso afetado.

"Você é um Grifinório."

Draco e Ginny estavam correndo para o salão de estar naquela noite, tinham acabado de chegar em casa e praticamente voado até o quarto deles, a fim de se trocarem rapidamente para o jantar, ignorando o potente desejo de ir até o quarto de Adrienne para uma visita. Primeiro porque que já era demasiado tarde para isso e eles achavam que a esta altura, Adrienne estava no salão entretendo seus convidados com Vladimir e Narcissa.

"Foi culpa sua." Sibilou Ginny enquanto eles rapidamente rumavam escada abaixo, a seda do vestido lilás flutuando ao seu redor a cada passo. Ela virou-se para olhar Draco de lado, o vendo lutar sem sucesso com a gravata.

Draco arregalou os olhos sem acreditar. "Minha culpa?" Ele perguntou sem fôlego. "Desculpe, mas está esquecendo que foi a senhora, Madame, que insistiu que eu dirigisse?"

Eles finalmente alcançaram a frente do enorme hall e viraram à esquerda. Ginny parou abruptamente e segurou Draco pelo braço, evitando que ele adentrasse pelas portas da enorme sala de estar. Draco virou-se para ela, confuso. "O quê?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sua gravata está torta." Ela respondeu, as mãos automaticamente indo até o colarinho para ajeitar o nó corretamente. Draco ficou perfeitamente imóvel enquanto Ginny trabalhava apressadamente. O loiro deixou escapar um risinho meio bobo quando o doce aroma dos cabelos ruivos chegou até ele. Depois de ter finalmente cumprido sua a tarefa, ela sorriu e deu um passo para trás. "Feito." Disse ela, o soltando. "Eu já te disse que você fica lindo de preto?"

Draco instantaneamente ficou sério. "Você está linda." E com isso, ele a puxou para um rápido beijo. Mas quando Ginny respondeu com entusiasmo, o que era para ser rápido tornou-se um beijo longo, quente, e o jantar e a bronca do Avô ficaram esquecidos. Ele estava quase rodeando a cintura da esposa com os braços a fim de trazê-la para mais perto, se não fosse a voz alta vinda da porta.

"Eu deveria ter sabido!"

Draco e Ginny foram surpreendidos e imediatamente se afastaram um do outro, como dois ímãs do mesmo pólo. Ambos se viraram para encontrar Vladimir os olhando azedo, com as mãos plantadas nos quadris.

Eles sorriram para o velho com um ar traquinas.

"Vocês seus malandros!" O velho reclamou enquanto empurrava rindo o jovem casal para a sala. "Vocês estão atrasados!"

"Desculpe avô." Disse Ginny alegremente. "Afinal, somos praticamente recém-casados. O senhor entende, não é mesmo?" Então a atenção dela mudou de direção quando viu a família confortavelmente acomodada, com taças de champanhe nas mãos. Antes de Vladimir conseguir falar alguma coisa, ela apressadamente fez seu caminho para o grupo de senhoras que estavam rodeando um pequeno berço no centro da sala, deixando um Draco de língua presa, juntamente com seu avô, que a fitava com divertida descrença. Todas as senhoras estavam ali, com exceção de Fleur que tinha decidido ficar um pouco mais na França, e Molly, sua mãe, que decidiu descansar um pouco num dos quartos da mansão, queixando-se de dor de cabeça.

Quando subitamente encontrou a voz, Draco limpou a garganta. "Avô". Ele pareceu mais sério e com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, fez um gesto de entendimento.

"Vamos conversar mais tarde. Sua mãe estava esperando por você." Disse Vladimir enquanto conduzia seu neto pelo interior da sala de estar, afastando pensamentos sobre Ginny. Entrando na sala eles não viram nada mais do que a mistura de cabeças loiras e ruivas na sala bastante acolhedora. Draco andou apressadamente até sua mãe para lhe dar um beijo educado de aniversário. Vladimir, por sua vez, dirigiu-se para onde estavam Sylvia e Nathan, que Harry havia deixado aos cuidados de Hermione. 

"Feliz Aniversário, Mãe." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Narcisa deu um dos seus sorrisos deslumbrantes. "Obrigada, querido." Disse ela. Então, para sua completa surpresa, o comportamento habitualmente calmo de sua mãe começou a rachar, quando um lindo tom de rosa apareceu em suas bochechas. Ele se voltou e viu um homem sorridente de pé atrás dele, segurando taças de champanhe.

"Professor Remus Lupin?" Draco disse confuso e bastante surpreso ao ver seu antigo professor pela primeira vez em oito anos. Ele virou-se para sua mãe e lhe deu um olhar interrogativo e repleto de significados. Narcisa apenas deu de ombros delicadamente e suas bochechas rosadas tornaram-se escarlates. Vendo isto, Draco voltou suas atenções para Lupin notando que o homem parecia confuso, ele imediatamente mudou a expressão de seu rosto com um sorriso. "Professor Lupin!" Ele cumprimentou graciosamente. Lupin, por sua vez, entregou uma taça para Narcisa que lhe agradeceu tímida.

"Jovem Draco Malfoy." Disse o professor quando apertaram as mãos. "Como você está?" Perguntou o cavalheiro antes de tomar um gole de seu champanhe.

"Muito bem, obrigado." Respondeu Draco cordialmente. Ele fitou o outro notando alguns fios cinzentos misturados no cabelo castanho. Apesar dos seus quase quarenta e cinco anos, o Professor Remus J. Lupin ainda parecia bastante jovem. Ele estava um pouco diferente, na realidade, bem melhor. Não vestia as surradas vestes com as quais ele se acostumou a vê-lo e parecia saudável, com bochechas rosadas e olhos sorridentes, muito diferente do pálido e doentio homem que ele conheceu anos atrás. Talvez fosse por causa do sorriso constante em seu rosto ou talvez pelo modo como lidava com suas preocupações. Ele livrou-se dos pensamentos sem importância, e limpou a garganta. "E o senhor?"

"Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou realmente muito animado".

"Ouvi dizer que o senhor havia se tornado um professor de grande prestígio na Bulgária." Draco perguntou enquanto colocava sua mão esquerda reflexivamente no bolso. Ficou claro que uma agradável conversa estava começando. "Vice-reitor, não é?"

Lupin agitou sua cabeça, nitidamente embaraçado. "Nada seria possível sem a ajuda do bom e velho Dumbledore." Ele respondeu tranqüilo.

"É verdade." Disse Draco, concordando. Então ele enrugou as sobrancelhas curiosamente. "Tem notícias de Sirius Black?"

Depois de ter seu nome limpo do suposto crime, Sirius Black, para grande desgosto de Snape, tinha voltado a sua antiga personalidade novamente: insolentemente engraçado. Ele seguiu a carreira docente, dando aulas de DCAT, ganhando a maior parte dos corações do sexo feminino da nova turma de professores de Hogwarts, partindo corações ao longo do caminho e praticamente repetindo história com Severus Snape, fazendo a vida dele miserável, uma vez mais, desta vez sem a ajuda de Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho. Não que ele precisasse de ajuda, de qualquer forma.

Então, dois anos depois, ele foi recrutado para trabalhar com a Força de Elite do Departamento de Defesa do Direito Mágico e Execução das leis. Recentemente, o Ministério da Magia enviou Percy Weasley e Sirius Black para liderarem uma equipe da Elite dos Aurores para investigar atividades anormais no Sudeste Asiático.

"Oh, Sirius está adorando a estada na Ásia." Respondeu Lupin, rindo suavemente. "Ele me enviou uma foto e o velho companheiro está bronzeado como uma noz. Eu soube, de acordo com a sua última carta, ele havia conhecido uma linda beleza exótica e decidiu finalmente sossegar e começar uma família". Draco riu com o tom de voz do Lupin. "Oh, eu espero que essa mulher saiba onde está se metendo." Acrescentou ele bonachão, mas mesmo assim, tinha uma expressão piedosa.

"Potter sabe?" Draco perguntou curioso.

Lupin levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto estudava a delicada taça de cristal em sua mão. "Estou bastante certo de que Harry está ansioso para conhecer a mulher que finalmente encurralou e laçou seu escorregadio Padrinho." Disse Lupin, claramente divertido. "Para felicitá-la, talvez. Ou avisá-la do que a espera."

Draco estava prestes a dizer algo, quando reparou sua mãe olhando para ele muito estranhamente. Ele fechou o semblante em confusão, seu olhar passou pelo professor e viu o pai de Ginny e seus irmãos de pé em frente da lareira, conversando e brincando uns com os outros. Ele virou-se para Lupin e o apanhou olhando sonhadoramente para sua mãe, que, por sua vez, sorriu para ele. Pelo menos desta vez, ele finalmente entendeu o que sua mãe queria. Na verdade não era o seu hábito segurar a vela. Ele limpou a garganta e sorriu se desculpando com Remus. "Você tem que me desculpar professor, mas a tenho que dar atenção à família da minha esposa."

"Ah, claro, claro." Disse Lupin com bastante entusiasmo. Draco não poderia dizer se o professor estava apenas feliz, por estar sendo dispensado de suas intermináveis perguntas, ou extremamente feliz, por ser deixado sozinho com a mãe dele. Ele deu de ombros, de qualquer maneira, ele estava contente em deixá-los sozinhos. "Não se prenda por mim."

Draco anuiu, disse algo sobre sua saída e imediatamente dirigiu-se para os Weasleys, sorrindo amigavelmente. Quando Bill o avistou, rapidamente deixou o grupo para cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão firme.

"Parabéns cunhado, a menina é muito bonita." Disse Bill alegremente. Draco sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento graciosamente. Não muito tempo depois disso, ele apertou as mãos do seu sogro e do restante dos cunhados, incluindo Ron, que estava agindo de forma surpreendentemente civil e educada.

"Ouvi dizer que a Mansão Malfoy foi comprada por um bruxo japonês?" Charlie perguntou depois que o tópico muito esclarecedor sobre o Sistema Judiciário trouxa tinha chegado ao fim. Antes que Draco pudesse responder, Vladimir subitamente juntou-se a eles, resfolegante e bastante suado após uma cansativa brincadeira de pega-pega com Sylvia. Ron desculpou-se educadamente, murmurando sobre encontrar Hermione ou esperar por Harry lá fora. Na verdade, ele se questionava se iria ver a magnífica Coleção de Vassouras dos Malfoy ou esperar por Harry. Para seu relutante deleite e surpresa, Draco muito generosamente o convidou para ir à sala das Vassouras sempre que desejasse. Depois de ponderar, ele balançou a cabeça se decidindo e tomou o rumo em direção à sala das vassouras.

"Bem, sim, sim." Respondeu Draco depois de tomar um gole de seu champanhe. "Vendida por uns meros 11 milhões."

"E por que isso?" Fred perguntou enquanto se ocupava admirando um belo Picasso pendurado na parede. Sem dúvida era uma das obras de arte trouxa da coleção de Draco. "A Mansão certamente vale mais do que isso, eu posso dizer."

Draco fez um gesto desdenhoso "Oh, eu não poderia me preocupar menos com o preço, na verdade..." Ele respondeu sincero. "Tudo o que eu queria era me livrar daquilo."

"Então como estão as coisas na propriedade Zabini, Charlie?" Vladimir perguntou, entrando na conversa. A última coisa que ele queria era estragar esta adorável noite para seu neto, trazendo à baila algo sobre aquela maldita Mansão.

Charlie Weasley riu. "Oh, muito bem, obrigado." Ele respondeu levantando a taça numa saudação. "Digo que foi uma excelente idéia comprar aquele lugar e transformá-lo num magnífico centro de pesquisas. Nós nunca vamos lhe agradecer o suficiente por doar um local com tanto potencial para pesquisa."

"Já encontraram novas criaturas mágicas?" Arthur Weasley perguntou subitamente. Bill e Draco viraram-se para Charlie interessados.

"Bem, atualmente estamos tentando criar um novo bando de Pomporins Dourados." Informou Charlie num tom de voz profissional. "Recentemente meu interesse se voltou para a reprodução da espécie, desde que o número de Pomporins Dourados começou a cair ainda mais que no ano anterior."

"Você vai cruzar diferentes raças de dragões?" George perguntou ansiosamente. "Talvez você pudesse tentar cruzar um Rabo Córneo Húngaro e um Meteoro chinês ou-ou um Chifre longo romeno?"

"George, cruzamento de espécies diferentes de dragões, mesmo em criadouros, é ilegal." Charlie entediado respondeu. "E, além disso, é muito perigoso. Dá para imaginar como seria se tivéssemos dragões mutantes andando por aí?"

"Oh, Charlie está dizendo que os dragões são perigosos." George cantarolou e Fred riu em voz alta. "Isso é algo que não se ouve todos os dias." E o resto dos homens riu junto.

Charlie olhou feio para o irmão. "Bolas!" Ele disse, agitando a cabeça. Então se virou para Vladimir novamente. "Os campos férteis, você deve saber, também estão sendo utilizados da melhor forma. Recentemente, uma equipe de jovens Herbologistas, liderado por Neville Longbottom, foi enviada para lá a fim de tentar reproduzir ervas medicinais filipinas em solo Inglês, uma vez que a importação é um bocado cara. Ouvi dizer, de acordo com o Sr. Longbottom, que na verdade, uma dessas ervas é especial não só para fins medicinais, mas também um ingrediente bastante importante para a maioria das nossas outras poções. "

"É verdade." Disse Vladimir pensativamente. Ele balançou a cabeça pensando que não podia deixar de sentir-se feliz, vendo o quanto ele havia contribuído para ajudar a sua comunidade.

Draco deu um sorriso afetado, mas com uma ponta de humor. "_Quem diria." E_le pensou secretamente, lembrando o quão estúpido era o rechonchudo Longbottom. O rapaz tinha a pior memória de Hogwarts. Foi realmente uma surpresa que Neville Longbottom, do seu jeitinho, acabou por fazer um nome na comunidade bruxa. _"Neville Longbottom tem um futuro afinal."_ Ele pensou, deixando escapar um sorriso torto com uma pitada de admiração. _"Sua avó deve estar muito orgulhosa." _Acrescentou sem poder resistir. Neste momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seu avô bateu no seu ombro. Ele tirou rapidamente do rosto o largo sorriso de escárnio e virou-se para ele sério, de sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Ouvi dizer que você está olhando propriedades trouxas?" O velho perguntou em sua habitual voz alta. No entanto, pelo tom de voz, Draco podia dizer que não era uma pergunta, e sim um pedido de esclarecimento.

"É mesmo?" Arthur perguntou subitamente fisgado pela simples menção da palavra "trouxa", antes que Draco pudesse responder a seu avô. "Você está planejando se mudar?"

"Ah, sim... Não..." Respondeu Draco rapidamente quando todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. "Na verdade, Ginny e eu, bem... Nós ainda não decidimos."

"Talvez você gostasse de se aventurar gerenciando uma plantação de açúcar ou um vinhedo, uma vez que você parece ser um apreciador de bons vinhos." Sugeriu Vladimir após beber o conteúdo restante de sua taça. "É muito lucrativo, sabe? Um bom investimento."

Draco ficou silencioso por um momento. Agora lhe parecia uma boa alternativa. Afinal, Vladimir decidiu mudar o testamento e deixou todos os seus ativos para Draco e Ginny. Desde que Ginny deixou a seu encargo as questões financeiras, Draco subitamente encontrou-se multimilionário, mais uma vez. Mas onde investir o dinheiro sabiamente era o truque.

"Sim, essa é uma boa idéia" Apoiou Bill. "Você certamente iria ganhar dinheiro trouxa e eu lhe digo que a procura está crescente. Aqueles duendes subitamente começaram a achar o dinheiro trouxa bastante interessante, aqueles dementes. Daí, a taxa de câmbio é superior ao do ano passado."

"Se você decidir comprar e se instalar entre os trouxas, me avise." Disse Arthur com ar importante. "Tenho certeza que eu seria capaz dar alguma ajuda por lá."

Os minutos passaram e a conversa sobre as propriedades trouxas foi acabando aos poucos, sendo substituída por uma cordial conversa sobre o novo Ministro da Magia, quando de repente, Hammilton atravessou a parede, para dar um recado a Draco, informando-o que Dumbledore estava esperando pacientemente na lareira de seu escritório. Desculpando-se educadamente, ele imediatamente se afastou do grupo e dirigiu-se para o escritório.

"Ah! Olha como ela é linda." Mimou Jane, esposa de Percy, quando ela viu Adrienne dar um adorável bocejo. Nathan deslocou-se um pouco para sua esquerda, a fim de dar à mulher uma visão clara do bebê, com um doce sorriso em seu rosto. Ela olhou para Ginny e riu. "Ela é exatamente como você."

Ginny sorriu e pousou os olhos sobre o bebê, olhando as delicadas e cacheadas mechas de cabelo vermelho. "Sim." Ela sussurrou enquanto permitia que Adrienne segurasse seu dedo indicador. Ela riu suavemente. "A única coisa que ela tem de Draco é a cor dos olhos." Acrescentou, observando os enigmáticos olhos cinza-esverdeados da filha.

.  
>"Parece que foi ontem que Sylvia era deste tamanho." Disse Hermione melancólica. "E Nathan também." Ela suspirou. "Oh, eu gostaria de engravidar novamente. Afinal, Ron e eu ainda estamos tentando. Ele na verdade gostaria de um menino."<p>

"Ainda bem que Fleur não está aqui para ouvir isso." Disse Jane, rindo suavemente. Fleur Delacour Weasley decidiu, pela primeira vez, faltar a uma das festas dos Malfoy para a surpresa de toda a família. Era de conhecimento comum que a bela francesa meio-veela, tinha como ponto de honra nunca perder um encontro social em toda sua vida. "Você sabe como aquela mulher fica, quando se trata de ter filhos novamente. Ouvi dizer que Bill quer ter outro, mas ela se recusou terminantemente, dizendo que ela não vai passar por aquilo novamente."

"Pobre Bill." Disse Ginny enquanto seu bebê balbuciava feliz. "Não vejo a razão de tanta confusão a respeito disso. Ter um bebê é uma coisa maravilhosa!"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Espere até Adrienne deixar de ser um bebê." Disse ela, sorrindo. "Vamos ver se você ainda vai querer filhos depois disso."

"Concordo inteiramente com você!" Grace e Jane falaram juntas.

Ginny sorriu quando as mulheres riram porque Adrienne decidiu abrir os olhos por um segundo apenas, e dar um de seus doces e raros sorrisos de bebê. "Ah e falando de maridos, alguma notícia de Percy, Jane?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para a referida cunhada. 

Jane sorriu para ela assentiu. "Ele me mandou uma coruja informando que deverá estar em casa antes do Natal." Disse ela, com os olhos brilhando. Então fazendo um gesto de descrença ela comentou: "Vocês realmente acreditam que Sirius Black decidiu casar? Percy me contou!"

"Sério?" Hermione perguntou, subitamente endireitando-se na cadeira. Ela virou-se para Jane, com os olhos do tamanho de um pires. "Não me diga!"

"Pergunte ao Ron." Ginny respondeu. "Arranque informações dele. Acho que ele sabe alguma coisa a mais." 

"Acho vou fazer isso." Disse Hermione, virando-se para sair, a fim de cumprir sua nova missão. "Fique de olho em Nathan para mim, ok? Obrigada!" E com isso, ela saiu num floreio.

Grace brincou. "De todas as desculpas patéticas para estar com Ron..." Ela falou, agitando a cabeça. Então ela ficou séria. "Falando de Nathan..." Ela começou subitamente. Ginny e as outras mulheres fitaram Nathan que estava parado calmamente ao lado do berço, como se estivesse colado ao chão, olhando Adrienne dormir. "Sei lá, mas o garoto é um doce. Ele praticamente ficou de pé aí todo o tempo, olhando Adrienne desde que cheguei aqui."

Com isso, Ginny sorriu e caminhou até o filhinho de Harry, que fitava o bebê com adoração. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e beijou-o carinhosamente na bochecha. "O nome dela é Adrienne." Ela sussurrou suavemente. O pequeno Nathan virou-se para ela e sorriu docemente.

"Andyiane?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes estavam enormes, e a fala meio enrolada. As mulheres suspiraram encantadas.

Ginny riu suavemente da tentativa do menino de falar o nome corretamente. "Sim, Nathan, o nome dela é Adrienne." Ela falou suavemente. "Você promete que será um bom amigo? E que vai cuidar dela e de Sylvia quando crescerem, certo?"

Nathan concordou. "Andy?" Ele perguntou voltando suas atenções para o bebê adormecido. Ele estendeu a mão pequenina e a tocou. Então, para o deleite de Ginny, Adrienne abriu os olhos, sorriu e alcançou a mãozinha dele, agarrando um dos seus dedos e apertando com toda sua força. Nathan deu uma risadinha e deixou Adrienne brincar com sua mão.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Boa noite, professor Dumbledore." Cumprimentou Draco enquanto se acomodava confortavelmente num sofá em frente ao fogo, que desenhava a forma da cabeça do velho professor nas chamas.

"Ah, o jovem Draco Malfoy." A imagem tremulante falava, embora a voz estivesse clara. "Estou terrivelmente triste por não poder comparecer."

"Está tudo bem professor, embora eu possa afirmar que o Avô vai sentir sua falta." Disse Draco enquanto sua mão direita instintivamente subiu até sua têmpora e ele automaticamente cruzou as pernas. "Como vão as coisas por aí?"

"Oh, maravilhosas!" Exclamou Dumbledore. "Nunca tirei férias de verdade em toda a minha vida!" Ao ouvir o tom feliz da sua voz, Draco presumiu que o velho na verdade, estava tendo o melhor momento da sua vida. "O sol é bom para mim. Muitas praias, bebidas e sorvete de limão... Como estão a menina Virgínia e o bebê? Eu ouvi dizer que é uma menina adorável."

"Elas estão muito bem obrigado." Disse Draco, com um sorriso orgulhoso iluminando seus olhos. "O nome dela é Adrienne Hope, a propósito. Ela fará um ano em Novembro."

"Ah, sim... é um lindo nome..." Sua voz falhou momentaneamente. Quando Draco levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva para a imagem, o velho limpou a garganta. "Finalmente descobri o que havia me perguntando sobre a sua herança, Sr. Malfoy."

Com isso, Draco se empertigou no sofá. "Sim?" Ele perguntou.

"No entanto, não posso dizer exatamente se elas são na verdade verdadeiros Artefatos mágicos." Continuou Dumbledore.

"Mas como se poderia explicar as coisas estranhas..." Draco parou e balançou a cabeça. "O broche de rosa que Ginny me deu, me permite sentir o que ela estava sentindo. Eu posso até saber onde ela está se eu pensar com o coração. E o colar da serpente, pelo que ouvi dela, faz o mesmo." Ele parou abruptamente, parecendo pensativo. "Mas houve um incidente e a coisa não funcionou..."

"Posso perguntar se o incidente foi uma briga?" O velho perguntou suavemente.

Draco olhou para ele. "Sim, foi." Ele respondeu calmamente.

Com isso, o velho homem sorriu. "Então aí está, jovem Draco." Ele respondeu. "A única explicação que posso dar é que talvez a sua herança sirva como uma janela para vocês serem capaz de sentir-se mutuamente. Funcionou antes, porque, como disse, você colocou seu coração ali, ignorando todo o resto. E você deve considerar isto como um dom, um raro talento pelo qual deve ser agradecido. Contudo, na hora da briga, seus pensamentos estavam encobertos com tristeza, possivelmente raiva e dúvidas. Eu estou chegando perto?" Dumbledore perguntou seus olhos brilhando em tom laranja, em meio às chamas ao redor dele.

"Sim." Murmurou Draco pensativamente, lembrando todas as dúvidas que tinha na ocasião. Ele realmente suspeitava que Ginny havia fugido com Potter, certo?

"Novamente, eu não estou dizendo que você deva ignorar a questão." Comentou Dumbledore. "Realmente sugiro que você fale com o professor Snape sobre isto e deixe as peças com ele para uma investigação mais aprofundada."

Draco ficou um pouco relutante. Ele nunca saía sem o broche da rosa no bolso. Sempre o levava onde quer que fosse. "Sim, professor." Ele obrigou-se a dizer. "Obrigado pela ajuda."

"Oh, o prazer é meu Sr. Malfoy." Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. "Parto do princípio que seus convidados e familiares já estão esperando por você?" 

Draco anuiu ficando de pé. "Sim, realmente." Ele respondeu sincero. O velho deu uma risada jovial.

"Então não vou segurá-lo, tenho um copo cheio de batida de limão esperando para ser bebido, grande o suficiente para durar toda a vida. Adeus!" E com isso, a imagem flamejante de Dumbledore desapareceu num piscar de olhos, deixando Draco ali refletindo sobre o que ele acabara de dizer.

Depois de chegar a uma decisão, ele se virou e foi juntar-se à família.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Desculpem, estou tremendamente atrasado."

Todo mundo virou a cabeça para a porta ao ver Harry chegando. Vladimir Malfoy balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o jovem, a fim de lhe dar as boas vindas.

"Não, você chegou na hora certa." Disse o vampiro jovialmente apertando a mão dele. "Ginny e Draco chegaram tarde também, nos deixando mortos de fome. Agora que todo mundo chegou, vamos jantar em pouco tempo."

Harry ficou sério. "Quer dizer, vocês ainda não jantaram?" Ele perguntou engolindo em seco com uma expressão de culpa. E agora, como por Merlin ele conseguiria comer, considerando que ele jantou maravilhosamente com Rebecca há pouco tempo atrás? "Uh, onde está meu filho?" Perguntou ele ao homem mais velho.

Vladimir sinalizou em direção ao berço. "Ele ficou ali de pé toda a noite, vigiando Adrienne como um falcão."

E com isso, o velho bateu-lhe no ombro com sua mão grande num gesto de camaradagem e dirigiu-se para onde estavam os homens. Foi um sinal de boa vontade do velho, mas a batida contra o ombro de Harry o fez tropeçar para frente.

Harry estava prestes a se dirigir para onde estavam as mulheres, a fim de buscar seu filho, quando sentiu que alguém o observava. Ele virou-se e viu Draco, que estava prestes a entrar na sala de estar com uma expressão carregada. No momento que Draco viu o rosto familiar na sala, os olhos de prata instantaneamente ficaram cautelosos. Num gesto educado, Harry fez o seu caminho até o outro homem, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão. "Malfoy." Disse ele com polidez. E apertou sua mão rapidamente.

Draco respondeu. "Potter." Entregando-lhe uma taça de champanhe, depois de rapidamente soltar a mão do homem. Harry aceitou educadamente.

Ficaram num silêncio momentâneo, onde os olhos de ambos não se desgrudavam de uma certa ruiva que se destacava na sala. Ela estava rindo com as outras mulheres, dando a Nathan beijos e docinhos. Ela nunca pareceu tão bonita. Estava praticamente brilhando. Harry tomou um gole de seu champanhe antes de finalmente abrir a boca. "Parabéns." Disse ele calmamente.

"Obrigado." Respondeu Draco automaticamente. Então ele deu seu famoso sorriso de desdém para Harry. "Você poderia fazer o favor de tirar as mãozinhas desajeitadas do seu filho de cima da minha filha, Potter." Ele falou com humor, vendo a óbvia adoração no rosto de Nathan quando Ginny pegou a menina no colo. "Eu juro que ele está paquerando a pequena."

Com isso, Harry virou-se para ele com repulsa. "Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eles são apenas bebês!" Ele exclamou. "Não é possível que pelo menos uma vez, você possa pensar em algo sem ser malicioso?"

"Você não sabe o significado de "foi brincadeira"?" Perguntou Draco sardônico. 

"E você sabe brincar?" Cuspiu Harry sarcasticamente. "Pelo que sei, Draco Malfoy não faz piadas, ele é a piada."

"Um a zero Potter." Disse Draco, reconhecendo o insulto inteligente. Isso fez os olhos de Harry se arregalarem surpresos. Então ele suspirou cansado, olhando para cima e observando o delicado lustre cintilando acima deles.

"Você está ficando péssimo nisso, sabia?" Ele perguntou sem graça, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pela impressionante coleção de quadros pendurados nas paredes, da sala enorme e elegante. "Ou você está apenas ficando muito velho para esse tipo de coisa?"

Draco bufou. "Estou me sentindo tão alegre que ninguém, nem mesmo a sua miserável presença, vai estragar o meu humor." Ele respondeu jovial. Só então, os dois pararam abruptamente, quando viram Ginny caminhar para eles, sorrindo gentilmente, com Adrienne aconchegada nos braços.

Harry engoliu em seco quando terminou o seu champanhe, sem desgrudar os olhos dela. Foi como um déjà vu. Ele sentia o mesmo fascínio que costumava ter, sempre que via Cho caminhando em direção a ele, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. E tinha certeza que Draco também estava se sentindo da mesma forma, quando ouviu sua profunda respiração. Era o tipo de reação em que Draco nunca saberia ao certo se estava em um sonho ou não. Ele sabia disso porque, uma vez em sua vida, ele tinha sentido isso também. Quando ela chegou até eles, mais uma peculiar sensação revolveu-se dentro seu peito e despencou até o estômago. Quando ela ficou ao lado do marido, ele sentiu o início da dor sutil que cortava seu coração.

"Estou contente por você vir, Harry." Disse ela, sorrindo, completamente alheia sobre o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua mente e seu coração. Draco sem uma palavra, decidiu tomar Adrienne dos braços dela. Por um momento, a visão de Draco segurando o bebê nos braços, parecendo feliz e orgulhoso o distraiu.

Ginny limpou a garganta chamando sua atenção.

Harry imediatamente virou os olhos para ela notando o olhar divertido. Ficou claro que ela sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele sorriu de volta, ignorando a dor. "Claro." Respondeu ele. "Eu não iria perder o jantar de aniversário de Narcisa por nada." Então ele silenciou_. "Sem mencionar a chance de te ver."_

Ele estava prestes a perguntar pela saúde de sua mãe, quando de repente Hammilton flutuou pela sala, anunciando o jantar. Um farfalhar de roupas e botas foi ouvido quando o pessoal começou a fazer seu caminho rumo à magnífica sala de jantar, com Vladimir liderando o caminho. Ginny sorriu para ele uma última vez quando Draco ofereceu o braço livre para ela e acompanharam os outros.

"Onde está o Potter?" Ele sibilou lentamente enquanto seguia o grupo, mantendo uma certa distância entre eles. Então, para seu prazer, ele ouviu Adrienne rir em seus braços. Ele sorriu e beijou sua filha com carinho na bochecha. Mesmo agora, ele não podia acreditar na felicidade extraordinária trazida por este pequeno milagre. Ginny e Adrienne o faziam completo, mas que isto, sentia-se preenchido. _"Por todas as coisas que eu já fiz de errado, devo ter feito algo de bom para merecer isso, certo?" _Ele pensou cético, olhando para Ginny e em seguida, Adrienne. Quando sua filha bocejou adoravelmente, as dúvidas imediatamente derreteram.

"Ele foi buscar Nathan." Disse Ginny suavemente, olhando para ele com um sorriso adorável, numa abençoada intrusão em seus pensamentos.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram divertidos em sua direção. Mas, de repente, ele deu um suspiro contente quando se sentou habitualmente ao lado de seu avô, com a sua esposa à sua esquerda, e o berço entre eles. Olhou ao redor vendo os rostos felizes dos seus convidados diante dele, sentados nos respectivos lugares, conversando animadamente. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

Ele reparou Vladimir rindo, sua mãe sorrindo, parecendo mais bonita e elegante do que nunca e Ginny mais adorável a cada segundo. Ouviu os risos ao redor dele, um conjunto distinto de várias vozes alegres, muito diferentes do que ele costumava ouvir. O sorriso foi crescendo do nada, mas tinha uma estranha combinação de alegria e tranquilidade. Todo o mundo estava de bom humor.

Então se lembrou dele e de Ginny... As brigas, as intermináveis discussões... O primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo... Ele quase riu. Foi uma interminável comédia de erros que se tornou um não-tão-perfeito final de contos de fadas. Mas de qualquer maneira, perfeição absoluta era uma coisa meio estranha, não era? Praticamente impossível. Iria simplesmente tornar a vida insuportavelmente chata.

Mas quem disse que isso era o fim?

Foi só o começo, certo?

E nesse momento sentiu-se satisfeito, muito satisfeito.

Ele não desejava mais nada.

"_A vida..._" Ele pensou quando sentiu sua mulher lhe dando a mão quente, em um tranquilizante aperto sob a mesa, onde a comida estava sendo servida. "_definitivamente está esperando ser vivida." _

E com este último pensamento em mente, Draco Edward Malfoy sentiu seus lábios deixando escapar um sorriso que ele tinha há muito tempo esquecido. Um sorriso raro, quase infantil, mostrando verdadeiro prazer e contentamento. 

FIM

**Nota da Topaz**

Pois é... Acabou!

Então caros leitores, me digam, esta fic merece ou não continuação?

Ou fui só eu que fiquei curiosa com o lance da Rebecca com o Harry, em saber se a filha do Draco será ou não um aborto, se eles terão outros filhos, que talentos terá o Nathan, se o Harry vai continuar jogando quadribol ou seguir outra carreira, se os fatos ocorridos com os Comensais da Morte foram meras coincidências ou se haverá uma nova tentativa de trazer o Voldie de volta?

Será que só eu tenho estas caraminholas rodando e rodando na minha cabeça?

Aguardo respostas e também possíveis sugestões!

Mais uma vez obrigada por terem lido e prestigiado esta fic até o final. Como dizia o Dobby: "I is here to serve!"

Bye, e espero que até breve.


End file.
